<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Give a Monkey a Mocha by BashfulTenrec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604586">When You Give a Monkey a Mocha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulTenrec/pseuds/BashfulTenrec'>BashfulTenrec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New Legends of Monkey (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Humor, Momica, Pan disaster Monkey, Pining, Slow Burn, Someone please help Pigsy he doesn't deserve this, Trip is disguised as a dude, monkey pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulTenrec/pseuds/BashfulTenrec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Self indulgent. Silly. Obligatory. I'm cornering the market on this and none of you are going to stop me.</p><p>Rather, Monkey meets barista Tripitaka and shenanigans subsequently occur!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey King &amp; Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King &amp; Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy &amp; Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Sandy &amp; Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Okay, so get this- there was this barista."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy a little lighthearted fic that's been in the works for literally years now! It's getting posted despite not being completely finished, which is unusual for me, but hey, it's unusual circumstances everywhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey shuffled forward in the long line, keeping his eyes stonily fixed on the back of the customer in front of him.</p>
<p>"Pigsy. Why did you drag me out here?" he groused at his companion. "This is further away from home."</p>
<p>"Monkey, it's one block. You'll live," Pigsy replied with a roll of his eyes as he checked for his wallet. "But we can't exactly go back to our normal Starbucks after that blow-up Locke and I had. This place is good, I promise. I'd come here whenever Locke was in a tiff."</p>
<p>"Well that's all well and good for you, but why am I here?" Monkey muttered as he scrubbed sleep sand from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Because you're my roommate and I can't guarantee Locke won't poison your coffee. She's been known to abuse her district management power to customers she doesn't like."</p>
<p>“Why is it your domestic issues always become my problem?” Monkey muttered. They finally reached the front, and Monkey pulled out his wallet in disinterest, vaguely hearing Pigsy's usual order of straight black coffee. Pigsy shuffled off to the side to allow Monkey to slink up to the register.</p>
<p>"Hi there! What can I get for you?" an entirely too-cheerful voice asked him. Monkey glanced up, fully expecting to see some obnoxious happy go lucky teenager barista. A boulder he didn't know he was carrying in his heart suddenly lifted, for standing before him was the most beautiful, tiny, adorable human he had ever seen. He was several heads shorter than Monkey, freckles dusting his cheeks and a very short buzz cut that showed off his soft features. Monkey stood in wide eyed silence for way too long before the barista cleared his throat and greeted him again, his professional smile faltering ever so slightly, concern crossing his kind brown eyes.</p>
<p>The words didn't even register.</p>
<p>Pigsy nudged him. "Dude. Order already."</p>
<p>"Um." Every known word in any language that was in his brain evaporated. "Monkey. I mean I'm Monkey. That’s my name. Who are you? I mean- what's your name?" Stupid.</p>
<p>The barista's friendly smile returned, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll put the name for the order as Monkey then. And..." He pointed to his obvious name tag on his brown apron. "I'm Trip."</p>
<p>"Nice," Monkey said. "I mean nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Likewise," Trip said, his widening smile turning amused. "And your order...?"</p>
<p>"You'll have to excuse my friend," Pigsy cut in, grabbing Monkey's arm. "He's an idiot."</p>
<p>The barista shrugged. The gesture was partially hidden under a long blue scarf draped over his shoulders. "People can be like that in the morning. I'm used to it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Pigsy. I just need my morning coffee," Monkey hissed, smacking him in the arm. Pigsy was not making him look good to the cute barista in front of him.</p>
<p>"It's three in the afternoon," Pigsy flatly replied.</p>
<p>“On a Saturday!" Monkey protested. "You're supposed to sleep like a rock on your weekend."</p>
<p>Pigsy ignored him and turned to Trip. "This disaster here will have an iced caramel mocha. Better make it a large. Extra whipped cream and a disgusting amount of caramel and sprinkles on top." Trip busily scribbled down the order as Pigsy dropped a tip into the jar and Monkey paid.</p>
<p>When the pair sat down at a table, Pigsy studied him.</p>
<p>"Did you have a stroke or something back there?"</p>
<p>Monkey glanced back at the counter, where Trip was darting around fixing their coffees in a practiced, efficient manner, before wrenching his gaze back to his friend. "You said you've been here before? Do you know that barista?" He tried to ask casually, but his voice didn't fully disguise his excited curiosity.</p>
<p>"Who, Trip? Yeah he's been here for... I think I first saw him not too long before you moved in. Nice guy. Kinda quiet. Great at his job. Magnet for trouble. Why?"</p>
<p>Monkey was about to ask about the last part but at that moment Trip walked up, drinks in hand.</p>
<p>"Here you go! Let me know if you need anything else, 'k?"</p>
<p>Monkey's face lit up as he tried to look more closely at him, but Trip was gone in a flash behind the counter. Monkey tried to not stare after him as he took a sip of his drink. Oh yeah. Definitely the best one he'd ever had. Just the right amount of everything in there. Or maybe it tasted better because it was made by such a cute guy. Didn't matter.</p>
<p>Pigsy studied him once more, coffee untouched. "Really?”</p>
<p>Monkey frowned. “What?”</p>
<p>“You're fantasizing about a barista here?” Pigsy replied flatly. “In public? In front of my coffee?"</p>
<p>“Pigsy!” Monkey hissed, throwing a glance over his shoulder, fearful Trip had overheard.</p>
<p>“You totally are. Gross.”</p>
<p>“You’re… gross,” Monkey mumbled, fiddling with his cup.</p>
<p>Pigsy took a long sip of his coffee, eyeing him, unimpressed with his limp retort. Monkey took the silence as a mercy and took another life-giving swig of his mocha. Pigsy was still staring at him, and Monkey was starting to get uncomfortable. He tapped his fingers on his cup.</p>
<p>“So, um. Did you know anything else about Trip?” He tried in vain to keep his voice casual.</p>
<p>“I knew it. I fucking knew it. Damn it all, Monkey. You’re not allowed to date service industry workers,” Pigsy snarled. “He’s just here to do a job, not find someone to hook up with!”</p>
<p>“I’m just curious!” Monkey protested.</p>
<p>“Off. Limits,” Pigsy said, leaving no room for argument. “From what little I’ve seen and what his boss tells me, he gets hit on all the time. Don’t add to the pile, you ass.”</p>
<p>Monkey sulked. Pigsy was getting the wrong idea. Well, maybe if it were any other person, that would certainly fit with his history, but something about Trip was… different. Monkey’s first thoughts upon seeing Trip weren’t remotely about hitting on him or asking him out, which in hindsight, was odd for him. He couldn’t place exactly what made Trip so different to him, which made him crave more interactions to learn more about this barista. Not to mention he had made the best mocha Monkey had ever tasted in his life. Also he was incredibly cute.</p>
<p>After finishing their drinks in merciful silence, Monkey occasionally sneaking glances over to catch a glimpse of Trip, Pigsy stood up.</p>
<p>“Come on. Repair guy is going to be at the apartment soon and we should probably get going.”</p>
<p>Right. That was today. Monkey shoved back his chair. Trip trotted over to collect their mugs.</p>
<p>Pigsy grunted to Trip. “You’ll probably be seeing more of me in the future.”</p>
<p>“Looking forward to it!” he replied cheerfully. He looked up at Monkey. “What about you, Monkey? Are you going to be back as well?”</p>
<p>Did Monkey imagine the hopeful tone, or was he just hoping that Trip was being hopeful…? Trip had remembered his name…!</p>
<p>He collected his words, taken aback at the soft eyes that were focused on him. “That was the best mocha I’ve ever had,” he blurted out. “Definitely.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Trip said with a wider smile. “Thanks for coming in today, guys.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for having us, bud,” Pigsy replied. Monkey wanted to reply, but could only rapidly blink and nod. Pigsy nudged his arm. “Monkey. Repair guy?”</p>
<p>That small nudge might has well have been an earthquake to Monkey. “Right. See you around, Trip.”</p>
<p>As soon as they were out the door and around the corner, Pigsy smacked Monkey upside the head. “Off. Limits.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Wait hang on, lemme clear the stars from my eyes…”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trip was in my dream last night.”</p><p>“The barista? …Do I need to know this?” Pigsy asked wearily as they walked to the Tavern to get their coffee. “I’m not listening to your weird sex dreams again.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that!” Monkey exclaimed, feeling his face flush uncomfortably. “Wasn’t that at all,” he grumbled.</p><p>Pigsy glanced at him before sighing. “Fine, I’ll bite. What was he doing?”</p><p>Monkey shrugged. “Just talking. Didn’t know what he was saying. But we were walking along and he ran ahead and kept looking back at me.” Putting it into words to share with another person made it seem stupid now. As far as dreams about other people he was interested in went, this one was pretty tame, but it was peaceful and quiet and there was something about it that made him want to experience it again.</p><p>“Pretty tame for your usual fare,” Pigsy mused. Monkey cracked a half grin for that, and then Pigsy’s sidelong look wiped it right off his face. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to say something stupid or creepy about this to that poor barista.”</p><p>“Like what?” Monkey snorted. It’s not that weird to tell someone that you dreamed about them. Right?</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know… “Hey Trip. Yeah I’ll have my usual, thanks. Oh by the way, you walk in my dreams. It’s a sign. We should date and adopt several beautiful babies.” Or something equally over-the-top. You tend to say stupid things when you’re enamored.”</p><p>Monkey felt heat rise into his cheeks again, although this time from rage. He was sorely tempted to throw Pigsy into traffic.</p><p>“I’m not enamored.”</p><p>“Lies,” Pigsy scoffed.</p><p>“Well, what do I do then?” Monkey groused as he shoved open the door of the Tavern.</p><p>“Absolutely nothing,” Pigsy seethed. “I’ve told you, multiple times, that courting service workers is a mistake. Just because you think this one is special doesn’t make it right.” Monkey looked past the short line, and his heart did a joyful flip when he saw Trip working behind the counter.</p><p>“So what are you going to do when we get to the front of the line?” Pigsy asked.</p><p>This felt like a trick question. “Order… coffee?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Pigsy nodded slowly. “Order your diabetes in a cup, try not to have a stroke doing so this time, and don’t do or say anything else. Got it?”</p><p>Monkey snorted. “Or what?”</p><p>“Hi guys!” Trip greeted with a bright smile that made everything stop. “Good to see you again!”</p><p>Monkey’s mouth went dry. His face split into a smile that felt way too wide. His voice tried to make a sound resembling an appropriate phrase, but all that came out was a weird clicking noise.</p><p>“So, Monkey, right?” Trip asked, tilting his head ever so slightly that made him look impossibly cuter. Monkey snapped his head in a nod, blinking. He remembered his name?</p><p>“And it was a… caramel mocha, right? Lots of trimmings on top?”</p><p>“Yes,” Monkey managed to rasp out. Why was this happening?! Trip remembered his name! And order!</p><p>Trip didn’t seem to notice as he rang him up. “Usually I don’t remember orders because I get so many in a day, but yours is fun to make. Total is on the screen and I’ll have it out for you in a minute, okay?”</p><p>Monkey managed to coordinate his brain and mouth together for just a second to force out a pitchy “thank you, Trip” before he swiped his card and dumped a bill of some sort in the tip jar before picking out a table and flopping down. He sat there for a minute, processing all that had just happened. Maybe he was having a stroke. After a moment, he actually took the time to glance around the Tavern, considering yesterday he hadn’t had much brain power devoted to where he actually was.</p><p>The building itself wasn’t that large, but it felt spacious enough on the inside to comfortably seat a quantity of people that may or may not violate a fire code. Cheap looking lanterns hung from the ceiling, giving off a warm glow that added to the already cozy atmosphere. The chairs and tables were all made of sturdy wood, sturdy enough to probably withstand being thrown around, as evidenced by some wear and tear and scarring that had accumulated for what looked like years of use.</p><p>Pigsy pulled out a chair and sat down, folding his hands and looking Monkey squarely in the eye. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, because you almost never warrant praise, but I am so, so proud of you. You actually did as you were told.”</p><p>Monkey flashed a smug, tight-lipped grin. Pigsy didn’t need to know that he had obeyed his orders only because of a brain malfunction. (Should he be concerned about that?) Trip chose that moment to float over and placed Pigsy’s mug in front of him while handing Monkey his. Monkey accepted, his hands just barely brushing Trip’s fingers which sent a tingle up his arm.</p><p>Trip smiled at them both. “Let me know if you guys need anything else!”</p><p>“Got it. Thanks,” Pigsy said as he took a sip of his straight black coffee. Monkey tried not to stare as Trip gave him a polite nod and retreated behind the counter again. He glanced at his hand, trying to hide it behind taking a gulp of his drink. Perfect. Maybe even better than last time…</p><p>The two sat in silence, Pigsy scrolling through his phone, and Monkey casting glances over to the counter. He once accidentally made eye contact with Trip, who flashed him a questioning thumbs up, and he answered with a swift nod and a silly grin, almost sloshing his drink as he held it up.</p><p>He felt like a moron.</p><p>Pigsy was staring at him. He’d clearly seen the whole thing and was waiting for him to speak.</p><p>Monkey chewed on his lip, unable to handle the silence for a second longer. “Do you think that Trip thinks I’m hot?”</p><p>“Monkey…” Pigsy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Need I remind you that service industry folks are not being nice to you because they’re attracted to you?”</p><p>Monkey slammed a fist on the table. Realizing his mistake, guiltily whipped his hands into his lap as Trip looked over at them with a curious expression before walking into the back room. “I mean, you saw all that, right? Am I just imagining things?”</p><p>“Yes. You are. He’s being paid to be nice to you. Now knock it off.”</p><p>“Actually, he’s not.” Monkey looked up to see an older woman with a prosthetic eye standing over them. She gave off a commanding, no-nonsense vibe that even Monkey was reluctant to prod at. She examined Pigsy. “Trouble with the missus and so you finally come home?”</p><p>Pigsy didn’t reply, instead opting to take another sip. The woman grunted and turned to Monkey, who felt uncomfortable under her scrutinizing eye. “Haven’t seen you around before. Pigsy, you going to introduce us?”</p><p>Pigsy cleared his throat. “Monica, this is my roommate, Monkey. Monkey, this is the owner of this fine establishment, Monica.” He gestured vaguely to each of them in turn.</p><p>Monkey nodded, feeling the need to be polite. “So what were you saying, about Trip not being paid to be nice?”</p><p>“I pay him to be a good barista. That involves making a good cup of coffee quickly and accurately. This isn’t some stupid Starbucks with their insipid smiles and hippie-dippy attitudes, after all. I expect good behavior from my guests and expect good work from my employees, nothing more. Trip is just naturally, obnoxiously full of sunshine and unicorn kisses. I would fire him, but he does a good job,” she said with a shake of her head.</p><p>“So he doesn’t have to be nice to me?” Monkey asked.</p><p>“No, but he’s nice to everyone. You’re not special,” Pigsy grunted, going back to his phone. “Don’t get any ideas.”</p><p>Monica gave him a look that Monkey had to look away from, suddenly interested in the composition of his mug. “And what ideas were you thinking about getting, mister?”</p><p>Monkey coughed loudly. “None. Absolutely none. Just here for a good cup of coffee, which your employee does a very good job of making, by the way, and getting to know our new caffeine watering hole and the uh, values and work atmosphere of this place.”</p><p>“Thought so.” Her gaze returned to Pigsy. “It’s good to see you again, Pigsy.”</p><p>“Likewise, Monica.”</p><p>After she had left, Pigsy stood up and gestured to Monkey. Trip appeared and started collecting the cups. “If you want me to edit your paper before it’s due tonight, considering how long that usually takes, we should probably head back.”</p><p>Monkey bit back a snarky retort, embarrassed that Trip had overheard. Instead, he muttered at how much he hated working at home.</p><p>Trip piped up. “You know, now that the semester is really starting to kick off, we’re a pretty popular study spot. It…” his shoulders shrugged as his voice trailed off. “It might be a nicer place than at your home.”</p><p>“Did Monica tell you to say this, or are you just fishing for potentially more tips?” Pigsy asked with a chuckle. Monkey was puzzled. Was he inviting him back? But it was a public place, why would he invite them…?</p><p>Trip grinned, the lightest blush coloring his cheeks. Monkey couldn’t help but smile with him. “Guilty as charged. I’m just saying, sometimes it’s nice to have a change of scenery to get work done. For the most part, we’re pretty quiet and it has a good ambiance to do homework in.”</p><p>Sounded good to Monkey. “Thanks. I…” he was pleased when his voice didn’t crack. “I think I’ll do that.”</p><p>Trip smiled. “Great. I guess I’ll see you guys next time?”</p><p>“When are you working next?” The words fell out of Monkey’s mouth before he could stop them. At least he was able to speak again.</p><p>Pigsy cuffed him upside the head enough to make him see stars. “Dude! You don’t ask that!”</p><p>“No one makes my order like he does!” Monkey protested, rubbing his skull. That part was true. No other coffee shop had ever gotten it just right the way Trip made it.</p><p>“No, no, it’s a valid question!” Trip said with a laugh. “I have my regulars who say the same things!” To Monkey, he went on, “I don’t work the next couple of days because of classes. But my next shift is Wednesday afternoon if you wanted to stop by?”</p><p>“Looking forward to it,” Monkey said, grin widening. “Thanks.”</p><p>“See you then, Monkey. Until next time, Pigsy!”</p><p>As the two headed for home, Monkey remained quiet for about half a block before letting out the tiniest of chuckles.</p><p>Pigsy sighed. “If you want me to edit your paper, you’re going to stop that giggling right now.”</p><p>“Done. Stopped. Don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Monkey said innocently. Internally, he wondered if Trip would say anything different if Pigsy wasn’t there to supervise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you believe I've only read one coffee shop AU in my life?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “So here’s the thing—I might have saved his life??”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday finally rolled around, and as soon as his last class of the day let out, Monkey made his way to the Tavern. He had taken Trip’s suggestion and came armed with his book bag and homework assignments, definitely more interested in doing the professors’ busywork than usual, but not quite at the level where he was excited at the prospect.</p><p>There wasn’t a line when he came in, and he had a moment of pause at the sight of the vacant counter before Trip’s head popped up from behind it, reminding him of a gopher. A very happy, <em>very</em> cute little gopher in a blue scarf and an apron. He cracked a grin.</p><p>“Hey, Monkey!” Trip greeted as he fully stood up and dusted himself off. “I was wondering if you’d come in.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Monkey replied in disbelief. “I’ve been waiting on my mocha fix for days now!”</p><p>Trip laughed and started ringing him up. “You poor thing. You haven’t gone anywhere else for it?”</p><p>“Nope.” He flailed around for something else to say as he realized how that may sound. “You’ve ruined me for caramel mochas.” He shrugged and tossed his hair, trying to keep an air of nonchalance.</p><p>“Oh darn, what a shame. I guess you’ll just have to keep coming back,” Trip said brightly. “I hope you’ll be able to survive.”</p><p>“Hopefully,” Monkey echoed as he swiped his card and deposited a tip. “I uh…” he patted his book bag. “I took your suggestion the other day. I’ve brought homework.”</p><p>“Well you can go set up wherever you’d like and I’ll have your mocha out for you in a minute,” Trip said with a smile as he went to work. Monkey picked out a table and set up his laptop and books just as Trip came over with his drink, handing it to him with a smile. Trip quirked his mouth.</p><p>"Your friend Pigsy had some interesting things to say about you when he came in the other day," Trip said to him.</p><p>"You asked about me?" Monkey was surprised.</p><p>Trip snickered. "Pigsy was the one who brought you up. I didn’t realize you two were roommates. I asked what living with you was even like. You seem… interesting."</p><p>"And?" Monkey’s brain was abuzz that Trip thought of him as interesting.</p><p>"He said, and this is a quote, “Trip, ever since that idiot came into my life I have not known peace. Wherever he goes, trouble will physically manifest after him."" Trip broke down laughing.</p><p>Monkey internally wanted to slug Pigsy for again making him look bad in front of Trip. "Well yeah, I keep things… interesting, but any specifics?" Hopefully Pigsy hadn’t mentioned the noodle incident.</p><p>"That doesn't bother you? Weird. He said he has to keep a Monkey Fund on standby in case you don't pay up on time." Trip made a tsking sound. “Didn’t think you were that kind of roommate to slack on the rent.”</p><p>"I’m not!” Monkey tried desperately not to whine. “I’m not. Pigsy likes to have backup plans for his backup plans in case things don’t go exactly as he wants. What he didn’t tell you is that if I’m late for whatever reason, I pay him back with interest for the trouble. I'm more than generous," Monkey grouched, feeling his face turn a different shade.</p><p>“I believe you! Really!” Trip laughed again. Despite Monkey’s irritation at his roommate, he did love the sound of Trip’s laugh and couldn’t help but smile. “I’m going to be doing some tidying around here, so just let me know if you need anything else, okay?”</p><p>“Thanks.” Trip departed, leaving Monkey with mixed emotions. Trip was talking to him, and even about him when he wasn’t there. That was a good thing, right? Even if the subject matter was less than flattering, he still enjoyed chatting with the barista. He briefly debated texting Pigsy about it and sending him lines upon lines of skull and crossbones emojis, but then realized he should probably get to work.</p><p>He watched Trip putter around the shop out of the corner of his eye as he worked, eventually sinking into a comfortable zen as he chipped away at the homework list. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Trip made his way over with a ladder, probably aiming to work on the shelves behind Monkey’s table. Monkey squinted at his textbook. Why was this language so difficult to decipher? Why was the professor forcing them to decode a single passage in Latin when the class was social studies? What was the point of it? Monkey became acutely aware that Trip was studying him and tried to reread the sentence for the umpteenth time.</p><p>"Chai?" Trip finally spoke.</p><p>"What?" Monkey felt like he was being addressed, looking up to meet Trip's curious gaze.</p><p>"Chai tea. It's your non-coffee order. Am I right?"</p><p>"I don't even know what a chai is," Monkey said, amused. "So I can't tell you if you're close or not."</p><p>"Hm. You should try it sometime. It might suit you." Trip's focus shifted to the textbook. "Oh, you're taking Latin? That's neat! Do you like it?"</p><p>“Just studying a passage the professor wants us to read. Or trying to,” Monkey muttered. “I wouldn’t ever take Latin.”</p><p>Trip didn't seem put off by his tone. "Well if you ever need help with your homework, I'm pretty good at it. Languages are kinda my thing."</p><p>"You can read Latin?" Monkey was impressed. And a bit envious. And embarrassed he’d accidentally dissed something Trip was clearly interested in.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fluent in a few languages and kind-of sort-of picked up Latin along the way- it's an interest of mine," Trip said in a self-conscious rush. He gave Monkey a quick nod and practically scampered up the ladder, Monkey chuckling and going back to work. Monkey listened to the clinking of mugs way above his head as Trip dusted underneath them.</p><p>“Okay, I give up, I did have a question-” Monkey began as the door the Tavern opened, a bedraggled looking man headed for the counter.</p><p>Trip set the mug back on the shelf. “Hold that thought-!” His voice pitched sharply as he slipped on the rung. Monkey’s reaction was instant. He stood and spun just as Trip fell neatly into his arms with a gasp.</p><p>They stared at each other, wide-eyed and slack jawed. Monkey felt his heart thump extra hard and heard a ringing in his ears as he realized he was actually holding the barista and what’s more- it felt utterly wonderful. The world slowed to a halt, giving him a fleeting chance to drink in the details he could on Trip’s face, now brought so close to his, and enjoy the comfortable weight in his arms. The barista’s uniform and scarf belied a slight frame underneath all of his layers. Trip blinked rapidly, small hands gripping Monkey’s arms deliciously tight, before something came over him and he squirmed, eyes widening even more. The world resumed its frenetic pace, and Monkey almost dropped Trip in his haste to set him back on his feet and took a quick step back. Monkey ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed that all he could think about was how pretty Trip’s eyes were and how light he was to hold. Granted he knew he was strong, but…</p><p>“Um, wow. You’ve got good reflexes,” Trip said in a small voice with the tiniest of tremors, face flushed.</p><p>“You okay?” Monkey found his voice.</p><p>Trip nodded quickly, eyes darting around. “Thanks to you. That… could have been bad. I guess my foot slipped on my apron. I’m… I’m really glad you were there, Monkey.”</p><p>That brought a small grin to Monkey’s face. “Happy to help.” Trip flashed a quick smile up at him, looking like he was about to say something, before he realized there was still a person at the counter and he scurried off without another word, the smile on his face turning pained.</p><p>Monkey heard him murmur an apology to the customer who brushed it off and asked if he was alright. As high as his heart had soared at his save, it now sank to the depths of his stomach at the memory of Trip awkwardly squirming to get away from him, replaying over and over again. He glanced over at the counter, stuffing his laptop and books into his bag and ducking out the door. After taking a few steps, he glanced over his shoulder to watch Trip hand the customer his drink before glancing around. Trip was fine. And Monkey didn’t really need to know the answer to his Latin question.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoopsie doopsie... </p><p>By the way, if comments aren't your thing, come yell at my inbox on my tumblr! I'm BashfulTenrec over there, too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “Then apparently everything I thought was wrong- but that’s GREAT!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days before Pigsy mentioned he was headed to the Tavern and Monkey agreed to come along after some hesitation. His need for his mocha fix won out over any trepidation of seeing Trip being awkward around him. They walked along in silence before Pigsy gave him a quizzical look and sighed.</p><p>“I know I’m going to regret asking, but why are you like this?”</p><p>Monkey tried to think of something in particular that would answer Pigsy’s question. “I mean I guess it all started the day I was born…?”</p><p>“Not in general, you moron, I meant why are you acting so sulky? You haven’t even mentioned the Tavern or your crush in days. Hell, you haven’t even spoken much.”</p><p>“Aww, you miss me?” Monkey cooed before ducking Pigsy’s cuff. “Oh! Oh! Don’t tell me you were actually <em>worried</em>?”</p><p>Pigsy rolled his eyes. “Not in the slightest. I just want to know who or what I have to thank for making you quiet for a change,” Pigsy rumbled.</p><p>“Ah.” Monkey kicked a can out of his way. He debated telling Pigsy everything, but also didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.</p><p>“Have you finally gotten over your creepy obsession with a service industry worker that you should never have even considered dating in the first place?” Pigsy asked, voice reeking of a superiority complex as he opened the door of the now-lively Tavern. Monkey’s eyes eagerly swept over the countertop before he could stop himself, landing on a familiar face that made his chest feel tighter, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Pigsy followed his gaze and they both watched Trip work, ringing people up and making orders in a practiced efficiency, dancing to a well-rehearsed and frenetic yet graceful rhythm only Trip knew. Pigsy gave Monkey a sidelong look. “I guess not.”</p><p>“Not what?”</p><p>Pigsy just shoved him forward towards the counter in response. Trip hadn’t noticed them yet; instead concentrating on filling orders while making small talk with customers, some of which were clearly familiar with him. Monkey felt a dull pang from a cluster of emotions in his throat and didn’t know how to describe it. Jealousy? That couldn’t be it. Well, it could be, but it didn’t feel right. Longing to know more about Trip and what kind of company he kept? Maybe. Concern that he’d never get a proper chance to learn?</p><p>Monkey mentally swatted the cluster aside. There was a bit too much to unpack right there and his turn was coming up. Pigsy ordered his drink, getting a warm, if hurried greeting from Trip before he shuffled off to the side to wait for his usual boring cup of unaltered bean juice. Monkey never understood how he could tolerate it. Granted, Pigsy pondered the same thing (loudly, and often) about Monkey’s preferred order.</p><p>“Hi, what can I get started for- Oh! Monkey! You’re alright!” Monkey snapped his gaze up to see Trip looking relieved.</p><p>“Of course I’m alright,” Monkey scoffed, unable to stop the words falling out of his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair. “Why…?”</p><p>“It’s just that- that day, I looked up and you were gone so fast… I thought I’d crushed you or something and you’d gotten hurt,” Trip admitted in a rush. “I felt horrible.”</p><p>Questions swirled around Monkey’s head and he struggled to try and pick out the most pressing one. What kind of mental gymnastics…? How did he think…? Trip wasn’t trying to get away from him…? What?</p><p>“What?” was the best thing his stupid brain decided on. “No, you- of course you couldn’t crush me. Not even possible. You weigh like ten pounds!” Monkey hid his elation behind a scoff, drawing himself up to his full height and raising a challenging eyebrow.</p><p>Trip chuckled, already ringing him up. His brows knit, and cast him a curious look. “Then why did you take off so fast? Did you figure out that Latin question?”</p><p>“Uh.” Trip probably didn’t need to know that he had completely made something up and hoped the TA wasn’t paying too close attention when she graded the assignment.</p><p>Pigsy cleared his throat. Monkey remembered there was a line forming behind him and paid and got out of the way. Trip thrust his drink at him with a quick smile and a nod, silently asking to finish their conversation before going back to the line. Monkey stood there blinking for a second before taking a sip.</p><p>Man he should’ve gone back for his mocha sooner. He had needed this.</p><p>After following Pigsy to a table and sitting down, Pigsy gave him a suspicious look. “Dare I ask what all that was about?”</p><p>“I mean you could dare, but you’d probably complain about my answer,” Monkey replied.</p><p>Pigsy rolled his eyes. “I always complain about your answers. Now spill.”</p><p>Monkey hemmed and hawed, deliberately dragging out his answer while trying to decide whether it was worth the potential taunting or lecture to brag about his epic catch the other day. He decided he wanted the accolades. He settled into his seat and leaned forward, a conspiratorial grin on his face.</p><p>“Okay, so I went to the Tavern the other night to do homework-”</p><p>He was interrupted by the door being flung open by a bloodshot, wild-eyed student.</p><p>“I need help,” he declared loudly. He shoved his way past the line amid squawks of protest and slammed his hands on the counter. “Please, help me. You gotta.”</p><p>Trip looked unsurely at the now-quiet line and at the haggard student. “I mean, yes, of course we can help you, but there’s a line…”</p><p>“No no, he clearly needs it, let him go first,” replied another student from behind her phone. The rest offered subdued sounds of agreement.</p><p>“Okay, uh, what do you need? We’ve got the midterm special going on, double espresso…?”</p><p>He waved him off. “No. I have a thermodynamics exam tomorrow and I need something stronger. I know you’ve got something on that hidden menu of yours. I don’t know what it’s called. But I need that.”</p><p>Hidden menu?</p><p>Trip went very still. “Oh. I see. You poor thing. Are you sure?”</p><p>The bedraggled student nodded, desperation shining in his shadowed eyes. “A hospital visit is easier to manage than confronting my parents about failing a class.”</p><p>“Hospital visit…?” Monkey asked under his breath to Pigsy, who was watching with macabre attention.</p><p>Trip nodded slowly. “Okay.” To the back room, he called over his shoulder, “One Emergency Caffeine Special on order, please!”</p><p>“ACKNOWLEDGED,” an unfamiliar voice bellowed back. “CAN WE GET AN ‘F’ IN THE CHAT PLEASE? LET’S PAY OUR RESPECTS, PEOPLE.”</p><p>“No, no, no,” the student moaned as people in the Tavern offered sounds of encouragement, much to Monkey’s continued surprise and mounting confusion. “No Fs… only passing grades…”</p><p>Trip reached over the counter and offered a pat on the shoulder. “There, there. You’re going to be just fine. Well, to be fair, that may not be true, depending on how your body reacts to what you’re going to be ingesting. Legally I can’t promise anything except a guarantee you’re going to be awake for a while. It’ll be about forty-five minutes to make. Just pay up and go sit down; I’ll bring you the waivers in a minute, okay?”</p><p>The student nodded miserably and after a moment of fumbling with his wallet, dragged himself away and sat down, pulling out a textbook and just staring at it with an empty expression without opening it. Trip went back to work, casting him sympathetic looks every so often. Monkey’s heart tugged at the sight of Trip’s compassion.</p><p>Monica chose that moment to appear from the back room, silently helping Trip get the line down to normal before spotting Pigsy and walking over.</p><p>“I can’t stand the stench of that blasted concoction Silver is cooking up,” she groused, hands on her hips and studying the student. “I can’t believe we’re still allowed to make it.”</p><p>“I have so many questions,” Monkey said, still drinking in the scene around him.</p><p>“Legally we’re not allowed to recommend it,” Monica went on as if she hadn’t heard. “I don’t know where the recipe even came from. It just showed up one day on the corkboard back there and then people just started ordering it.”</p><p>“I’m surprised there’s something about this place you don’t know about,” Pigsy chuckled to her.</p><p>Questions started burning in Monkey’s throat. “What exactly did he order?”</p><p>“Trip, make sure you pray that prayer of yours over that drink to the caffeine and academic whatever gods before you give it over,” Monica called to Trip, who was handing a sheaf of papers to the student, who was scrawling blindly on the lines that Trip pointed out.</p><p>“What is going on?!” Monkey burst out.</p><p>“I myself have never made this… whatever this thing is supposed to be, mind you,” Monica finally said down at Monkey, “But supposedly, it involves distilling caffeine pills and supplements and distilling <em>that</em> mess with concentrated espresso. Or something like that. I think Silver’s modified the recipe to include three varieties of energy drinks too.” She snorted. “Might as well give them meth at that point.”</p><p>“Now now, Monica, the Tavern is a family establishment,” Pigsy chided. She grunted in reply. Something was odd about her reply that Monkey couldn’t place.</p><p>“Have you ever tried it?” Monkey asked, now curious.</p><p>“Hell no. I value my internal organs a bit too much. Sandy once drank it “for science,” as she put it, and then claimed to be able to see through time.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was a weird shift,” Trip commented as he came over. The four of them watched the student in silence. He had since opened the book and appeared to be stifling tears as he stared at it. “She doesn’t remember a single thing about that whole day.”</p><p>“Oh, she was very productive during her shift. The quality of the production, on the other hand, was questionable considering she sat and stared at a wall shivering for an hour before doing anything,” Monica griped.</p><p>“Well, I mean, she got a lot of chores started,” Trip said. “She just got distracted a lot and was a bit… haphazard in finishing them.”</p><p>“If she finished them at all,” Monica added crossly.</p><p>“She didn’t sleep for three days afterward.” Trip shook his head and sighed. “Then she slept for a day and a half after that. Had to cover her shift.”</p><p>Monkey was walking a very fine line between curious and revolted. “What did she do for those three days?”</p><p>Trip just shook his head and collected the paperwork and went to the back room.</p><p>Monkey threw an excited glance at Pigsy. “I’m buying this.”</p><p>“No the fuck you are not,” Pigsy replied flatly. Monkey let out a whine. “You’re not trying as much as  a sip. No, you’re not even allowed to <em>smell</em> whatever this guy ordered. I don’t care how curious or how desperate you are.” He glanced at Monica as Trip returned to her side, jabbing a finger at Monkey. “He’s not allowed.”</p><p>Monica scoffed. “Don’t tell me how to run my business.”</p><p>“Monica…” Pigsy’s voice was curt, but pleading.</p><p>“Come on, it’d be funny.” She snorted. “For me.” Monkey’s grin broadened, emboldened.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t order this,” Trip said lowly to Monkey. “I’ve seen what it does. Also it’s really expensive. Please don’t.”</p><p>Monkey was about to offer a gleeful reply that you couldn’t put a price on experiencing a higher plane of existence, but one look at those imploring eyes gave him pause. As much as he wanted to know, as much as he wanted to potentially see through time or set a new personal record for number of heartbeats per minute, something about Trip’s look made him want to comply without another protest. His shoulders slumped and he muttered a ‘fine’ under his breath. Trip’s relieved smile erased his defiance.</p><p>“Monica, I think I’d rather get the rest of this coffee to go, if you don’t mind,” Pigsy said. “The smell is starting to get to me.”</p><p>Monkey sniffed and realized the air wafting from the back room was becoming quite bitter and tangy. The burnt aftertaste accompanying it was stifling, making his nose crinkle in disgust. “Is that normal?”</p><p>Trip sighed. “Yeah. Silver’s making it extra strong, I guess. I’ll go prop open the door.”</p><p>“You’re leaving?” Monkey whined at Pigsy as he accepted the cup from Monica.</p><p>“And you’re not?” Pigsy replied, glancing at customers that were filing out the door. “The stench only gets worse.”</p><p>“If you want to see the fallout, you won’t see much; the buyer just snatches the cup and runs home to ride it out,” Monica pointed out. “The waiver says they have to get it and immediately leave the premises. We added that clause in after the second time someone started screaming and throwing things for no reason.”</p><p>Monkey frowned and chugged the rest of his mocha. The rest of the chat with Trip would have to wait. Trip seemed to understand.</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you next time?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>Monkey grinned back. “Yeah. Thanks, Trip.”</p><p>“Don’t be a stranger!” Trip called as Monkey followed Pigsy out the door and away from the fumes.</p><p>“So how long have you known Monica?” Monkey asked as he and Pigsy walked down the street, hoping the stench from the Tavern didn’t pursue them.</p><p>Pigsy shrugged. “We go way back. I’ve known her before she opened up the Tavern.”</p><p>“Really?” Monkey was surprised. Pigsy let out a questioning grunt. “Well I mean, it seems she’s… she seems… older than you…?”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Monkey realized at that moment he wasn’t even sure how old his own roommate was and at this point was afraid to ask. Maybe he’d steal Pigsy’s ID later and find out for himself. Instead he opted to ask how long the Tavern had been open.</p><p>“A while. Before you moved in.” Pigsy threw his now empty cup in a trash can as they passed.</p><p>Monkey swung his arms around in frustration. “Dude, that really doesn’t tell me anything. You only ever seem to reference me moving in as a point in time.”</p><p>Pigsy threw him an exasperated glance. “Honestly Monkey? At the moment my whole life feels like it’s divided in the PM and AM. Pre-Monkey and After-Monkey. Take that as you will.”</p><p>Monkey flashed a brilliant, cheeky smile. “That’s delightful, Pigsy. I’m so glad I’ve had that much of an impact on your life!” Pigsy snorted and rolled his eyes without further comment. Monkey decided to press his luck. “So… you know you never answered me a few days ago. Now I want to know.”</p><p>He could see Pigsy running a mental inventory of their conversations the past few days and gave him another quizzical look. “I never answered what?”</p><p>Monkey stifled an impish grin. “If you think, in your professional outsider’s opinion, whether Trip thinks I’m hot.”</p><p>His grin widened as Pigsy let out the longest, loudest sigh he’d ever heard him utter. “You know, I’m debating on whether to divide the AM era of my life into two more sections: Before Trip and After Trip. You really aren’t letting this go, are you? Why?”</p><p>“It annoys you,” Monkey replied without hesitation, playfully checking his shoulder against Pigsy’s solid arm.</p><p>“Obviously.” Pigsy gave him a sidelong look. “Usually your crushes on people you can’t have fade pretty quick, though.”</p><p>Monkey didn’t want to answer him, instead asking, “You still haven’t answered.”</p><p>Pigsy rolled his eyes again. “Have you even considered the possibility that you just might not be his type?”</p><p>“Pigsy, I’m everyone’s type,” Monkey scoffed, gesturing to himself. “I mean, have you seen me?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, nearly every day,” Pigsy retorted. “And I can assure you, despite you being a very pretty man, I’m going to have to let you know that you are not my type.”</p><p>Monkey made a wounded sound. “You need to open your mind to possibilities.”</p><p>“And you need to close yours,” Pigsy rumbled as he unlocked the apartment door and shouldered his way inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Silver spent an entire afternoon researching which energy drinks to use for his modifications and priced the drink at $65.</p><p>The student's name is Josh. Josh survived the Emergency Caffeine Special with no lasting side effects, although temporarily he heard colors and vague whispers. Trip asked what the issue was before the drink was surrendered to Josh, determined to assist despite not even remotely understanding thermodynamics. Josh, in explaining a concept, had a breakthrough, but still took the drink back to his dorm and chugged it. In between pee breaks, he spent the night explaining his textbook to his shrimp colony, who he was convinced could speak English. The test went rather well the next day, considering the TA could barely distinguish his drawings and essay portion. He ended up passing the exam and slept for the next three days, waking up only to text his parents a smiley face and to throw potato chip crumbs into the shrimp tank and once to pee. He wants to order the drink again sometime once his resting heart rate is back to normal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “And then I learned he was aVAILABLE, can you believe?!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, a caramel latte without coffee is basically sweet milk,” Trip explained patiently. Monkey glanced up from his table.</p><p>“No, it’s not,” the man argued, looming over the counter. “They made it for me last time and it was the best thing ever. If you knew anything about your job, you’d know what I’m talking about.” Monkey hoped the man could feel his judgmental stare boring into the back of his skull.</p><p>Trip stared at the monitor, quirking his mouth in thought before typing something in. “Okay. You got it. Total’s on the screen.”</p><p>“Without the coffee it should be cheaper,” the man groused.</p><p>Trip looked like he was trying not to sigh. “That is the cheaper price. It’ll be out in a minute.”</p><p>The man huffed, paid, and stalked off. Monkey slid over to the counter.</p><p>“Was there something else you wanted, Monkey?” Trip asked as he worked on the first man’s drink.</p><p>“I was just going to ask if there was a problem I needed to take care of,” Monkey said with a grin, throwing a sidelong glance at the grouchy customer.</p><p>“Nothing I can’t handle,” Trip said with a small smile, dumping in some caramel sauce. “But I appreciate it.”</p><p>Monkey scrolled through his saved videos as Trip called up the Hot Milk in a Cup Man. He snatched the cup away, took a sip, and glanced at Trip.</p><p>“Now was that so hard?” he griped. “This is perfect.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Trip said with a practiced customer service smile.</p><p>Monkey raised an eyebrow at the man’s retreating back. He wished he was by his book bag so he could arrange for an arm spasm to fling his textbooks at the man’s ankles and trip him up. “What did you give him?”</p><p>Trip shrugged. “Exactly what he wanted. Steamed some milk and dumped in enough caramel to give an elephant diabetes.”</p><p>“Smart move. I would’ve just told him I was out of everything. Lattes? Out. Espresso? We’re out of that too. Caramel? We’ve never had that stocked a day in our lives. Hot chocolate? Sir, I don’t even know what that is.”</p><p>Trip chuckled. “You’d be the barista that makes the shop lose money. I can’t decide if Monica would love or hate you.”</p><p>“I never said that I’d be good at it…” Monkey couldn’t hide his mischief. “Want to see something funny?” Trip nodded and Monkey showed him his new favorite video of Pigsy asleep with a harmonica taped to his mouth so his snores were transformed into a tune.</p><p>Trip burst out laughing. “When was this?”</p><p>Monkey grinned and put his phone away. “Last night.”</p><p>Trip gave him a disbelieving look. “What on earth did poor Pigsy do to deserve this? Does he even know about it?”</p><p>Monkey shrugged. “Not yet. I may just keep this in my back pocket for when I need it. And as for why… Fun?” He paused. “Well, I may have felt petty after Pigsy said I wasn’t his type.”</p><p>A puzzled look crossed Trip’s face. “I thought Monica said that Pigsy was with that Starbucks manager…? Never mind. I didn’t realize you had a thing for him. Sorry, Monkey.” Trip looked sympathetic.</p><p>“What?” Monkey blinked. Wait, did that mean that Trip wasn’t into Monkey after all? Was Trip even unbothered by this? “No, I don’t have a thing for him. Why would you think that?”</p><p>Trip’s face returned to confusion. “But you just said-”</p><p>“I mean, he’s a very handsome man, to be sure. Don’t you think?”</p><p>“Uh, sure?”</p><p>For some reason that didn’t spark any relief in Monkey’s mind. This conversation felt like it was deteriorating and Monkey was panicking. “I mean, it was more like he said I’m not everyone’s type. That hadn’t occurred to me before that.” No-! That sounded even worse!</p><p>Trip cocked his head, giving him a searching look. “Monkey, everyone sometimes develops crushes for people they can’t have. I think that’s part of having feelings and wanting to find a partner. Are things now awkward between you two? Because that sucks.”</p><p>Monkey’s heart was hammering so fast he thought it would get fed up and just stop. “Trip, I don’t- I don’t have a thing for Pigsy! I never have! I was just-”</p><p>Trip chuckled knowingly. “Whatever you say, Monkey.”</p><p>Monkey let out an internal screech. He was sure that somewhere out there Pigsy was feeling inexplicably smug. What had he wanted to know about Trip again?</p><p>Oh yeah.</p><p>“What- I- ugh.” He let out a noisy, defeated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “What about you? Do you… You in a relationship? Girlfriend, uh, boyfriend? Do you have-?”</p><p>“Oh. No.” Trip shook his head quickly.</p><p>“Really?” Monkey realized his question sounded too loud and incredulous as he had tried to hide his relief and felt the need to backpedal. “Just not interested, or…?”</p><p>Trip’s eyed a bunch of jars on the counter and fiddled with them. “Uh, school and this job, never really had time to look, I guess.” Monkey took a moment to admire his own self-restraint in asking if Trip wanted a boyfriend. Trip went on, “Then again, considering how many times I get hit on in here, if I really wanted one, I’d have my pick of the litter.” He smiled to himself and glanced up at Monkey. “Litter meaning trash. Most of the people that hit on baristas, particularly in here, are trash.”</p><p>“You are so fucking right, Trip,” Monkey said seriously. He just really wanted to agree with Trip on something and only belatedly realized what he was saying. “Can you believe people could be so desperate as to try and date service industry people?”</p><p>Trip chewed on his lower lip and nodded slowly. He let out a small chuckle. “I mean, I wouldn’t go that far. I’m sure not <em>all</em> of them are horrible people…”</p><p>“One would hope so.”</p><p>The two were silent for a moment before Trip looked up at him. “I’m surprised you’re not in a relationship already. I mean, you have a… an outgoing personality.”</p><p>Monkey was mildly disappointed when Trip didn’t describe his looks. He shrugged. “Some, in the past. Just not at the moment.”</p><p>“I see.” Trip gave him a playful look. “Well you would’ve been if Pigsy had felt the same.”</p><p>“Trip, for the last time…”</p><p>“I’m just saying, you two would’ve made a cute couple.” He grinned and patted Monkey’s arm as Monkey made an anguished noise.</p><p>The Tavern’s door opened and a customer strolled in, glancing at the menu. Trip glanced at her, and then back to Monkey. “Well, back to it. Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>“Thanks, Trip.” He hesitated, feeling the need to escape from this awkward conversation. “Actually, I think I’m gonna go…”</p><p>“Oh. Well, alright then! Until next time, Monkey!”</p><p>Monkey smiled at Trip and, after collecting his things, hustled out the door. His ears were still burning.</p><p>Well.</p><p>That conversation could’ve gone better. He tried to dissect everything he’d gleaned from fishing for details on Trip, and realized the only thing he knew for sure was that Trip was single. He shrugged to himself, the corners of his mouth tugging into a grin. Not a bad start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When Monkey said this conversation was deteriorating, that's how I felt when writing it because even I wasn't sure where I was going with it. Oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “Then I may have attacked his roommate on accident...”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey’s phone let out its “new email” chime on his way home from classes and he stopped to open it up. He read through the email twice out of habit to make sure the important details weren’t screwed up in his head. It seemed his econ professor was granting everyone a small blessing and canceling the class tomorrow. Provided, he wasn’t celebrating that the professor had come down with whatever “personal reasons” was supposed to be, but he wasn’t going to turn his nose up at sleeping in.</p><p>He glanced up and saw Trip exiting the Tavern across the street, backpack slung over his shoulders, focused on his mp3 player. Monkey’s heart jumped at the sight of his favorite barista, but something else caught his attention. A tall, slim figure in a black hoodie that had been leaning against the brick wall made their way straight for Trip.</p><p>Trip stopped short, looking startled at the person looming over him. Monkey growled and charged, shouting a challenge. The figure and Trip’s head snapped up to look at him, but by then he was already swinging a fist at Trip’s assailant. They dodged and sprang away. Monkey lunged after to grab at their arm to throw them to the ground, ears roaring, drowning out whatever Trip was shouting. To his surprise, his opponent kept their footing and the next thing he knew he was on the pavement staring up at the two.</p><p>The black hood had fallen away to reveal a pale girl with wild blonde hair, staring at him quizzically with equally wild gray eyes. Trip grabbed her arm and pulled her away, planting himself between her and Monkey, much to Monkey’s amusement.</p><p>“Monkey?” Trip asked in confusion before his expression turned angry. “What is wrong with you? Why did you attack her?!”</p><p>Monkey decided to remain lying on the ground until they sorted this out. He threw his hands up in a useless gesture.</p><p>“I mean, someone in a black hoodie was headed straight for you. I just thought she wanted to mug you or something.” He folded his hands on his chest and tapped his thumbs, waiting.</p><p>Trip’s expression softened. He offered a hand and Monkey accepted, standing to his feet, careful not to pull Trip over. He ran a hand through his thankfully still-impeccable hair.</p><p>“You alright?” Trip asked. “Both of you?”</p><p>Monkey and the girl nodded. She was still staring at him.</p><p>Trip sighed. “Sandy, this is Monkey. He’s…” he threw Monkey a swift glance. “He’s one of my frequent fliers. Monkey, this is my roommate, Sandy.”</p><p>“Roommate?”</p><p>“And coworker.” Sandy’s words were quiet and didn’t offer much in the way of inflection. She turned to look at Trip. “Your texts about him were accurate.”</p><p>Trip’s eyes widened at her and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Monkey’s stomach did a happy flip. Trip texted his roommate about him? Did they say anything about how good he looked? He hoped so. He imagined Trip sending Sandy an excited text with plenty of heart emojis whenever Monkey walked through the Tavern’s door, but Sandy went on, snapping Monkey back.</p><p>“What I wanted to say to you before my shift started is that Affe is finally back from the hospital, so he can start back on his normal shift tomorrow night which means…”</p><p>“We’re on the same schedule again!” Trip exclaimed, stretching his arm up tall for a high five. Sandy glanced at it for an awkward amount of time before reaching over to lightly reciprocate.</p><p>“I’m going in now. Bye.”</p><p>“Hey Sandy, wait,” Monkey interrupted. Her eyes flicked over to regard him. “Um. Sorry about all that.” He gestured vaguely at the pavement.</p><p>“You were trying to protect him,” she replied with a small smile. “I understand.”</p><p>Monkey cracked a grin and nodded at her. “Your reversal was perfect. You do martial arts?”</p><p>She nodded. “You do too. I can tell.”</p><p>“You two should spar sometime,” Trip suggested. Monkey brightened up even more. He wouldn’t mind showing off to either of him all of his skills. “Well, rather, you two should spar in the daylight in the proper setting…”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Sandy said, cocking her head. “But I do need to leave. I don’t like it when Monica is cross with me.”</p><p>“Doubt she ever would be, but have a good shift!” Trip called to her retreating form.</p><p>“Nice meeting you,” Monkey said with a genuine grin.</p><p>“Sandy is something else,” Trip said with a small, fond smile.</p><p>“You two seem close.” Monkey hoped that would prompt Trip to enlighten him on their relationship.</p><p>“Oh yeah. She’s great. She has her quirks but she’s a wonderful friend. Probably the best roommate I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“She going to school too?”</p><p>Trip nodded. “She’s a freshman like me. Marine biology. She’ll talk your ear off about anything to do with the ocean or lakes or anything aquatic, really. But she really knows her stuff; it’s so great to see.”</p><p>“So, if I wanted to strike up a conversation with her, ask about her major or martial arts. Got it.”</p><p>Trip smiled. “Well, that, or coffee. She’s our resident encyclopedia.”</p><p>Monkey shrugged. “I mean, I don’t really need anything other than my usual order, so…”</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Writing. You could ask her about that!” Trip exclaimed. “She’s very particular with journaling every day.”</p><p>Monkey found it odd that he now seemed to know more about Trip’s roommate than Trip himself. Trip didn’t seem very forthcoming with his personal life or interests, but was willing to share everything he knew about someone else. Maybe he was just shy. Maybe he had something to hide. Maybe he was trying to set Monkey and Sandy up because he wasn’t interested in Monkey at all. Monkey shoved that thought down.</p><p>“Just journaling?” he asked instead.</p><p>“Nah. Fiction, poetry, fix-it fanfiction, you name it, she does it.”</p><p>Monkey nodded. He couldn’t say he read anything for fun, much less write. It was too frustrating. “She any good?”</p><p>Trip shot him a glance. “From what she’s read to me, yeah. She’s also pretty particular about what she shares. But even if she somehow left some of her writings out, even I couldn’t read them.”</p><p>“What’s this? A language you don’t know?” Monkey teased.</p><p>Trip rolled his eyes. “I haven’t put my mind to learning how to read shorthand yet.”</p><p>“Oh, but it’s on your to-do list of languages to learn. I see.” Monkey suppressed the urge to playfully ruffle Trip’s hair, instead opting to just nudge him.</p><p>Trip smiled. “Maybe so.” His face sobered. “But seriously, she is great.”</p><p>“I mean, I figured, since you’re her friend,” Monkey agreed, turning confused. “I don’t know why you’re trying so hard to convince me she’s great when I’m the one that attacked her. I’m still sorry about that, by the way.”</p><p>Trip waved him off. “I mean, I was just saying. She…” his shoulders twitched a little under his scarf. “She is available, after all…”</p><p>Monkey frowned. “Trip, are you trying to set me up with Sandy?” He had to stop himself from channeling Pigsy and saying he didn’t date service industry workers and fumbled for what next to say. “I mean, she’s hot, but... I don’t… I’m not…”</p><p>“You don’t date girls,” Trip interrupted swiftly. “Oh. Oh my. I’m so sorry, Monkey. My bad.”</p><p>What? Why did Trip look so crestfallen? Why was he so invested in Sandy and Monkey dating when they’d just met?</p><p>“What? Yeah, I do…?” It felt that Monkey’s face was going to permanently set into a confused expression.</p><p>Why was Trip getting so worked up?</p><p>What was even happening right now?</p><p>How could he tell Trip there was only one barista he was interested in?</p><p>Trip tugged at the strap of his backpack, face flushed. Monkey ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“So, uh…” Monkey let out a cough as he tried to laugh. “That was something, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Trip nodded, face still red, chewing on the inside of his lip and not looking at him. Monkey got the feeling that Trip was desperate to change the subject.</p><p>“So…” Monkey cast around for something unrelated. “My econ class got cancelled tomorrow.”</p><p>Trip let out a relieved sigh. “Well that’s nice of your professor. Mine never do that. You going to be stopping by the Tavern, then?”</p><p>Monkey shrugged, a mischievous thought crossing his mind. “Depends on who’s going to be working. I could use a mocha fix from a particular barista… I mean, I only just met her after I tried to throw hands, but…”</p><p>Trip rolled his eyes and shoved Monkey’s arm. Monkey laughed, and after a moment’s pause, gestured questioningly to Trip.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be there, Monkey.”</p><p>“Good! You can introduce me properly to Sandy!” Monkey exclaimed with his patented million-watt cheeky grin.</p><p>Trip buried his head in his hands. “You’re never letting this go, are you?”</p><p>“Oh, Trip. Now that wouldn’t be any fun, would it?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Trip shook his head. “Man, I feel stupid…”</p><p>It was Monkey’s turn to roll his eyes. “Trip, you’re the smartest guy I’ve ever met. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Trip’s small smile looked strained. He gestured to his backpack. “Well, I’ve got to go start on homework… See you tomorrow, Monkey.”</p><p>“Later, Trip!”</p><p>The two parted ways, and Monkey couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. No matter what way he looked at it, he got more puzzled. Granted, he couldn’t prod Trip about it because he didn’t understand what pieces of the puzzle he was missing in the first place. He shoved whatever misgivings he had in the part of his brain that he told himself he’d think about later but knew he wouldn’t. He smiled and thought about the mocha he was going to have tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did any of you seriously think I'd leave Sandy out? Perish the thought.</p><p>Now accepting headcanons for what actually happened to Affe offscreen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “Oh yeah my roommate made me get a job or something?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pigsy was already sitting at the kitchen table when Monkey wandered in one late morning. He let out a very quiet sigh.</p>
<p>“’Sup dude,” Monkey said as he ripped off the wrapper of his Pop-Tart and shoved one straight into his mouth. Pigsy didn’t bother to hide his judgmental look as Monkey tore into the second one. “What?”</p>
<p>Pigsy looked like he had many things he wanted to say, but instead pinched the bridge of his nose. “Monkey. I didn't want to have to say this, but you need to get a real job."</p>
<p>"I have a job. Two, in fact," Monkey replied as he examined his nails. “Three, if you count being a student.”</p>
<p>"I don’t. And street fighting and pool hustling are not real jobs."</p>
<p>Monkey frowned. “Dude, I pay rent on time and pitch in. Why do you care where I get the money?”</p>
<p>He could tell Pigsy was starting to get irritated. "You need to get a steady, LEGAL job. I am not bailing you out of jail again."</p>
<p>Honestly, that had only happened once. Wait, no. Twice. The first one was an honest mistake. The second time hadn’t been his fault.</p>
<p>"Well what can a lowly college student like me do?" Monkey whined. "My only real talents are fighting and looking amazing."</p>
<p>Pigsy massaged his forehead. "Just... Find something that you don’t have to sneak around to get money for, OK?"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"And then he told me to find an actual job. But what I do IS a job," Monkey groused to Trip. "Hustling is a lot harder than it looks. And my other gig... Well you have to make sure you don't get caught. But it pays well!"</p>
<p>Trip raised his eyebrow. "Just how illegal is your… Other job?" </p>
<p>"In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't hurt anyone," Monkey added hastily. "Well, it hurts my opponent, yeah, but they know what they're getting into."</p>
<p>Trip frowned, quiet. "You beat people up?" His posture tightened. “Are you a mercenary?” </p>
<p>Now that was a career he hadn’t considered. But, upon further thought, it probably wouldn’t offer a whole lot of freedom on who he was allowed to beat up.</p>
<p>"He uses his martial arts skills to win street fights, Trip," Sandy said, not looking up from her book on the counter. Monkey was impressed she had read him so easily.</p>
<p>"Oh." Trip eyed him, and suddenly Monkey felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Trip was probably scared of him now.</p>
<p>"It's not... An ideal job..." Monkey said, hesitant. "I just couldn't find something else I was good at..." He fumbled the last of his words. </p>
<p>"Oh no, it's not that," Trip cut in quickly. "You got to do what you can to make rent. I was just thinking, what about a bouncer? There's a really seedy bar a few blocks from here. A few of our... roughest customers occasionally come in and mention the place. Maybe they could use a part timer?"</p>
<p>Monkey considered this. Might not be a bad place to start. He cracked a grin at Trip, who smiled back. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Trip."</p>
<p>"Let us know how it goes!" Sandy called after him as he left the Tavern. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Well. Trip's description certainly matched the bar. It looked like it was about to fall apart any minute, although the windows were brand new. A sign was duct taped to the corner of the window that said in haphazard sharpie "Help Wanted". He shrugged and opened the door, putting on his most cocky swagger. </p>
<p>The solidly built man posted at the door raised an eyebrow at him when Monkey prowled into the dimly lit room. His face looked like it belonged to a man that had never smiled once in his entire life.</p>
<p>"Hair salon is the next street over, pretty boy," the man growled. Monkey ignored him and stood at the bar. </p>
<p>The bartender glanced up briefly before ignoring him as well.</p>
<p>"Your sign said you were wanting help," Monkey began but the weedy-looking bartender shook his head. Monkey had to cringe at the poorly-bleached hair ending in brittle looking curls. This guy desperately needed conditioner.</p>
<p>"You're not the kind of worker we're looking for, kid. Only reason the position opened is because the last bouncer got his head bashed in."</p>
<p>"Sounds like you need a better bouncer," Monkey commented. He rolled his shoulders. "I can handle myself in a fight."</p>
<p>The bartender shrugged, still not looking at him. "Lior? Will you be so kind as to demonstrate what sort of company we keep in this bar?" </p>
<p>The man at the door slowly stood and prowled over, rolling up his sleeves. </p>
<p>"You're rolling up your sleeves? Really?" Monkey scoffed. "You’d think you'd have more professional attire ready for this situation."</p>
<p>Lior bristled but quickly flattened his expression back to neutral, sizing Monkey up while standing annoyingly close. Monkey put on a cheeky grin, feeling a rush of excitement at the prospect of challenging someone new, particularly one that seemed easy to heckle.</p>
<p>"Now see, you're not going to get a good punch if you're this close," Monkey added, grabbing Lior's massive arms and moving him back. "OK so now-" the arm swung at him with no warning, but Monkey ducked easily, "-that's a good start, buddy. But if you want to remove me from the premises-” he dodged another punch. "You'll probably just want to try for a grapple first instead of a punch."</p>
<p>Lior’s eye twitched. He shifted his stance and snatched at Monkey, who pivoted around him and kicked Lior's knee, forcing him to the floor. </p>
<p>"Alright Leon. Leon? Right?" </p>
<p>"Lior," he hissed. </p>
<p>"Don't care. I definitely could've put you in a sleeper hold right now and then dragged your ass outside. Wanna stand up and we can try this again? Or are you a one trick pony that only knows a basic right hook and we go through this again?" </p>
<p>Lior scowled at him and the bartender laughed. Monkey sniffed. Lior was clearly not done. </p>
<p>Fine by him. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"So yeah, after he threw the chair at me, the interview was pretty much over. Honestly job hunting isn't so hard, especially in my line of work." Monkey sat back in his chair with a smug grin. He glanced over at Trip and Sandy at the counter, who were listening in and flashed them a thumbs up. “But I’ve got Trip to thank for the tip.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem!” he replied back with a smile.</p>
<p>"So did you get the job or not?" Pigsy sighed. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Rax- the bartender- said I was hired after I knocked Lior down the first time but let it all play out because he wanted a show. First day is this Friday. After he stopped swearing at me and calmed down, Lior said the easiest way to train was to throw me to the wolves." Monkey grinned wider. "I like it that way.” </p>
<p>"Well congrats on landing the job. Now just make sure to keep it so you can pay up on time," Pigsy muttered into his coffee. Trip had quietly come over and silently offered Monkey a fist bump, who smirked and reciprocated.</p>
<p>“Congrats,” he said with a  smile. His smile turned thoughtful. “So if you could have a dream job, what would it be?”</p>
<p>“Not working at all,” Pigsy cut in with a roll of his eyes as Monkey opened his mouth. He shut his mouth with a click and shot Pigsy a nasty glare.</p>
<p>“Lies,” Monkey snorted. That would get boring rather quickly. He frowned. If he was honest he hadn’t really given it much thought. He hadn’t even decided on a major yet. Other people asking him the same thing had made him shrug it off and not bother to give it much attention, but something about the way Trip’s eyes reached into his soul made him actually pause to consider. “I guess…” He thought about what a typical job meant: showing up to work in a dull office building and sitting still for far too many hours at a time and felt revolted. “Hm.”</p>
<p>“Someone with skills like you could probably work in the movies,” Trip offered. “You’d probably be great at stunt work.”</p>
<p>Monkey considered this. “I also look incredible...”</p>
<p>“Stunt people aren’t meant to be seen, dumbass,” Pigsy replied flatly.</p>
<p>“Well then that’s a complete waste of everything I have to offer,” Monkey sniffed.</p>
<p>“Maybe a main actor, then!” Sandy piped up from the counter.</p>
<p>Pigsy snorted. “Monkey can’t act for shit. You don’t know true pain until you’ve tried to play charades with him.” Monkey hated to agree with Pigsy, but he had a point. He had never been good at reciting things, anyway. While all the crazy fans he would no doubt accumulate was appealing on paper, he had a vision of people saying nasty things about Trip (since of course they would be married in this scenario) and shot it down.</p>
<p>“I’m terrible at charades, too,” Sandy said quietly. “He can’t be that bad by comparison.”</p>
<p>Pigsy leveled a glance at her. “What would you do for the word ‘monkey?’”</p>
<p>Sandy looked around, glancing at Monkey briefly before hesitantly miming a stereotypical primate’s actions.</p>
<p>“Right. That’s what a normal person does. You don’t need acting classes for that.” Pigsy gave Monkey a withering look. “This gem right here just threw his arms out and pointed to himself over and over and expected me to understand what that meant.”</p>
<p>“It’s my name! How could you not get that?!” Monkey exclaimed in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I did consider pointing to him at first,” Sandy admitted.</p>
<p>Trip looked like he was holding back laughter. “So not any of that, then. Well, what else do you think?”</p>
<p>Something Pigsy said about classes sparked back up in Monkey’s mind. “Come to think of it… Maybe it would be cool if I opened up a studio. Like I could teach people martial arts.”</p>
<p>“Is that how you got into it?” Trip asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, briefly.” Monkey shrugged. “I didn’t like it much.” He frowned at the memory of his instructors getting exasperated with him constantly challenging their teaching methods and wanting to do his own thing. “If I was going to teach people stuff, it would be on stuff they’d actually use. No wasting time on wearing stupid uniforms or dumb katas or fancy but impractical techniques.”</p>
<p>“I like learning the fancy techniques though,” Sandy argued. “And the katas help me concentrate.”</p>
<p>“I think he means like basic self defense, Sandy,” Trip said. “So you like teaching, then?”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged again. “I guess. Haven’t really done it before. I don’t know. It’s a thought.”</p>
<p>“Well if you work hard, maybe one day it’ll happen.” Trip’s encouraging tone made Monkey think he could do anything. He loved that about Trip.</p>
<p>“How about for now you just focus on keeping your job and staying out of trouble?” Pigsy suggested, scrolling through his phone.</p>
<p>Trip stifled another grin. “That seems like a big ask for Monkey.”</p>
<p>“You know what, Trip? You’re absolutely right.” Pigsy glanced at Monkey. “How about for now you just focus on keeping your job.”</p>
<p>Monkey kicked him under the table as he listened to Trip burst into laughter, heart soaring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I first watched the show I thought Lior's name was Leon. Also the bartender was originally some random guy named Lenny before I realized that Rax[ion] needed something to do and could easily fit the role.</p>
<p>Yup, definitely know what I'm doing over here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. “So later I made up for attacking the roommate”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long shift at the bar and subsequent six hour nap, Monkey dragged himself to the Tavern. It wasn’t a particularly difficult shift; just boring. He only had to throw out two patrons that night, a stark difference from his first few nights at the new job. Sandy was minding the counter and glanced up when he came in.</p>
<p>“Hey, Monkey. Trip will be out in a minute.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sandy,” Monkey replied with a tired smile. Trip had insisted once that Sandy make his drink a few times, but Sandy never put in enough caramel for his taste. Sandy didn’t seem to mind that Monkey preferred it when Trip made his order.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, Trip emerged from the back room, stopping to smile and wave to Monkey, who offered a tired, uncoordinated motion back at him. As Trip went about making Monkey’s usual drink and Monkey paid, the barista turned to Sandy.</p>
<p>“Silver sent me a text; he says it’s your turn to grind the beans.”</p>
<p>Sandy blanched. “Do I have to?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Think of it as… a learning opportunity to appreciate coffee in all of its forms, not just the part when we consume it. Come on, you get to see the origin story of several beautiful cups of coffee. Baby cups of coffee.” Trip offered an encouraging smile, looking up at her. He slid Monkey’s coffee over with a quick smile to him.</p>
<p>Sandy shook her head. “I hate the sound it makes. It stabs me in the ears. It’s awful.”</p>
<p>“I’m no fan of it either, Sandy. But…”</p>
<p>A woman in an cheap looking pantsuit knocked on the counter. “Excuse me. Ready for my order?”</p>
<p>“Go for it,” Sandy said. Trip shot her an exasperated look.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll have a large iced frappe with light ice, quad espresso, two packets of honey, four pumps of caramel, one hazelnut, one vanilla, two white chocolate, half almond, extra cream, mocha drizzle, extra whip, toffee crumbles, and five packets of Splenda. I’m on a diet.”</p>
<p>Sandy slowly nodded and turned to Trip. “If the line gets busy, I’ll be grinding beans.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” he exclaimed as she shuffled off. Monkey smirked. Trip sighed and got to work, Monkey taking a sip and watching. “You look tired. Did you work last night, Monkey?”</p>
<p>“I did. Nothing really noteworthy happened,” he replied, stifling a yawn.</p>
<p>“Well, isn’t that a good thing?” Trip asked, working his way down the syrup dispensers as the woman had requested.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, I guess I’d prefer to not talk to cops or fill out paperwork like the previous night, but at the same time when nothing at all happens it just feels like a waste.” Monkey had to speak louder over the obnoxious screeching and whining of the grinder whirring away in the back. Poor Sandy.</p>
<p>“I guess.” Trip handed the woman the disgusting looking blend. “So you’re getting the hang of it?”</p>
<p>Monkey chuckled. “Not much to get the hang of. Make sure the patrons don’t kill the staff, throw out the unruly ones, call cabs for drunkies, beat up people who try to spike other people’s drinks, don’t let your guard down. Easy.” He had to drop his voice when the grinder cut off. He had to wonder if the awful noises it made was normal.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that all there is to it?” Trip said, tipping his head to the side and giving him a challenging look. Monkey had to take a minute before he opened his mouth to reply, but a yelp and a crash coming from the back room made him freeze.</p>
<p>“Sandy?” Trip called, hurrying to the back when he didn’t get a reply. Monkey ducked behind the counter and followed without a second thought. He found Trip kneeling by a hunched over Sandy, surrounded by a bag of overturned beans strewn all over the floor.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Trip asked, hand gripping her shoulder and looking her over.</p>
<p>Sandy’s shoulder jerked in a half shrug, her eyes pinched shut.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Monkey asked, crouching down in front of Sandy. Somehow her pale face had gotten even paler.</p>
<p>Sandy didn’t ask why he was in the back room. Instead, she let out a mumble that coalesced into tight-lipped words. “Lifted bag wrong. Wrist bent weird. Dropped bag.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Monkey could see now her hand clenching around her wrist, tucked behind her bent knees. He whipped out his phone and dialed a familiar number. “Hang on a sec.”</p>
<p>“Can you move it?” Trip asked her quietly. “Let me see.”</p>
<p>Monkey glanced out to the front room as he listened to the dial tone. A trio of students were looking around impatiently. They saw him and looked at him, clearly expecting him to come out and take their order. He threw up a finger to tell them to wait as the other line clicked.</p>
<p>“Monkey, my man! What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Cirrus, you know the Tavern coffee shop?” Monkey asked quickly. The students let out a squawk of protest and Monkey retorted with a  rude gesture and a scowl.</p>
<p>“Love that place!” Cirrus replied. “You should go there sometime.”</p>
<p>“Funny story, I’m here right now and need a lift.”</p>
<p>“Funny story, I’m not too far from there!” Cirrus said. “See you soon.”</p>
<p>Monkey let out a relieved sigh. “Good. Make it quick.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you know me, man. Be there in a flash.” The line went dead. Monkey shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to Trip and Sandy. Sandy’s wrist already looked swollen and discolored and she was taking deep breaths. Monkey strode over.</p>
<p>“Trip, would you mind getting some ice?” To Sandy, “I know it hurts. But if you keep it elevated, it won’t swell as much.”</p>
<p>“Too late,” she said, balling up tighter. Monkey glanced around, sitting down beside her and gently prying her arm out and holding it up, propping it on his knee.</p>
<p>“I’ve got someone on the way so we can go get you checked out. Okay?”</p>
<p>Sandy stubbornly shook her head. “No hospitals. I hate paperwork. I hate doctors more.”</p>
<p>“Same, but…” Trip returned with a bundle of ice wrapped in a towel, tossing hasty apologies over his shoulder to the still impatient students. One of them called something after him, and from what Monkey could make out, it wasn’t very kind. Trip cringed, laying the ice on Sandy’s wrist.</p>
<p>Anger bubbled up in Monkey’s throat. “You ever considered fucking off? We’ve got something more important going on than your stupid coffee, you little shit waffles,” he yelled around the corner. “Sorry,” he said quietly to Sandy as she flinched. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Trip was watching him and he pretended not to notice.</p>
<p>“…Shit waffles?” Sandy asked quietly, cracking the tiniest of smiles.</p>
<p>“Hey, I was under pressure. My insults game isn’t at its peak right now,” Monkey snorted.</p>
<p>“Did I hear bad language words coming from <em>my</em> employee in <em>my</em> family establishment?” Monica asked, stepping into the back room. Her eyes swept over the trashed back room and settled on Monkey and Trip beside the hunched over Sandy. “What the fuck happened here?”</p>
<p>“How did she even hear that?” Monkey asked under his breath in Sandy’s ear as she offered a tiny shrug in reply. Trip stood up.</p>
<p>“Sandy hurt her wrist and she needs to go get it checked out. Also she wasn’t swearing, she was quoting what Monkey said,” he added as an afterthought.</p>
<p>Monica grunted. “Then I’ll allow it just this once. Honestly, I go out for five minutes…” Monica glanced at Monkey when his phone buzzed, signaling Cirrus was here.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a ride to take us to the hospital,” he said, helping Sandy up and shepherding her out into the front. “I can go with her.” Trip looked desperately between Monica, Sandy, Monkey, and the counter, putting on the best puppy dog eyes Monkey had ever seen. They might even rival his own…</p>
<p>Monica waved them on. “Trip, go with them. Text me updates.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Trip breathed as he hurried after them. Monkey held open the door for the two as he threw a disdainful look at the now very quiet students. As promised, a well-weathered, familiar silver car was waiting for them at the curb, its front windshield peppered with logos from every rideshare company in existence. Trip slid in after Sandy with zero hesitation, and Monkey went around the other side so Sandy was sandwiched between them in the back seat.</p>
<p>The driver turned, his soft looking platinum blond curls on his head bouncing with the movement, and looked back at him. Inquisitive, sky blue eyes swept over them and took in the sight of his passengers. “I take it you want the ER?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thanks, Cirrus.”</p>
<p>Trip glanced between Monkey and their driver. “You know him?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Friend of mine. We go way back.”</p>
<p>“You have a rideshare driver at your beck and call?” Sandy asked quietly, wincing as Cirrus swerved to avoid a pothole.</p>
<p>“Sure. I owe Monkey one,” Cirrus tossed over his shoulder. “I’m happy to help him out.”</p>
<p>At Trip’s confused look, Monkey shrugged. “Eh. He was driving me somewhere and pulled over and started fighting someone.” Trip’s eyes widened, face pulling a concerned look. “Naturally I jumped out and helped. We won.”</p>
<p>“And gave me five stars after I dropped him off,” Cirrus added cheerfully. “So he always rides for free.”</p>
<p>Sandy’s forehead crinkled. “All this for one fight?”</p>
<p>“Ehhh. I’ve called him to get me out of other tight spots after that,” Cirrus responded, flooring it to make it through a yellow light. “Besides, wherever he goes, excitement tends to follow.”</p>
<p>Trip and Sandy exchanged a look but said nothing else. Monkey noticed people tended to do that a lot whenever he was around. After a minute of silence, Sandy’s miserable expression deteriorated. “I’m sorry for complaining, Trip. Maybe this was a punishment because I made such a big deal about grinding the beans,” she finally said quietly.</p>
<p>“Highly doubt that. It was the bag of beans out to get you, not the grinder,” Monkey replied. “I also highly doubt that busted old grinder pays attention to whether you’re a good or bad person. Even if it did I doubt it would care.”</p>
<p>“Sandy, it was just a freak accident; this isn’t some weird cosmic punishment. And you can’t possibly be a bad person for something as silly as that,” Trip said, grabbing her free hand and giving it a squeeze. He looked at Monkey. “She told me that as a little kid, she would pull up the weeds growing in the sidewalk and plant them in the garden to ‘make them more comfortable.’”</p>
<p>Monkey let out a thoughtful hmm. “Someone who does that is probably not on the universe’s hit list.”</p>
<p>“Well, you don’t know,” Sandy said, cracking a tight smile. “Dad didn’t seem to enjoy it. But the universe might have some rules we don’t understand. What if the punishment for kidnapping innocent sidewalk weeds was to get a broken wrist years down the road?”</p>
<p>“Then the universe has a rather stupid system for determining an arbitrary brand of justice and we should rightly make fun of it,” Monkey declared, earning a giggle from Sandy and a subsequent smile from Trip. “And I’ve broken people’s wrists before. I seriously don’t think this is a break.”</p>
<p>Sandy shrugged, wincing. “Hope not.”</p>
<p>Cirrus brought the car to a smooth halt in front of the hospital. “Okay kids, we’re here. Everybody out.” He peered at Monkey as they all tumbled out. “I’ve got some pickups to take care of, but give me a call when you’re done here.”</p>
<p>“Will do. Thanks, bud.”</p>
<p>“Ciao.” Monkey had barely leaned away from the car before Cirrus zoomed out of the parking lot and swerved out of sight. He jogged ahead of Sandy and Trip, the automatic doors whooshing to admit them.</p>
<p>“Where’s the doctor I hate the least?” Monkey called loudly to the lobby.</p>
<p>A brunette woman with long-suffering gray eyes glanced up from the nurses’ station and headed over.</p>
<p>“Monkey, you know I have a name,” she sighed, looking him up and down. “What is it this time? Did you get into another fight?” Her eyes settled on Sandy and her hunched posture.</p>
<p>“Hey Gwen,” Monkey greeted with a lopsided smile. “This is Sandy. Sandy had an accident at work, but...” he leaned in and whispered in a fake conspiring voice, “She didn’t want to come. All the silly paperwork, this and that. So could you do me a solid and look the other way while I play with an X-ray machine? I’ll be quick, and then Sandy won’t have to fill out paperwork…?” He put on his best innocent eyes and brilliant smile.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Gwen said, aghast. “Not after last time.” Her eyes softened just a bit as she looked at Sandy. “Sandy, you come with me.” Gwen jabbed a finger into Monkey’s chest. “And you stay here and move as little as possible.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s grin broadened. “Thanks, Gwen.” He swaggered over to a chair and flopped down, folding his hands behind his head. Trip hesitantly sat next to him, casting concerned looks over to where Sandy and Gwen had vanished around the corner.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. Gwen’s great. She patches me up all the time,” he said to Trip. “She makes exceptions for me a lot.”</p>
<p>“You sure know a lot of interesting people,” Trip commented. Monkey shrugged. He lived an interesting life. Trip hesitated. “You were really good with Sandy back there. And, well, handling those customers. Thank you. It means a lot.”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged again, trying to keep his expression nonchalant beneath Trip’s praise although on the inside his heart was doing cartwheels. “Not a big deal.” He grinned. “Doesn’t everyone do the same for their baristas?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Trip replied with a small smile. “You even abandoned your mocha back at the Tavern. Not every caffeine addict does that.”</p>
<p>“…Did I?” Shit. He had.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’m sure Monica will give you another one for free. I’m willing to give you five for free,” Trip said. “Oh, right. Monica wanted updates,” he muttered, pulling out his phone and firing off a fast text. “I just got so worried about Sandy…”</p>
<p>Monkey lightly flicked Trip’s phone. “I’m telling you, she’ll be fine. Gwen does good work.” He was quiet for a moment. “But you are a really good friend. I bet she’s glad to have someone like you in her life.”</p>
<p>“And I bet all of your friends are glad you’re in theirs,” Trip replied with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Ehh… Pigsy might deny it. And Gwen. Lior at the bar might deny it too, but I think he’s a big ol’ softie underneath all that. Well, I’d call him a coworker, not really a friend, but…”</p>
<p>Trip laughed, the sound making Monkey grin wider. He looked like he was about to say something else, but at that moment Gwen walked into the lobby next to Sandy, who had a splint on and a much happier expression. Trip jumped up, and Monkey sent a text to Cirrus to ask for a pick up.</p>
<p>“Just a sprain,” Sandy said. “I can go back to work.”</p>
<p>“You can go back to work once you’ve rested for a while,” Gwen retorted, her tone leaving no room for argument. “Rest, ice it, and keep it wrapped and elevated. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” Sandy said, sulking.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she does,” Trip promised Gwen as he examined the splint on Sandy’s wrist and started texting Monica.</p>
<p>“Thanks Gwen. You’re a real pal,” Monkey said with a grin. “We’re just waiting for a ride back.”</p>
<p>She just shook her head. “As long as you don’t pester my nurses, you’re free to wait in here.”</p>
<p>Monkey made a wounded sound. “Only when I want candy. I know they’ve got a stash in the nurses’ station. And I know they’ll give it to me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Gwen,” Trip said as Gwen rolled her eyes at Monkey again and walked away. “Oh, yeah, Monkey, Monica wanted me to let you know that she’s holding onto your backpack, so no worries about that.”</p>
<p>Huh. How had he remembered his mocha before his entire backpack…? His phone buzzed again.</p>
<p>“Time to go. We’ll get you back to the Tavern and Cirrus can take Sandy home.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Trip smiled up at him again as they walked outside. “Thanks again, Monkey.”</p>
<p>He offered a smile back. “Anytime, Trip.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Monkey wouldn't have been able to get away with any of his hospital shenanigans if Gwen's staff didn't universally adore him.</p>
<p>Fun fact, when I first was thinking of how to translate this story into a modern setting, Cirrus was the very first thing that came to mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. “But listen- I HAD to pretend we were dating, okay?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No!” Monkey grabbed at his hair and stared at his phone screen, horrified. “Why would you bleach your roots <em>first</em>?!”</p>
<p>Pigsy lumbered into the living room and looked over his shoulder. “You watching hair fails again?”</p>
<p>“Pigsy, this girl has such beautiful hair and she RUINED it,” Monkey wailed, jabbing a finger at the screen, transfixed. “Rather, she HAD beautiful hair. Why would she do that?! Her hair is now ORANGE.”</p>
<p>“Dude, you know watching this stuff puts you in a weird mood all day. Why do you do this to yourself?” Pigsy asked, rummaging through a cabinet.</p>
<p>“But I can’t stop watching them! It’s a tragedy! And her hair is falling out now.” Monkey let out a sad sigh. “Why would they do this to themselves?”</p>
<p>“It’s their hair… They can do whatever they want with it. Why are you yelling about it?” Pigsy glanced at his phone. “The neighbors probably don’t like that you’re screaming at 7:30 in the morning.”</p>
<p>Monkey huffed. “They’d understand if they could see what I am seeing right now.” He ran a protective hand through his hair. He briefly wondered what Trip’s hair would look like if it wasn’t so short. The texture looked like it was on the thicker side… definitely wasn’t curly…</p>
<p>“You going to go to the Tavern before class or are you going to sit here and wake up the neighbors some more?” Pigsy interrupted his train of thought.</p>
<p>Monkey shook his head, getting up and grabbing a bowl for some cereal. “I don’t think I’ll have enough time. The Tavern is always crowded this time of day anyway.”</p>
<p>“Or you know that Trip has a tendency to work afternoon shifts…” Pigsy commented with a roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but I don’t think I’ll need some caffeine until later anyway.”</p>
<p>Pigsy watched him pour a protein shake over his cereal and said nothing. Monkey couldn’t tell if his judgmental look was for his breakfast decisions or his lifestyle choices of when he liked his coffee and started stuffing his face.</p>
<p>“You’re a disgusting gremlin.”</p>
<p>“Efficient,” Monkey argued around another mouthful. “What are you going to be up to today?”</p>
<p>“My usual.”</p>
<p>Monkey sighed and polished off the bowl. He never knew what Pigsy’s “usual” was supposed to mean and at this point had given up trying to ask. “I’m never going to find out what your job is, am I?”</p>
<p>“Nah. It’s more fun to watch you struggle with something you can’t figure out,” Pigsy snickered.</p>
<p>“You’re a monster.”</p>
<p>Pigsy checked his phone again. “And if you keep harassing me instead of getting ready, you’re going to be late to class again.”</p>
<p>“Fine, <em>mom</em>,” Monkey muttered as he slunk off to his room.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After classes had been sat through and lectures largely ignored, Monkey made his way to the Tavern. He figured he had well-earned his caffeine for the day. Upon opening the door, he glanced around and smiled as he laid eyes on the cutest barista in the world, although his smile slowly faded. By now, Monkey was used to seeing Trip accosted by customers at the tables, waylaid by friendly banter or lonely yet harmless patrons, but this time he didn't like what he saw.</p>
<p>A gaggle of what looked like freshmen were clustered around the counter, giggling and speaking with Trip that could only be interpreted as flirting. Monkey raised an eyebrow as the girls posed for selfies and poor Trip gamely participated, throwing up shy peace signs. Hashtag bae barista, indeed. Trip didn't look overly uncomfortable, but Monkey could tell he would rather be busy behind the counter in case Monica was watching the monitors in the back. He wanted to help Trip out, and cracked a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>But of course. Time to stake a claim. He prowled over to the knot of girls, shoved his way through, and grabbed Trip up in a hug while planting a playful kiss on his temple. Trip squeaked.</p>
<p>"Hey babe! How's the shift going?" he asked in his most cheerful voice. In Trip's ear he whispered, "Follow my lead."</p>
<p>Trip coughed and disguised it as a laugh, subtly shoving him away. "Hey, you..." Monkey held him at arm's length and beamed at him, slyly maneuvering Trip away from the girls and closer to the counter.</p>
<p>Trip looked lost but appeared to be trying to recover. "Dude, I'm at work, Monica might..."</p>
<p>"Right, right, sorry," Monkey apologized, taking one of Trip's hands in his own and lightly swinging it around. He took a moment to relish the feel of Trip’s hand in his, but forced himself to focus on the production at hand. "When do you get off work again, love?" He was laying it on thick, he knew, but the girls were clearly thrown off their rhythm. </p>
<p>"You have a boyfriend?" one of them asked, half heartedly trying to not sound disappointed. "You never said anything about him."</p>
<p>"I... Keep my personal life out of work," Trip stammered. Monkey let out a dramatic sigh. </p>
<p>"So professional. Unlike me."</p>
<p>The ringleader still didn't look convinced.</p>
<p>"I'm sure I've seen you in here only a couple of times," she said to Monkey, quirking an eyebrow. Persistent little thing. She needed more convincing to back off. Monkey tried signaling to Trip to do something else, anything to add to the illusion, but he just looked overwhelmed, frozen in place save for his darting eyes. Desperate times called for desperate measures, then.</p>
<p>Monkey gently took the back of Trip's neck with his free hand, gave Trip the tiniest of apologetic looks, and swooped in to firmly place a kiss right on his lips. Trip’s hand let go of his and rested on Monkey’s side while Monkey’s went to cup Trip’s face, heart fluttering. Monkey pulled away after too short a time, and swiped a thumb over Trip’s cheek, taking in the sight of the barista’s flushed face, licking his lips.</p>
<p>"I'll let you get back to work then, Trip. I’ll just… hang out here for a while.” He made sure to clearly emphasize his last words over his shoulder. “We’re still on for later, right?" </p>
<p>Trip blinked owlishly. "Um. Yeah. Usual date- place- date- for date.”</p>
<p>“Great. Love you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Uh, love you too, Monkey." </p>
<p>Was Trip even aware of how cute he was when he was flustered? A shiver ran down his spine when he belatedly realized Trip hadn’t tried to pull away from him at all. He licked his lips again. He turned back to the girls and took a fast breath. </p>
<p>"Sorry ladies. He's taken. Disperse." He waggled his hands to punctuate his words. The ringleader motioned for all of them to leave, drinks in hand, and they filed out. He grinned after them, and his smile partly faded when he turned back to Trip, who was extremely interested in the grain of the counter. Monkey really hoped he hadn't scared Trip too much because, brief as it was, Trip was a decent kisser even when caught off guard.</p>
<p>And he might have just ruined any chance of getting to do it again. He could practically hear Pigsy’s furious (although definitely justified) roar that he had just way, WAY overstepped his bounds at best and assaulted someone at worst. His mind conjured an image of Pigsy appearing behind him to chokeslam him into the floor before instantly shifting to seeing Pigsy sitting smugly outside of Monkey’s jail cell.</p>
<p>"Trip..." Monkey realized he hadn't thought this through at all and tried to calm himself down. "Are you mad?" </p>
<p>Trip shook his head. "Just… caught me off guard, is all."</p>
<p>"Should I have done that?" Monkey felt like he was navigating a mine field. </p>
<p>Trip kept his eyes down. "Probably not."</p>
<p>Monkey's heart plummeted. Trip rearranged some jars on the counter.</p>
<p>"Those girls have been pretty thirsty lately. Not just for coffee. This will keep them off my back. So... thank you, Monkey." </p>
<p>YESSSS</p>
<p>"So the usual then?" Trip asked quickly. Monkey didn't trust himself to say anything not completely stupid so he just jerked his head into a nod and motioned for his wallet. "It's on me," Trip said quickly, bustling about to start the drink, all while not looking at Monkey. Monkey nodded and walked back to his table, whipping out his phone to immediately text Pigsy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pigsy is more of a piledriver guy, actually. Five years get taken off his life every time Monkey commits a food crime.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “Then he let slip I was GORGEOUS and he was SO. CUTE.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey shoved open the door of the Tavern, internally cringing when it slammed against the wall. Then again, he was too tired to care. He also didn’t care what anyone else thought of him at this point in the day. He took one look at the long line and moaned. What wouldn’t he give for a direct IV line of coffee right now… Would Gwen hook him up?</p>
<p>“I think someone did that and they died. Probably not a good idea,” Pigsy said from his table.</p>
<p>Had he said that out loud?</p>
<p>“Yes, you did,” Pigsy replied. “Did you go home last night?”</p>
<p>Monkey glanced at the infinitely long line and made the decision to wait it out at Pigsy’s table and made a noise of some sort. Pigsy nodded. “Figures. You look like shit.”</p>
<p>He certainly felt like it. He emitted another grunt at Pigsy and rested his head on the table. The shift last night had gone late, or rather early, and the patrons had <em>not</em> been well behaved. The one that ripped out a fistful of his hair had been particularly bad. Add on he had remembered that he had an assignment due and sat on the sidewalk outside cranking out some semblance of coherent words and numbers (or was it charts?) until he could finally hit send a moment before the deadline hit. Between the bus driving by that had caused a muddy tidal wave that drenched him from head to toe and a localized but still furious windstorm that followed that made his hair stick out in every direction and shadows under his eyes that were deeper than his sleep debt, he didn’t even want to imagine how bedraggled he looked. At this point, he just wanted some caffeine so he could make it home safely to sleep away the rest of the day… today was a write-off.</p>
<p>Something was placed in front of his face and something else tapped him on the head.</p>
<p>“Come on; drink up. Monica says this is the last of your freebies from helping out Sandy that one time.”</p>
<p>Monkey glanced around. The line had gone down and Pigsy was settling back down in his chair. Had he dozed off? Whatever. He wasn’t going to look too closely at the gift in front of him and started guzzling the mocha as fast as he could, desperate to get some caffeine in his body. Pigsy mercifully let him alone and let the caffeine do its magic, and about halfway through the cup, Monkey felt himself perk up as it kicked in.</p>
<p>Pigsy gave him a wry look. “You really need to stop accepting those late shifts on a school night.”</p>
<p>“I do what I want,” Monkey mumbled. “You’re the one who said I needed a real job.”</p>
<p>“I did,” Pigsy conceded. “But I never said you had to make stupid decisions with your scheduling.”</p>
<p>Monkey was about to reply but felt his heart twitch extra hard as he saw Trip making his way over to their table.</p>
<p>“Hey, Monkey. Sorry I couldn’t come over sooner; the line was really bad right when you came in,” Trip said.</p>
<p>Monkey waved him off. “No worries. Thanks for this.”</p>
<p>Pigsy snorted. “Thank me, you dingbat. I only did this because you were annoying me with your snoring.”</p>
<p>Ah. So he had fallen asleep after all. Thankfully it appeared he hadn’t drooled all over the table.</p>
<p>“Well, Trip was the one that made it,” he replied grouchily. He sniffed. “But thank you.”</p>
<p>“Like pulling teeth,” Pigsy muttered under his breath. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Glad it could help. You do look a bit better than when you first came in,” Trip commented, tilting his head and giving him a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>Monkey snorted. “Please. Have you seen me?” He gestured to himself up and down, trying not to imagine his no doubt bedraggled appearance.</p>
<p>“I have…” Trip said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever looked less handsome,” Monkey muttered, letting his head thump back on the table. It hurt, but he felt like being dramatic.</p>
<p>“Oh come on. You’re always handsome,” Trip said. Monkey could practically hear the eye roll as he spoke. Pigsy choked.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>His head shot up to look at Trip, who slapped a hand over his mouth, face flushing.</p>
<p>“I-” Trip stammered behind his hands. Monkey’s face erupted into a stupid grin. Trip’s wide eyes darted around before he fled, clipping his hip on the counter and crashing into the back room.</p>
<p>Pigsy delicately set his cup down and cleared his throat, eyebrows raised practically into his hairline. Monkey was still grinning.</p>
<p>“If you smile any wider, it’s going to fall off,” Pigsy finally told him.</p>
<p>“He said I’m handsome and got flustered. He’s so. Cute,” Monkey gushed. “You saw that, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to throw up on you.” Pigsy sniffed and looked him up and down. “Well that’s one way of fully waking you up. Maybe Monica should offer a wake up special where some attractive person boosts your ego.” He chuckled. “A complimentary complement.”</p>
<p>“A complimentary complement? What are we, Starbucks? Come on,” Monica sneered, looming over their table. Monkey jumped. When had she gotten there…? “No, compliments would be charged for. But a wake-up slap, however, I’d offer for free,” she went on thoughtfully, stroking her chin.</p>
<p>“Hello to you too, Monica,” Pigsy greeted. “Decided to come manage the front?”</p>
<p>“Considering my employee just ran out the back door hollering they were going on break two hours early, yeah, I kind of have to be out here,” Monica said scornfully. She glanced at Monkey up and down. “You look like shit.”</p>
<p>“Not according to Trip,” Pigsy chuckled into his coffee. Monica gave them both a strange look that Monkey studiously ignored, gulping down the last of his mocha.</p>
<p>“I-” Monkey began before Monica cut him off.</p>
<p>“Level with me, Monkey.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Monkey replied instantly. He sorely wished there was more mocha to hide his face behind as he sat uncomfortably under Monica’s scrutiny. Pigsy took a long slurp of his coffee, clearly amused at Monkey’s suffering.</p>
<p>“I may have only one eye. But I see a lot more than you think,” Monica said evenly. Monkey was instantly in defensive mode, but couldn’t think of something in particular to say to defend himself, so just opted to remain silent. “I also know more about you than you think.”</p>
<p>Monkey tried to keep his face perfectly still, but knew from experience that his micro expressions were betraying him. His eyes darted between Pigsy and Monica.</p>
<p>She went on, “A fellow like you garners a certain reputation. You enjoy the company of… certain types of people, and if you don’t get what you want out of them, you look elsewhere. No matter how bad it makes the other person feel.” Monkey glanced at Pigsy, unsure, who just shrugged, equally as baffled. “Fellows like Trip don’t seem to be your type.”</p>
<p>Was Monica seriously accusing him of being disloyal before he’d even started dating Trip?</p>
<p>Why did she care?</p>
<p>Oh, she’d probably seen him kiss Trip with her umpteen security cameras… what if she was going to get his ass arrested?</p>
<p>…Was this implicit permission that he was allowed to pursue Trip…?</p>
<p>Wait, why did Monica feel like he needed her permission? Trip may be her employee, but…</p>
<p>He didn’t have a response to her, but Pigsy actually saved him. “He’s not what you think, Monica. Back when he was with Theo, short-lived as <em>that</em> dumpster fire was, he came home piss drunk one night. He full-on stumbled into my bedroom, stripped down, and just… threw himself on the floor. I asked him if he wanted to go to an actual bed, and he just looked at me and said ‘no thanks, I’ve already got a boyfriend’ and passed out. I just left him there.”</p>
<p>So that was how he ended up on Pigsy’s floor that night… That had been a killer hangover.</p>
<p>“I don’t…” Monkey cleared his throat. “I don’t know exactly what you’re implying by all this.” He cast about for something to placate Monica. “Theo and the others are all in the past. Trip is just a really cool dude and he’s… great to be around.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>Monica didn’t look even the slightest bit placated, and Monkey swallowed hard. “I know that Trip gets… a lot of crap thrown his way. I don’t want to add to it.”</p>
<p>“You’d best not.” Her soft voice but steely eye send a chill down Monkey’s spine. She studied him some more, shifting her weight on her feet. “One more thing, mister.”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Monkey managed to convince his mouth into a small smile that felt like a grimace. Monica loomed over him.</p>
<p>“Trip may have implied that he <em>might</em> find you attractive.”</p>
<p>Monkey stifled an urge to do a fist pump and let out a loud shout of glee and remained perfectly still. “He… may have done that.”</p>
<p>Monica let out a small grunt. She leaned over the table, putting a hand right in Monkey’s space. If it were any other human being Monkey would’ve scoffed and swept the offending arm away, but something deep down stifled this impulse before it was even a thought in his mind. “Be that as it may, that <em>does not</em> give you implied permission to ask him out or make advances when he’s at work. Or track him down outside of his work. If by some cosmic joke you’re going to date my employee, Trip will make the first move. And you will be a perfect gentleman or there will be severe. Consequences. Are we perfectly clear?”</p>
<p>“Crystal,” Monkey agreed with a sober nod. He didn’t know what Monica’s interpretation of severe consequences was and for once he didn’t want to test her limits to find out.</p>
<p>“Let me know if you boys need anything,” Monica said breezily as she strode back behind the counter.</p>
<p>Monkey let out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding. Pigsy quirked his mouth, not saying anything either, just raising an eyebrow at Monkey. Monkey suddenly felt exhausted, the entire encounter deflating and confusing him. He really needed to go home to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Momica strikes again.</p>
<p>And hey, we're in double digits for number of chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. “And then he told me his full name. Cool, right?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey really missed not having a steady job.</p>
<p>Well, rather, he missed not being forced into a schedule that required punctuality. He was happy enough being a bouncer and happy that Pigsy wasn’t nagging him to get a job anymore; he just missed being able to come and go as he pleased that his other occupations had offered. Granted, the big fights had him show up at arranged times and in order to hustle people at pool there were good times and bad times to do it, but there generally was a lot of room for error when he was could show up. Lior and Rax’s scowls when he was more than just a few minutes late didn’t perturb him too much, but it was obnoxious.</p>
<p>Thankfully, his last class for the day had let out early, so he had plenty of time to take a leisurely stroll to the bar. Maybe he’d be able to convince the cook to give him some leftovers before he had to officially start his shift…</p>
<p>A short distance away, he saw Trip exiting the Tavern, heading in the same direction Monkey was going. He smirked to himself upon seeing there weren’t any imposing figures in black hoodies waiting to ambush him this time. He trotted to catch up to Trip waiting at a crosswalk, and then shuffled away a few steps off to the side to see if Trip noticed him standing there. He waited, glancing at Trip out of the corner of his eye. The light changed, and it took all of Monkey’s willpower to not say anything as they silently crossed the street.</p>
<p>Should he say something? Or was Trip deliberately ignoring him…?</p>
<p>“Oh hey, Monkey. Long time!” Trip greeted him.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Monkey tried to casually glance over and met Trip’s knowing look. He had a feeling that Trip knew exactly what he had been up to. Then again, he’d been told by many people that he was a terrible actor. Also Trip was rather perceptive. He flashed a mischievous grin at Trip.</p>
<p>Trip rolled his eyes but smiled. “You headed to work?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have an evening shift,” Monkey answered. He paused. Well, they were walking in the same direction… “Did you want some company?”</p>
<p>“I mean, we are kind of going the same way,” Trip pointed out. “But sure!”</p>
<p>Monkey felt like he was glowing from the inside, even though it was a rather small thing, being allowed to walk with his favorite barista. “Are you heading home?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ve got a book to read for my literature class.” Trip adjusted his backpack. “The essay is due in two weeks, but I’d prefer to get it done as soon as possible.” Monkey gave him a freaked out, yet awed look that Trip didn’t notice. Trip glanced up at Monkey. “How long is your shift today?”</p>
<p>Monkey hefted a sigh. “Six to midnight… A night like tonight should be dull. So that kind of sucks.”</p>
<p>“You’re bored of your job already?” Trip was clearly failing to mask a judgmental look. “It’s only been a few weeks?”</p>
<p>“Not bored,” Monkey insisted. “Just miss my freedom, you know? Having to keep a schedule?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s part of being in the daily grind, Monkey,” Trip informed him. “Don’t worry; this doesn’t have to be forever.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. At least in your downtime at the Tavern you can do homework or whatever. I can’t concentrate at the bar, and even if Rax let me start working on stuff, I wouldn’t trust the drunkies at the bar to not throw a bottle at it or pour whiskey on my laptop…” Monkey sighed again. “Even you wouldn’t be able to work under those conditions.”</p>
<p>Trip pursed his lips. “No offense, but I don’t think your bar is a place I’d want to hang out in.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t,” Monkey agreed. “The patrons at the Dragon’s Nipple aren’t that nice.”</p>
<p>Trip pulled a face. “I thought the bar was called the Dragon’s Claw?”</p>
<p>Monkey paused and tried to picture the flickering neon sign in his mind. Yup. Trip was right. The Dragon’s Nipple was the strip club right next door. He vaguely recalled ignoring Rax when he had complained that the Claw and the Nip’s mail had gotten switched again.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right…”</p>
<p>Trip grinned, a look bordering on scorn just barely touching his eyes. “You don’t know the name of the place that you work at?”</p>
<p>“Hey, man, I just go by what’s around it,” Monkey snorted. “All I care about is that the bar, whatever its name is, is in between a shady strip club and a dilapidated pawn shop and across the street is a rundown corner store and if I get distracted and walk too far, there’s a cute little bodega with a fat black and white cat in the window. Don’t need to know the names.”</p>
<p>Trip chuckled and let it drop. They walked in a comfortable silence for a minute, before Monkey spoke up again.</p>
<p>“So Trip- I gotta ask- is your name short for anything?” He’d been wracking his brain for any name that would have Trip as a shortened version. All he had been able to find online was maybe he was a third child (unlikely, he hadn’t mentioned any siblings), or ‘Trip’ was short for Triphon (even more unlikely but if it was the case he was going to lose his entire mind). Looking back, it was a strange thing to search for, but he had a curiosity that just wouldn’t quit when it came to things he was interested in, namely the cutest and kindest barista the universe had ever created.</p>
<p>Trip smiled to himself. “Yes, it’s a nickname. But I like it.” He glanced up at Monkey. “Any guesses?”</p>
<p>“Not a one,” Monkey lied. Trip glanced up with him and cracked a knowing grin.</p>
<p>“You looked through a name list, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I may have looked up names that started with ‘trip’,” Monkey admitted with a nervous laugh. He jutted his chin at Trip. “So spill, what is it?”</p>
<p>Trip’s eyes glinted with mirth and mischief before he nodded. “Trip… is short for Tripitaka.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“So then I finally ask him whether Trip is short for anything because I’ve been literally dying to ask, and he says yeah, it’s short for something and if I have any guesses. I said no, but he instantly saw right through me- can you believe that- so I admitted I did look up possible names. All I could find online was that maybe he’s a third child, like ‘triple’? But then I realized that probably wasn’t true because he hasn’t mentioned any siblings. I mean, he might have siblings, but if you’ve got two other siblings they tend to crop up in conversation at some point, you know? So the only other name I could find that was reasonably close was Triphon-”</p>
<p>“I think it’s pronounced ‘tree-fon’, not ‘trip-hon’,” Pigsy interjected as he put away a stack of plates.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, fair, but guess what his name actually is,” Monkey continued, following Pigsy as he trudged towards the bathroom. “Guess. Guess. Guess.”</p>
<p>“I’m practically abuzz with anticipation,” Pigsy said as he dug out his toothbrush.</p>
<p>“Trip is short for Tripitaka!” Monkey exclaimed. “It’s such a cool name; I never would have guessed that. Would you?”</p>
<p>“Truly an earth shattering revelation,” Pigsy muttered as he started brushing. “It’s amazing how we all have names.”</p>
<p>“So I asked him if it was a middle name or anything and he said no. He got that weird, tiny little look like he’s not telling me everything. Have you ever noticed he gets that look a lot? I dunno, man. Really wish he would open up more. I mean, I think we’re friends by now. You and I are friends. We tell each other everything, right?” He ignored Pigsy rolling his eyes as he gargled. “Well, that weird look could be because he thinks middle names are a weird concept because he doesn’t have one.”</p>
<p>Pigsy spat and squinted at him in the mirror. “You don’t have a middle name. I don’t have one either. It’s not that strange.”</p>
<p>“Okay, true,” Monkey admitted. “But call me crazy, but when I asked about his middle name, he actually hesitated. Like, just for a brief second?” He had to raise his voice over the running water as Pigsy washed his face. “Like you know when someone asks how old you are and you do that hesitation thing because numbers are hard? But like-” He dropped his volume when Pigsy shut the water off. “You should instantly know your own name, you know? Even if it’s a middle one? You shouldn’t have to think about it?”</p>
<p>Pigsy sighed into his towel. “You’re overthinking this, Monkey.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. Fine, maybe so,” Monkey said with a shrug. “I’m just curious, is all.”</p>
<p>“Curiosity is such a wonderful trait to have,” Pigsy muttered as he forced Monkey away from the door so he could shut it. Monkey leaned against the wall as the lock clicked.</p>
<p>“Worst case scenario is he’s hiding something. Hopefully he’s not like in trouble or like an undercover government agent-” He heard Pigsy bark out a laugh. “Nah, you’re right. Guy can’t win a fight against a wet paper towel so he wouldn’t be able to handle basic training. I’m just dwelling on it too much, you’re right. Do you think I’m being creepy? I’m not being creepy, right?”</p>
<p>“You’re being creepy right now, you psychopath,” Pigsy’s growl floated out to Monkey. He took the hint and wandered back to the living room and waited for Pigsy to emerge again. As soon as the door opened, he instantly followed Pigsy into his room and started talking again.</p>
<p>“So after that we keep walking and I point out this really fat pigeon and I say “oh look, that’s me after Friendsgiving” and he gets that wistful look on his face so I ask if he’s ever done Friendsgiving and he says no, but that’s not why he looked that way. So I ask why and he goes into his adorable nerd mode and launches into the history of pigeons. Did not expect that. He goes on a lot of smart people tangents, it’s sweet.”</p>
<p>“Truly you two were made for each other,” Pigsy grunted as he sat down on his bed.</p>
<p>“Like, pigeons were domesticated right? Humans used them for food and carrying messages and were neat pets. Then cities came along and humans stopped keeping them. Trip said it was sad because it was like if we abandoned dogs altogether and then started to hate them even though we were the ones that bred them. Should I get him a pigeon?”</p>
<p>Pigsy didn’t look up from his phone. “No.”</p>
<p>“Fair point. So after that-”</p>
<p>“And I’m going to cut you off right there,” Pigsy interjected wearily.</p>
<p>“What? Why?” Monkey was wounded.</p>
<p>“Ever since you got back from your shift you’ve been giving me rapid fire, blow for excruciating blow along with your detailed analysis on every. Single. Solitary moment of your little walk with Trip, and now it’s three in the morning, and I want to go to bed,” Pigsy replied flatly.</p>
<p>“But I want to finish my story. Won’t take long,” Monkey protested.</p>
<p>Pigsy rested his head on his hand, shut his eyes and sighed. “One sentence or I break your arms and legs.”</p>
<p>“We arrive at the intersection before we have to part ways and Trip said he had fun and left me to it and I really think I’m making progress with him,” Monkey rushed out happily.</p>
<p>“I’m thrilled for you. Now get out.”</p>
<p>Monkey grinned sheepishly and bade Pigsy goodnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rax has been feuding with the owner of the Dragon's Nipple for years.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. “So I learned that even a sweet guy like him has limits.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Monkey happily strutted into the Tavern, Trip was leaning heavily over the counter, propping his head up.</p>
<p>“What’s happening, Trip?” Monkey called, feeling unusually chipper. Trip glanced up at him, offering a half-hearted smile. Monkey’s smile faded. “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t sleep much last night… I woke up at 3:30 and didn’t go back to sleep for another hour…” Trip muttered. “And today was my early class.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, I can see the shadows under your eyes,” Monkey pointed out. “But why are you leaning like that?”</p>
<p>Trip had the tiniest flash of annoyance cross his eyes before he heaved himself up into a proper standing position before ringing Monkey up and not even bothering to wait before Monkey paid to start making his order. “Stomachache.”</p>
<p>“Oh. That sucks. Maybe some coffee would clear you out?” Monkey offered.</p>
<p>Trip shoved the mocha at him. “Won’t help this. But thanks.”</p>
<p>Monkey was about to comment how would Trip know if he never tried, but given Trip’s oddly terse tone, decided to back off. He fiddled with his cup for a moment, debating whether to ask if Trip was actually alright or not, before a wave of patrons entering the building made the decision for him. He flashed a bright smile at Trip, who just offered a half nod to him before wearily trying to smile at the first person in line.</p>
<p>Monkey was rather grateful he had come in when he did. The wave of customers seemed especially rambunctious and needy, the line not even looking like it was going down despite Sandy and Trip working busily behind the counter. He took another sip and tapped away at his homework, struggling to tune out the shouted orders and hissing and bubbling of the drinks being made.</p>
<p>The crash of shattering glass silenced everyone. “Oh, darn it!” Trip growled.</p>
<p>Without missing a beat, Silver’s voice rang out from the back room. “Hey Trip, I know you’re frustrated, but WATCH THE FUCKING LANGUAGE.”</p>
<p>Trip shot the back room an exasperated look before closing his eyes taking a very deep breath, conversations quickly picking up again. Sandy patted his back before sweeping up what Monkey assumed were the remains of whatever had shattered. Monkey wished he could catch Trip’s eye to give him a reassuring look, but between the crowd and the bustle of the afternoon rush, he was probably the last thing on Trip’s mind. Monkey tried to not feel stung.</p>
<p>About a half hour into not making much progress on his homework, Trip and Sandy had finally managed to get the line down, the Tavern quieting as patrons vacated. Trip slowly went out from behind the counter to collect cups and wipe down tables, looking even more tired than when Monkey had come in. Monkey tried several phrases out in his head as Trip made his way over. None sounded right, and he was getting nervous that he wouldn’t have anything to say. Trip moved past a large man who had just sat down with his coffee a few tables away. He nudged Trip’s arm, looking him up and down. Monkey bristled. Trip glanced over with a small, questioning smile.</p>
<p>"I bet I could show you a good time,” the man leered at Trip. “Why don't I stick around and when your shift's over we head to my place?"</p>
<p>Trip looked like he was doing his best to not flinch away and keep his face neutral. He tried to move away but the man grabbed his arm in an iron grip. "Don't walk away from a customer, boy." </p>
<p>Monkey stood up with enough force to knock his chair over to interfere, lip curling, wanting dearly to bury a fist into the creep's face, but Sandy beat him to it. She stalked over and buried a chef’s knife into the table with enough force to make even Monkey jump. Trip’s arm was relinquished, and he quickly backed behind the counter. He looked like he was trying to control his rapid breathing.</p>
<p>“The hell you doing?” the man growled at her. Monkey detected a hint of confusion under the aggression.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take your drink, since you’re obviously finished,” Sandy replied icily. She worked the knife out of the table and swept away the untouched coffee. Her deadpan eyes stared into the man’s as she dropped the entire drink in the garbage. “Have a blessed day.” The creep’s face worked before he slowly stood up and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>Trip breathed a visible sigh of relief. “Thanks, Sandy.”</p>
<p>"You always attract the bad ones," she replied. Sandy towered over her coworker, pulling him into a tentative but caring hug. "Do you need a break? I can handle this lot."</p>
<p>He quickly shook his head and scrubbed a sleeve over his eyes. "I'd rather stay busy. There's a line again."</p>
<p>"So there is," Sandy mused. "I hadn't noticed.”</p>
<p>The two went back to work, Monkey setting his chair back up and taking a seat, knowing his concentration was going to be wrecked and to not bother trying to go back to homework. He wanted to punch something to work off the adrenaline rush; situations like this always made his skin itch like his blood was burning inside his veins until he had an outlet. But what he really wanted above everything else was to make sure Trip was alright before he left; so all he could do was spam Pigsy with memes and wait for another lull.</p>
<p>When the last customer in the line walked away, Trip let out a sigh and tiredly leaned over the counter again, resting his chin on his arms. Monkey hopped up and trotted over.</p>
<p>“How much longer is your shift?” he asked without preamble.</p>
<p>Trip threw him a terse glance. “Why, so you can ask if you can take me home like that other guy?”</p>
<p>Monkey’s head recoiled. “What? No!” Belatedly he realized that his question had been rather insensitive. “I mean…” He managed to clamp his mouth shut before he followed up with ‘if you wanted, absolutely!’ and really dug himself into a hole. “I was just wondering because… you’ve had a bit of a day, is all.”</p>
<p>Trip sighed, running a hand along his hair. “Yeah. I have. Uh, I’ve got like two more hours?” He peered at the monitor, which Monkey assumed had a clock on the screen. “Yeah. Two more hours.”</p>
<p>“Bummer.” Monkey fiddled with his phone. Trip could really use some cheering up. “So yeah, that muscle head dude, right? He’s got to have, like, the tiniest of dicks, am I right?” The corner of Trip’s mouth twitched, and Monkey surged on. “I totally wanted to help, but Sandy… man, she is so quick.” He let out a low whistle for emphasis. “Really wanted to make mincemeat of that guy, but she beat me to it.” Trip gave him a short nod, not really looking at him anymore.</p>
<p>“Hey, want to see something?” Monkey scrolled through his phone as Trip rested his head on his hand rubbing his temple. Monkey held up his phone. “Check this shit out. You’ll like it!”</p>
<p>“I don’t care, Monkey!” Trip snapped. Monkey’s mouth shut with a click and he blinked, nose twitching. “And for the record, I don’t need your help all the time, alright?!”</p>
<p>Monkey’s arm lowered, staring blankly at Trip. What had he done wrong?</p>
<p>Trip’s eyes widened in horror and he paled. He stammered something that didn’t register and fled into the back room. Monkey pursed his lips and returned to his table, feeling a little stung, but mostly confused. Maybe even sweet, mild-mannered Trip had a breaking point after all.</p>
<p>Sandy soon emerged from the back room and looked around the front, eyes eventually settling on him. She floated over and pinned him to his chair with a stare. “If you could enlighten me on why Trip is stifling tears and refusing to speak to me, that would be splendid.” Her voice was flat.</p>
<p>“Why do you assume it was me?” Monkey protested. Sandy quirked an eyebrow and said nothing, waiting. “Fine, fine, I may have tried talking with him and he snapped at me and he ran off. I was just trying to cheer him up.”</p>
<p>Sandy tilted her head. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt on the grounds that Trip has not had a good day.”</p>
<p>“How generous,” Monkey muttered to her.</p>
<p>She paused, considering him. “I suppose, for Trip’s sake, I’m obligated to ask if you’re okay even though I’m sure that you are.”</p>
<p> He shrugged. “I’m good. I’m just surprised that Trip even <em>has</em> limits to his patience. He’s such a nice guy, you know?”</p>
<p>Sandy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Don’t put Trip on a pedestal. He’s human and has a breaking point, just like the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Monkey scoffed. “I’m just saying, if just snapping at me that he didn’t care and then instantly regretting it is the extent of his anger, it’s rather adorable.”</p>
<p>Sandy’s face twisted into protective best friend mode, the kind that demanded that he meet her out back in the parking lot, before Monkey backpedaled. “Not in the ‘oh, I made you mad and your reaction is so cute’ kind of thing, that’s gross, but more like he’s so horrified for being just a little impolite.”</p>
<p>Sandy only marginally relaxed. “Maybe you haven’t truly seen him angry,” she commented.</p>
<p>“Have you?” Monkey asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“No,” she admitted. “But I’m sure if such a kind person like Trip is pushed over that edge to be truly furious, it would be a frightening sight to behold.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it would.” Monkey still couldn’t imagine it. He fiddled with his phone. He probably should be going, and he doubted Trip would want to see him still hanging around. “Hey, would you mind telling Trip I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>Sandy glanced at a customer walking through the door. “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Monkey started packing up his stuff as Sandy tended to the customer. He paused as he saw Trip, eyes red and puffy, emerge from the back room and made a drink before coming over to Monkey’s table and sitting down.</p>
<p>Monkey eyed Trip’s creation on the table and raised an eyebrow. It looked like a hot mocha with enough whipped cream to rival Monkey’s tastes and had enough chocolate syrup on top until it was practically running over the cup. As far as he knew, Trip only liked fuddy duddy teas and lightly doctored coffees, so this was rather excessive. “Hitting the sauce rather hard there, bud?”</p>
<p>Trip let out an empty chuckle as he carefully arranged the mug in his hands and took a long sip. “I needed this today.” He waited for a few seconds before glancing up at Monkey, not bothering to hide the misery in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Monkey.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>He took another drink. “It’s been a rather long day. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”</p>
<p>Monkey snorted. He was quite used to people snapping at him at this point in his life. He also knew he wasn’t quite blameless in all this. “I know you didn’t mean it.” He gestured to Trip’s concoction. “Is it normal practice for you to sit down for a cup of apology coffee with customers you think you’ve offended?”</p>
<p>Trip laughed, hiding his smile behind his hand.  “Uh, no. I’m just on break. But I don’t normally lose my cool like that, so I thought it was appropriate.” He shrugged. “I’d like to think it takes a lot to get under my skin.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Monkey shrugged. “It’s almost nice to know that you’ve got the full rainbow of human emotions instead of just sunshine and unicorn kisses. At least I think that’s how Monica put it.”</p>
<p>Trip chuckled again. “That does sound like something she would say.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you’ve had such a shitty day,” Monkey said after a pause.</p>
<p>Trip shrugged. “I know you were trying to help. Which I do appreciate, Monkey. Don’t listen to tired and frustrated Trip.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re allowed to snap. Go off, live a little, yell in people’s faces, call them bad language words!” Monkey lightly nudged his fist into Trip’s shoulder. “It’s part of the charm of this place!”</p>
<p>Trip rolled his eyes. “For some reason, Monica and Silver have teamed up to make sure Sandy and I never utter a curse word. They seem to think it’s funny.”</p>
<p>“And it is,” Monkey agreed. “Although I don’t know how they can consistently enforce it like they do.”</p>
<p>“Sandy and I don’t know either,” Trip said, putting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Monkey was going to ask if Trip had fallen asleep, but Silver’s voice boomed out from the back. “OKAY PEOPLE, JUST GOT WORD FROM MY COUSIN; HEALTH INSPECTOR IS ON THE WAY. JUST BECAUSE AFFE PAID OFF THE LAST ONE DOESN’T MEAN WE CAN COUNT ON GETTING AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME.”</p>
<p>Monkey glanced around at the unmoved patrons of the Tavern, and then shrugged. It wasn’t the strangest thing he’d heard all day. Trip, equally unmoved, remained with his head buried in his arms, although Monkey could hear Trip let out a small groan.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re going to have to get to it?” Monkey asked Trip with a light prod to his elbow. Trip let out a different sound of affirmation before uncurling and knocking back the rest of his coffee.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Um, you look like you’re getting ready to go… I’m sorry again, Monkey.”</p>
<p>Monkey waved Trip off. “Don’t be. I’ve got a keen talent for annoying people. It’s a gift.”</p>
<p>Trip gave him a soft half smile, fiddling with his cup. “I’ll see you around?”</p>
<p>Monkey nodded. “You know it. Hope the rest of your day is better.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Monkey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Monkey is a meme connoisseur and keeps very up to date on the new trends and has an impeccable memory for the old trends. His preferred method of communicating over text is with memes and emoji pictogram essays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. “And then I thought I did the right thing for him… But I was wrong.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Monkey?”</p>
<p>Monkey glanced up and grinned when he saw who was addressing him. “Davari! Nice to see you, bud!” He jumped up to offer a high five but allowed his old friend to pull him into a full hug.</p>
<p>“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” Davari said with a chuckle as he sat down at Monkey’s table. “We all figured you’d moved after you ghosted us, but didn’t know you went all the way out here to this shithole.”</p>
<p>Monkey twitched at his statement. “Yeah, well, I needed a new place where no one knew me.”</p>
<p>“I believed you, you know.” Davari gazed intently at Monkey. “Only one that did.”</p>
<p>“Can we not talk about that?” Monkey said curtly. Davari shrugged, backing off, and Monkey gestured to him. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Business trip. I have to come here for two months out of the year to train new people. It’s boring, but pays the bills. Man, I miss the good old days… You, me, the rest of the gang messing up anyone who crossed us… The fighting ring hasn’t been the same without you, Monkey. Although, I’ll admit, I’m getting too old for that sort of thing and had to move on to new careers.”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. The good old days had come and gone. A good thing about being in a new town is that his reputation for fighting hadn’t followed him. Yet. “Haven’t seen you around… How long have you been here?” Monkey asked.</p>
<p>“I normally don’t come in for coffee so late,” Davari said with a leisurely shrug. “We’ve probably been like ships in the night. Or late morning, as it were for us.”</p>
<p>Trip came over and set down Davari’s mug with a smile, and Davari grinned back.</p>
<p>“Been here long enough to make friends with my favorite little barista,” he said, offering a fist bump to Trip. Monkey offered a thin smile in return.</p>
<p>“And you’re one of my favorite regulars,” Trip said with a smile. He gestured to Monkey. “Didn’t know you guys knew each other.”</p>
<p>“We go way back, Trip. But I bet I tip better than he does,” Davari stage whispered with a wink, loud enough for Monkey to hear. Monkey bristled at his old friend, but didn’t know why.</p>
<p>Trip took Monkey’s empty mug off the table. “I’ll neither confirm nor deny, Davari. But I do appreciate you taking care of me.”</p>
<p>“A great barista deserves great wages, and no one around here is like you, not even close. You’re too good for this world.” He nodded to the counter. “I won’t keep you from your job any longer. You’d best get back to it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you guys catch up then. Enjoy!” Trip said with a smile, making his way back behind the counter. Davari watched him go before lazily turning back to Monkey.</p>
<p>“That little guy is my only solace in this shithole town,” he said with a sniff as he took a swig of his drink.</p>
<p>“You mean his charming personality or his ass?” Monkey replied, voice now flat. “I thought you had a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Wife now,” Davari said with a cocky grin. He put on a mock pout. “But a guy can get lonely all the way out here.”</p>
<p>Monkey rolled his eyes. He never remembered Davari being such a sleaze. But maybe he had been, but Monkey hadn’t noticed. Or pretended not to notice, he realized with some disgust.</p>
<p>“I mean, I’m not into guys, but…” Davari glanced over his shoulder to horn in on Trip working on an order. He smirked at Monkey. “He’s pretty enough that I bet he’s got some girlish features underneath all those-”</p>
<p>“And I’m going to stop you right there,” Monkey growled, any pretense of amity gone. “Back off.”</p>
<p>Davari raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Got a little claim, do you? My bad; I couldn’t tell. Usually you’re all over people you’re into.” His eyes squinted, gaze flicking between Trip and Monkey. “But he also doesn’t look like your type, for boys or for girls.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s fists balled up and he forced them to relax. “No, I don’t have a stupid claim. But you can’t go talking to or about people like that. It’s…” Monkey searched for the word. “It’s degrading,” he finally settled on.</p>
<p>“Who shit in your coffee?” Davari scoffed. “It’s a compliment. It’s all in good fun, as long as they don’t hear it. Is it really degrading, according to you, if they don’t know they’re being degraded?”</p>
<p>“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Monkey spat. “Yes. It is. Now knock it off.”</p>
<p>Davari leaned forward, studying him. “I don’t recall you ever acting like this back home. You’ve certainly changed.” He glanced between Trip and him again. “You <em>are</em> infatuated,” he realized with a sly smile. He tsked. “Oh how the mighty have fallen. You run away from home just to catch feels for a pretty little barista and now overnight you’re the champion for the downtrodden.”</p>
<p>Monkey glared, feeling his temper flare up before he forced himself to calm down, gritting his teeth. “That’s not it at all. You know,” he scoffed, “For someone who says they were the only one that believed me, I don’t recall you ever doing anything with that sentiment.”</p>
<p>Davari laughed. “Nice change of subject. I’m just busting your balls, Monkey, come on.” He nudged Monkey. Monkey flicked his gaze to Davari’s retreating hand and back to his eyes. “The only reason you’re so mad about me looking at dear, sweet little Trip is because you’re imagining him down on his knees in front of your-”</p>
<p>Monkey snarled and launched himself across the table, tackling Davari to the floor, fists flying. Davari was caught off guard, but he managed to collect himself to spring up and fight back. Monkey barely felt the blows, not even bothering to block or dodge, just attack, attack, attack. He just wanted Davari to feel his rage. They crashed through another table, slammed into walls, people yelling and Trip screaming before Davari finally shoved him away, backing off in a clear surrender. Monkey’s lip curled, and he started for him again, fists shaking.</p>
<p>“Monkey?!”</p>
<p>Trip’s panicked call knocked the fight right out of him, his anger falling away. He licked his lips, body shaking, and tasted blood. He gingerly chanced a look, face twitching, and regretted it; Trip was glaring at him in confused horror and anger.</p>
<p>“Why did you attack him? What is <em>wrong</em> with you?!” Trip yelled shrilly as he made his way over to Davari, giving Monkey a wide berth like he was a wild animal. Monkey went numb, chastised. He couldn’t answer.</p>
<p>Monica’s harsh voice rang out. “Trip.” Trip froze, hand suspended midair. “Leave him and start cleaning up. Everyone else, leave. We’re now closed.” Trip looked between Davari, Monkey, and Monica before he made a enraged noise and stomped into the back room.</p>
<p>Monica picked her way across the floor and leaned in uncomfortably close to address Davari. “<em>You</em>.” Davari recoiled a little but still held his ground, staring defiantly back into Monica’s good eye. Monica’s eyes narrowed. “Find another coffeehouse. Do not come back, ever. Now get out.” Davari shot one last dirty glance at Monkey with his one eye that wasn’t swelling shut before silently obeying, leaving a trail of blood spots from his broken nose.</p>
<p>Trip returned to start sweeping up the mess, muttering apologies to the customers hurrying out. Monkey silently put a table back in place. “Just stop it,” Trip snapped at him.</p>
<p>Monkey froze, shuffling off to the side, belatedly realizing he didn’t know why he was still here. He managed to find his voice. “Trip, I…”</p>
<p>“You ruined everything,” Trip hissed, shooting him a venomous glare that Monkey had to look away from. “Davari was one of my best customers and you scared him off just because you-”</p>
<p>“Monkey, my office. Now.” Monkey was startled with Monica’s interjection but wordlessly complied, relieved to get away from Trip’s fury, submissively dragging his feet. He sat down in the chair by Monica’s computer screens that displayed the many camera angles both inside and outside the Tavern and awaited his fate.</p>
<p>He’d ruined things with Trip.</p>
<p>All because he’d lost his temper. Again. Davari had certainly deserved it, but…</p>
<p>That look of disgust and fear on Trip’s face after he’d called his name hurt far more than the blows Davari had managed to land, and he couldn’t tell Trip why he’d done that. He pulled out his phone to ask Pigsy if he knew any other coffee places he could go, but stopped at his bloodied reflection on the now-cracked screen.</p>
<p>He certainly looked a vision.</p>
<p>Monica walked in, holding a bag of ice and some towels, and shut the door behind her with an ominous click. She pulled the first aid kit down from the wall and gave him a once-over.</p>
<p>“From what I’ve heard about you and your certain set of skills, I’m surprised you’re this bashed up.” Monkey blinked. She wasn’t calling the cops? She handed him the bag of ice, now wrapped in a towel, which he gratefully held to his face. “What, did he punch you in the throat so you can’t talk now? Speak up.”</p>
<p>“I uh,” Monkey cleared his throat and shrugged, gingerly wiping his lip with the back of his hand. “I wasn’t trying for a good fight. I just really wanted to hit him.”</p>
<p>Monica grunted and rummaged around in the disorganized first aid kit until she found some antiseptic. “I hear that. Been wanting to punch that guy in the face for a long time now.” She started patching him up. “Friend of yours?”</p>
<p>Monkey tried not to hiss at the sting and shook his head. “Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now tell me what happened.” At Monkey’s hesitance, she rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to report you, Monkey. If we reported all the fights that broke out in here and had everyone involved arrested I wouldn’t have a business to run. I just want to know for my own records.”</p>
<p>Monkey blinked again. This wasn’t what he was expecting to happen, but he wasn’t complaining. So he hesitantly told her the conversation he had and what exactly led to the brawl, Monica’s expectant, silent stare drawing out all the details, even the ones he hadn’t intended on sharing.</p>
<p>When he was done, Monica sighed. “I’m not surprised. I’ve been looking for an excuse to throw him out for a long time. He made passes at Trip all the time. Trip never noticed. He either was too naïve or was willing to look the other way because he tipped him so well.” She sized Monkey up. “You ever get tired of working at that bar, you come here. You’d make a shit barista, but if you, shall we say, aggressively threw out the bad apples I’d make up for your garbage tips.”</p>
<p>Monkey glanced down, her words bouncing off. “Trip hates me now.”</p>
<p>“Well what did you expect?” Monica snorted. Monkey blinked, taken aback by her scorn. “Were you honestly thinking that he’d fall into your arms, overjoyed and grateful to his hero that assaulted and scared off his best tipping regular and trashed his work place and scared the shit out of him? Really?”</p>
<p>Monkey frowned, nose twitching. Well, no, he wasn’t expecting Trip to be falling all over him (maybe in his daydreams, perhaps) but he wasn’t expecting the response he’d gotten. “Davari was being a jerk to him…?”</p>
<p>“Be that as it may, Trip doesn’t know that,” Monica explained patiently.</p>
<p>Monkey shot her a frustrated look. His bruises were starting to ache and he could feel his head starting to throb. “Well what would you have me do, hm? Just let Davari get away with it?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say it was the wrong thing to do. Some people only listen to a punch to the face and a kick to the dick,” Monica retorted. “However, most <em>civilized</em> people tend to resolve things with their words, not their fists. When you fix things the Monkey way, even if it was justified, you have to understand that there may be fallout from more…” she paused. “Gentler folk.”</p>
<p>Monkey felt his defiance trickling out of him, leaving him tired and unable to reply. He knew Monica was right. Maybe he should have just dragged Davari out back and beat the shit out of him instead of making it a public thing… Meet Trip’s conflict resolution methodology in the middle.</p>
<p>Maybe that wasn’t the lesson Monica was trying to get at.</p>
<p>Monica sighed, packing up the first aid kit. “A thing you need to know about Trip is…” She paused, face betraying nothing but a thoughtful look. “Trust and faith in people is rather difficult to come by in these parts. Especially for someone like him. Now, for once, Monkey, think from someone else’s perspective.” Monkey gave her an exasperated look but remained silent. “Imagine opening yourself up to someone who you thought was different. They might be worth being your friend, worthy of your trust, and then you realized you were wrong about them, and they were just like everyone else all along. That’s got to be crushing.”</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t reply. Monica’s words didn’t do anything to bring his stomach back from where it was sitting on the floor.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t know if you saw, but he looked at me like I was a monster,” Monkey said glumly.</p>
<p>Monica leaned back on the table and folded her arms, glancing at the monitors. “Trip, bless his heart, has the kindest, gentlest soul known to man, but he often doesn’t see what’s right in front of his face. He can be rather dense. You two are very similar in that regard,” she added as an afterthought. She met his eyes again. “Don’t give up on him.”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged and stood up. “Thanks for patching me up. And not arresting me.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for looking out for my employee,” Monica replied evenly. “You’re welcome in the Tavern, whenever you’d like, Thursday nights being the exception.” Monkey quirked an eyebrow at this but Monica didn’t elaborate. Monkey offered a tiny, final smile to her and walked out, only to have it drop right off his face as soon as he met Trip’s icy glower as he shuffled out from behind the counter. He tried to ignore it, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and let the door swing shut behind him, feeling emptier than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember when Sandy said that we've never seen Trip truly angry- you know what, never mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. “After a while we happened to run into each other getting groceries…”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right, he had that assignment due later tonight. Best make this quick. Monkey snatched up a basket and started to barrel towards the back of the grocery store, but stopped when he thought he saw out of the corner of his eye a flash of a familiar blue scarf going into one of the aisles. His heart did a skip at the prospect of seeing Trip, and he stopped himself. This was ridiculous. His brain was probably just seeing things that it wanted to see, considering it had been almost a week since they’d last seen each other. Still, he backtracked so he could casually lean into the aisle he thought he saw the blue scarf go.</p>
<p>Much to his delight, the little barista was carefully making his way down the aisle, looking wistfully at some of the more expensive foodstuffs along the way before halting at the rice section. Monkey’s feet started walking towards him of their own accord before he paused. Trip’s look of disgust and hatred after the Davari incident lingered in his mind. Would Trip even want to see him?</p>
<p>His mouth quirked into a smile as Trip stretched up as tall as his small frame allowed to make a grab for a box on the top shelf that wiggled just out of reach, before he set his basket on the floor and started to gather himself up, presumably to either spring up or climb the shelves. Monkey hastily came up alongside.</p>
<p>“Want some help?” he asked.</p>
<p>Trip jumped in surprise. “Oh! Monkey! Uh, yeah, sure. That one,” he said, sheepishly pointing to the box and stepping back, running a hand along the back of his neck. Monkey made a show of yawning and lazily reaching up to the box before grinning and depositing it in Trip’s basket. Trip nodded, not really looking at Monkey.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Sandy likes that brand… she can be pretty particular.”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “Don’t have to justify it to me.” He hesitated, unsure on whether Trip would be open to speaking to him. He decided to risk it. “You know, short people both amaze and scare me.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Trip asked, brows knit but interested.</p>
<p>Monkey brightened. “Yeah, you guys see something out of reach and just throw caution to the wind and start climbing or make ridiculously unstable towers,” Monkey said seriously.</p>
<p>“Well not all of us are blessed with gargantuan height like you,” Trip muttered, a playful twinkle in his eyes belying his tone.</p>
<p>This was going better than he’d thought. He couldn’t stifle his grin. “So uh, what brings you here?” he asked. Belatedly he realized how stupid that sounded. “I mean, obviously groceries, but…”</p>
<p>“So late at night?” Trip supplied. He shrugged. “Sandy likes to go late so there’s not as many people around. I guess I just picked up the habit living with her.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Made sense. “Where’s Sandy now?”</p>
<p>“Home. Cramping something awful- I mean, you know,” he looked suddenly uncomfortable as he fumbled around for what to say. “Girl problems,” he concluded with an awkward cough. Monkey raised an eyebrow. He’d thought a guy that lived with a girl would be more comfortable with these sorts of things, especially someone like Trip.</p>
<p>Trip quickly scooped up his basket and fidgeted, glancing around. “Uh, were you going to get something on this aisle or…?”</p>
<p>Monkey swatted a box of some sort into his basket without looking at it. “Yup. Got it. We’re good here. I’ll see you later, Trip.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, later!” he called and hurried off, ears reddening. Monkey considered after the barista vanished that it would be kind of odd to approach a barista in a place outside of their work just to chat, especially since the last time they’d seen each other they hadn’t parted on good terms. He cringed. Maybe Pigsy and Monica had a point. He hoped it hadn’t come across to Trip as creepy, he mused as he snagged the rest of the grocery list and made his way up to the front. As he was ringing his last item up, he heard a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>“Hi again…” He glanced up to see Trip shooting him quick looks as he rang up his ramen packet. Then another. Then another.</p>
<p>“You got enough ramen there, bud?” Monkey asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Trip frowned at Monkey’s basket. “You got enough meat in yours?”</p>
<p>“Fair point. Seriously, you’re going to get like rickets or something if you don’t eat anything else,” Monkey chided.</p>
<p>“I’ve got beans in there and there’s eggs at home,” he said defensively. “These are just the essentials. Besides, if you can afford all that meat, you can certainly afford an orange or two. If I’m getting rickets then you’re getting scurvy.”</p>
<p>“Fair point. Do you cook?” Monkey asked.</p>
<p>“When I have good ingredients, yeah. But I know how to make do with… less than ideal budgets,” Trip hedged. “You?”</p>
<p>“I can, but Pigsy prefers it if I don’t. I swore up, down, left, right, and center that the spaghetti explosion was from a faulty wire but he doesn’t believe me,” Monkey said seriously. “I don’t even know how else that could have happened.”</p>
<p>Trip was nearly doubled over laughing as they went outside.</p>
<p>“So uh, yeah, Trip?” Monkey asked when he’d quieted. “I wasn’t trying to creep on you earlier. I get how it could seem like that.”</p>
<p>Trip looked puzzled. “Why would you be a creep?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you don’t have to talk to me outside of your work and all…”</p>
<p>Trip glanced around. “No one is forcing me to talk to you, you silly thing. Besides, it’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me outside of the Tavern. And!” He held up a finger to interrupt Monkey. “I’ve encountered a lot of creepy people enough to know what a creep is. You’re not even close.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Well.” Monkey smiled. “I guess that’s good then.”</p>
<p>“In fact…” Trip’s voice trailed off. “I guess we’re kind of friends now.”</p>
<p>“Real friends make out with each other to throw horny freshmen off the scent,” Monkey agreed.</p>
<p>Trip snorted and rubbed the back of his neck, a faint smile on his lips. “I guess. I don’t think the tongue was necessary, though,” he said after a pause.</p>
<p>Monkey stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. “Trip, I-”</p>
<p>“And real friends stand up for each other,” Trip interrupted quickly, still not looking at him. “Sorry, what were you going to say?”</p>
<p>Monkey desperately wanted to hear what Trip meant, but shrugged. “I was just going to say, I’m sorry about… what happened.” He fidgeted with his bag. “You said that D- that guy, was one of your best customers, and now he’s never coming back because I had beef with him. I shouldn’t have lit into him like that. Not at your work, at least.”</p>
<p>Trip let out a pained sigh. “Monica told me what really happened.” She did? “I… kind of had an inkling of what was really going on with Davari, but I guess I figured I could ignore it.”</p>
<p>Monkey shook his head. “Man, that isn’t right. You don’t deserve that garbage. Just because he paid well-”</p>
<p>“I know!” Trip looked defeated. “I know…”</p>
<p>“Why would you put up with that?” Monkey asked, brows furrowing.</p>
<p>“I mean, I wouldn’t normally, but,” Trip glanced around, “I’m saving up for something important.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Do tell,” Monkey said with a tilt of his head and a prompting smile. He was curious to know what Trip would want so badly he would go through all of this.</p>
<p>“Sandy’s Christmas present,” Trip answered with a conspiring smile. He pulled out his phone and swiped through a blur of pictures until he showed Monkey a saved screenshot. “She’s mentioned she’s wanted a weighted blanket since forever, but the good ones like this one are so expensive… So little by little, I’ve been squirreling money away. Davari’s tips were putting me ahead of schedule.”</p>
<p>Monkey felt his heart was going to explode from how sweet and generous Trip was. It made him want to give him the biggest bear hug and spin him around and put him in his pocket to keep forever, but managed to restrain himself.</p>
<p>“I’ve only got a couple of weeks left,” Trip went on, oblivious to Monkey’s hidden delight, “But I’m hoping I can get it in time. If not, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I got it for her a bit later. It’s a shame her birthday was a few weeks ago…”</p>
<p>“You’ll make it,” Monkey assured him. “And Sandy will love it.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Trip quirked his mouth and glanced up at Monkey. “So I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry about how I reacted about Davari. You were trying to protect me, as always.” He said the last part quiet enough that Monkey had to strain to hear.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “Forget about it.” Monkey pursed his lips and pulled out a chicken package, glancing away. “Here. Pigsy won’t notice if a chicken went missing.”</p>
<p>Trip froze. “Monkey, I can’t…”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll trade,” Monkey said with a roll of his eyes. “Gimme this then if you insist,” he said as he stuffed the package in Trip’s bag and pulled out a ramen, waggling it in the air. “You strike a hard bargain, sir.”</p>
<p>Trip sighed, resigned, but his smile had grown. “Thanks, Monkey. Really.”</p>
<p>“So, uh, are you working tomorrow?” Monkey said, stuffing the ramen in his bag. Trip nodded. Monkey grinned. He’d been sorely missing his mochas. “Then I guess you’ll see me tomorrow. Goodnight, Trip.”</p>
<p>“’Night, Monkey.”</p>
<p>Monkey flashed one more grin and headed for home. Hopefully Pigsy wouldn’t look too closely at his grocery haul when he got back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pigsy did indeed notice the intruding box of golden curry powder that was now sitting half-hidden in the pantry alongside a single ramen packet but didn't comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. “Then I tried to teach him how to fight. Laughable, I know, but-”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey prowled up to the Tavern by muscle memory alone, smiling at some memes his classmates had sent in the group chat. When he shoved open the door, he glanced up and stopped.</p>
<p>The entire Tavern was locked in a stripped-down wall of death as seen at a heavy metal concert. Trip, surrounded by yelling patrons, was currently being restrained by someone in an apron Monkey didn’t recognize on one side screeching shrilly at a much older, pretentious-looking woman, equally surrounded by yelling onlookers. Held back by a customer, she was howling obscenities and practically foaming at the mouth and waving her yapping handbag back at him. Sandy, meanwhile, was standing mutely off to the side trying to take up as little space as possible.</p>
<p>Looking at Trip from outside the situation, Monkey realized that Trip as a concept was not very intimidating at all. His small frame and large, soft eyes didn’t lend to a daunting figure when viewed to the side, sure, but head on? Monkey shuddered at the memory. The screeching woman didn’t seem bothered, however. And that in turn bothered him.</p>
<p>Without another thought, he stomped over to the old bat and with one stare, the man currently restraining her let go and backed off, hands up. The woman barely noticed the change of hands and Monkey dragged her away and, after kicking open the door, threw her outside.</p>
<p>“How DARE you-!” she spluttered, clumsily staggering to her feet. “I am not to be treated in this manner! I am going to press charges on all of you! You WILL be hearing from my lawyer!”</p>
<p>“Sure we will, lady,” Monkey replied and shut the door in her face. The Tavern was rather quiet as he turned back to the crowd. He highly doubted he had thrown out the wrong person, but it was possible to make mistakes. “Yeah, Trip? If you got time, could I get my usual?”</p>
<p>“Show’s over, people,” the barista who had been restraining Trip called as he released him. “Trip, go do your thing. That guy doesn’t pay,” he said, pointing straight at Monkey. Monkey vaguely recognized the barista’s voice as the mysterious Silver who only seemed to yell around the corner. He was surprised at how young he looked. The rest of the customers either went back to their tables or filed out, and Monkey picked up a knocked over chair and parked it at his usual table. Silver went to Sandy, who still was frozen in place. “That bitch is gone now. You good?”</p>
<p>Her head twitched into the tiniest of nods. “I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.” Her voice was barely audible.</p>
<p>Trip set down Monkey’s cup with enough force Monkey was surprised it didn’t crack. “No, YOU didn’t cause any trouble. It was that horrible woman and her garbage attitude.”</p>
<p>“What did she do, now?” Monkey asked as he gently pried Trip’s fingers away from the cup so he could take a sip.</p>
<p>Trip glared. “Ignorant, intolerant bi-”</p>
<p>“Hey. Family establishment,” Silver interjected. “Watch the fuckin’ language.” To Monkey, he said, “Sandy didn’t quite catch what that customer was ordering, considering she was talking into her phone at the same time and that stupid purse dog of hers wouldn’t shut the hell up, and she repeated it a few times in increasingly disrespectful ways. Finally she called her an… extremely rude term-”</p>
<p>“Slur,” Trip growled.</p>
<p>“A slur,” he corrected, “That clearly hits Trip in a sore spot, and then all hell broke loose.” Silver glanced at Trip. “Honestly, if you’re going to threaten someone like you did, you need to have the muscle to back it up.”</p>
<p>“It did escalate rather quickly,” Sandy added quietly. “You didn’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I did, you’re my friend!” Trip exclaimed, getting riled up again. “That horrible woman had zero call to say that!”</p>
<p>“Trip.” Silver grabbed his face with both hands, squishing Trip’s cheeks. Monkey’s hands twitched. “That old bitch is gone. She’s already moved on. It does you no good to keep getting mad at someone who isn’t coming back. We’re all good here. Sandy too. Right?” He glanced over his shoulder at Sandy.</p>
<p>“I’d just rather forget this all happened,” she replied, even more quietly.</p>
<p>“And it ended fine, Monkey showed up with inexplicably good timing and threw her out, no one ended up like Affe did that one time. Okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s just-”</p>
<p>“Let it hurt. Let it bleed. Let it heal. Then let. It. Go,” Silver interrupted seriously. “Keep saying that until it sinks in.” He released Trip’s face before whipping an arm around his shoulders and playfully grinding his knuckles into his head before Trip smiled and elbowed him away. “Seriously, you do not handle anger well. You’re about as threatening as a two and a half legged puppy that has to get around on one of those Lego wheelchairs. Go clean out the espresso machine and then we can send Monica a report later, cool?”</p>
<p>Trip wordlessly nodded and started to walk away, before turning to Monkey. “Thanks for that, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Just doing my job,” he said with a smile and a mock salute. To Silver, he nodded. “Where’d you learn all that?”</p>
<p>“Therapist. You know, when the court ordered me to take anger management, I thought I would hate it, but the dude was rather smart,” Silver said with a shrug before disappearing into the office where he always seemed to lurk, Sandy trailing after him.</p>
<p>One student sidled up to Monkey, looking awed. “Do you even know who you threw out?” he asked, eyes wide. “She’s some really rich local CEO!”</p>
<p>Monkey made an empty gesture with his hands and the student, clearly not happy with the non-response he’d gotten, left. To be honest, Monkey didn’t really care. He wasn’t even thinking about who this nasty person might have been or how important they supposedly were; the only thing that had been on his mind was that he wanted to get them away from Trip. After a while, Sandy emerged from the back and after a brief conversation, Trip made his way to Monkey’s table. He looked slightly less agitated, but definitely hadn’t fully calmed yet. Monkey wondered what Trip did to settle down. (Maybe read a book but like, really angrily?) If their positions were reversed, he know he would’ve punched something by now.</p>
<p>“You good?” he asked the barista.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Trip’s reply was curt enough that Monkey didn’t believe him. “My shift ends in about five minutes.” He hefted a sigh and looked at Monkey. “I wish I was like you and could just… throw people out of here without blinking.”</p>
<p>Monkey reached out and gently pinched Trip’s slight bicep between his thumb and forefinger. “Might want to bulk up a bit before you try doing that, bud.”</p>
<p>Trip squirmed away. “Well, maybe not in a bouncer way. But like be able to… have options for conflict resolution. If that makes sense. Not that I’d use them, but-”</p>
<p>“Oh, dude, I totally got you. You want, no, <em>need</em>, to learn how to fight.” Monkey cracked a smirk. “Because one day I might not be there to save you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need saving!” Trip protested. Monkey tried to keep himself from snickering and Trip shoved at him in response. “I’ve tried learning with Sandy, but she’s… not that great of a teacher. Well, it’s mostly because she really doesn’t want to hurt me.”</p>
<p>Monkey hesitated, considering his next move. It’s not like he had anything going on. Even if he did, he’d cancel all of his plans to hang out with Trip. He decided to go for it. “Want me to teach you some basics, bouncer to barista?”</p>
<p>Trip shot him a grateful look. Clearly he wanted to blow off some steam after today. “Let me go clock out and I’ll meet you around back.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Okay, class is in session,” Monkey said, shifting into serious business mode, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. Trip nodded, looking determined. “So the first thing you need to keep in mind about fighting is that most of the battle is believing that you can win.”</p>
<p>Trip’s determination faded, now puzzled. “Why are you suddenly a motivational poster?”</p>
<p>Monkey rolled his eyes. “I’m not. Believe it or not, I’m actually being serious. Before you throw down with someone, you need to have the utmost confidence that you can beat them.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Trip asked, frowning. He seemed perplexed at Monkey’s shift in his usual tone, but was rolling with it.</p>
<p>“Because if you don’t, if you have any doubt in your mind, then you should <em>not</em> be fighting; you should be trying to get away,” Monkey explained. “That’s your goal, even if you’re cornered: escape. Running from a fight you’re most likely going to lose isn’t cowardly; it’s smart.”</p>
<p>“Well, right now, that means I’d run from everything,” Trip protested.</p>
<p>“Now you’re catching on,” Monkey said brightly. He sobered. “Trust me on this; I wouldn’t face a losing fight unless I had a <em>very</em> good reason to still be there.”</p>
<p>Trip looked thoughtful. “Have you ever ran?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Monkey replied with a lazy shrug. “Lots of times. Even nowadays. If I see a gun, I’m gone. I’m not fucking with that. Pool cues, sure. Knives, maybe, depending on who’s holding it. Guns, no.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t there supposed to be some… anti gun punch or something to disarm the person?” Trip asked doubtfully.</p>
<p>Monkey scoffed, buoyed by Trip’s complete confidence in him and at the same time hating to ruin the illusion. “I appreciate the flattery, Trip, but even I can’t out-fight a bullet. This isn’t the movies. No,” Monkey said, shaking his head. “You should never get that close in the first place, or you’ve failed in your one job of getting away. What are you doing tangling with people with heavy weaponry anyway?”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Trip said tartly. “Just curious is all.”</p>
<p>“Easy there, tiger,” Monkey snorted. He raised an eyebrow at Trip. “For now, let’s just stick with the basics. Can you even throw a punch?”</p>
<p>Trip scoffed. “Of course I can. I’m not that helpless.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Monkey said with a shrug. He held up his hands in front of him. “Prove it, then. Hit me.”</p>
<p>Trip’s nose wrinkled as he looked doubtfully between Monkey’s open hands and his face. “Seriously? This won’t prove anything.”</p>
<p>“Humor me. Come on, it’ll be fun.” Monkey made a show of planting his feet and squaring his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Okay, um.” Suddenly shy, Trip squared up and balled his fists, looking doubtful. His arm lurched forward and very lightly collided with Monkey’s palm. Monkey frowned.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to hurt you!” Trip exclaimed, cheeks reddening.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to hurt me, Trip,” Monkey replied patiently. If his eyes rolled any harder they’d be halfway down the street by now. “Again. Actually try this time. Please bear in mind I’ve taken quite a few punches over the years.”</p>
<p>Trip nodded, looking more focused and more assured. He threw his arm with more force, although Monkey had to twitch his hand to make the punch actually land in the right spot. Trip glanced up questioningly.</p>
<p>Adorable.</p>
<p>“Better, but I’ve had kittens swat me harder.” Trip let out an offended noise and shoved at him. Monkey allowed himself to be moved back a little with an impish grin. He caught Trip’s small hands and briskly molded them back into proper fists, Trip’s expression calming when he realized what Monkey was doing. “Okay, so, no offense Trip? But you’re rather small.”</p>
<p>“I hadn’t noticed,” Trip responded, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged, offering a sheepish grin. “What I mean is, physics isn’t really on your side when it comes to making your punches count. You have to use every part of your body. If you do it right, I’ve seen girls smaller than you make opponents bigger than Pigsy double over.” Trip was silent as he considered this information, and Monkey went on, demonstrating a slow punch. “Don’t just use your arms. Put everything into it. Even your breath.” Trip copied him, movements cautious, until Monkey eagerly held up his hands again, expectant. Trip squared up again, taking a deep breath. “Come on, now. Aim <em>through</em> your target, not at it.”</p>
<p>Trip’s right hook landed in Monkey’s palm with a satisfying smack. Monkey smiled. Definitely better, but still in dire need of work.</p>
<p>“Good. We’ll practice that more. Now…” He paused, a not-so innocent thought crossing his mind. Well, what he was considering was an important skill too, especially given Trip’s penchant for finding trouble. “Try again. I know you’ve got more in you.”</p>
<p>Trip grinned and launched another punch, but just before it could land, Monkey easily dodged, grabbed his wrist, and wrapped his arms tightly around Trip in a reverse bear hug so his arms were pinned against his sides.</p>
<p>Monkey felt Trip’s body shiver with his giggle.</p>
<p>“So, do you know how to get out of a grab like this?” Monkey asked mildly, his voice thankfully masking his delight in how nice it felt to have his arms around his friend and that Trip had laughed at it.  Meanwhile, Trip had gone deathly still.</p>
<p>“So the first thing you should do is-”</p>
<p>Trip’s head moved around wildly, breaths coming in noisily. Monkey grinned and squeezed just a little tighter.</p>
<p>“No, stop. Stop, <em>stop</em>. Monkey, let <em>go</em>,” Trip yelled, head jerking back to almost clip Monkey’s chin.</p>
<p>Monkey released him instantly, both of them practically leaping away from each other.</p>
<p>“-Not panic,” Monkey finished, voice limp and insides frozen. Why…?</p>
<p>Trip didn’t respond, arms wrapped in a tight hug around himself and not looking up from the ground.</p>
<p>“Trip, I’m sorry, I…” Monkey bent his head and tried to search Trip’s red face. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s- I mean, I’m fine, I’m sorry for freaking out, it was just sudden and…”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to explain,” Monkey interrupted, heart hammering. “Next time I’ll warn you.”</p>
<p>Trip was nodding before he had finished speaking, grabbing his backpack and shouldering it. Monkey’s heart sank. He had a dreadful feeling there wasn’t going to be a next time. Ever. The one way that Trip was trying to connect with Monkey, and he’d blown it.</p>
<p>Great…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the time span of Monkey walking outside he had formulated an entire lesson plan for Trip covering the next few weeks if they had a two hour lesson every day. One session was just him showing off his butterfly kick before he begrudgingly replaced it with basic grapples.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "Okay, funny story, then *I* got into a fight..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delayed update... last night my computer bricked itself with a new update so I had to visit a friend and rescue all my files. But hey, we managed to rescue them all, I safely backed them up, and now I need a new laptop! Oh happy day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So…?”</p>
<p>“So what?” Monkey asked, staring down his pool cue to line up a shot. Pigsy leaned into his line of sight and gave him an expectant look.</p>
<p>“So how’s it going with you and Trip? You’ve barely spoken to him the past few times we’ve been in there. You have a falling out?”</p>
<p>Monkey struck the cue ball with a bit more force than necessary and missed. Damn. “Yes and no.”</p>
<p>“Fount of information you are,” Pigsy muttered, pursing his lips as he studied the table.</p>
<p>Monkey scoffed. “I thought you didn’t care.”</p>
<p>“I don’t.” Pigsy shot him a side glance. “But I want to make sure you’ve been well behaved towards that barista.”</p>
<p>“Did Monica put you up to this?” Monkey challenged.</p>
<p>Pigsy squinted down his cue. “Believe it or not, Monkey, it’s possible to care about another human’s well-being unprompted and without ulterior motives. So what’s going on? You said that your little self defense class didn’t go over well.”</p>
<p>Monkey was sorely tempted to ‘accidentally’ nudge Pigsy’s elbow as he made his shot for reminding him of the incident but refrained. He watched the balls collide with each other to nudge another towards the pocket. It wasn’t a bad move, but Monkey would’ve done it differently and actually scored. “You could say that. It’s like he goes out of his way to avoid me. If he could hand me my drink with one of those extension grabber things, he would, yet I’ve seen him get all buddy-buddy and touchy with other people. I don’t get it. I said I was sorry multiple times and each time he said it was fine? But he won’t even give me a fist bump or anything.” He sighed. “It’s like he’s scared of me or something.”</p>
<p>“Do you think it maybe it has something to do with, oh, I don’t know, none of the people he’s being ‘buddy-buddy’ with, as you put it, have ambushed him in a training session with something he’s not comfortable with?” Pigsy deadpanned.</p>
<p>“He asked me to teach him!” Monkey protested. “He’s got to expect the unexpected in fights!” At Pigsy’s look, his defensiveness melted away, nose twitching. “Maybe you’re right.”</p>
<p>“You think?” Pigsy grumbled. He nodded to the table. “You going to finish your turn?” Monkey, feeling petty and sorely wanting to end this conversation, cracked his neck, and banked an impressive shot to finish the game. Pigsy let out a thin sigh as Monkey smirked, twirling the cue and tucking it under his arm. “Really?” Pigsy grumbled.</p>
<p>“Really,” Monkey cheekily replied. “Yet another victory for Monkey.”</p>
<p>Pigsy rolled his eyes. “Want my advice?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re going to give it anyway.” Monkey casually examined his cue to feign indifference but paid attention.</p>
<p>“Just give it time. If it’s meant to be, Trip will come around. Be a good friend and respect his boundaries until then. Just don’t do anything… you would do in the meantime.”</p>
<p>Monkey thumped the end of his cue hard on the floor. “That’s your advice? Don’t be me?”</p>
<p>“It’s worked out for me so far,” Pigsy snorted. “When I ever have to make a decision, I ask myself, ‘what would Monkey do?’ And then I do the exact opposite. Couldn’t hurt for you to try it, since being yourself got you into this situation in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Great. Thanks for your sage wisdom,” Monkey muttered. A group of older looking students walked into the bar they were at and Monkey sized them up. They looked easy enough to hustle. “Hey Pigsy, wanna watch me get grocery money for the month?”</p>
<p>Pigsy glanced over to the newcomers. “Thought I told you to not hustle people anymore. You’re going to get in trouble.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, you told me to get an hourly job,” Monkey tsked, waggling a finger. “You never said I couldn’t hustle anymore.”</p>
<p>Pigsy pinched the bridge of his nose. “These guys look a bit more surly than your standard marks. If they catch on...”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to get caught,” Monkey sneered. Pigsy seriously underestimated his abilities.</p>
<p>“Remember how we just had a conversation about how to make decisions- you know what, never mind. Hustle all you want. I need to go home anyway.” Pigsy tossed him his cue stick and headed out the door. Monkey got his game face on as the new group made for his table. Oh yeah. This was going to be easy.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Monkey swaggered out of the bar, smug and wallet heavier than when he walked in. Not a bad haul. The group he’d hustled had thrown a fit when they realized what had happened after he’d walked away, but usually if he made a decently quick getaway the marks wouldn’t pursue.</p>
<p>“Hey, asshole!”</p>
<p>Monkey paused. So much for not pursuing him. He spun around slowly, flashing a questioning look at the group. There were four of them, all of them decently built, lumbering things. Monkey could tell from a glance that although they hit the weights in the gym, they probably didn’t know how to properly utilize their bulk. He could easily outrun them if things got too dicey. Not that it mattered. They vaguely reminded him of Lior in terms of trying (and failing) to look intimidating to one such as himself. “Yes, dear?”</p>
<p>The leader’s jaw clenched. “You fucking stole our money!”</p>
<p>Monkey loosened up his shoulders and put on an innocent, puzzled look. “What do you mean? We played a game, and you lost. Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”</p>
<p>“You hustled us!” another one with a bad haircut screamed, jabbing a finger at him.</p>
<p>“Did I? No, I just got really, really lucky that last game, dude. Sorry.” Monkey could tell by the way the leader’s face was reddening that this wasn’t going to end peacefully no matter how cute he tried to play it. That was fine. Four big and stupid guys against him was a fair fight as long as he was smart. He cracked a smirk. “Wasn’t my fault you played so shitty in the last round. I’ve played twelve year olds who played smarter than you.”</p>
<p>“Get him!” Oh, that would do to rile them up. Angry opponents were stupid opponents, after all.</p>
<p>Monkey snagged the first one around the back of his neck in an iron grip and knocked the wind out of him with a knee to his gut.</p>
<p>The second guy ran up, but Monkey spun his clinched opponent in between them to use as a shield. Before anyone could react, Monkey slammed the first one’s face into a rising knee and shoved him at the third.</p>
<p>Why was the fourth hanging back? Whatever.</p>
<p>One down, three to go.</p>
<p>Monkey easily dodged Number Two’s wild haymaker, shoving him away. Number Three ran up and threw a vicious left hook with a shout. Monkey whipped his head out of the way, the fist grazing his cheekbone with enough force to make the world buzz.</p>
<p>Monkey hissed and rolled with it, catching up with Number Two to slap his palms over Two’s ears. Two’s scream was cut off when Monkey happily took the opportunity to smash his fist into his nose, feeling the crunch of cartilage giving way. Two collapsed in a heap at his feet.</p>
<p>Two down, two to go.</p>
<p>Four finally lunged forward. Three grabbed Monkey by the arm and wrenched it back. His shoulder exploded in bright agony before Monkey landed a side kick. Three’s hold loosened and Monkey reversed it, throwing Three to the ground at Four’s feet. Monkey stomped Three’s gut and sprang back.</p>
<p>One more moron to go.</p>
<p>Four stared at Monkey in utter hatred, his friends groaning around him. Monkey rolled his shoulder. It hurt like a bitch but it could still function. He smirked. Four let out a growl and sprang forward. Monkey stayed light on his toes. He bobbed his head around Four’s wild swing and hopped back from another swipe.</p>
<p>Something glinted in the light. Monkey sidestepped another swipe. Something didn’t seem right. Instinctively he ripped off his hoodie, throwing it around Four’s arm, yanking it forward. Monkey seized Four’s wrist and twisted it around until Four yelled and the knife clattered to the ground.</p>
<p>Monkey kicked the knife with enough force to send it skittering across the street. He snorted in disgust and smashed his head into Four’s nose and sent him toppling to the pavement.</p>
<p>“A knife? Really? Can’t win a fight without a crutch?” Monkey sneered, backing up to make sure all four guys were in view. “Three of your buddies weren’t enough help?”</p>
<p>“That was my favorite knife,” Four growled, clutching his nose and staggering to his feet.</p>
<p>“Then you shouldn’t have brought it,” Monkey countered scornfully. He sniffed. “Now, are we quite finished here? Or do I need to beat you all again?” Truth be told he would much rather leave, but he considered it important for them to not hassle him again.</p>
<p>The leader looked furiously between Monkey and his cohorts before hauling to his feet. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Nice playing with you!” Monkey called cheerily after them. Without waiting to see their response he spun around and trotted off in the other direction for home. He had an appointment with some painkillers and an ice pack. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and without it masking the pain, he was becoming acutely aware of it seeping in all over. Monkey sniffed. It hadn’t been the cleanest of fights, but he was relatively no worse for wear considering it was a four on one.</p>
<p>He was so lost in reviewing and critiquing his own performance he didn’t realize he was coming up on the Tavern. Idly, he wanted to know if Trip was working, but then realized that Trip probably wouldn’t want to see him bashed up, especially with how he was reacting to Monkey lately. Nah, it was best if he avoided him.</p>
<p>Trip walked out of the Tavern, looking at his phone.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Monkey quickly sidestepped to the very edge of the sidewalk, praying that he could casually make it past the barista without being seen. He fumbled with his hood and tried to walk casually, looking straight ahead.</p>
<p>“Monkey?” Well so much for that idea. He stopped, cringing as he realized he’d definitely just confirmed his identity. “What are you doing with your hood up like that?” Trip said with a chuckle as he stepped in front of him. He took one look at Monkey’s face and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>Monkey gave him an uneasy, toothy smile. “Uh, hey, Trip…”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Trip demanded, reaching up and tugging off his hood and searching his face. “Did you get into another fight?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t start the fight… I just finished it,” Monkey mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable under Trip’s scrutiny. “It’s fine, really.”</p>
<p>Trip looked him up and down, concern all over his face. Monkey wanted to feel happy that he was under the barista’s scrutiny, but at the moment embarrassment over being caught and looking the way he did after he just gave Trip a self defense lesson was overriding his glee. Trip lightly took Monkey’s wrist. “Come on. Monica’s got a first aid kit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Monkey muttered to himself. To Trip, he said, “You know, I’m really fine. I can handle this myself…”</p>
<p>Trip stubbornly pulled him along. “No. Someone other than you needs to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Monkey groused, allowing himself to be tugged into the Tavern. “Monica won’t mind?”</p>
<p>“Monica’s not here and I’m off the clock, so I can borrow her office for a bit. Don’t worry about it.” Trip walked him back to Monica’s office and sat him down and disappeared around the corner, Monkey hefting a grouchy sigh. His head was starting to really hurt and this scene was annoyingly familiar. He wasn’t expecting to be back here so soon after the last time, but his life was funny like that.</p>
<p>Trip returned and pulled down the kit. “So you never answered me. What happened?” Trip asked, rummaging through the still messy supplies.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “I ran into some rather rough gentlemen outside the bar. Four, in fact…” Trip looked sad as he handed Monkey a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. “What?” Monkey asked, holding it up to his shoulder.</p>
<p>Trip fidgeted with the cloth in his hands. “I just hate seeing you like this.”</p>
<p>Monkey scoffed. “I mean, I’m not a fan of it either, but-”</p>
<p>“I just feel like it’s my fault.” Monkey blinked, puzzled, and tried to meet Trip’s eyes, which were currently focused on the floor. “I mean, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have gotten into it with Davari, and if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have gotten the job as a bouncer and be getting hurt all the time…”</p>
<p>
  <em>What kind of 4-D chess was Trip playing in that head of his…?</em>
</p>
<p>“Trip, hold up, this wasn’t a bouncer thing,” Monkey interrupted, reaching out and lightly poking Trip’s hand. He was surprised and relieved that Trip didn’t try to pull away from him. “Even if it was, that’s just part of the job that I chose to take. That’s not on you.”</p>
<p>“What was their deal, then?” Trip asked, now equally puzzled.</p>
<p>“They… may have been rather annoyed I hustled them at pool,” Monkey responded carefully. He grinned. “We’ve since resolved our differences.”</p>
<p>Trip rolled his eyes, all sympathy evaporated. “You mean to tell me you didn’t take your own advice and run away?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I didn’t say to run away <em>all</em> the time,” Monkey protested. “Just from a losing fight. And I was confident I would win.”</p>
<p>“Even against four guys?” Trip replied doubtfully, tentatively picking up Monkey’s hand and gingerly wiping the blood off of his knuckles.</p>
<p>“Yup!” Monkey declared happily, his embarrassment from earlier melting into giddiness at Trip sort-of holding his hand. At Trip’s side eye, he sobered, shrugging with his hands. “Look, it wasn’t the cleanest of fights, I’ll admit, but I never professed to be invincible. I just knew I would win in the end.” Trip rolled his eyes, picking up his other hand to give it the same treatment. His gaze flicked down to Monkey’s side.</p>
<p>“Monkey? What’s this?” Trip asked. Without waiting for a reply he nudged aside his hoodie and just barely pushed on Monkey’s chest with his fingertips to have him lean backwards. Monkey felt air stinging something on his side as his skin pulled.</p>
<p>“Dude, fucking ow!”</p>
<p>“Oh, stop being such a baby,” Trip muttered, voice terse. Trip gave him a freaked out look. “Did someone pull a knife on you?”</p>
<p>“…Maybe,” Monkey replied sourly, annoyed that the idiot had actually landed a hit. He rolled up his stained shirt so he could look at it better. Blood was sluggishly oozing from the shallow cut that didn’t look too deep. Not too concerning; he’d had worse. “Doesn’t look too bad. Just a side swipe.”</p>
<p>Trip’s pale and concerned face twisted into disbelief. “A knife wound doesn’t look too bad?! And you were just going to go home after this? Did you even consider going to the hospital?” Trip demanded as he gingerly dabbed at the skin around the cut with his cloth.</p>
<p>A thousand surly protests bubbled up in Monkey’s mind before he stopped himself. His nose twitched. “Well, to be fair, this is the first I’ve heard of this. Adrenaline is a hell of a drug,” he commented mildly. Trip ignored him and dumped a ludicrous amount of disinfectant onto the slice. Monkey nearly flew out of his skin.</p>
<p>“FUCK, Trip!” he hissed through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Trip cringed and unwound some gauze. “Sorry,” he said quietly. Monkey took a deep breath, watching Trip’s face as he fiddled with the tape. Trip sighed and shook his head, his eyes soft. “You jump into knife fights without a second thought but whine about getting patched up.”</p>
<p>Monkey sniffed. “You dumped half the bottle on me. It was cold and my pants are now soaked.” He finally glanced away from Trip, thinking for a bit. “Now, if you really want to see the results of a good knife fight, I’ve got this cool scar on my pec…” He said with a  grin and started to roll up his shirt.</p>
<p>“I’d rather not,” Trip said stiffly, grabbing the cloth again and pointedly moving back to Monkey’s face. Was that the faintest hint of a blush on his face or had Monkey imagined it? He briefly wanted to rip off his shirt and show off his scars anyway, but remembered what Pigsy said to him earlier. Fine… no testing Trip’s limits. He sighed and rolled it back down.</p>
<p>“Man. This shirt is ruined,” Monkey pouted, holding it out and staring at the stain. “I’m never gonna get the blood out of it.”</p>
<p>“Hydrogen peroxide gets blood out of clothes,” Trip replied absently, dabbing at his cheek.</p>
<p>“Oh? And how do you know that? Get into lots of knife fights?” Monkey teased. “Honestly, one lesson and you’re throwing down with the big dogs.”</p>
<p>Trip’s face flushed. “I can read,” he replied shortly, his voice suddenly tense.</p>
<p>Monkey held up his hands. “Alright, alright. You sure know a lot of useless trivia.”</p>
<p>“Not so useless now, is it?” Trip retorted quietly.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “Guess not.” They remained silent for a while and Monkey watched Trip work without any more interruptions, basking in the undivided attention. Finally Trip backed up and ran a critical eye over Monkey again.</p>
<p>“Anything else hurt?”</p>
<p>Monkey rearranged his face into a pout. “Just my everything,” he sulked.</p>
<p>Trip nodded. “Hang on a second.” He rustled around in his backpack, producing three different bottles of painkillers and holding them out. “Which one?”</p>
<p>Monkey’s gaze flicked between each bottle and Trip before reaching out for one of them. “Why do you have a pharmacy in your backpack?”</p>
<p>Trip fidgeted and suddenly looked uncomfortable. “I like to be prepared, is all.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Monkey snorted, tipping some pills into his palm and dry swallowing them. “Your life is filled with that much agony?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that having options was so abhorrent to you,” Trip groused, snatching the bottle back and stuffing all three back in one of his backpack’s pockets.</p>
<p>“Certainly not. It’s just another one of your idiosyncrasies that I like learning about you.” Monkey cringed. He hadn’t meant to say that last part. Trip’s eyes widened just a tiny bit before returning back to normal, a small smile on his face. Monkey quirked his mouth, staring at a suddenly fascinating chipped tile on the floor. “So uh…”</p>
<p>“You should take it easy for a bit. If that starts bleeding, definitely go see Gwen,” Trip ordered swiftly, pointing sternly at his ribs.</p>
<p>Monkey set the ice pack on the table and rolled his shoulders, a sheepish grin on his face. After a moment’s thought, he slowly offered a tentative balled fist. “Thanks for looking after me, Trip.”</p>
<p>Trip glanced between Monkey’s face and his offering before reciprocating, a small, soft smile lighting his features. Monkey’s grin widened. He hopped to his feet, internally cringing as the action pulled at his side but not daring to show it.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you around, Trip.”</p>
<p>Trip smiled and shook his head, following him out the door. “Just try to keep the recreational knife fights to a minimum, okay?”</p>
<p>“You got it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Gandara Lounge’s new owner wanted to change the name to something infinitely more seedy to match the bar’s atmosphere, but didn’t want to bother with all the paperwork.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. “So we did a services exchange. Not like that; get back here-!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Enjoy!" Trip said with his trademark smile and walked back to the counter. Monkey shook his head at Trip's ever-present energy, but his smile turned into puzzlement. He could’ve sworn he saw something off about the back of the barista's head. He didn't want to call attention to it in front of everyone, so remained quiet as he bided his time until he could get a better look.</p>
<p>Eventually Trip zipped nearby to bus a table, and Monkey’s suspicions were confirmed.</p>
<p>"Hey, Trip?" he called, quietly to not draw too much attention. Trip glanced up, a questioning look on his face. "Who does your hair?" Trip frowned and ran a hand along the back of his head and his eyes widened. </p>
<p>"Who did that?" Monkey asked again. "I'd hope it was an apprentice so you got it for free."</p>
<p>"Um. Not an apprentice. I did it," Trip admitted sheepishly. "Or apparently, I didn't. I don't go to barbers so I can save money. I was in a hurry," he added in a rush.</p>
<p>"Oh." Once again, Monkey's foot-in-mouth disease was flaring up. "Well, it's not… bad, just the edges weren't clean."</p>
<p>"And the entire strip of hair I missed?" Trip said with a blush. "Normally I'm at least halfway good at this..."</p>
<p>Monkey hesitated, before deciding to go for it. His shoulders jerked into a shrug. "I'm pretty handy with clippers... If you want." Trip stared at him. Back up. Back it up, Monkey. He held up his hands. "Sorry, overstepping my bounds. Never mind."</p>
<p>"I mean," Trip said, not looking at him, "You clearly don't shave your head..."</p>
<p>"Hey, I used to wear it short back in high school and I rocked it," Monkey defended. "Not quite as short as you, but it’s the same principle. And I have cut many of my friends' hair over the years with no complaints." He tossed his perfect locks. "In case you hadn't noticed, hair is one of my many, many talents."</p>
<p>"And you're so humble too," Trip said with a smirk. He considered Monkey, who suddenly felt uncomfortable. Trip had a way of doing that to him. "I can't really pay you..."</p>
<p>Well. If that was the only thing holding him back... </p>
<p>"Nah. No need. I like messing with people's hair." He cringed as Trip looked more unsure. Wrong thing to say. Bad Monkey. Although he had to admit he wanted to run his hands along Trip’s soft looking buzz cut for a long time now. </p>
<p>"But uh..." he glanced around for ideas until his eyes settled on his backpack. "I wouldn't mind some help with editing an essay..." </p>
<p>Trip visibly relaxed and nodded, smiling again. "Oh yeah. I can do that. No problem."</p>
<p>Monkey hesitated. "So, uh... Could I get your number?" He couldn't help but smile when Trip suddenly got shy again and nodded, scribbling the digits down on a napkin and hurrying away to help another customer. </p>
<p>Monkey hid his no doubt goofy smile behind his drink. He'd gotten Trip's number... And Trip had gotten shy about it. He pulled out his phone and first texted Pigsy his great fortune, who merely replied with an eye roll, and then texted Trip with a generic greeting, forcing himself to restrain his enthusiasm and glee. He pondered if they’d ever get to a point where they could communicate only with memes and emoji essays like he did with Pigsy and Gwen. He certainly hoped so.</p>
<p>Several minutes later Trip replied back from behind the counter that his shift ended in half an hour and gave him an address paired with a smiley face. Monkey's smile widened until his cheeks hurt. He was sure he looked stupid but he didn't care. </p>
<p>He pranced up to the counter. "I don't live too far. I'll go get my stuff and I'll meet you there. Let me know when you're home?" </p>
<p>Trip nodded, still smiling but also still shy and, unless Monkey had missed something, a bit of uncertainty had flashed across the barista's face. </p>
<p>"You good?"</p>
<p>Trip nodded faster. "Just... I need to be sure the apartment is ready for company. I'll tell Sandy we're having someone over... She always likes a heads up even if she's not there."</p>
<p>Monkey got a sense that Trip wasn't saying everything that was on his mind, but let it go. He said his farewells and headed for home, unwilling and unable to keep the bounce out of his step. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Trip opened the door and ushered Monkey inside. "Hey. Well, this is me!"</p>
<p>Trip and Sandy's apartment was tiny and cramped with severely outdated appliances, but neatly kept. Monkey and Pigsy's place was a mansion by comparison, but Sandy and Trip’s cleaning habits definitely put theirs to shame. Well, at least Monkey's. </p>
<p>"Usually I just stand in my tub when I cut my hair... Makes clean up easier," Trip explained as Monkey slung his backpack down on the couch. </p>
<p>Monkey shrugged, trying to put Trip at ease. "Makes sense."</p>
<p>"But it'd be easier if we did it in the kitchen. I mean you cut my hair in- I brought the clippers out," Trip fumbled around and thrust them into Monkey's hands. </p>
<p>Fuck, he was adorable.</p>
<p>"Alright. Well, after you," Monkey said, gesturing to the tiny galley kitchen with a smile. Trip pulled a chair over and sat down, posture a bit hunched. </p>
<p>Monkey examined the clippers, guard already attached, and eyed the problem strip of hair. "This shouldn't take too long."</p>
<p>Well, it theoretically wouldn't. A buzz later and the problem patch was sent to the floor. Monkey paused. </p>
<p>"You want me to clean all this up?" </p>
<p>Trip nodded. "Please."</p>
<p>Monkey ran the clippers over Trip's head, running his hands through the fine hairs to make sure it was even, thoroughly enjoying himself. It was so strange, being so close in his favorite barista's space, Monkey mused to himself as he worked on the hairline. Monkey liked the closeness quite a lot. But it didn't escape his attention that Trip was as still as a statue, still hunched over and quiet. Clearly he wasn't used to people being in his personal bubble. So Monkey worked around him as fast and as accurately as he could, making his motions as gentle as possible when he tilted Trip's head as needed.</p>
<p>When finished, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Perfect. As usual.</p>
<p>"Okay, Mr. Trip, you're done." </p>
<p>Trip practically leaped to his feet, dusting his head off. </p>
<p>"Nice. I love how my hair feels when it's freshly shaved. Let me go see real quick!" </p>
<p>"Please," Monkey said to his retreating form as he pulled his shirt covered with Trip's itching hair over his head and rifled through his backpack for the spare shirt he'd brought along. </p>
<p>He heard a tiny squeak and out of the very corner of his eye saw a red faced Trip standing in the hallway averting his wide eyes. </p>
<p>"Did I do good?" Monkey called, pretending to have not seen as he pulled his new shirt over his head, taking care to fumble a little to prolong the action. </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, it's fine. Really fine. Looks great." Trip's voice sounded too fast as Monkey struggled to pull his head through the too-small shirt he probably should've gotten rid of a while ago, although he took great delight in knowing Trip was enjoying the view. "Thank you, Monkey."</p>
<p>"No problem." Monkey kept his tone casual as he went to his backpack to pull out his laptop. "Did you need to take a minute and shower or something while I set this up?" At Trip's owlish look, Monkey gestured to his laptop. "So you can edit...?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Your paper! Right, right. No, I'm... I'm fine." Trip looked nervous again. "Could I get you something? No fancy coffee here, I'm afraid..."</p>
<p>Monkey chuckled. "Just water." Trip bustled around, clearly happy to focus on being in customer service mode sweeping the hair off the kitchen floor and bringing some water over before settling onto the other end of the couch. "Okay, so this essay is a bit rough but anything you can do would be great..."</p>
<p>Before Monkey knew it Trip was scrolling back up to the top of the essay. His reading was lightning fast compared to Monkey's. </p>
<p>"You're pretty opinionated about trickle-down economics," he commented. "The content is good. And I completely agree with you, for the record. There's just some spelling and grammar and maybe we can focus some of the later parts a bit more."</p>
<p>Monkey ran a hand through his hair. "The words... Just jump around for me and get screwed up. I have to read things at least twice. Sometimes more. Usually I get Pigsy to proof things for me. I mean I bribe him and everything, but he still gets annoyed with me.”</p>
<p>Trip waved him off and went to work. "It's clear you're very smart, considering your word choice and arguments. You’re good at a lot of things; words are just hard for you. There’s nothing wrong with that."</p>
<p>Now Monkey was the one feeling flustered, but for once it wasn't embarrassment about his many mistakes, even the especially stupid in hindsight ones. (He couldn’t believe he spelled ‘which’ as ‘wich’ again.) Trip didn't seem to notice how his casual, kind words or his lack of exasperation over correcting the dozens of errors he had found affected Monkey. He just methodically picked through the essay without comment, letting himself be absorbed in the work. As Monkey watched him, he noticed that every so often Trip was scratching at his head and neck, probably because he didn’t bother to shower off. He probably just wanted to get started so he didn’t keep Monkey waiting for too long.</p>
<p>After a while of suggesting things to Monkey and helping him find a better citation to support a sentence, he stretched his hands. "This looks pretty good!" he said brightly. "What do you think?" </p>
<p>"I think it's amazing. I can't thank you enough, Trip," Monkey said as he checked the clock on the laptop, reluctantly noting it was probably time to head for home and started to pack it all up. </p>
<p>Trip smiled. "It's fair. You fixed my hair, after all," he said as he ran his hand over his head for emphasis, scratching behind his ear for the umpteenth time. "I guess..." he paused. "I'll see you soon at the Tavern?" </p>
<p>"You bet," Monkey replied, headed for the door. He paused and pointed to Trip's phone. "You've got my number now. So if anything comes up or you want a trim..." He mimed shaving his own head before gesturing back to a now-smiling Trip. "You let me know."</p>
<p>"Same with your essays," Trip replied. He looked like he was going to say something, but his mouth shut and he swallowed hard. "Thanks again. Goodnight, Monkey."</p>
<p>"Night, Trip."</p>
<p>Monkey waited until the door had shut and he walked down the stairs and around the building until he leaped into the air and threw a fist towards the sky in pure triumph.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter before season 2 drops!! (And on a new laptop, too!) Just a head's up since I've already got the rest of the fic mapped out, I'm not planning on taking into account the events of season 2 going forward. The Mochaverse was always intended to be a loose parallel of the first season and the states the characters were in, anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. “We then hit the books. Okay, fine, HE hit the books. But I lifted them!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandy took a deep breath. “And after the abyssopelagic zone is the hadopelagic, or hadal zone. The pressure all the way down there is about eight tons per square inch and the temperature is just near freezing.”</p>
<p>“So not a good place to have a summer home?” Monkey asked dryly. Sandy shook her head.</p>
<p>“Unless you were in a submarine that could somehow sustain you for an entire season without you going mad, no. There’s really not that much down there since most marine life lives near the surface. It’s quite a mysterious place.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Duly noted. Thanks for the info, Sandy.”</p>
<p>“Anytime,” she replied with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>Truth be told, Monkey didn’t particularly care about the zones of the ocean, but after reading the same paragraph ten times in a row without absorbing a single word each pass, he knew he was overdue for a break. Luckily, Sandy was more than happy to oblige him with white noise when he went up to the counter and asked her to tell him about the ocean.</p>
<p>Trip glanced over at him when Sandy walked away to bus some tables. “You should know the Wi-Fi password by now if you needed to look up ocean facts, Monkey.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I prefer to support local businesses. You can’t just type into a search engine ‘tell me about the ocean’ and expect something even vaguely interesting to come out of it. Sometimes you need a Sandy touch.”</p>
<p>Trip studied him. “You didn’t need ocean facts for homework, did you?” Monkey examined his nails and didn’t reply. Trip’s head tipped to the side. “Why did you ask Sandy if you don’t really care about the ocean?”</p>
<p>Monkey heaved a sigh. “If you must know, hearing people talk about stuff I don’t know or particularly care about is a good way to get a reset.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I see.” Trip nodded quickly, fiddling with his hands while he stared at them. “It’s a way to get a brain break. Right?”</p>
<p>Was that relief Monkey heard in his voice or had he just imagined it?</p>
<p>“Haven’t been able to focus on stuff lately,” Monkey muttered. “Studying here and at home haven’t been doing it for me and… I’ve been falling behind.” He admitted the last part in a rush.</p>
<p>Trip took a deep breath, chewing on his lip, mulling something over. “I might have a proposition for you, then. If you were interested. If not it’s okay.”</p>
<p>That got Monkey’s attention. He looked fully at Trip, raising an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“I can help you with homework… and take you to a quiet place so you can study. But I might need some help from you while we’re there.” Monkey almost didn’t hear the last part because Trip said it so fast and so quietly. “Like, uh, tall shelves, heavy reference books…”</p>
<p>Monkey’s curiosity was piqued. “What for?”</p>
<p>Trip perked up. “I’m doing a study on the relationship between cultures and writing systems for a project and need to do research. I mean, it’s not due for several weeks, so I don’t have to go right away if you’re not available, or I can just go and you don’t have to come along, that’s fine…”</p>
<p>While Trip was rapidly talking, Monkey had a vision of Trip scaling a shelf like he had in the grocery store to reach a heavy text book way above his head before the whole shelf imploded, burying Trip in a dusty landslide of books and his crushed body not being found for months. Trip definitely needed a strong, tall man like himself to assist. “You had me at you can help me with homework,” he interrupted Trip with a grin. “Sure, I can help you too.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Trip exclaimed. His face flushed a slight shade of red. “Um, are you available this afternoon? I get off work-”</p>
<p>“I’m available,” Monkey replied instantly, not bothering to check his schedule. Even if he wasn’t supposed to be available he’d make time or cut class. Any prior commitments would surely understand.</p>
<p>“Uh, wow, okay, um…” Trip glanced at the clock. “Meet me at the student’s union in an hour? Food’s not allowed in the part of the library I need to go…”</p>
<p>“You got it,” Monkey said with a grin. If he hurried, he might be able to make it home to get his slightly too-small shirt before the hour was up…</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>An hour and ten minutes later, Monkey was perched at his table polishing off the last of his greasy food. This restaurant in the student’s union was probably the one that violated the most health codes, but no one could deny their food was the best. Trip ran up to his table and skidded to a halt.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late; the next shift got caught in traffic and I had to cover until they got in. How long have you been here?” Trip asked breathlessly, dropping his backpack by the table.</p>
<p>Monkey grinned and led Trip to the counter. “Not long, no worries. What are you getting?”</p>
<p>Trip shook his head when he saw Monkey’s restaurant choice. “I think I’ll just get whatever isn’t dripping in grease… I don’t really come here.”</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.” To the cashier, “Hey, can I get a refill on this?” He gestured with his empty cup.</p>
<p>“Sure. Just take your top off,” she replied, ringing Trip up.</p>
<p>“Uh. Okay,” Monkey replied dubiously, pulling off his shirt and waiting.</p>
<p>Trip glanced at him to say something and did a double take. “What are you <em>doing</em>?” he hissed, glancing around frantically. “Put your shirt back on!”</p>
<p>“She said to take my top off for a refill,” Monkey said, cocking his head.</p>
<p>Trip stared at him, aghast. “Of your drink, Monkey!”</p>
<p>“Oh. I suppose that makes more sense.” Why didn’t he think of that? Not that he minded; it was a small price to pay for a refill. Plus he knew Trip enjoyed the view. He struggled to keep his smirk off his face.</p>
<p>“I mean, he can keep it off if he wants,” the cashier said with a grin, eyeing Monkey up and down. “I’m not complaining.” Monkey flashed a cheeky grin at her, puffing his chest out and flexing.</p>
<p>“No, he will not. You clearly have a no shirt no service policy,” Trip said sternly, pointing to the sign indignantly as he snatched up Monkey’s cup and thrust it into her hands, blushing something fierce. “People are staring.”</p>
<p>“I mean, they should be,” Monkey grinned, twirling his shirt around, thoroughly enjoying Trip’s blush. “But fine, fine,” he snickered as he pulled his shirt back over his head. Trip took Monkey’s drink and his tray with a muttered thank you to the cashier and hustled back to their table. Monkey sidled back and sat down across from Trip, who was resolutely digging out his textbooks from his bag, ears still red.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you were the jealous type,” Monkey said lightly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be absurd,” Trip bit out, one hand holding the back of his neck tightly. “Just making sure you don’t get us kicked out.”</p>
<p>Monkey beamed. “It would be their loss.” He noted Trip’s free hand clenching the book a bit tighter and dialed down his expression. “But thanks for looking after me.”</p>
<p>“Someone has to,” Trip said without looking up. He took a furious bite, clearly not enjoying his experience. Monkey made a mental note that this type of place really wasn’t Trip’s scene. Trip took a deep breath. “So tell me about your homework while I work on… whatever this is,” he said, gesturing to his tray.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After Trip had finished eating and had successfully tutored Monkey through his mental block, Monkey stood up and stretched. “I think that should do it. Shall we?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” Trip replied, hopping up and leading the way. Monkey was rather glad Trip knew where he was going; the last time he’d stepped foot in the library was when he was a freshman getting the campus tour.</p>
<p>“So what’s your project on? You said something about writing systems, but…”</p>
<p>Trip grinned and took a deep breath before unleashing a tidal wave information that Monkey couldn’t even come close to comprehending. In between Trip’s pauses to breathe, Monkey managed to pick out the words pictogram, writing systems, cultures, morphemes, graphemes, variations, but understood next to nothing else of what Trip was trying to say or how those words related to each other.</p>
<p>It was good quality white noise for his brain like Sandy’s recitation from earlier he had passively listened to. But something about Trip’s endless enthusiasm and passionate yet methodical way of discussing his chosen topic he was obviously well-versed in utterly dazzled him. He found himself comfortably lost in Trip’s one-sided dialogue, clueless and yet trying his best to engage, appreciating how Trip’s eyes were bright with zeal, glinting with ideas on how he was planning to attack this project.</p>
<p>Before long, they arrived in the library and Trip confidently led the way over to the help desk. “Oh. No one’s home right now. Okay, I’ll take a look around and you stay here in case she comes back.”</p>
<p>“You got it, boss,” Monkey replied, doing his best to make sure the wall was well-supported by his back while he waited for Trip to return.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, a young looking student with an Intern ID clipped to her oversized shirt bounced up to the counter.</p>
<p>“Did you have any questions for me?” she asked, voice not quite reaching the annoying amount of cheer.</p>
<p>Monkey eyed the intern’s collection of scrunchies on her wrist. “Got enough scrunchies on you?” he asked dryly.</p>
<p>Her eyes squinted playfully. “That is a good question… Why, did you want one?” She glanced up at his hair.</p>
<p>Monkey paused. Well, if he was going to be helping Trip out… “You know what? Sure. I’m torn between the rainbow glitter and the lime green, if I’m honest.”</p>
<p>“Take both!” she said brightly, handing them over. Monkey grinned and put his hair up in a flash.</p>
<p>“I actually was here with my friend, who is… He’s right there,” Monkey said with a smile and pointed over the intern’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Trip!” she exclaimed. She bounded over and gave him an enthusiastic hug that nearly bowled Trip over before he laughed awkwardly and accepted before stepping back.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ilbryn. Nice to see you… is the librarian around? I need access to the lower rooms of the special reference section.”</p>
<p>Ilbryn looked sad. “You just missed her. But I can let you in! You just have to promise to like, not destroy the books or-”</p>
<p>“No food or drinks, return everything the way you found it, treat the old books with the utmost respect,” Trip interrupted with a smile. “I know the rules.”</p>
<p>Ilbryn cast a wry glance at Monkey, leading them to an anachronistic bird cage style elevator that looked both completely authentic and wildly unsafe. “And no sloppy make outs or getting funky in the stacks.”</p>
<p>Trip’s eyes flew open. “W-what?” Monkey briefly considered the appeal of the privacy of a restricted section of a library surrounded by nothing but silent tomes leading to ideal make out conditions (with Trip) before Trip interrupted his thoughts. “Wh… Why would anyone want to waste such valuable research time and potentially damaging old texts with… With their <em>feral </em>inclinations? Libraries are a sacred place of <em>learning</em> and… and… and scholarly pursuits and such… disruptive behavior is an <em>insult</em>-!”</p>
<p>Ilbryn laughter rang out as she closed the gate behind them with a hideous screech. “Shakespeare might say you doth protest too much. I’m just saying, half my job as a library intern is keeping horny students in check. There’s a designated broom and mop for interns; the broom for shooing students out and the mop is for cleaning up after them. Now you two behave down there.”</p>
<p>Trip made an aghast noise as the elevator started its journey downwards, flushed head buried in his hands. Monkey pursed his mouth, flicking looks down to Trip, who had painstakingly inched to the opposite side of the elevator, staring adamantly ahead.</p>
<p>“She seems nice,” he commented, also staring straight ahead.</p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p>Monkey chuckled and pointed to his hair. “She gave me these scrunchies.”</p>
<p>“I saw. Lime green and rainbow glitter is a good look on you.”</p>
<p>Monkey tried to stifle his smirk, trying out various jokes in his head and snickering to himself at each one. He finally settled on one, and gave Trip a sidelong look. “If you had to pick one section of a library to indulge your ‘feral inclinations’ in-”</p>
<p>“I’m not having this conversation.”</p>
<p>Monkey burst out laughing as the elevator shuddered to a halt. He shoved the gate aside and ushered a once again red-faced Trip through, still cackling. Trip ignored him and stood in the quiet main room to take a deep breath, eventually smiling.</p>
<p>“I love the smell of old books,” he said with a contented sigh. To Monkey, it just smelled like dust and boredom and frustration waiting to happen, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he opted to watch Trip enjoy this moment, feeling a tug at his heart that let him feel a bit of reverence for the place just by watching him.</p>
<p>Trip opened his eyes and made for a table. “I was practically raised in the library,” he said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“That explains a lot,” Monkey replied with a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>Trip shrugged, pulling out various notebooks and his laptop. “The man who raised me, a professor at the college of my hometown, would take me to work and I’d read through the books I could reach while he graded papers or tutored students. I didn’t always understand the words in the books, but whenever I asked he’d answer me. He’d never get impatient at all my questions. Every time I step in a library it’s… it’s like a little bit of home.” His face grew wistful.</p>
<p>Monkey had a moment of envy towards Trip’s childhood before he brushed it off. It’s not like his personality was the type to sit and quietly read. He’d probably try and climb the shelves or build stacks with the books to entertain himself. “Sounds like a great man.”</p>
<p>“The best,” Trip nodded. “Avid human rights advocate too. He’d take me along to the rallies and marches he led. I miss that. I mean, there’s always rallies to go to, but it’s not the same without him next to me, you know?”</p>
<p>Truth be told, Monkey personally didn’t, but he could understand missing a close companion after moving away. He nodded silently, just happy that Trip was talking about himself for once.</p>
<p>Trip sighed, glancing up at Monkey. “Sorry, I got nostalgic. We should probably get started.”</p>
<p>Monkey ground his disappointment beneath his heel. “Nah. Don’t apologize. I like hearing about you.” He let out an awkward cough. He hadn’t meant to say that. “Tell me what you need me to do.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well, let me get my bearings and I’ll call you over when I need some heavy lifting, okay?”</p>
<p>“You got it.”</p>
<p>Trip disappeared down a row and Monkey sat at the table guarding Trip’s stuff from the surrounding vacant basement. He knew that Trip’s idea was for him to study in between helping out, but Monkey knew himself well enough to know that he’d never get into a proper mindset if he was constantly interrupted. Not that he minded; he knew what he was getting into. Trip just didn’t realize Monkey couldn’t study like he could. Idly, Monkey pulled at the corner of one of Trip’s notebooks and peeked inside at the neat handwriting and smiled. Perfectly organized and perfectly scholarly, as expected.</p>
<p>“Monkey?”</p>
<p>Monkey flew out of his seat towards Trip’s call, halting in front of him. “You rang?”</p>
<p>Trip giggled and pointed up to the top shelf, one arm already holding a stack of thinner books. “The big fellow up there, please.”</p>
<p>Monkey dipped his head in acquiescence and carefully made a show (without being obvious about it, of course) of pulling down the indicated volume that was thicker than his bicep, which he was sure to flex as he held it. He was quite glad he had changed into his shirt that was a little too tight before he met up with Trip, who was trying very hard and failing to not look. Monkey indicated for Trip to stack his set of books on top. “Easy job,” he said smugly as he led the way back to the table. “You going to be able to find what you need in this beast?” he asked him.</p>
<p>Trip nodded quickly, sitting down. “There’s an index and I read fast. It won’t be a problem.” He cracked open the huge volume, a small bit of dust poofing up from the pages and sneezed twice. Monkey’s eyes bugged out and had to clamp his mouth shut to restrain his squeal of glee at how cute the noise was.</p>
<p>“Bless you,” he managed instead. Trip didn’t answer; he was already lost in research mode, skimming faster than Monkey could imagine and scribbling notes and citations in his notes. Monkey gazed at Trip as his eyes darted around the pages, fingers dancing lightly over the text, finding new ways to be amazed at Trip’s speed and reverence with the reference volumes. Monkey didn’t dare to speak, not even to fidget, not wanting break Trip’s reverie, instead content to watch him work knowing Trip wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p>He watched Trip methodically work his way through the volumes before setting them aside and stretching. “Would you mind helping me put these back and I can get more?”</p>
<p>“It’s why I’m here,” Monkey replied, flexing in anticipation. They repeated the cycle two more times, each time Monkey unobtrusively studying new things about Trip when they returned to their table. The second time he studied the way Trip wrote down his information; either quickly when he was seemingly on a roll with all the information he was taking down or thoughtfully as he added his own notes in the margins to the side for his essay. The third time Monkey studied Trip’s expressions, either a spark of glee here and there or the tiniest indication of a frown when he paused at a paragraph or how his eyebrows or cheek muscles twitched at the noisy air conditioning kicking on. He had a feeling he could watch Trip nerd out for hours without getting bored.</p>
<p>Several hours later when Trip shelved the last reference book, he let out a satisfied sigh as he packed up his things. “Well, I think I have everything I need from here. That was really productive! Did you get a lot of studying done?”</p>
<p>Monkey nervously glanced between his untouched backpack and Trip’s face. “Uh. Yeah. I did lots of… studying. Learned a lot.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Trip replied. “Thanks for coming with me, you were a big help!”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Monkey replied, not knowing what else to say. He initially wanted to make a joke circling back around to sloppy make outs in the stacks, but didn’t want to ruin the experience he’d just shared with Trip. Instead he pulled the elevator gate shut behind him. “Your paper is going to kick some serious ass.”</p>
<p>Trip beamed. “I hope so. I’ll keep you posted on how it turns out.”</p>
<p>Ilbryn was waiting for them and pulled the gate open. “There you are! You were gone so long I was going to send out a search party!” She glanced in between Monkey and Trip’s faces. “You two seem… satisfied,” she said with a sly grin.</p>
<p>Trip’s expression was a fraction of a second away from being ruined before Monkey smoothly stepped in. “Trip got all the research he needed for his paper, so yes, he is. And these scrunchies did their job wonderfully, so I am quite satisfied as well, thank you. You are a great library intern,” he added easily.</p>
<p>“Aww, thank you!” Ilbryn exclaimed, jibes forgotten. “Well I’m going to be closing up here, so if there’s anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, but thank you, Ilbryn,” Trip said with a polite nod. “I’m sure you’ll see me again soon.”</p>
<p>“Hope so! Bring your friend next time!” she called over her shoulder as she bounced away.</p>
<p>Trip paused before glancing up at Monkey, who shrugged. “Just let me know if you need to do this again sometime. I’m always down to hang out in a library.”</p>
<p>“Sure. I could always use more scrunchies,” Monkey agreed with a grin.</p>
<p>They were about to head in opposite directions to make for their respective homes when Trip stopped and dug around in his pockets.</p>
<p>“Wait. Nearly forgot. Silver asked me to give this to you. It’s the newest Wi-Fi password for the Tavern.” He handed Monkey a folded piece of paper.</p>
<p>“Aww. You know you’re family when your phone automatically connects to the Wi-Fi,” Monkey snickered as he glanced at the paper. The password was apparently ‘D1ckz_Out_4_Internet’. He grinned and stuffed the paper in his pocket. “Tell Silver I approve.”</p>
<p>“I knew you’d say that,” Trip replied with a shake of his head and a crooked half smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is for my lovely beta reader and executive producer hangryeowyn. I'm Monkey in the sense I can keep up with maybe half of what she says when she teaches me about anthropology things, but I very much love listening to her. She says I'm the same when I go on and on about zookeeping or animal stuff in general.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. “Then I told him to essentially take a hike, but like, I went with him.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey strutted up to the Tavern, looking forward to kicking off the cloudy weekend with a mocha after a long week of night shifts and homework. He paused. Stationed at the door of the Tavern was a huge, solemn wolf sitting perfectly still next to a tiny, happy looking but equally still Pekingese.</p>
<p>Alright…</p>
<p>He glanced around, wondering if their owner was nearby while also wondering if he was allowed to walk past them to get his coffee. The door opened and a severe-faced middle aged woman with her hair pulled into the tightest of buns emerged bearing two cups, one tiny and one giant, both filled with whipped cream.</p>
<p>“Monarch, stand,” she ordered briskly. The Pekingese promptly got to its feet, tail swooshing, waiting expectantly, and she placed the smaller cup in front of him. “Wait, Monarch. Toaster, stand.” Monkey’s brow wrinkled as the wolf shoved to its feet, staring intently at her as she placed the giant cup in front of it. “Okay, go! Who’s my good booooooys?” she cooed as the dogs happily tucked in.</p>
<p>Monkey shook his head and tiptoed past them and went inside. Sandy was minding the counter and Trip was sitting at a table hunched over some books and typing furiously at his laptop. Sandy called a greeting to him.</p>
<p>“Afternoon!” she called cheerfully.</p>
<p>“To me, it’s still morning,” Monkey groused. “I only woke up like an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“The clock says afternoon,” Sandy replied, glancing at the monitor as if to double check.</p>
<p>“Technicality,” Monkey muttered. “Did you see the caffeine cryptid that just walked in here?”</p>
<p>Sandy nodded. “Yes, Monarch and Toaster’s mom. She comes in twice a month for puppaccinos. She never gives her name, just her dogs’ names. Odd, isn’t it?” She glanced at Trip. “He’s off the clock, sorry. You’ll have to settle for me making your mocha, if you want.”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “I don’t mind. I’ll get it to go, though.” He glanced over his shoulder at Trip after he’d paid. “I thought you’d still be working?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been here since six,” he replied without looking up, furiously scrubbing at his head.</p>
<p>Sandy handed Monkey his cup. “He seems rather stressed today. He just clocked out and went straight over there to do homework. He didn’t say why.” Monkey glanced between her and Trip before nodding at Sandy. He headed for Trip’s table and lightly pecked at Trip’s table.</p>
<p>“Mind if I sit?”</p>
<p>Trip grunted in response without looking up. Monkey searched his face. “Did you catch the latest caffeine cryptid? Wolfdog lady?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t count as a caffeine cryptid if she’s a repeat visitor,” Trip replied blandly.</p>
<p>Monkey sighed. Trip had a point. Then again the Tavern’s barometer for what counted as a cryptid was rather skewed compared to other coffee watering holes. It dawned on him yet again that he lived in a rather strange town. He tried a different tack. “Sandy seemed concerned you seem a bit on edge…”</p>
<p>“Midterms are coming up and I haven’t had time to study in between-” Trip finally glanced over at Sandy, who was preoccupied with something, and dropped his voice. “All the overtime shifts I’ve been picking up. For Sandy’s <em>thing</em>.”</p>
<p>Monkey had to take a moment to remember what Sandy’s ‘thing’ was. “Oh! The-”</p>
<p>“Yes. That,” Trip cut him off with a nod. “So yes, Monkey, I <em>have</em> been just a <em>bit</em> stressed.”</p>
<p>Monkey took a long drink of his mocha. Sandy had been improving on Monkey’s order but it still wasn’t the same as when Trip made it. “Sounds to me like you just need to step away from it all for a while.”</p>
<p>“Don’t have time.”</p>
<p>“Trip…” Monkey had to refrain from rolling his eyes. “You’re the smartest guy I know. There’s no way you’re not going to pass your exams. Just go take a walk or something. Away from work, away from the books. Clear your head out and you’ll feel better. Just for a little bit.”</p>
<p>Trip paused, mulling it over, finally glancing at Monkey over his laptop. Monkey grinned and took a sip. “I think you’re right.” Monkey offered a mock bow, smile widening. Trip slowly closed his laptop, still in thought. “Would…” he hesitated. “Would you mind coming with me?”</p>
<p>Monkey choked on his drink and started coughing and nodded rapidly, eyes watering. “Yup,” he managed to rasp out. “Sure thing.”</p>
<p>“You okay?” Trip asked, voice laced with worry before Monkey waved him off.</p>
<p>“Fine. We’re good here. I’ll be outside.”</p>
<p>Monkey dashed outside to finish hacking up his lungs, grinning through his coughs.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The downpour wasn't showing any signs of letting up. Monkey pulled out his phone to call Cirrus, but saw the battery had gone and died on him. Great. Once again, he’d forgotten to plug it in last night. The one time their schedules lined up to just casually hang out and they were getting rained out. The one time he’d paid attention to his weather app and then ignored it. And it all started only after about ten minutes after they’d started walking, too… the skies had abruptly opened up and completely drenched the two of them. Damn it all…</p>
<p>Monkey glanced around from the bus stop they were sheltering under. "My place is about a block from here," he said loudly over the deluge to Trip, who looked uncomfortable but still optimistic. And also gorgeous. What was it about submerging someone in water or throwing them in the rain that made them that much more attractive? "Or do you want to stay here and wait it out?" Trip looked uncertain but thunder crashed loud enough to shake the ground and badly startle him. Instinctively Monkey laid a hand on his tensed shoulder before taking it back.</p>
<p>"Your place is fine," Trip said quickly, trying to casually brush off his scare. Monkey grinned and led the way. Trip kept pace while attempting to tap out a text and poorly shield his phone from the rain at the same time.</p>
<p>"Sandy said before we left to text her if anything changed, sorry about that. She means well but can be overprotective," he called above the noise of the street and the sheets of rain drenching the sidewalk. Monkey stopped in front of Trip and shrugged off his hoodie, holding it above Trip and his phone. Trip shot him a surprised but grateful look and furiously completed his essay to send to his friend before pocketing his phone.</p>
<p>"Nah, it makes sense," Monkey said, pulling his drenched hoodie back on. His socks were now squelching inside his shoes. "It's great you have friends that look after you."</p>
<p>"What about you and Pigsy? Are you close?" Trip asked.</p>
<p>Monkey shook his head. "Not like you two. I might ask what he's been up to all night if he doesn't come home and we hang out every so often. He does his own thing and I do mine, but we're still good friends. Been living together ever since I moved here... He's the first real friend I made in this city."</p>
<p>"Do you have lots of friends? I'd think a Mr. Personality like you would have loads."</p>
<p>Monkey considered. He had classmates, loads of acquaintances, many admirers and rivals, and even more people that either were annoyed at him in some capacity or owed him favors. Or both. He was rather lacking in the friends department. Cirrus was sort of a friend. But he only ever saw him in the driver's seat of his car. They never really interacted unless Cirrus was taking Monkey somewhere. Gwen... Was she a friend? She tolerated him and patched him up on the rare occasion he got bashed up in a fight and fun to nettle in their back and forth emoji essays, but he never deliberately sought out her company. Even taking his time in his old city into account, Pigsy, Sandy, and Trip were probably the closest things he'd ever had to friendships. He finally settled on a small shake of his head, focusing on nudging a small rock out of his way.</p>
<p>"Oh." Trip looked down. Another roll of thunder filled the silence. "Can't say I have many friends either outside of the Tavern. And even then the only coworker I like to hang out with is Sandy. I mean, we’re roommates, so we don’t really have a choice, but…” his voice trailed off in an awkward laugh. “I like to keep to myself. It's been nice, moving to a new city, where there aren't any expectations of you with old friend groups, you know? It's a fresh start."</p>
<p>"Yeah. The complex coming up is ours. Almost there." Monkey forced his tone to lighten up. Trip looked between him and the complex.</p>
<p>"You can afford to live in the Jade Palace with your job?" he asked dubiously. "I couldn't afford the dumpster with three other people!"</p>
<p>"I've got savings. And my jobs pay more than you think," Monkey said, waggling a finger. "No idea what Pigsy does though. He doesn't say. I don't care, as long as the rent is on time, which it always is."</p>
<p>"Bu-uuut you do care," Trip teased. "You're dying to find out what he does."</p>
<p>Monkey stopped in front of him and stared directly in his eyes. "Trip. This mystery is literally killing me. You gotta find out for me."</p>
<p>He burst into laughter. "I'll see what I can do."</p>
<p>"You're a lifesaver," Monkey chuckled as he fumbled with his key, shoved the door open and ushered his friend in. "Make yourself at home."</p>
<p>Monkey immediately kicked his shoes off and peeled off his socks, throwing them down the hall. Trip watched him before he knelt to untie his own, careful to stay on the entry mat in front of the door. </p>
<p>"Pigsy's room is on the right," Monkey said as he headed towards his room, tossing his hoodie over his shoulder in the general direction of the laundry closet and pulling off his shirt. "We can just throw your stuff in the dryer with mine."</p>
<p>"Lucky you have a dryer in the unit," Trip's voice rang out from around the corner as Monkey rummaged for some extra clothes and a towel. "The laundromat in the basement eats my coins half the time. And that’s in between fending off the giant spiders with a bat getting down there…"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm pretty lucky that Pigsy had a nice place." Monkey reemerged from his room to find Trip standing exactly where he was, still as a statue except for his miserable shivers. He looked like a drowned rat. It was almost as if he was waiting for permission to do anything. "What are you waiting for? Get out of those," Monkey snorted. "Here. These are the smallest I got..."</p>
<p>Trip snatched the bundle of clothing out of his hands with widened eyes and scurried into Monkey's room, shutting the door after him. </p>
<p>Huh. Trip was even more modest than a monk, contrasting sharply with Monkey's carefree confidence. Although it did tickle Monkey's heart that Trip still appeared to like looking at Monkey's excellent physique, even if it flustered him. Especially since it flustered him, he mused as he finished dressing in dry clothes. </p>
<p>Trip took quite a while to finally emerge from Monkey's room. In hindsight it probably was a disaster in there and Trip was probably texting Sandy all about it. He was about to call out if he was alright when Trip opened the door and tiptoed out, holding his soaked, balled up clothes tightly in his arms.</p>
<p>Monkey almost burst out laughing. Even Monkey's smallest clothes were way too big for Trip's small frame. The hoodie alone was practically a robe on him. </p>
<p>"They're a bit big on me..." He finally said as he shoved his stuff in the dryer and made his way to the couch.</p>
<p>"Just a bit." There was something about seeing Trip in his own clothes that he absolutely adored. Then he felt ridiculous thinking about it. </p>
<p>Trip sat balled up on the couch, hunched over again.</p>
<p>"You good?"</p>
<p>"Cold." Trip carefully tucked his knees completely inside the hoodie and put the hood up. </p>
<p>Monkey dropped his blanket from his bed on Trip's head. "Be warm!" Trip smiled and wasted no time in burrowing into it and wrapping it tight around his shoulders. Monkey likened it to the blue scarf that, until now, he'd never seen Trip without, even at work. "Need more?"</p>
<p>Trip shook his head. He looked way more comfortable now that he was bundled up, but still held a tense posture. Monkey flopped down on the opposite side of the couch.</p>
<p>"Did you check in with Sandy again?" he asked, trying to casually find out what took Trip so long. "I am a dangerous man, after all."</p>
<p>Trip smiled. "No, she knows. And you're not that dangerous. Well, you could be, but I have good instincts about people. And actually, I feel really safe with you. It's nice."</p>
<p>Monkey puffed up with both pride and glee, but forced himself to keep it casual.</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it," he finally said although he noted that Trip's hunched over and tense body language completely contradicted his words. Monkey tried not to read too much into it, but his curiosity took over. "Are you sure you're good? You look really uncomfortable over there."</p>
<p>Trip immediately rearranged himself to attempt to look more at ease but Monkey wasn't buying it. </p>
<p>"Nothing gets past you, does it?" he said with a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>To Monkey, Trip looked like someone trying to hide something. A guy he once fought had the same guarded stance trying to disguise from the cop attempting to bust them that Monkey had fractured his ribs not a minute prior. But he didn't want to accuse Trip of anything.</p>
<p>Instead he shrugged. "You need to be good at reading people if you want to get anywhere in my lines of work. You still cold?" A tiny thing like Trip probably would be. Half of his mind imagined him snuggling under the blanket with Trip, pulling him onto his lap to hug him close, but the other half had the sense to crush the dream into dust immediately. Bad Monkey. Bad.</p>
<p>Trip shook his head. His eyes darted over to where the dryer was whirring away. "I just... Well, this sounds stupid..." he looked back at Monkey, who playfully rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Come on, Trip. Highly doubt you could sound stupid."</p>
<p>The corner of Trip’s mouth quirked. "I just... really... Want my scarf. I feel weird without it." He tucked his chin into his shoulder, a picture of shyness.</p>
<p>Monkey flashed a big grin. "That scarf is iconic. I understand. But you don't need to cover up; we're not proper in this household." He waited for Trip's giggles to quiet. "Where'd you get it?" </p>
<p>"The professor, the man who raised me. It means a lot."</p>
<p>Monkey vaguely remembered Trip talking about this mysterious man back when they were in the library together. "Have you had time to go visit him this semester?" Monkey would love to meet the man who raised such a perfect guy. Maybe even thank him.</p>
<p>Trip shook his head quickly. “He’s... he passed away.” Monkey’s stomach dropped. Trip swallowed hard and forced a bright expression on his face. "What about you? Do you have anyone back home you visit?" </p>
<p>"Foster care,” Monkey replied dismissively, downplaying his relief to escape from the gloom. “Good people, but we don't really talk at all anymore. That's fine with me; I like to do my own thing. So, no."</p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the steady rain outside. Finally Monkey grabbed the remote. "Want to watch anything?" </p>
<p>A small smile crossed Trip’s face. “Sandy and I play Cynthia Rothrock movies for background noise or if we’re in a bad mood or there’s nothing else to watch. She completely idolizes her; she’s got all of the movies. I think it’s great fun. It’s kind of become almost a comfort thing for me. I never would’ve gotten into that genre if I had never met her.”</p>
<p>“And you’re both absolutely correct,” Monkey replied seriously. “Shall we pay homage to our queen?”</p>
<p>Trip nodded eagerly, and before long they were cheering along with every exaggerated punching sound effect and satisfying takedowns. Monkey couldn’t help but point out the stunt work or comment on the excellent forms or the unrealistic movie martial arts, even leaping out of his seat to demonstrate, much to Trip’s delight.</p>
<p>Soon the dryer buzzed and they took a break for Trip to run off to switch back into his normal clothes, taking only a minute this time. Monkey didn't want to admit it, but he really missed looking at Trip swimming in his oversized clothes, even if he was also glad that Trip was infinitely more comfortable and relaxed now.</p>
<p>After they resumed the movie, Monkey wasn't even really watching anymore. He just loved making Trip laugh and watching his eyes light up. </p>
<p>When the drizzle outside finally slowed to a halt, Trip stood up. </p>
<p>"Early shift tomorrow. You know, even if we didn't hang out as planned... That was really fun. And you’re right; I needed that.” Trip’s face quirked with a smile. “You're a good host."</p>
<p>Monkey beamed. He wanted to say, "You bring out my best" and “I do try” but it came out as a garbled "Try to bring my best." Heart hammering, he took a second to collect himself. "We should... Want to hang out again sometime?" </p>
<p>Trip was already nodding. "I don't really have much time the rest of this week between school and work. But when I get my schedule for next week I'll let you know."</p>
<p>"Great." Monkey tried to keep his relief out of his voice but knew he'd failed. But he was strangely okay with it.</p>
<p>Trip's gentle smile widened. "Thanks again, Monkey."</p>
<p>"Glad you had fun." When Trip was about to shut the door, Monkey called out. "Hey. Text me when you get home?"</p>
<p>Trip's eye roll didn't hold a trace of irritation. He granted Monkey another heartwarming smile. "I will. I'll have to tell Sandy she's got a partner for anti murder duty."</p>
<p>"Happy to oblige. Goodnight, Trip."</p>
<p>"'Night, Monkey."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every time the two of them start up one of her movies, Trip prompts Sandy about her love for Cynthia Rothrock as a running joke. Sandy will, without fail, instantly reply with that Oprah meme “She’s the mother I never had. The sister everybody would want. She is the friend that everybody deserves.”</p>
<p>She’s only partially kidding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. "Later I acquired a partner in crime, or rather, in preventing crime."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE thanks to hangryeowyn for not only being a steadfast editor and executive producer, but she also made me this brilliant (and now canon!) logo for the Tavern for my birthday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Monkey watched Trip hand the customer her change out of the corner of his eye as he packed up his books.</p>
<p>“Um…” The woman glanced at her hand containing the cash. “I think you shorted me like three bucks.”</p>
<p>Trip grimaced as he corrected his error, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. “Sorry ‘bout that.” After the drink had been made and half-heartedly passed to the customer, Monkey sidled up to the counter.</p>
<p>“What’s this? Trip, making an error counting change? I hardly thought that possible,” he teased.</p>
<p>Trip shrugged. “There’s a first time for everything.” Monkey brushed off the limp retort. Trip plodded past him to go tidy up the front.</p>
<p>“So we still on to hang out at your place tonight?” Monkey asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Trip swiped some sweat off his forehead as he slowly wiped a table off, facing away from Monkey. “Uh, yeah, for sure. Sandy is off today so she might join us.”</p>
<p>“The more the merrier,” Monkey said with a smile that hopefully concealed his slight disappointment. It’s not that he didn’t like Sandy, far from it, it’s just he was hoping for some more one on one time with Trip. Speaking of which… he couldn’t help but tilt his head at Trip. His normal hummingbird-quick movements were more akin to a slug the entire time Monkey had been there. Granted it was the end of his work week after several extra shifts and studying for midterms (come to think of it, he probably should start getting ready for his exam on Monday), but he was lacking the usual spark that never failed to brighten Monkey’s day.</p>
<p>“You know…” Monkey finally said, moving to try and see Trip’s face better. “We can cancel if you’re not up to it.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I’m fine, just tired,” Trip insisted, a small smile briefly lighting up his features. “It’s been a long week. Just… Give me like an hour after my shift is done and you can head on over.”</p>
<p>Monkey brightened and checked his phone, setting a three hour and twenty-eight minute countdown.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Monkey hadn’t done much that afternoon aside from glancing at the clock and wishing it would go faster as he half-heartedly picked through his notes to see what he needed to review. Well, if he was honest with himself, he needed to review all of it, but it’s not like he could start all of it right now. When his phone told him it was time to head out, he practically threw aside his papers and was out the door in a flash, eager to spend the most time possible at Trip’s apartment.</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hair before he knocked on the door, and was surprised when it opened a crack to reveal Sandy peering at him.</p>
<p>“Oh. Hey Monkey. Trip isn’t awake. Monica sent him home early.”</p>
<p>Concern bubbled up in Monkey’s throat. “Is he alright?”</p>
<p>“He just came home and fell asleep on the couch and hasn’t moved since. I didn’t think he’d want to be moved.” She considered him, tilting her head. “I guess you want to come in?”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind,” Monkey said with a polite smile.</p>
<p>As he made his way over to the couch, Sandy asked as she shut the door, “We could try to wake him up to see you?”</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t answer as he looked Trip over. He was curled into a tiny ball tucked into the corner of the couch, dead to his surroundings. Monkey put a hand to Trip’s forehead, frowning when he felt it warmer than it should be. Although Trip’s fingers under his cheek in a makeshift pillow flexed in response, he didn’t stir. Trip was probably fine; the guy just worked too hard. Monkey realized Sandy had been standing over the couch waiting for a response and he should probably give her one.</p>
<p>“Nah. Let him sleep; he needs the rest. We can still hang out.”</p>
<p>Sandy brightened before her smile faded. "I don't have any co-op games... neither does Trip. Not that he plays video games much anyway, but…"</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged as he adjusted the blanket that was draped over Trip and plopped down on the couch next to him. "Doesn't matter. I can just watch."</p>
<p>It turned out Sandy's game of choice was Skyrim on a mostly-functional but outdated console. She had multiple save files of different characters to play multiple styles when she wanted. At the moment she was a stealthy Argonian archer. </p>
<p>"I've played several character builds," she explained, "But I like this one the best. I try to never get caught by the guards but if I do I always escape into the water because this race can breathe underwater."</p>
<p>Monkey stifled a snort. Of course she liked sneaking around and playing under the ocean. While Sandy was staring at the screen, completely entranced as she stalked her quarry of clueless bandits, Monkey made frequent glances over to Trip, who hadn’t budged. Sandy had the volume on quiet, but Monkey doubted that Trip would wake up even if a roaring dragon exploded out of the TV. He couldn't help but miss his friend, but Sandy, despite her infuriatingly careful and methodical way of playing the game, was fun to hang out with. She showed him her clever tricks and ways to exploit the broken smithing system as well as a sunken ship full of loot near the northern edge of the map. </p>
<p>"I don't think my other build has discovered that yet," she realized as she loaded another file and passed him the controller. "Your turn."</p>
<p>Much to Monkey's delight, this character was much more fun. It was a standard sword and shield slash and bash, clearly intended to take hits like a champ and hit like a truck. It wasn't long before Monkey found a fight. </p>
<p>"You know the Forsworn are much easier to handle if you sneak in and thin the herd first," she suggested as Monkey chugged yet another healing potion and charged headfirst into the fray, wildly swinging his vastly overpowered sword he had named ‘You Dun’ Goofed’, much to Sandy’s delight. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but this is more fun," he snickered as he launched a small group of warriors off a cliff.</p>
<p>Sandy smiled. "I played this character for a while and it's alright, but it's not my style. But it's fun to watch you. You make dumb decisions and it's great. In real life too." She stood up abruptly and headed for the tiny galley kitchen. "Snack break!"</p>
<p>Trip stirred.  "Monkey?" </p>
<p>He blinked at Trip's quiet croak and paused the game. </p>
<p>"Yes?" </p>
<p>"M'sorry," Trip murmured in a barely audible voice, his half open, glassy eyes staring blearily at nothing. </p>
<p>Monkey raised an eyebrow. "For what?" It wasn't Trip's fault he was sick.</p>
<p>"Lying t'you," Trip sighed, lines around his face deepening.</p>
<p>"... About what, now?" Monkey was puzzled. Trip was the most honest guy he'd ever met in his life. What could he possibly have to lie about? Trip sighed again and rolled over. </p>
<p>"None of your business." He immediately fell asleep again. Monkey snorted. That's fair. Fevers made people say strange things. Monkey re-adjusted the blanket once more and felt Trip’s clammy head, gently swiping a thumb over his soft buzzed hair. Trip still had a fever, but it didn’t seem as bad now.</p>
<p>Sandy gingerly sat down on the couch. It was like she had brought half the snacks in the kitchen back with her.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what you liked and I want to be a good host. So here.” She set down her offerings on the cushion between them and glanced over at her roommate. “Did he wake up?”</p>
<p>Monkey chuckled and dug into a bag of chips. “For a second.”</p>
<p>Sandy smiled at the two of them. “You really like him, don’t you? Like, you want to date him?” At Monkey’s hesitance to respond, she hastily added, “I mean that’s what I thought, but I’m used to being wrong about these things…”</p>
<p>“Well…” Monkey shrugged. It’s not like he lost anything if Sandy blurted anything out to anyone. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do.” He could feel Sandy’s eyes boring into his skull. “Are you okay with that? You two seem close.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I love Trip,” Sandy said casually. Monkey braced himself for an intensely awkward situation, but Sandy went on, “He’s my best friend. He’s a great roomie and doesn’t treat me like I’m different from anyone else, which is a rarity for me. But no, I wouldn’t want to date him. You should though. You’re nice.”</p>
<p>Well, he had the roommate and best friend’s approval, at least.</p>
<p>“Trip will never admit it, but he needs people to watch over him.” She frowned, gathering her thoughts. “There’s something about this city that just isn’t… right. It’s like…” She glanced up at Monkey. “It’s like it wants to eat him. I do my best, but…”</p>
<p>“The more the merrier?” Monkey suggested. Sandy nodded and smiled that she had been understood before her face turned serious again.</p>
<p>“You make dumb decisions a lot and you act like you don’t care but I can tell you do. When you first jumped me for Trip’s sake I could tell you’re actually good, even if you sounded strange judging from Monica and Trip’s descriptions. Well, you still are. But Trip seems to like being around you.”</p>
<p>Monkey snickered to himself and Sandy looked at the clock. “It’s getting late. I should probably go to bed. Trip as well… I don’t think he should be left on the couch.”</p>
<p>“Probably.” Monkey stood to his feet and stretched before gently gathering Trip into his arms, trying not to jostle him too much.</p>
<p>“You got him?” Sandy inquired as Monkey made his way to Trip’s impeccably kept room. He had to admit, he loved the feeling of how well Trip fit into his arms and how Trip subconsciously curled into him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. He weighs like, three pounds. Easy.”</p>
<p>“Show-off.” Sandy’s voice around the corner held a smile.</p>
<p>After he’d laid down his friend on the mattress, Trip jerked awake and stared up at him, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“Wh…?”</p>
<p>“Oh hey.” Monkey kept his tone light and casual. “Sandy wanted me to get you off the couch and into bed before I bailed. You good?”</p>
<p>Trip took a minute to process all this, body slowly hunching. “We didn’t get to hang out,” he realized.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “There’s always next time. Sandy kept me company while you were asleep. You need anything?”</p>
<p>Trip considered. “Water would be nice…”</p>
<p>Upon returning with a glass, Monkey saw Trip had bundled the covers up to his neck and curled up on his side.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Monkey.” His voice was quiet again, as if getting into bed had drained his energy.</p>
<p>Monkey lightly patted Trip’s head before he turned off the light. “No worries. Shoot me a text when you’re up tomorrow, okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s a deal.”</p>
<p>When he walked out of Trip’s room, Sandy was waiting for him by the door. “Before you go, you should know I already have your number. Trip gave it to me as soon as he acquired it.”</p>
<p>“Um, okay?” Monkey tried to parse through what exactly that was supposed to mean to him or why that was significant.</p>
<p>“But you don’t have mine,” Sandy went on. “If we’re sharing anti-murder duties…”</p>
<p>Monkey snapped his fingers and smiled. “Got it. Send me a text and I’ll add you in. Partners?” He held out a fist, wiggling it enticingly when Sandy just looked at it.</p>
<p>Sandy nodded and reciprocated, her face lighting up. “Yes, partners!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last video game that Trip really got into is Harvest Moon but hasn’t really picked up a game ever since starting college.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. “The day after I had my doctor friend make a house call.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey knocked on the door of Trip’s apartment and waited, fiddling with the key Sandy had given him fifteen minutes ago. When he’d gone into the Tavern after his morning class she had politely demanded that he go check on her roommate since he wasn’t answering her texts and then calls and she was getting concerned.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Look, he’s probably just asleep,” Monkey insisted as Sandy passed him her key. “He needs it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He was awake when I left,” Sandy replied, frowning. “Maybe he’s gotten worse. And I’m not going to be home for a while; I’ve got two labs later this evening I can’t miss. This isn’t murder we’re talking about, but it still counts as anti-murder duty.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I mean I’m not complaining,” Monkey said with a shrug. “But if he’s just sleeping or left his phone somewhere I have every right in the universe to utterly roast you.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“And if </em>I’m<em> right and he’s worse I have every right in the universe to say I told you so,” Sandy retorted.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Deal. I’ll be back in a bit with your key,” Monkey said with a grin, twirling it around his finger and strolling out the door.</em>
</p>
<p>Monkey knocked again, louder. “Trip? You up?” When he didn’t hear any movement inside, he fought with the sticking lock and opened the door. Trip’s small shoes were still on the rack by the door, so he was definitely home. He glanced at the vacant couch and poked his head into Trip’s room, knocking on the doorframe.</p>
<p>Trip was asleep in a bundle under the blankets, his phone on the nightstand blinking with notifications and his blue scarf haphazardly lying on the dresser across the room. Monkey smirked and started to mentally compose his triumphant yet devastating roast he was going to send to Sandy. He was almost halfway out the door to head back to the Tavern, but realized he should probably go back and check on Trip before bailing. He leaned over and prodded Trip’s shoulder, who stirred. Monkey lightly shook him until Trip blearily blinked awake.</p>
<p>“Hey, bud! You alive?” Monkey asked cheerily.</p>
<p>Trip’s face sluggishly frowned and he looked up at Monkey. His eyes flew open and he let out a startled noise before he somehow flung himself off the mattress and wedged himself into the corner between the wall and his bed.</p>
<p>“No… how did you find me how did you get in here?” he moaned, shrinking down, staring at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Well this wasn’t the reaction Monkey was expecting. How cooked was Trip’s freaked out brain that he didn’t recognize him?</p>
<p>“Uh, you texted me your address a while ago and Sandy gave me a key,” he said carefully, holding it up. “She told me to check on you.” He set the key on Trip’s nightstand and made his way around the bed and awkwardly knelt in front of Trip, who somehow shrank even more and flinched as Monkey grabbed his arm to haul him out and get him back to bed. Monkey frowned when Trip wrenched his arm away. Trip was definitely more feverish than last night. This actually might be bad.</p>
<p>“You know what? Stay here. Be right back,” he said to Trip, trying to keep his tone light. He hustled over to the kitchen and rifled through the freezer, letting out an impatient snort when he didn’t find an ice pack. He snatched the nearest, biggest bag and wrapped a dish towel around it as he hurried back.</p>
<p>He found Trip halfway out the window, presumably to try and climb down the fire escape.</p>
<p>Monkey dropped the bag. “Whoa now! Where do you think you’re going?!” Trip squeaked as Monkey seized him around the waist, dragging him back inside before he hurt himself.</p>
<p>“Let <em>go</em> of me,” Trip hissed, squirming against Monkey’s iron grip. Monkey grimaced and wrapped his arms around Trip’s body in a tight bear hug and realized he probably should get him to calm down before he made himself worse. He sat down heavily on the bed and trapped Trip’s flailing legs under his own.</p>
<p>“Trip! You need to calm down!” he called right into Trip’s ear, jerking his head to avoid Trip’s clumsy headbutt. “It’s <em>me</em>!”</p>
<p>Trip stilled, breathing rapidly. Monkey peered around him and Trip focused on Monkey’s face. “Monkey?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Monkey said, dragging out the word, not relinquishing his grip. “You good now?”</p>
<p>Trip glanced around, frowning at Monkey’s arms around him and feebly squirmed against him. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Monkey released him, examining Trip’s flushed face. “Looking after you,” he snorted. “You tried to climb down the fire escape when you saw me.” Part of him was relieved that he hadn’t taught Trip how to break out of that hold. Not that it would’ve mattered much, considering how uncoordinated Trip was at the moment.</p>
<p>Trip frowned and rubbed his eyes, his head starting to droop, clearly worn out already. If it were any other situation, Monkey would’ve found it endearing. Now he was just concerned. “Okay…” Trip said, shuffling backwards to lie back down in a sweaty spot on the sheets. Monkey collected his makeshift ice pack from the floor and shoved it into Trip’s arms.</p>
<p>“Hold on to that,” he ordered as Trip made a noise of protest. “I’m going to get you some water.”</p>
<p>“What is this?” Trip grimaced, now shivering.</p>
<p>“Uh, don’t worry about it,” Monkey tossed over his shoulder as he walked out. When he returned, Trip was asleep again, his body still curled around the bag with rapid breaths leaving his slightly parted mouth. Monkey sighed and put the glass on the nightstand by the empty one and switched Trip’s floor fan on high. He might be here for a while. He pulled out his phone and dialed.</p>
<p>“Hey, Rax?”</p>
<p>“I can already tell this is going to be a conversation I don’t want to hear.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, uh, my friend is sick and needs someone to look after him.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice.”</p>
<p>Monkey bit back a sigh. “What I’m saying is I can’t come in tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you absolute fucker.” Monkey could tell Rax was doing that thing where he takes the phone away from his ear and glares at it as if it would tell him a different thing under pressure.</p>
<p>“Hey, now…” Monkey chided. “I’m a kind-hearted fucker.”</p>
<p>“Noted. I hate you so much.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Rax!”  Monkey hung up before Rax could yell at him some more and shook Trip again, who didn’t move this time. He paced around Trip’s room, thinking. From Trip’s chapped lips and dry-looking skin, he was probably dehydrated, but if he was refusing to stay awake long enough to chug some water…</p>
<p>Monkey realized he probably needed some backup and dialed another, much more familiar number. The line clicked.</p>
<p>“Hey Gwen. It’s me.”</p>
<p>“I know, Monkey. Caller ID is a wonderful invention. What is it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, uh, could you come to an address and do a little house call? Pretty please?”</p>
<p>The line was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>“Monkey, you know there are clinics available if you want to get screened for STDs again.”</p>
<p>“Dude, that was one time…” Monkey muttered. He sniffed. “Forget about that, okay? I’ve got a bit of a medical problem.” Monkey kept his voice serious. “My friend is hot.”</p>
<p>“…And?”</p>
<p>“And he’s got a fever,” Monkey interrupted, grinning. He heard nothing but Gwen’s very slow sigh on the other end. Tough crowd. “Okay, okay, it’s Trip. Don’t know if you remember him?”</p>
<p>“I remember your friends, Monkey,” Gwen replied. “You said he’s got a fever?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was sick yesterday and I thought he was getting better but I went over today and he’s uh, not. Could you come check on him?”</p>
<p>Gwen sighed. “I’m not that weird rideshare driver of yours at your beck and call…”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important,” Monkey cut her off.</p>
<p>“Yes you would.”</p>
<p>“True,” Monkey admitted. “But Gwen. Please. He’s… Important.”</p>
<p>She was silent again before she let out another sigh. “Send me the address.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You owe me big time,” Gwen said as she stepped through the threshold, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Oh I know. Thanks for coming,” Monkey replied. He’d come up with something later. Maybe he’d buy a plate of cookies or something for her team at the hospital. He knew from experience that if the nurses received gift baskets of sweets they would emerge from the woodworks and utterly demolish the offerings in a matter of minutes. It was quite frightening.</p>
<p>Gwen stepped into the tiny apartment, drinking in her surroundings. “Is it sad that my living room feels bigger than this entire apartment?”</p>
<p>“It probably is. He’s back here.” Monkey led her back to Trip’s room where he was still dozing, unmoved from his curled up position. Gwen knocked on the doorframe, slipping into her professional mode. Monkey had already sent her a list of Trip’s symptoms and a summary of the fire escape incident. Luckily, this time Trip stirred, sluggishly blinking up at her and then at Monkey, who smiled and waved.</p>
<p>“Hi, Trip. Heard you weren’t feeling so great.” Trip glanced around, his soft, unsure eyes shifting between Gwen and Monkey as he gradually focused. “I’m Gwen, Monkey’s friend. We met at the hospital when I treated your coworker while back. Do you remember?”</p>
<p>Trip’s look became puzzled when he looked at Monkey again, standing in the doorway, before looking up at Gwen and nodding. “Yes,” he whispered, voice raspy.</p>
<p>Gwen nodded. “May I come in and take a look at you?” At Trip’s nod, Gwen pulled the chair from Trip’s desk over to the bed and sat down, setting her bag on the floor and taking out various instruments to do her doctor magic. “Been working a lot of overtime lately?” Gwen asked. Trip nodded, looking like he was fighting off sleep again. “Me too.” Gwen glanced at Trip. “You’re pretty dehydrated. That’s probably why you were seeing weird things earlier.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Trip mumbled.</p>
<p>Gwen shook her head. “Fevers tend to do that.” Glancing at Monkey, “Make yourself useful and go get a damp washcloth.”</p>
<p>Monkey frowned. He probably should’ve thought of that first. When he returned, Gwen had an IV bag sitting on Trip’s chest, who had predictably nodded off again. Gwen swiveled in the chair to look at Monkey.</p>
<p>“You’re allowed to do that?” Monkey asked, pointing at the IV bag.</p>
<p>“Yes, Monkey. It’s amazing what you can do with a proper medical license,” Gwen said dryly, taking the washcloth and putting it on Trip’s forehead. She held up the bag of now partly thawed chicken, looking exasperated. “More importantly, what’s this?”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “Couldn’t find an ice pack and I was kind of in a hurry…”</p>
<p>Gwen stared at him. “This was your first idea?”</p>
<p>Monkey looked between Gwen, the bag of chicken, and the dead-to-his-surroundings Trip before back to Gwen. “Well, yeah.” He paused, trying to figure out what Gwen wanted. “Did you want me to cook it?”</p>
<p>Gwen threw the bag at him. “The chicken can’t be cooked now, you feral moron! You owe him a new bag!”</p>
<p>Monkey frowned and prodded the squishy bag. “It seems alright to me…”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Gwen seethed. “You want to give him salmonella on top of whatever he’s got going on now?! You’d think with your crush on this guy you’d WANT to sponge him down, but oh no, you throw frozen chicken at him and then try to poison him!”</p>
<p>“Waste not?” Monkey said lightly with a thin grin.</p>
<p>Gwen’s head lowered to meet her hand. “I seriously can’t decide whether you’re trolling me or not.” She massaged her temple before waving him away. “Just… just go away and buy Trip a new bag of chicken. And a thermometer. And a proper ice pack. You owe him that much. I’ll be here.”</p>
<p>Monkey rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. “Fine,” he sighed. “Be back soon.”</p>
<p>“And get me a salad while you’re out! You owe <em>me</em> that much!”</p>
<p>“FIIIIIINE,” Monkey yelled over his shoulder and kicked the front door shut behind him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After collecting Gwen’s small list of items (along with a book he found for Trip while he got lost looking for a thermometer), he made his way to the deli and glanced at his options for Gwen’s salad. Better safe than sorry. He went to his recent contacts.</p>
<p>“Yo, Gwen, I’m at the deli, quick salad question.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“You want your normal Greek salad or the gay one?” There was the slightest hesitation as Monkey examined his two choices.</p>
<p>“What kind of salad is a <em>gay</em> salad?!” Monkey winced from the feedback and held his phone away from his ear. “And you of all people should know not to use that word as a pejorative!”</p>
<p>Monkey rolled his eyes. “Not a gay salad. A <em>gay</em> salad…”</p>
<p>“Monkey…” Gwen’s warning had a weary tone to it.</p>
<p>“It’s like a bed of lettuce with a rainbow of different colored veggies across the top. It’s cute; you’d like it. You live for that novelty shit.”</p>
<p>Gwen heaved a long sigh. Monkey could tell she was doing that thing where she was massaging her temples again. “Get the gay salad with raspberry vinaigrette and get back here.”</p>
<p>“HA!” Monkey triumphantly hung up and after snagging some lunch for himself, pranced up to the counter, wallet in hand.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Monkey adjusted his bag as he fumbled for the key in his pocket.</p>
<p>His other pocket?</p>
<p>His <em>side</em> pockets?</p>
<p>…His back pockets…?</p>
<p>Oh. He’d left the key in the apartment. Well, Gwen was probably busy with Trip anyway. Monkey went back outside and went to where he guessed the fire escape leading to Trip’s window would be. After holding the bag in his teeth and climbing up a drain pipe to reach the ladder that wouldn’t budge, he ascended to where Trip’s window was. He was about to try and open it when he could hear Gwen speaking. He strained to hear through the window.</p>
<p>"He seems... To genuinely care for you. And that's a rare thing to find in this world, and him."</p>
<p>Gwen paused as Trip said something so quiet Monkey couldn't make it out. </p>
<p>"Did you know he was my neighbor growing up? He always had so much passion and zeal, but no direction or focus. He was such a rebellious and defiant kid. I think he was frustrated with himself. I always expected he would grow up and be either in prison or dead. You can imagine my surprise when he walked into my hospital all those years later. Recognized me instantly and we picked up right where we left off.”</p>
<p>Monkey allowed himself to smile at the memory before refocusing on Gwen’s words.</p>
<p>“And then he met you. You've changed him, Trip. You made him actually <em>want</em> to be better. I thought it was impossible, but you did it just by being you."</p>
<p>Gwen was silent for a minute and Monkey went to try the window before she spoke up again and he stopped. He probably should get the cold stuff inside, but he wanted to listen.</p>
<p>“Monkey’s a disaster and an idiot but he’s not completely unreasonable. I seriously don’t think it would change anything.”</p>
<p>Monkey groused at the slight and heaved up on the window with his fingertips, grateful it hadn’t been latched after he had dragged Trip inside. He pitched forward and rolled into the room, Gwen flying out of her seat.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?! Why didn’t you try the front door?!” she yelled at him. Monkey dug the gay salad out of the bag and handed it to her.</p>
<p>“Front door was locked.” He smiled at Trip, who was looking much more alert, and also was giving him a slightly judgmental look. He tossed Trip the book. “Reading material I found at the store. The cover looked cool.”</p>
<p>Trip examined the book. “Forbidden Yaoguai Love and Spaceships?” He glanced unsurely at Gwen, whose face had returned to its resting place in her palm, and back to Monkey. “Um, thanks.”</p>
<p>“And you’re now the proud owner of a new thermometer; don’t worry, I got one for Sandy too since she might be weirded out at sharing, and an ice pack, and a new bag of chicken,” Monkey said the last part in a rush. “I also brought me lunch. You can have some if you want.”</p>
<p>After they’d all eaten and Monkey had nicely offered to clean up after Gwen’s prompting, Trip glanced at Gwen with forlorn eyes. “Sorry to take you away from the hospital to come look at me.”</p>
<p>Gwen rolled her eyes, packing up her bag. “Trust me, this house call is a welcome break from the day I’ve had. Had to start my shift by extracting a flashlight from the rear end of an… adventurous patient, and before I left to come here I was dealing with a patient in anaphylaxis.”</p>
<p>Trip’s eyes widened. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“From what her partner told me, the two of them wanted to get stoned with a wasp nest ‘to see if they would chill out’, I believe it was.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Did it work?” Monkey asked.</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, Monkey, in between saving his partner’s life, it slipped my mind to ask,” Gwen replied testily.</p>
<p>“I suppose a house call isn’t so bad then,” Trip mused.</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest. You’re a very good patient.” She glanced at Monkey. “Unlike some people.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Monkey protested as Trip giggled.</p>
<p>Gwen gave Trip a look and handed him a card. “More fluids. More rest. Call me if you need me, but you should be fine in a day or two. Try not to overdo it again when you get back to work and classes.”</p>
<p>Trip nodded. “I won’t. Thank you, Gwen.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure. And you,” she said, turning to Monkey and sighing, “Stay out of trouble.”</p>
<p>Monkey gave her a lopsided grin as she headed out the door. “No promises. Thanks for stopping by!” He turned back to Trip and rubbed his palms together. “Finally. Alone at last!” He laughed as Trip flushed a deep scarlet. “I’m just kidding, Trip. Anyway, Sandy said she wouldn’t be back until later this evening and I already called out of work so I’ve got nothing going on. Want me to hang with you until then or I can bail and let you sleep?”</p>
<p>“You called out of work?” Trip said, looking puzzled. He hesitated. “For me?”</p>
<p>Monkey cocked his head, looking back at him equally puzzled. “Well, yeah, you clearly needed someone to look after you. So what do you want me to do?”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve slept enough to last for the next year,” Trip said with a shake of his head. He eyed his book bag by the desk. “I should probably study some more…”</p>
<p>“Hey. Gwen said to rest. Studying is definitely not rest,” Monkey chided. “At least for me it isn’t.”</p>
<p>Trip’s mouth quirked but nodded, looking sullen.</p>
<p>Monkey looked at the book he’d given Trip. “I could do a dramatic reading!” He flipped to the first page and nearly threw it against the wall at the tiny and cramped script that swam before his eyes. He passed it to Trip. “You know what, you’d better do it.”</p>
<p>Trip looked like he was going to refuse before he shrugged and gamely flipped to the first page as Monkey sat down next to him. “I have a feeling I’m not going to want to continue reading it aloud after the first few chapters, Monkey.” At Monkey’s shrug, Trip’s eyebrows raised before he focused on the words. “Forbidden Yaoguai Love and Spaceships, Chapter One, by Chuck Steel…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gwen instantly loses her will to live whenever Monkey opens his mouth. </p>
<p>Chuck Steel has a cousin named Danielle Tingle. They frequently collaborate on novels that Sandy hate-reads.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. “A while later I hosted a male bonding night. Sandy came along too.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pigsy glanced up at him. “You want to do a what now?”</p>
<p>“Male bonding night. You and me… and Trip. Just us dudes. Doing dude things,” Monkey said excitedly.</p>
<p>Pigsy’s eyebrows rose before he re-focused on his phone. “Right. ‘Dude night’, but of course. Surely this demonstration of masculinity is what our dear barista nerd friend needs to experience to deepen our bonds as men. Dare I ask what your idea of a male bonding night would look like? Do I need to hide the lighter fluid?”</p>
<p>“We have lighter fluid?” Monkey wondered.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Come on man, all I was thinking was a pro wrestling watch party. That’s it. If you were here, Trip would probably be more likely to come over.” Monkey pouted. “I haven’t really hung out with Trip ever since he got sick.”</p>
<p>“There’s a joke here about you saying that watching oiled up men throwing each other around on TV is the pinnacle of the masculine experience,” Pigsy said dryly. “But yeah, wrestling watch party night always has room for one more. Pro tip? I wouldn’t call it a male bonding night when you ask Trip.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Wrestling night?” Trip’s face was the picture of confusion, and maybe a hint of poorly-concealed judgment. Monkey brushed that off while ignoring Pigsy’s sigh.</p>
<p>“Not just wrestling. <em>Pro</em> wrestling. Pigsy and I watch it every week; there’s gonna be a bunch of really good matches on the ticket. Come on, you’ll love it. Just us dudes.”</p>
<p>Trip looked uncomfortable. “I… don’t know anything about that stuff, Monkey.”</p>
<p>Monkey shook his head. “That’s the thing: you don’t have to! I’ll tell you which guy to root for and we just sit back and watch people beat the shit out of each other! There’s even going to be a TLC match!”</p>
<p>“A what now?”</p>
<p>“A wrestling event match where the use of tables, ladders, and chairs is not only authorized, but encouraged,” Sandy said, poking her head around the corner and cracking a slow smile. “I love those.”</p>
<p>“You like pro wrestling too?” Pigsy’s look of surprise turned into a pleased grin.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said eagerly, standing beside a confused and vaguely unnerved Trip. “I watch clips online; I don’t want to shell out for the pay per views. Can’t get the full storylines that way, but it’s still dreadfully exciting.”</p>
<p>Monkey pursed his mouth. He had the feeling this wasn’t going to be male bonding night anymore. Three guys and Trip’s roommate didn’t have quite the same ring to it.</p>
<p>“Sandy, would you like to join us boys for a night of pro wrestling?” Pigsy asked with a not-so subtle smirk at Monkey.</p>
<p>Sandy’s eyes widened. “Can I?”</p>
<p>Pigsy’s eyes squinted with his smile as he gave her a thumbs up. Monkey elbowed him, noticing Trip still looked unsure. “Trip? You in?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if this is my thing, guys,” he said with an awkward laugh, scratching at his hairline.</p>
<p>Sandy grabbed his arm. “Nonsense. Pro wrestling is for everyone. I’ll talk you through it.” She looked up at Monkey and Pigsy eagerly. “Is the Undertaker going to be there? Do you know? He’s my favorite. Asuka too. I love her.”</p>
<p>“I… I’ll think about it,” Trip said carefully. Monkey’s face lit up and Trip frowned. “Isn’t it all fake?”</p>
<p>Sandy and Pigsy let out a groan. “It’s about the <em>story</em>, Trip,” Pigsy said. “Whether it’s real or not doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Trip stared at Pigsy and Monkey. “So you pay to watch a bunch of people play fighting?”</p>
<p>Monkey quirked his mouth. “Well…”</p>
<p>“Pretty bold of you to assume we pay for it,” Pigsy rumbled.</p>
<p>Trip looked aghast. “You STEAL it?!”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not our fault our neighbor has literally the weakest password in the world,” Monkey snorted.</p>
<p>“It’s ‘password’,” Pigsy muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>Sandy glanced at the door as a group of students shuffled in. “I’ll let you know,” she said to Monkey before she and Trip got their game faces on for the afternoon rush. Monkey and Pigsy grinned and headed for the door. “Now Trip, at its core, pro wrestling is about the dichotomy between good and evil and watching heroes struggle against their villains… it’s quite beautiful, really- yes, I’ll get that started for you…”</p>
<p>As soon as they’d cleared the building, Monkey whirled on Pigsy. “What was that? It was supposed to be a male bonding night and you just went and asked Sandy!”</p>
<p>“And leave me to be a third wheel? No thanks,” Pigsy groused.</p>
<p>Monkey punched him in the arm as his phone buzzed. Sandy had texted him a gif of a wrestler chanting YES over and over paired with a blurb that Trip was going to join them.</p>
<p>Pigsy shot him a smug look. “You’re welcome, by the way.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Monkey griped.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “Monkey, anyone could tell Trip wasn’t interested. Literally the only chance you had at persuading him was if Sandy came as a package deal. So again, you’re welcome.” At Monkey’s sullen silence, he leaned over and touched a finger to his ear expectantly.</p>
<p>“Fine, you were right,” Monkey muttered. He sniffed. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>He struggled to not wipe the smug smirk off of Pigsy’s face the rest of the walk home.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Monkey flung open the door at the first knock. “Hey guys!”</p>
<p>Sandy and Trip walked into the apartment. “I didn’t know apartments could be this spacious,” Sandy commented. She glanced at the table. “Are those Swedish fish?”</p>
<p>“Yup!” Pigsy said, handing her the bowl. She promptly sat down on the couch and began to methodically eat them one at a time. Monkey caught out of the corner of his eye Trip looking at him.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“How did you know her favorite candy?” Trip asked quietly.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “Eh. I just barely overheard your conversation with her mentioning it about it a month or so ago. Didn’t think about it until we were buying snacks for tonight.” He puffed up at Trip’s impressed look, showing Trip to the couch to sandwich him in between himself and Sandy. Pigsy grabbed a beer and sat in his chair.</p>
<p>“And yes, I intervened and got us a tray of veggies if you were interested in something other than our unholy amount of snack foods,” Pigsy informed them. “Monkey, you can’t say that you’ve eaten your vegetables if you drown them in ranch,” he scolded.</p>
<p>“It’s vegetables, you get credit for trying,” Monkey mumbled around a handful of carrots, swearing as the ranch dripped onto his pants. Trip rolled his eyes but smiled as he passed him a napkin.</p>
<p>“Ooh, it’s starting! I’m so ready for this,” Sandy said, leaning forward, enraptured by the screen.</p>
<p>Pigsy shrugged and scrolled through his phone. “I wouldn’t get too excited. The first couple of matches are never that great. Although…” He paused and glanced up at the screen, putting his phone down. “This guy, Oak the Demolisher, just moved up from the minor leagues. They’ve been pushing him pretty hard, but he’s getting a lot of pop from the crowds so I guess I’ll accept it.”</p>
<p>“At least he can cut a promo,” Monkey muttered. “That other new guy from the MMA circuit knows how to fight but can’t sell a hit or work the crowd to save his life.”</p>
<p>He glanced at Trip out of the corner of his eye, who looked utterly lost. “I understood each of those words individually,” he said slowly.</p>
<p>Sandy was frowning at the screen. “Trip, doesn’t he look a lot like Silver?”</p>
<p>Monkey studied the screen. The younger one spat at his much larger opponent and threw his mic at him before tackling him into the ropes and flipping him out of the ring. “Which one, Oak or the Rhino King?”</p>
<p>Trip scoffed. “No. Well…” He paused, thoughtful. “…Huh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sandy agreed, voice trailing off as they both squinted at the TV. Pigsy let out a whoop when Oak leaped off the top rope to smash his elbow into the Rhino King’s head. Sirens went off.</p>
<p>“Wait who are all these guys running out? I thought this was a one on one fight?” Trip asked, bewildered as the ring filled with a legion of wrestlers throwing each other around.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s all the dudes in the locker room coming out to get in on the action. It happens sometimes; don’t worry about it,” Monkey said, waving his hand.</p>
<p>“And yes, it was a one on one… but anything goes if the referee doesn’t see it,” Sandy replied.</p>
<p>Trip looked between her and the screen, aghast. “But the ref<em> just got knocked out</em>!”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Bummer for him, man,” Pigsy said, catching popcorn in his mouth. “Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“So? What do you think so far?” Sandy asked Trip as commercials played.</p>
<p>“It’s… very silly and over the top,” Trip said. “But it is kind of fun.” Sandy and Monkey did a fist bump over Trip’s head, who frowned. “But Sandy, you’re a martial artist and you like watching realistic fight scenes and stuff. This stuff looks… not very practical in a fight?” He sounded like he was trying his best to word it politely.</p>
<p>“Well hang on,” Pigsy interjected. “A well-delivered piledriver is <em>very</em> practical if you can pull it off. Monkey, come here, let me show him…”</p>
<p>Monkey remained seated, shooting Pigsy an unimpressed look, but Sandy interrupted. “Well, yeah, it’s not all very practical, but it’s a spectacle you’re supposed to have fun watching. The trash talking, the props, the costumes… It’s like a different art style; you can like both.” She nudged Trip. “I still probably wouldn’t want to fight the wrestlers, though.”</p>
<p>Trip made a thoughtful sound.</p>
<p>“Speaking of trash talking, Alexa Bliss is on next and I demand complete silence while she does her promo,” Pigsy said, sitting up straighter in his chair.</p>
<p>Monkey rolled his eyes and leaned over to Trip. “I’m not saying Pigsy would like it if Alexa Bliss stepped on his neck, but I will say he wouldn’t complain about it.” Trip snickered.</p>
<p>“Her outfits have been on point lately,” Sandy agreed, finishing off the last of the Swedish fish.</p>
<p>“Did I not demand silence?” Pigsy hissed.</p>
<p>Monkey used the opportunity to watch Trip’s reactions as the promo went on, smiling at Trip’s puzzled but amused expressions.</p>
<p>“I like how they always look so annoyed when their opponent kicks out after the two count,” Trip commented after the match started. “I mean, what did they expect?”</p>
<p>“Well most of the time they don’t think the referee is capable of counting properly,” Sandy replied, glued to the screen as Alexa screamed at the referee. “Did you see that last count? It took way longer than three seconds. Unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“You might even say it’s rigged,” Pigsy said dryly, setting his empty beer down and reaching for his popcorn.</p>
<p>As the tag team event with the tables, ladders, and chairs began, Sandy glanced at Monkey and Pigsy. “You two would be a phenomenal tag team. Monkey does the aerial acrobatics and Pigsy the muscle.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Monkey complained. “I can be the muscle too!”</p>
<p>Pigsy ignored him. “Yeah, I suppose. But what about you, Sandy? What would your wrestling persona be?”</p>
<p>Sandy got shy and shook her head.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Monkey cooed to Sandy. “You’ve got to have daydreamed about it at least once. Share with the class.”</p>
<p>“It’s… a nice thought but I’m not good with crowds.” She shook her head. “I would be terrible on the mic.”</p>
<p>“Well, just imagine your best confident self with zero social anxiety,” Pigsy suggested. “And you don’t have to be good with talking or promos; look at that one guy they pulled from the MMA circuit. Utter garbage on the mic, but great in the ring. You could be one of those strong but silent types that just glares at everyone and the announcers fill in the blanks. It’s a very forgiving sport if you’re good enough.”</p>
<p>“Give us your wrestling persona, give, give, give,” Monkey chanted.</p>
<p>Sandy smiled. “I guess… If I had to choose, I’d love a strong silent type with a ludicrous amount of props on my entry that I’d have to hand off right before the match started. Like a trident and a cape or something.”</p>
<p>“Atta girl,” Monkey encouraged. “Add a championship belt and some over the top smokey eye makeup and boom, even more props to hand off to your adoring assistants. You’d sell merchandise like no other.”</p>
<p>“What about you, Trip?” Pigsy asked.</p>
<p>Trip just sat and stared blankly at them.</p>
<p>Sandy looked thoughtful. “Maybe a masked persona? Small but quick?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure,” Trip said, cringing when someone got struck in the head with a chair and went flying off the ladder he was perched on. Monkey pictured Trip in a tight leather outfit and nearly crushed his drink in his hand trying to suppress where his mind went immediately afterwards. “You okay, Monkey?” Trip asked him.</p>
<p>“Yup. That was a… really good move,” Monkey ground out, not daring to look at Trip.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I like it when they dive through the rope things,” Trip agreed. “Why do they do moves if they end up hurting themselves afterwards, though?”</p>
<p>“Spectacle,” Sandy reminded him as the match ended with the current tag team champions successfully defending their titles. “Oh, the cage match is after the break!”</p>
<p>Trip glanced between the two of them. “Do I need to know anything?”</p>
<p>Monkey managed to collect himself. “Oh yeah. You should probably get the storyline first.” He took a deep breath. “All you need to know for this cage match is that the oiled up guy with the dreadlocks was the best man for the guy dressed in all leather’s wedding a few weeks back. Dreadlocks guy got like a marriage license online and they did the ceremony backstage, but sold his friend out to the evil manager dude and ruined the wedding, and now the groom challenged dreadlocks guy to a revenge match where anything goes. Frankly it’s heartbreaking to see their friendship break apart like this. I mean, they were tag team partners and everything.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, man, breathe,” Pigsy muttered, chin propped up on his hands.</p>
<p>“Um, what’s the abridged version?” Trip asked tentatively.</p>
<p>Monkey frowned. “That is the abridged version. This plot’s been going on for weeks.” He made a sad noise as the leather clad wrestler broke a kendo stick across the other’s back and got slammed into the turnbuckle in response.</p>
<p>“Dreadlocks guy is the asshole that we want to see get beat up. But we feel bad about it on the inside,” Pigsy informed Trip, shooting Monkey a withering look.</p>
<p>“For a while there was a bunch of posters in the crowd asking when the wedding was for the two wrestlers. The fanfic around those two is… interesting,” Sandy added, raising an eyebrow. “Personally I think the manager has got dirt on him so he <em>had</em> to betray his best friend.”</p>
<p>Trip squinted at the TV. “That all seems like it’s a bit of an overreaction. And over a wedding!”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged as dreadlocks guy picked up the other wrestler and threw him into the chain link fence surrounding the ring. “Not really. If my best friend messed up our- my- wedding,” he corrected swiftly as his face burned, “My wedding, like he did, I’d do the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Smooth,” Pigsy muttered under his breath so only Monkey could hear. Sandy gave the two of them a glance but didn’t comment. Trip didn’t appear to have noticed.</p>
<p>Sandy gasped as the dreadlocks wrestler plummeted to the mat from the top of the cage and crashed through the announcer’s table. The crowd and the announcers went absolutely nuts as they cut to a commercial.</p>
<p>“Okay, that looked horrible,” Trip said, biting his lip. “What if he actually died or something and that’s why they cut to commercial?”</p>
<p>Sandy scrolled through her phone. “There’s a hashtag trending on whether he’s okay... I mean, he’s being a jerk and we hate him, but he’s still a very popular wrestler.”</p>
<p>“He’s fine,” Pigsy snorted. “They’re professionals.”</p>
<p>After the commercials ended, it was revealed that the scumbag manager had rescued the dreadlocks wrestler from the wrath of his new nemesis. The night ended with his opponent swearing revenge.</p>
<p>“What a night,” Sandy sighed contentedly. She smiled at Trip. “Did you have fun?”</p>
<p>Monkey flashed Trip a questioning grin. Trip looked at them both before shrugging. “Yeah. I think I did,” he said with a small smile. “Even if I didn’t understand what was going on.”</p>
<p>“See? Pro wrestling is for everyone,” Pigsy chuckled.</p>
<p>Sandy stood and stretched, and Trip climbed to his feet. “Did you need help with cleaning up?” He gestured to the table of destroyed snacks. Pigsy glanced at Monkey.</p>
<p>“Nah. We got it. I’m just happy you decided to join us,” Monkey decided. Pigsy’s tiny nod of approval didn’t escape him and he flashed a rude gesture at him behind Trip and Sandy’s backs as he led them to the door. “We’ll have to have you over for more nights like this.”</p>
<p>“Please do! That was lovely,” Sandy said.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thanks for having us over,” Trip agreed. “It was… interesting.”</p>
<p>Monkey strutted back into the living room after the door had shut. Pigsy rolled his eyes. “I don’t know who this ‘we’ is that you were talking about… but since I’m such a kind and generous roommate, I’ll help clean up.”</p>
<p>As the two worked, Monkey gave Pigsy an excited look. “I think that went rather well! Trip seemed to have a good time. Do you think this will be a regular thing now?”</p>
<p>Pigsy scoffed. “Trip wasn’t having a good time, Monkey. Anyone could see that.”</p>
<p>“What?” Monkey’s heart dropped. How could he have missed that? Trip probably was relieved to be gone… “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“He was learning and trying to engage and was being polite, but he wasn’t into it. You and Sandy were a bit too excited watching the show to notice,” Pigsy said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Monkey sat down hard on the couch, going over in his head their interactions and finding he hadn’t really paid attention after all. Dread and guilt pooled in his hollow-feeling stomach. “I fucked up.”</p>
<p>“The hell you talking about?” Pigsy snorted. “Yeah, you could do a better job of checking in with him in the future in everything you do, sure, you know that, but the fact that he decided to come at all is a good sign.”</p>
<p>Monkey stared at him blankly. “I don’t follow.”</p>
<p>“He came here and sat through something he wasn’t interested in for <em>you</em>, moron. Yeah, he wanted to support Sandy’s interests and try something new, but it’s pretty blatant to me he wanted to hang out with you. He could’ve made an excuse to go home whenever he wanted but didn’t. That’s a <em>good thing</em>,” Pigsy emphasized slowly.</p>
<p>“Wait, so… he’s not going to hate me?” Monkey asked.</p>
<p>Pigsy looked like he was trying to not roll his eyes. “At the risk of inflating your already oversized ego, Trip wouldn’t have bothered to come if he wasn’t into you, dude.”</p>
<p>His words took a minute to fully settle into Monkey’s brain before he slowly grinned. Pigsy snapped his fingers at him. “Uh-uh. Get up and help me before you let that ego get away from you.”</p>
<p>Monkey hopped up. “Thanks, Pigsy!”</p>
<p>Pigsy just grunted in reply and tossed him another trash bag.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ever since Pigsy realized Trip and Monkey’s feelings were mutual, he’s begrudgingly stepped into a supportive roommate role. </p>
<p>Sandy once wrote a hurt/comfort enemies to friends to lovers pro wrestling fanfic as a writing exercise she didn’t really care about and is BEYOND annoyed that it’s her most popular work by a country mile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. “I felt something wasn’t right, so I did some detective work. I’m a great detective.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I’m standing there, holding this giant blob of shampoo the size of my hand, wondering what to do with it and why the bottle decided to erupt like that, and wondering how my life got to this point.”</p>
<p>“What was your move after that?” Monkey cocked his head at Trip.</p>
<p>“Naturally I tried and failed to wrestle open the stupid bottle with what little hands I had available in hopes of somewhat recovering the situation. But my first thought after that failed was ‘hmm, maybe I should just call Sandy and have her open the bottle for me’, then I went, ‘no, that’s weird, let’s not do that.’”</p>
<p>“I would’ve helped…” Sandy mumbled under her breath, quiet enough that Monkey thought he’d imagined it. “Wouldn’t have been that weird.”</p>
<p>“So what did you end up doing?” Monkey asked.</p>
<p>“I used it all.” He grinned sheepishly. “Shampoo was everywhere. Suds running down places that were not meant to see shampoo… Had to dig it out of my ears… Out of… Well, you get the idea. Made a mess.”</p>
<p>Monkey laughed hard, although internally he was struggling to drag his mind out of the gutter it had swan dived into imagining exactly what Trip looked like covered in suds. “I mean, there are worse ways to start a day, Trip.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.” Trip waved him off. “But I mean I felt horrible because I didn’t want to be wasteful. Have you even seen my hair? It only needs a little dot and I’m done, you know?”</p>
<p>“If you’re worried about being wasteful I will buy you a new shampoo bottle,” Monkey said with a roll of his eyes at Trip’s absurd frugality.</p>
<p>Trip was about to reply, his eyes lit up with mirth, before Monica walked in, holding a schedule.</p>
<p>“Alright you two, listen up. Thanks to a certain <em>incident</em> last night involving the late shift-- thank you, Affe,” she muttered under her breath, “We need some coverage for the next few days until we get the lab results back and they’re all cleared to work again. Silver has kindly offered to cover as much as he’s legally allowed, but I would very much like some help filling the gaps. Any takers?” Trip’s hand shot up. “I wasn’t aware this was an auction, but I appreciate the enthusiasm. Go.” She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder towards the office. Trip gave Monkey a poke on the shoulder with a smile before he disappeared around the corner. Monica looked at Sandy. “Watch the front and think about what shifts you can take.”</p>
<p>Sandy looked doubtful. “Do I have to work the late shifts for a month straight like last time?”</p>
<p>“Not if you don’t want to. But I’d <em>really</em> appreciate not having to work here past my bedtime,” Monica replied dryly as she followed Trip.</p>
<p>“What happened last night?” Monkey asked Sandy, who immediately shook her head.</p>
<p>“I prefer to not think about what goes on during the late shifts. They’re too weird.”</p>
<p>Monkey smiled to himself as she went back to work, swirling his mocha around in the cup, thinking about his conversation with Trip before it had been interrupted with typical Tavern business. Trip probably wasn’t aware of how cute he was when he was happily recounting a story about something so innocuous as an exploded shampoo bottle. He also didn’t realize how much even just casually poking him in the shoulder lit a bright spot of warmth between Monkey’s ribs. His smile faded a bit when he thought of the sharp contrast between happy and carefree Trip and the Trip that was so afraid of him he would climb out a window even though he was burning up and sick. He hadn’t given it much thought before, but something about it all didn’t sit right. And he didn’t know why.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong with your mocha?” Sandy asked.</p>
<p>Monkey blinked and focused on her. “Uh, what?”</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong with your drink?” she repeated. “You were frowning while you were staring into it.”</p>
<p>“Uh, no. It’s fine. Just thinking.” Sandy nodded and went back to work. Monkey stared after her. It wasn’t that much of a stretch to think that she knew Trip more than anyone else in this city. Maybe she could give him a clue.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sandy?” She turned back at him and tilted her head with a sweet smile. Monkey vaguely gestured towards Monica’s office. “You know Trip better than anyone. Is he… okay?”</p>
<p>Her smile dropped from her face. “What do you mean by ‘okay’? What’s happened?” She glanced at him suspiciously. “Should I have known that something’s happened?”</p>
<p>“No, I mean…” Monkey huffed. “Have you noticed anything… I don’t know, weird about Trip while you’ve lived with him? Like does he talk about his past at all? Or stuff he’s going through?”</p>
<p>Sandy, a picture of confusion, slowly shook her head. “He seems normal to me. But I’ve never lived with anyone else. He has his problems, sure, but everyone does.” Monkey quirked his mouth and nodded. Granted, Sandy’s threshold for weirdness might be a bit different than his own, so he should have expected this sort of answer to his admittedly vague question. Sandy’s puzzlement morphed into suspicion. “Why?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a murder thing,” Monkey swiftly placated. “I just… I don’t know. I don’t even know what I’m asking.” Trip appeared from around the corner and Monkey nodded to Sandy. “Good talk.”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” she replied warily, going back to the register for a customer.</p>
<p>Trip made a drink and handed it off with a cheerful smile before addressing Monkey. “Oh yeah, before I forget, we’re still on for your house tomorrow? Eleven-ish?” Monkey nodded quickly, grinning in anticipation. Trip had graciously agreed to come over to the apartment and help him study as soon as their schedules lined up. “Nice. I’ll bring some coffee!”</p>
<p>“Tutoring <em>and</em> coffee? Trip, you are an absolute treasure.” Monkey booped him on the nose before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>Trip giggled. “It’s the least I can do! You did help me out when I was sick, after all…”</p>
<p>“Trip, for the last time, you don’t owe me anything for that,” Monkey groaned, dramatically bending backwards for emphasis. He straightened up and looked Trip dead in the eye. “I was looking for an excuse to call off from work, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see. Well I’m happy my sick carcass was able to help you, then,” Trip said with a wry but still playful smile. He glanced around and then back at Monkey. “Um, I’m going to help Sandy, so…”</p>
<p>“Yup! You do your thing. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Monkey called as he headed out the door.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A loud tapping sound dragged a very unwilling Monkey out of his dream before he realized blearily that someone was knocking at the door. He groaned. That was probably Trip for a study session. </p>
<p>He blinked, suddenly wide awake. Trip was here! At his house! Right now! In the next instant he was throwing open the front door to see a very startled Trip, hand raised midair to knock again. He didn't quite remember how he'd gotten there. </p>
<p>"Hey," he said, trying to not sound breathless. </p>
<p>Trip's gaze flicked over him before his wide eyes stared fixedly at his eyes before they drifted to the ceiling. </p>
<p>"Did I... Arrive at a bad time?" At Monkey's puzzled look, he hastily added, "I can come back later. It's just I have coffee and it's hot but I don't want to interrupt anything..."</p>
<p>Monkey was just about to ask why Trip was weirdly unsure of coming inside when he heard Pigsy's door open. </p>
<p>"Monkey, did you get the door- DUDE, WHY?!" </p>
<p>Why was everyone acting so strange this morning? As Monkey turned to appraise Pigsy, his roommate stormed forward, seized his arm, and practically threw him inside Monkey's room. "We. Have. TALKED. About this," Pigsy hissed in Monkey's ear, slamming the door shut. Monkey frowned, glancing at the mirror, which revealed he wasn't wearing clothes appropriate for greeting guests at the door. In fact he wasn't wearing much of anything at all.</p>
<p>... That might explain why Trip was looking so intently over Monkey's head. </p>
<p>Monkey sighed. Wasn't his fault his body was allergic to clothes. He could've sworn he had on something when he'd gone to bed. Oh well. He threw on the clothes that smelled the best and tiptoed out to the living room, combing his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>“I mean, Monkey once shook me awake at four in the morning to ask what sort of relationship our freezer and fridge have, so I can understand weirdness from roommates,” Pigsy commented.</p>
<p>“Sandy has her… quirks, but at least she’s never woke me up to ask me something like that. Well, she’s kept me up late telling me her research on sea sponges of all things, but not that. What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I told him he had three seconds to leave before I punched him in the face.”</p>
<p>Trip snickered. “Well, what I meant was I’m curious as to what kind of relationship your freezer and fridge have.”</p>
<p>“Eh… I’d say they’re friends.”</p>
<p>“I’d guess coworkers for ours. Do you think yours is friends with benefits?”</p>
<p>Monkey was eternally surprised to find Trip sitting at the table with Pigsy. He approached hesitantly; Pigsy shot him a dirty look, signaling he had been trying to do damage control for him.</p>
<p>Trip was nursing a coffee cup with one hand and holding the back of his head with the other, eyes darting to Monkey and then back to his cup. Monkey cleared his throat. "I've been told by multiple people that I move around a lot in my sleep." </p>
<p>"Enough to unconsciously wriggle out of your clothes?" Pigsy said dryly.</p>
<p>"Guess so. It's a burden. So uh. Yeah. I'm sorry about that."</p>
<p>Trip smiled into a sip, brows arched high. "Guess you were just excited to study?" </p>
<p>Excited to see Trip more like. The lascivious content of his dream involving Trip probably hadn’t helped the matter. He struggled to keep his face composed as shivers went down his spine at the memory of it.</p>
<p>Pigsy patted the table and stood up. “Well then. My work here is done. Monkey, behave. Trip, you’re in charge. Make sure he doesn’t burn the place down. Be back soon; dinner’s in the fridge.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Monkey protested but Pigsy flashed a rude gesture as he grabbed his keys. “…Is there really dinner?”</p>
<p>“No.” The door slammed shut.</p>
<p>Trip and Monkey remained exactly where they were for a few quiet seconds before Trip scooted Monkey’s coffee to the other side of the table. Monkey instantly sat down and pulled it close, taking a fast swig of it.</p>
<p>“So, um.” Monkey didn’t know what to say. ‘Sorry you saw stuff you weren’t meant to see until we’d dated for at least a bit unless things were going <em>exceptionally</em> well?’ “Yeah,” he forced out lamely.</p>
<p>“Let’s never speak of this again,” Trip said lightly. He cleared his throat. “Shall we get started? Where are your books?”</p>
<p>Monkey shot out of his seat to grab his study guide and materials with enough force to nearly tip the chair over. “I was thinking we could just start with the study guide?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me!”</p>
<p>As Trip patched the holes in his memory of the entire class while at the same time giving his confidence a boost, Monkey tried to find an opportunity to ask Trip about his concerns. But Trip was laser focused on the task at hand and didn’t give him any such opening. Even if he had such an opportunity, he didn’t even know what to ask, and was feeling sulky with himself for being unable to think of anything. Regardless, by the time Trip bid him a nice afternoon and happy studying, he was still pleased to have spent the morning with his favorite barista. He hefted a sigh and bustled around the kitchen and a few minutes later Pigsy walked in. Monkey ignored him.</p>
<p>“Did Trip leave? What are you doing?” Pigsy asked. Monkey stared into the microwave watching his bowl of macaroni spin around.</p>
<p>“Makin’ noods.”</p>
<p>“Please stop calling them that.” Pigsy walked into the kitchen and paused. “Why is half of my vodka bottle empty?”</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t look away from his food. “Science.” He heard the bottle being set down heavily on the counter and Pigsy leaned in very close to his face. Monkey could feel his very slow exhale on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Monkey, did you use my vodka instead of water for your fucking macaroni?”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “I figured I could eat and get buzzed at the same time.”</p>
<p>Another very slow exhale. “Can you even grasp how close to death you are right now?”</p>
<p>“Pigsy, this is important. I’ll make you dinner to make up for it.” The microwave beeped and Monkey yanked out the bowl and was disappointed it didn’t smell even remotely as alcoholic as it did when he first poured it in.</p>
<p>“You’ve done that for me twice,” Pigsy muttered. “The first time the kitchen caught fire and the second you put a bag of cheeseburgers in a pot on the stove and left a note. Just buy me a new bottle, you idiot… Or better yet stop stealing my shit.” Monkey could tell that Pigsy was doing that thing where he stared more through him than at him. He did that a lot. Pigsy gestured to the macaroni as Monkey unhappily shoveled it into his mouth. Waste not, after all. “I could’ve told you that wasn’t going to work.”</p>
<p>“Some things you have to find out by yourself,” Monkey mumbled around his full mouth.</p>
<p>“By using someone else’s stuff,” Pigsy said thinly. Pigsy looked up at the ceiling for a bit before watching Monkey some more. “Dare I ask why you’re trying and failing to get a buzz this early in the day? You didn’t do anything stupid to Trip, did you?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t figure out something sober, so why not try it somewhat inebriated?” Monkey replied with a shrug, licking the bowl clean and tossing it in the sink.</p>
<p>“Again, your logic continues to astound me.” Pigsy gave him an annoyed look as he firmly placed the bowl into the dishwasher and noisily shoved the door closed, maintaining eye contact the entire time. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Monkey frowned. “It’s just… Something doesn’t quite add up about Trip. But I don’t know what it is I’m looking for. I just have a feeling something is wrong and he’s not telling me. I wanted to ask today, but I couldn’t find a chance to do it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re not going to just walk up to him and yell, ‘hey bro, what is your deal?’ Shocking,” Pigsy snorted. He squinted at Monkey. “People are allowed to have their secrets, even between friends. I know you care about him, probably a bit obsessively and to an excess, but it’s not your job to pry out his inner life. Especially if he doesn’t want you to.”</p>
<p>Monkey considered this, but couldn’t shake his restless line of thinking. “It’s just… when he was sick. There was just such a difference between his normal self and him being afraid of me, you know?”</p>
<p>“Have you considered the possibility that his brain was cooked to all hell?” Pigsy asked dryly. “I thought you said in your reenactment Gwen told you to not dwell on it.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Gwen. She was talking to him while I was out getting her a gay salad,” Monkey realized. “She would know something.”</p>
<p>“Hold up, that’s not what I said <em>at all</em>,” Pigsy interrupted, holding a finger up. “She’s not going to tell you-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Gwen probably knows!” Monkey exclaimed. He needed to repay her anyway. Her team really liked those peanut butter brownie bites he could only find at the bodega… “I’ll go pay her a visit!”</p>
<p>“Or you could just ignore me and run straight into a brick wall like you always do,” Pigsy muttered.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Pigsy!” Monkey yelled over his shoulder as he dashed out the door.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“GWENNN!” Monkey hollered when he trotted into the reception area bearing his armfuls of tribute. “Hey, where’s Gwen, the doctor lady?” he asked the receptionist.</p>
<p>“Hi, Monkey,” she replied with a smile. “I’ll page her for you. What have you got there?”</p>
<p>“No need; I would’ve been able to hear him three wings over,” Gwen said tartly as she walked up. She scanned him up and down before her eyes settled on his bags. “And what do we have here?”</p>
<p>“A thank you present for your house call help,” Monkey replied, offering a container to the receptionist with a wink, who eagerly accepted. “I also needed to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Gwen glanced at her watch before nodding, taking a brownie bite and walking away from the desk for a bit. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Monkey had strategized this before he came in; it was better to ask her a simple question before he really wanted to get to the heart of things. “I just was wondering about Trip.”</p>
<p>“Is he doing better?” Gwen asked, taking a folder from a nurse and flipping through it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we even had a male bonding party. We watched pro wrestling together. Sandy came along.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Gwen fully looked at him, looking like she was on the verge of laughter. “Male bonding night, you say? With Trip? And how did that go?”</p>
<p>“Uh, great. He didn’t understand anything that was going on, but he didn’t leave. So I guess he had fun.” Gwen made a small noise to herself and continued to read, and Monkey pressed on. “Just wondering… Was I responsible for Trip getting sick? I mean we got caught in the rain…”</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, Monkey, you are not the axis upon which Trip’s health and wellbeing spins,” Gwen said matter-of-factly. “No, it doesn’t work that way. Getting a little rain on you doesn’t automatically destroy your immune system.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I think you could chalk it up to end of the semester stress. It’s pretty common for students. Didn’t you mention something about Trip working a lot of overtime shifts?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s saving up for a Christmas present.” Monkey realized that was coming up sooner than he realized. He probably should get Trip something. (Maybe a coupon for a free hug?)</p>
<p>“Well then there you go,” Gwen said. “Stress and exhaustion, not a little rain. Correlation doesn’t equate to causation.”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. It made sense.</p>
<p>“However, for the future, may I comment that shoving a large bag of ice directly onto his core wasn’t the best way to cool him off?” She gave him a pointed look.</p>
<p>Monkey’s head tilted to the side. “Did it not get his temperature down?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably because of the floor fan, not your salmonella pack. That probably did him more harm than good since he started shivering. Which, as you know, raises your temperature.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Monkey grumbled, trying to wave her off. He nodded at her. “One more thing I don’t get, though...”</p>
<p>“Just one?” Gwen asked dryly.</p>
<p>“Ha. Oh yeah, and ha,” Monkey replied before turning serious. “Trip got really confused when I walked in the first time; he didn’t recognize me. All he wanted to do was get away. And the night before he apologized for lying to me but… I don’t think the guy has ever lied in his life.”</p>
<p>Gwen sighed. “Monkey, his brain was cooked. Of course he wasn’t comprehensible.”</p>
<p>“And I may have overheard you say something about it wouldn’t make a difference.” He glanced at her through his eyelashes, putting on the most innocent and concerned face he could muster. “What did you mean by that?”</p>
<p>She closed the folder she was looking at and sighed again. “Monkey, you do realize doctor patient confidentiality extends even outside the hospital, correct?”</p>
<p>“What about for a friend?” Monkey flashed a wide, beseeching grin.</p>
<p>He watched her jaw clench. “Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>Monkey sulked. “You’re not being a very helpful friend right now.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t acting as your friend when I went to go see Trip,” Gwen said sternly. “Now, if you still seem to think that there’s something odd about Trip, how about you put on your big boy pants and <em>ask</em> <em>Trip</em> instead of going behind his back and pestering me at my work?”</p>
<p>“Or you could just save me the effort and just tell me,” Monkey argued. He knew that he was not going to win this argument but was still feeling vindictive.</p>
<p>“Oh, just go away, you little brat.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s eyes narrowed. “Gee, Gwen. Trading insults with a concerned friend? And right after he brought a basket of goodies to show his appreciation? You must really be bored.”</p>
<p>Gwen shot him a look. “I know what you’re doing, Monkey,” she said stiffly.</p>
<p>“You must have a lot of time on your hands to be this bored,” Monkey continued, voice silky.</p>
<p>“Don’t,” Gwen said softly.</p>
<p>“You know, because it’s so quiet in here right now,” Monkey sneered in his best, loudest cursive.</p>
<p>A nurse slammed down the phone. “Doctor, we’ve got a five car pileup on the way and two GSWs inbound, we need you right now!”</p>
<p>“Dammit all, you absolute <em>fiend</em>!” Gwen hissed at him, shoving him at the door. “Get out!”</p>
<p>“Best get to work…” he said as he sidled out the door with a lazy salute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The spaghetti explosion was a separate incident from when Monkey attempted to cook for Pigsy.</p>
<p>Gwen refuses to enable Monkey’s bad behavior and has flatly denied his multiple, whiny texts and calls requesting hangover IVs, so he can be a bit spiteful with her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. “Well then of course we had to have a Christmas party…”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So it was in that moment, standing over the broken and defeated body of the man who not only was my last street fighting opponent for the evening but also had the nerve to insinuate that I wouldn’t show up the next day to defend my title of chalupa speed-eating, while basking in the deafening, horrified screams of the crowd, I took a good, hard look at myself. And I liked what I saw.”</p><p>Trip stared blankly at Monkey as he passed him his mocha.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll admit it was a bit excessive of a reaction, but what would you have done?” Monkey said with a shrug, taking a sip. “I have a reputation to uphold.”</p><p>“Is… is that guy okay?” Trip looked at Sandy, who was riveted by the conversation. Pigsy was massaging his temples.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re meeting up for brunch and a study session tomorrow before the exam that evening.” Come to think of it, it was probably going to be more of a last second cramming session, but Trip didn’t need to know that.</p><p>Trip paused to think. “Did you… defend your title?”</p><p>Monkey snorted. “Obviously. Easy money.”</p><p>“Right…” Trip frowned at Monkey’s drink. “You know Monkey, you are allowed to branch out and try other coffees for the sake of the holiday. I’ve been told I make a good peppermint latte…”</p><p>Monkey gave him a playful wink and took a sip. “But not as good as old reliable here.”</p><p>“So do you guys have any plans for Christmas?” Sandy asked as she handed Pigsy his coffee.</p><p>Pigsy took a noisy sip. “The only plan I had to celebrate the spirit of the holidays was to imbibe many, many sorts of spirits.”</p><p>“I was more wondering if you had plans that weren’t as depressing,” Sandy replied with a concerned glance.</p><p>“I was intending to imbibe in a festive manner,” Pigsy grumbled.</p><p>“Yeah! And I could join you!” Monkey exclaimed, slapping him on the back. Pigsy gave him a withering look. “We could watch Die Hard and play the Santa hat drinking game. Take a shot every time a Santa hat on the corner of the TV lines up with someone’s head!”</p><p>Trip frowned. “How is Die Hard a Christmas movie…?”</p><p>Monkey let out an offended scoff and Pigsy slapped a hand over his mouth. “Trip, don’t get him started, he’ll debate for hours,” Pigsy said tartly. Monkey wrenched Pigsy’s hand away and pouted.</p><p>“I was hoping…” Sandy said hesitantly, ignoring the scene in front of her, “That we could have a little get together at our place.” Trip gave her an encouraging nod, and Sandy shrugged. “You two are our closest friends outside the Tavern and Trip and I wanted to do a little celebrating. Monica’s already doing a holiday party for Tavern staff, but…”</p><p>“I see. You liked playing host so much on our makeshift gaming night you got a taste for it,” Monkey said with a nod.</p><p>“Actually, yes,” Sandy admitted with a tiny smile. Monkey puffed up that he’d thrown out a wild guess and it had actually been correct. She hesitated. “We’ve only got a few days, so I know that’s short notice, but... would you two like to come?”</p><p>“Aww, with a face like that, how could we refuse?” Monkey exclaimed, throwing an arm around her bony shoulders. She smiled at him, and looked excitedly at Trip, who gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>“I just love how you just automatically assume I’m going to come along,” Pigsy muttered. At three pairs of beseeching looks, he nodded. “But yes, I’m in. We’ll be there.”</p><p>“We can do a little gift exchange!” Sandy’s eyes lit up. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve already got presents lined up for everyone.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Pigsy stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I can think of a few things on short notice…”</p><p>Monkey was at a loss, but glanced at Trip, who had gone rather quiet. In fact, he looked upset. He was about to ask but Trip silently vanished around the corner. Monkey could just barely hear the back door shutting and frowned. Something didn’t seem right.</p><p>“Be right back. Do not lose this,” he said to a half-paying attention Pigsy as he handed him his mocha and headed out the door.</p><p>The Tavern’s building was sandwiched between two other nondescript businesses that Monkey swore changed every month, one of which shared a wall with the Tavern, and the only direct way around back that wasn’t the Employees Only door was through a narrow alleyway lined with dumpsters, rotting wooden pallets, and the occasional feral art student doing an ill-advised graffiti project. Monkey groused when he saw the city had deigned to put up a chain link fence in the back for some reason, and took a running leap to slam into it and scamper over it without much effort. He dusted himself off and glanced around, and saw Trip sitting by the back door. Upon moving closer he saw the barista’s posture was stiff and his eyes looked tight as he clutched at his phone. “Trip? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Trip took a very slow, shaky breath. “I don’t have enough time.”</p><p>Monkey frowned. “Time for what? Your exams are over, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Not that,” Trip said, hugging himself tightly. “I couldn’t save up enough for Sandy’s…” His voice cut off and he held up his phone so Monkey could see a picture of Sandy’s Christmas present that he’d been so diligently saving for. “I tried to make it work, but between bills and I had to get my laptop repaired and I wanted to just live off of ramen for a couple weeks but the manufacturer takes forever I wouldn’t have enough time for it to be delivered normally and I don’t have enough spare cash to make them ship it faster-”</p><p>“Hey, hey hey hey,” Monkey interrupted, sinking down so he was kneeling in front of Trip. He gently took Trip’s phone and set it off to the side and laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay! Really!” He glanced around before focusing back on Trip’s reddening face. “I know you really wanted this, but Sandy will understand! Seriously! She wouldn’t want you to live in self-imposed poverty for her sake.”</p><p>Trip buried his forehead into his hand, squeezing it tightly enough to make his nails turn white. Monkey absently stroked his thumb along Trip’s shoulder. “Trip…”</p><p>“She’s just such a sweetheart and has been such a great roommate and always looks out for me and doesn’t do a lot for herself and I wanted so bad for this to work,” Trip explained breathlessly, tears materializing in his eyes. Monkey felt a stab of pity covered in a swell of affection.</p><p>“I know you do. But really, it’ll be fine. Just… tell her it got delayed in the mail or something.” Monkey tilted his head and tried to meet Trip’s eyes to reassure him.</p><p>Trip snorted without any mirth. “She’ll see right through that.”</p><p>Monkey’s smile faded and he considered. “Then tell her the truth.” He hesitated. “I know you care a lot, but I don’t understand why you’re getting so worked up over a little thing. I know Sandy, I mean, not as well as you, obviously, but I know her enough that she wouldn’t be upset about this. Yes, she likes things to be fair, but she’s not unreasonable. Especially not with you.” Trip was silent, but at least he wasn’t on the brink of tears anymore. Monkey paused, wetting his lips. “I can’t shake the feeling there’s something else that’s messing with you. Are… are you okay? Talk to me, what’s going on with you?”</p><p>He watched Trip’s face as his pained eyes squeezed shut before he opened them the next instant, his expression closing off and becoming perfectly neutral and composed in a fraction of a second, staring at his hands as they fiddled with the end of his scarf.</p><p>“Just… stressed out from the end of the semester,” he finally mumbled.</p><p>Monkey’s teeth pressed together as he nodded. He desperately wanted to tell Trip that his answer wasn’t good enough and they both knew it, that he could tell him anything, that he would help him with whatever was really wrong because he’d long considered Trip’s problems to be his problems…</p><p>But he didn’t want to scare Trip into closing down even more than he already was.</p><p>“Okay.” He tried not to sound resigned. The tiniest flicker of fear sparked in Trip’s eyes before it went out. Monkey shifted his weight and sat down next to Trip, playfully checking his shoulder against Trip’s and looking down at him. “So what are you going to do?”</p><p>Trip’s expression turned tired. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Monkey considered, watching the street. “You’ve got nice handwriting. Do like a calligraphy I Owe You thing.” He glanced down at Trip again. “Sandy would still probably hang it on the fridge. I mean, I would.”</p><p>Trip smiled for the first time in too long, making Monkey’s stomach do a proud somersault. “I suppose.” Trip glanced up at Monkey. “I do actually have some calligraphy brushes. Haven’t busted those out in a long time.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised you have those?” Monkey snickered. “Honestly if I could do that stuff, I’d just write a really fancy “Fuck Off” and hand them out to people that annoyed me.”</p><p>“It’s an ancient art, you can’t do that!” Trip protested from behind a giggle.</p><p>“All the more reason to do it,” Monkey cackled, satisfied that Trip was back to normal. He surreptitiously stared at Trip’s phone and memorized the details on the screen. “Don’t worry about the party. We’ll still have fun. And don’t kill yourself trying to make the present thing work. Sandy wouldn’t want that.”</p><p>Trip nodded quickly, standing up. “I guess I should go back in there.” He glanced around. “I didn’t see you come out the back door…”</p><p>“I didn’t come out the back door,” Monkey replied, nose crinkling, handing Trip his phone.</p><p>Trip’s mouth parted a little before it closed again. “Well…” He chewed on the inside of his lip. “You can come back through with me.”</p><p>---</p><p>“You ready for this?” Pigsy asked as they watched Cirrus pull up to take them to Trip and Sandy’s apartment. “I trust you’ll be on your very best behavior?”</p><p>“I most certainly will not,” Monkey snorted. “Parties aren’t meant for proper behavior. That’s boring.”</p><p>Pigsy sighed and loaded up his bags into the trunk. “No traumatizing those two, okay?”</p><p>“Whatever. Oh, hey, could you get my thing in there? Cirrus needs his present.” Monkey ignored Pigsy’s grumble before he knocked on Cirrus’ window and handed him an envelope. “Merry Christmas, bud.”</p><p>“Aww, thanks man! You didn’t have to!” Cirrus exclaimed. He opened the envelope and whistled. “You really didn’t have to…”</p><p>“I know,” Monkey replied cheerfully, going back to Pigsy, who was fitting Monkey’s bag into the trunk between the others. “Bonus for being so good to me.”</p><p>“Thanks dude,” Cirrus replied happily, tossing the stuffed envelope into the passenger’s seat.</p><p>“Oof. What have you got in there?” Pigsy grunted.</p><p>“Weight,” Monkey answered with a smug grin to himself. He glanced at Pigsy, feeling his face light up with mischief. “I’m moving weight.”</p><p>Pigsy squinted at him. “I don’t think that phrase means what you think it means.”</p><p>“Oh, it means exactly what I think it means,” Monkey said gleefully, sliding into the backseat.</p><p>“What’s in that?” Cirrus asked, a Santa hat perched atop his head.</p><p>“Weight,” Monkey answered honestly. Pigsy’s eyes widened at him, a thousand questions flickering behind them as he sat next to him.</p><p>Cirrus shrugged. “Cool.”</p><p>A few minutes later and they arrived at Trip and Sandy’s apartment. Sandy flung open the door and invited them in, grabbing a couple of bags to help out Pigsy. Monkey scanned the apartment, mildly disappointed when he didn’t find any mistletoe, but considering how stripped-back the decorations were, wasn’t surprised.</p><p>“Hi guys!” Trip exclaimed, offering a fist bump to both. Monkey grinned as he looked at Trip’s scarf that had been decorated by having lines of tinsel woven along it and caught the light just right to highlight his bright eyes. Monkey wanted to pick him up and spin him around, but restrained himself. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Oh, wait, forgot something in Cirrus’ car,” he muttered to no one in particular and spun on his heel to walk back to Cirrus, who was waiting as instructed, pulling out the heavy bag. “See you later, bud.”</p><p>“Ciao, Monkey!”</p><p>Monkey cracked a grin to himself and set the bag just outside of the door to the apartment before walking back inside. When they were inside, Sandy thrust a free coffee voucher for the Tavern into his hands. He glanced at Pigsy, who lightly waved his own voucher at him. He supposed that the gift exchange was happening right this second and rolled with it.</p><p>Monkey flashed a brilliant smile at her. “Thanks, Sandy!”</p><p>“The party was rather short notice,” she admitted. “But I know you like coffee…”</p><p>“Hey, I will <em>always</em> like coffee,” Monkey snorted.</p><p>“What she’s not telling you is that she’s just softening you up,” Trip said with a pointed glance at Sandy. “She was scared you wouldn’t like your <em>other</em> present she already bought for you.”</p><p>Sandy smiled and handed them two packages, upon opening them, were two pro wrestling novelty travel coffee mugs.</p><p>“Nice!” Pigsy said, appreciatively looking at the Alexa Bliss on the side. “When in doubt, give your friends merch.” He tucked his vouchers into the mug and stood up. “For you two, I got you a joint gift.” He prowled over to the bags he left by the door and dropped them at their hosts’ feet.</p><p>Trip and Sandy looked at each other excitedly before going through the bags.</p><p>“Look at these groceries!” Sandy practically squealed.</p><p>“You shop expensive,” Trip mused, giving Pigsy a wide eyed look.</p><p>Pigsy waved them off. “No, I have a taste for quality. Don’t freak out about it; I needed to clear out the pantry.” Monkey cracked a half grin and feigned looking at his mug. That was a lie and they both knew it. Pigsy had told him he’d wanted to shop for the baristas ever since Monkey had told him about his encounter with Trip at the grocery store so long ago. “Don’t worry; they’re all still good.”</p><p>“Even if they weren’t we’d still use them,” Sandy informed him seriously.</p><p>Pigsy looked like he was trying to not sigh. “I’m surrounded by disgusting gremlins,” he muttered, sitting down on the sofa.</p><p>“Pigsy, are you sure?” Trip asked, looking at him seriously.</p><p>“Sure. Just cook me something nice one evening, will you?”</p><p>“Deal,” Trip said happily. He opened a cupboard, retrieved a flat package and walked it over to Pigsy with a smile. Upon tearing it open, it was revealed to be an old looking book. “I know it looks beat up, but I saw it in a thrift store and I thought of you. I also looked through it and thought it was interesting,” Trip explained.</p><p>Pigsy flipped through the pages of what Monkey realized was an antique cookbook, his small smile widening. “Well color me intrigued. I think I’m going to have to try these.” He showed Monkey a page of old script. “I don’t think they realized the value of what they had. Think Apicius and The Forme of Cury if they had an intellectual culinary lovechild.” Monkey shot Trip a slightly confused but nevertheless impressed look, who ducked his head. Pigsy stood up and gave Trip a fist bump before ruffling his hair. “Thanks, bud.”</p><p>“You’re welcome! Um.” Trip fidgeted and hurried into his room, returning with another package and pressing it into Monkey’s hands. “Merry Christmas, Monkey.”</p><p>“Sweet!” Monkey exclaimed as he tore open the paper. “Don’t know why you hid our presents in two locations, but I’m not complaining!” He held up the gift and sucked in a breath through his teeth, examining it closely. “Not gonna lie Trip, I want to consume this all right. Now. Like, unhinge my jaw and pour it in kind of consuming.”</p><p>“You most certainly will not,” Pigsy growled. “That’s <em>artisanal </em>jerky. You have to savor it!”</p><p>“That <em>is</em> me savoring it,” Monkey retorted. He looked back at Trip, who was looking at him with darting eyes. “Thanks, Trip.”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what to give you since I found Pigsy’s so easily but Monica gave us all holiday bonuses and said I could get you anything and you’d probably like it then Pigsy said you were a high protein guy so I wanted to be fancy and-”</p><p>“I love it,” Monkey interrupted with a grin, holding out a balled fist. Trip reciprocated with a relieved sigh. “I think it’s fantastic.” He desperately wanted to give Trip a bear hug, but suppressed the urge, wanting instead to ruffle his hair, but was annoyed that Pigsy had already done so and instead just stood there awkwardly. He tucked the packet under his arm and headed over to the grocery bags. “Trip, Sandy, I’m sorry to say that not everything in your grocery bags is for you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Pigsy said flatly, sending him a stare that could curdle milk. Trip and Sandy looked at each other, puzzled.</p><p>“Sorry, we didn’t know,” Trip said hesitantly, but Monkey fished out a box he’d hidden at the bottom.</p><p>“I was using the bags as a vector so Pigsy wouldn’t suspect,” he said triumphantly, handing it over.</p><p>The venom in Pigsy’s eyes gave way to suspicion. “I thought we agreed no presents.”</p><p>“No, no, this is different,” Monkey insisted. “Open them.”</p><p>Pigsy glanced inside. “Two bottles of vodka?” He gave Monkey a bemused look. “To make up for the macaroni, I presume?”</p><p>“Yup! The real present is attached,” Monkey said brightly. Pigsy pulled out the bottles (Monkey had ensured they were of better quality than before), glancing at the duct taped notes on the sides.</p><p>“Well that is quite a bold Christmas present,” he mused. He gestured at Trip and Sandy. “He wrote a label that said ‘For Pigsy’s Use Only’, which is quite a big ask for him. Thanks, man!”</p><p>Monkey beamed. Trip and Sandy still looked puzzled but Trip ultimately smiled at them.</p><p>“Trip, I need to give you your present,” Sandy said. She disappeared into her room and returned with a flat package.</p><p>“Sandy, thanks!” Trip said, his voice shaking a little while unwrapping it. Monkey could tell he was probably thinking about how he didn’t have anything to show for Sandy. His throat squeezed. “Oh, Animal Crossing!” he said brightly, tearing off the cellophane and popping open the casing. “I’ve never played it.”</p><p>“It’s cute,” Sandy said. “Now, I’m sorry I couldn’t get your own console, but you can use mine whenever you want. That’s part of the present. And for the other thing. You told me once you played Harvest Moon when you were younger. Animal Crossing has a similar energy to it. But I can also download an emulator for you so you can play Harvest Moon whenever you want.”</p><p>“Sandy, that’s so thoughtful!” Trip exclaimed, hugging his roommate tightly. Sandy looked very proud of herself as she reciprocated. “I haven’t played that game in so long… It’ll be nice to pick it up again now that we’re on break.”</p><p>Monkey couldn’t help but smile at the two. Now that he thought of it, Trip would be the type to be creative and play quiet and stress-free games, if he played them at all. It was sweet. Trip nervously looked up at Sandy, looking like he was about to deliver the news that he had nothing to show for her before Monkey loudly cleared his throat.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Uh, hey, Trip, meet me outside for a sec?” Monkey asked as he walked out the door, Trip following in confusion. Monkey partially stood in front of the bag still sitting there as Trip pulled the door shut.</p><p>“Thanks for that. I still don’t know what I’m going to tell her,” Trip admitted with a sigh, one arm squeezing the other. “And she was so sweet to me, too.”</p><p>“Well…” Monkey shuffled from side to side, hands twitching. “How about you look and see what I got for your present before you go all doom and gloom on me?” He stepped back and gestured for Trip to take a look at the bag. Trip’s eyes widened a little before he crouched down and peeked inside.</p><p>His hand flew over his mouth and he looked up at Monkey, eyes watering.</p><p>“Now, it-” Trip exploded upwards and practically tackled him into an impossibly tight hug around his waist, squeezing as much as his small body would allow. Monkey let out a grunt and absorbed the force of the hug, squeezing his eyes shut in delight before picking Trip up and gently spinning him around once before setting him back down, drinking in the scent of Trip’s hair.</p><p>Trip’s grip loosened, but his arms remained where they were, head buried in Monkey’s thumping chest. “Thank you, Monkey,” he whispered, voice cracking with his tears. Monkey looked upwards, face growing hot. The reaction alone was worth the cost of expedited shipping. He rested his cheek on the crown of Trip’s head, savoring the feel of Trip’s arms around him. Trip had never hugged him before. And he desperately wanted more. His gaze flicked down to Trip’s slightly parted mouth and back to his eyes. He leaned down just a fraction before Trip quickly pulled away, arms still resting on Monkey’s sides, his soft, concerned eyes searching his own. “I can pay you-”</p><p>“No,” Monkey interrupted, leaving no room for an argument, before he let his look soften. “No arguing.”</p><p>Trip smiled, curiosity and wonderment lighting those gorgeous eyes of his as he laid a hand on Monkey’s cheek, letting it rest there for too short a time before taking it away. “You’re full of surprises, Monkey. But really, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Monkey dropped his gaze and smiled to himself, trying to hide his minor disappointment while still relishing the memory of Trip’s arms around him. That alone had been a way better gift than anything else today.</p><p>“I think I have an inkling,” he said with a smirk. He puffed up before snatching up the bag, tossing his hair. “Shall we?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re probably wondering what’s taking so long,” Trip reluctantly agreed. Upon opening the door, Sandy was excitedly explaining the rules of Exploding Kittens to Pigsy, who was listening in bemusement but was nodding seriously. “Sandy, I… got your present,” Trip said, glancing up at Monkey, who nodded slyly at him. Trip set the bag down in front of her.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked, going through the bag. Her eyes widened before looking up at Trip. “No.”</p><p>“Yes,” Trip replied with a grin.</p><p><em>“No,”</em> Sandy repeated, pulling the blanket out and unfurling it before draping it over her head. She stared at Trip. “This is why you’ve been doing so many overtime shifts?”</p><p>Trip nodded. “I knew how much you wanted it. Merry Christmas, Sandy.”</p><p>Pigsy looked at Monkey. “Why did you have it?”</p><p>Monkey shrugged. “We needed to hide it from Sandy, so Trip had it shipped to our place,” he lied.</p><p>Sandy walked over to the couch and threw the blanket over herself, her eyes being the only visible thing in the Sandy-blanket ball. “I have never wanted to go to bed so much before now,” she said with a contented sigh, voice distorted. She sighed and threw off the blanket. “I can’t wait to give this a try, but we’ve got company. It feels so nice already.” She hurried over and hugged Trip, who threw his arms around her as high as he could.</p><p>Pigsy leaned over into Monkey’s field of vision. “Monkey, did you get anything for our hosts?” he asked meaningfully.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Here you go!” He dug around in his sweaty back pocket and produced two crumpled vouchers, one for a free salad (drink not included), and one for a buy one get one free kids meal at a fast food place and held them out.</p><p>Pigsy blinked at him. “Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>Sandy tentatively accepted the free salad voucher, giving him an odd look. “You didn’t really try at all.”</p><p>“Sandy!” Trip exclaimed. “It was rather short notice!” He shot Monkey a knowing look. “Thank you, Monkey.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Sandy added doubtfully. Monkey waved them off.</p><p>“No need to thank me. I got you covered.” He winked at Trip, who looked at the floor, hands fiddling with the damp voucher, the lightest blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“At least a voucher is better than the birthday present he gave me,” Pigsy muttered.</p><p>“What did he give you?” Trip asked, his blush fading into an exasperated look. Monkey grinned.</p><p>Pigsy slowly blinked, staring through Monkey. “A drawing of a poorly-rendered butt.”</p><p>Monkey held up a finger. “With! A sm-”</p><p>“Smiley face on the cheek, yeah, I know,” Pigsy said with him with a sigh.</p><p>Sandy gave Monkey an odd look. “Well, now that the gift exchange is out of the way, who wants to play Exploding Kittens?” she asked forcefully, clearly wanting to change the subject. “I’ll warn you all- I’m on a winning streak.”</p><p>“I’ll take that action,” Monkey declared, leaping over the back of the couch to crash onto the cushions. Trip, much to his delight, sat next to him for the rest of the evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trip did in fact try to write a bad language word with the calligraphy set to see what it would be like to be as carefree as Monkey, but got shy after the first two letters and stopped, despite no one else being in the room.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. “Once again, I proved that fighting DOES solve problems.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tavern was pretty quiet when Monkey strolled in. He didn’t mind the calmer atmosphere now that the majority of the student population had either gone home or were sleeping off the semester. It just meant there was more time to chat up his favorite barista. Trip greeted him warmly and went to go make his mocha as Sandy puttered around the front.</p>
<p>“How’s it going?” Monkey asked Sandy as he paid and watched Trip make his drink.</p>
<p>“Considering I had a dreadful start… it’s acceptable, I suppose,” Sandy informed him as she wiped down a table. “I was late because there was some accident and I had to take another route.”</p>
<p>“If you take the same route every single day, you make it incredibly easy for someone to kidnap you,” Monkey informed her with a playful squint.</p>
<p>She gave him a glance. “I can and will kill a man who tries to kidnap me.” She mimed snapping a neck and some slow punches with a serious expression. “I don’t worry about that.”</p>
<p>“I stand corrected,” Monkey snorted. “You’re right; you probably worry more about Trip.”</p>
<p>“I do.” She sighed and fiddled with a chair. “Then the late shift neglected to tell us that the peppermint was all out…”</p>
<p>“Naturally we’ve had an unusual amount of people asking for stuff with peppermint in it and we have to tell them no,” Trip chimed in, handing Monkey his mocha with a smile. “She ranted about it for a while.”</p>
<p>“It was justified wrath!” Sandy exclaimed. “Then Trip had to go grind beans… Love that,” she muttered. Trip stepped away to greet a tired-looking customer with a large designer purse and to take her order. Sandy gave Monkey a significant look and a small smile. “You know… Trip is going on break in a bit. Maybe you could ask if you can share it with him?” Monkey raised an eyebrow and grinned. Sandy, the anti-murder partner and now a wingman? He’d take that. “Have you got your exam results back?” Sandy asked him as Trip made the drink.</p>
<p>“Not yet. I’m just glad the semester is finally over.” Monkey took another swig. “I’m going to hang out here for a bit, if it’s all the same to you,” he said with a wink and a cheeky grin on his face to Sandy.</p>
<p>“Feel free to darken our doorstep whenever you’d like,” Sandy replied with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“Sandy!” Trip exclaimed as he handed the customer her drink. “Oh, wait, you need a lid, hang on…” The customer didn’t appear to hear as she yawned and tossed the entire cup into her bag and touched her wallet to her lips before she froze.</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all Sandy said. The customer’s eyes flew open and without another word she turned and fled the Tavern. “Poor thing.”</p>
<p>Monkey watched her go before glancing back at Trip and Sandy. “So… does that count as a caffeine cryptid?”</p>
<p>“Nah. We see that sort of thing all the time, so it doesn’t count,” Trip replied, shaking his head. “Poor thing indeed. Anyway, you’re not darkening our doorstep. <em>We’re happy you’re such a good customer</em>,” he emphasized to Monkey while looking at a puzzled Sandy.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that mean just standing around casting a shadow? Isn’t he doing that?” she asked nervously, one hand squeezing the other. Her face dropped. “I got it wrong, didn’t I. I read it in a post and thought it sounded cool… I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I mean…” Trip smiled through a grimace and shrugged. “It’s a much more wholesome interpretation of the phrase…?”</p>
<p>Monkey waved them off. “I have darkened many people’s doorsteps and been told as such. No worries.”</p>
<p>Trip stretched. “Well, I’m going to go on break for a bit. You good, Sandy?” She nodded as three customers walked in from three different directions on the street and stood at the counter. Sandy mouthed <em>ask him</em> and subtly pointed at Trip before she went to go take the customers’ orders. Monkey nodded to himself, his heart suddenly twitching just a bit faster. Trip frowned at the three customers. “Sandy, you still good?”</p>
<p>“Go, silly!” she called over her shoulder as she rung up the first.</p>
<p>Trip smiled and paused and glanced at Monkey. Monkey swallowed hard, his hands inexplicably turning sweaty. What was wrong with him? It wasn’t like he hadn’t asked Trip to hang out before…</p>
<p>“So I’ve got a ten minute break…” Trip began.</p>
<p>“You should take it,” Monkey managed, taking a sip. Another customer dragged themselves inside. “I’m just going to hang out here. So uh-”</p>
<p>“Well if you’re going to be here, mind if I join you?” Trip asked with a tentative smile.</p>
<p>Monkey’s eyes widened and he grinned. Well. That was easy. “I’d be delighted.”</p>
<p>Trip picked out a table as a few more customers filed in behind them, setting down a travel mug of what smelled like some herbal tea that Monkey couldn’t identify. “So where’s Pigsy today?”</p>
<p>Monkey checked his phone. “Probably still asleep. We had our Die Hard marathon last night in the spirit of the holidays.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t see how that’s a Christmas movie,” Trip said with a chuckle as he sipped his tea. “Isn’t the first one supposed to be the only contested holiday one?”</p>
<p>“Don’t overthink it. Just accept the action and explosions,” Monkey replied with a grin. He sobered. “Maybe I should put together a presentation for you on why it’s a Christmas movie since you don’t believe me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe!” Trip laughed, talking a little louder over the now noisy Tavern. He smiled to himself. “Sandy really likes her present.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m glad! Her other one from me didn’t seem to be as much of a hit.” Trip shook his head and smiled into another sip. Monkey nodded at him. “You play that new game any?”</p>
<p>“A bit. Got my field finally cleared so…” Trip’s voice trailed off as he looked over Monkey’s shoulder. Monkey turned and saw that Sandy was trying desperately to keep up with all the customers that had somehow crammed themselves into the Tavern.</p>
<p>“Where did all these people come from? I thought this was the slow season?” Monkey wondered as Sandy frenetically buzzed around not really looking at anyone.</p>
<p>“You know what, I’m going to cut my break short, sorry, Monkey…” Trip said, patting his arm and hurrying behind the counter before Monkey could tell him to not worry about it. He did have to admire Trip giving up his break and helping out so easily. He never looked back on his breaks, even if the bar was engulfed in flames and Rax was screaming at him to help a drowning Lior to wrangle a mob of drunken patrons. Then again, Trip was a much better person than he was.</p>
<p>He watched the two baristas work, Trip at the register placating people and apologizing for the backlog and Sandy making rapid fire making drinks and taking them out to the customers. She set down a mug on a table and escaped behind the counter without a word, squeezing her eyes shut and pausing to cover her ears and taking deep breaths. Monkey frowned and Trip gave her a concerned look before being pulled back into making more drinks.</p>
<p>After handing over another coffee, Sandy stumbled back on the way to the counter, staggering until she sat heavily on the ground in a barely-controlled fall. Monkey couldn’t see her face, instead glancing at Trip, who looked back at him desperately, asking him to do something, anything to redirect the attention from the now-quiet crowd.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think of anything else to do but to drain the rest of his mocha and climb onto his table, ripping off his shirt and hoodie.</p>
<p>Someone whistled and Monkey pointed to them with a grin, tossing his hoodie behind him.</p>
<p>“This place serves the best damn coffee in the entire fucking city,” he bellowed, twirling his shirt around. He watched as Trip urgently helped Sandy up and nudged her towards the back hallway.</p>
<p>“Preach it brother!” someone hooted from the now captivated crowd.</p>
<p>“We don’t even know how lucky we are to have such an excellent barista in this fine establishment,” Monkey went on, gesturing widely to Trip, who flicked his eyes meaningfully towards the back. Monkey nodded. A coin arced through the air and bounced off of Monkey’s toes. Honestly, he was worth way more than that, but he appreciated the gesture. “On that note, I will sadly depart. But I will return for another perfect coffee in the future!”</p>
<p>“You’re in here all the time, asshole!” someone else yelled. Monkey heard another person mutter that they didn’t know the Dragon’s Nipple had a sister location.</p>
<p>He bowed low. “And it’s because the Tavern is such a wonderful place to be. Farewell, good patrons,” he said cheerfully, hopping down and swaggering out the door. As soon as he was out of sight he broke into a jog around the building until he found Sandy pacing by the back door, breathing hard, hands flexing into fists over and over.</p>
<p>“’Sup, girl,” Monkey said, trotting over and pulling his shirt back on. Sandy shook her head at him, still pacing, staring at the ground. “You okay?” She shook her head again. Monkey thought for a moment. “Need to punch something?” She ignored him. Didn’t Sandy say something once about katas helping her calm down or something? He stopped in front of her and she halted, hands clenching again, and he grabbed her wrist. She twisted it away with a snarl and Monkey tutted before full on shoving her. “Come on, hit me!”</p>
<p>Her face twisted and her strike exploded from her side before Monkey batted it away. She threw another punch and he ducked, aiming a chop at her collarbone. She parried and shoved at him with a noisy exhale. “Seriously? I know you got more in you,” Monkey said with a roll of his eyes, settling into a stance and bringing his hands up in a loose guard. “Go again.” She mirrored him, her darting eyes looking at him for only a brief second before she launched a roundhouse kick at his ribs. Monkey intercepted with his elbow and threw a punch that she smacked away.</p>
<p>Monkey’s eyes gleamed as Sandy focused and their strikes became faster and lighter, dancing around each other, not intending to harm or even to make contact. Finally, she let out a small giggle. Monkey cackled. Finally, a proper sparring partner. He bounced away, assuming a boxer’s stance, staying light on his toes.</p>
<p>“Shame Trip can’t see this. I distinctly remember him saying we should spar sometime,” Monkey said as he went in for another flurry of blows, all of which Sandy easily matched.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could make this a regular thing,” she agreed, spinning away as Monkey dodged her kick. She gave him a look. “What’s the deal with you and him, anyway?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Monkey asked, hopping over her leg sweep.</p>
<p>Sandy rolled to her feet. “You said you liked him. You said you want to date him.” She ducked a swipe. “So why haven’t you asked him out?”</p>
<p>“Uh. Hm.” Monkey crashed his forearm into hers and they remained there, muscles straining, trying to force the other to give up first. “I’m not allowed to ask him.”</p>
<p>She stopped and gave him a quizzical look, her body now fully relaxed. Monkey gave her a fist bump and they sat down by the back door. “Not allowed? Why?” she pressed.</p>
<p>Monkey hesitated before giving her the abbreviated version of Monica’s ultimatum. He shrugged. “I mean, I guess she’s got a point.”</p>
<p>“Well that doesn’t make any sense,” Sandy said, still puzzled. “A barista that used to work here got asked out by her now girlfriend when she was on the clock and Monica didn’t care at all.”</p>
<p>Monkey frowned. Huh.</p>
<p>“Maybe the difference is that you’re a dude. Maybe she doesn’t think men can be trusted with her employees,” Sandy went on with a shrug.</p>
<p>“It is a valid concern,” Monkey agreed. He frowned. Monica didn’t appear to be the type to give special treatment to any of her employees, so why was Trip different? He glanced at Sandy. “Why do you care so much?”</p>
<p>“Because nothing has been happening on that front and I want good things to happen to him,” Sandy said, sounding drained. “Can I hold your hand?”</p>
<p>Monkey offered it without a second thought. “Say no more, dude.”</p>
<p>She squeezed it and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about how he worked so much overtime for my present. He’s just so kind and he deserves nice things.”</p>
<p>Monkey bumped his head into hers. “He cares about you a lot.”</p>
<p>“He just makes it all look so easy.”</p>
<p>“Makes what look easy?” Monkey asked, unsure of where she was going with this.</p>
<p>“Life. Existing. Being an adult.” She looked at their hands and prodded at his with her free one. “He’s just… so much better at it all than I am. Like, he meal plans and I barely remember to eat when I get too deep with stuff I’m doing. He knows all the tricks to save money and is responsible and I’m just… here. He’s so organized and neat and I’m not.”</p>
<p>“May I remind you that you’re two separate people?” Monkey offered dryly.</p>
<p>“My parents support me,” she interrupted without listening to him. “I mean, I’m living on my own away from them, out of their house, but they still send me gift cards and stuff in the mail. They say they’ll keep out of my business, but it all feels like some elaborate trial run where they want to see if I can handle it.” She took a breath and Monkey stayed quiet. “I don’t really worry about money or anything, but Trip is out here doing adult stuff all by himself. He doesn’t have anyone,” she said bitterly. Monkey had a feeling her anger wasn’t directed at Trip’s circumstances.</p>
<p>“It’s not really fair to compare yourself to him.” Monkey smirked. “He’s too good for all of us.”</p>
<p>“He never gets freak outs like I do. Like I just did. I just wish I could handle everything better.” She glanced at him. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I hate it when this happens.” She sighed, eyelids at half-mast. “The hangover is terrible.”</p>
<p>“Does this happen a lot?”</p>
<p>“No. But… lots of things just stacked up today and it was…” She shook her head.</p>
<p>“Too much?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Monkey considered for a moment. “Trip has freaked out about stuff before. He thought he wasn’t going to make it in time for your present and I had to talk him off a ledge.” His gaze darted to Sandy. “Metaphorically.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t need to clarify that one but I appreciate the effort.”</p>
<p>“Well, even if Trip is better at all of us at having a handle on his shit, there’s a lot of stuff he can’t do that I bet he wishes he was better at.” Monkey smiled. “I mean, for one, you throw a hell of a better punch.”</p>
<p>Sandy lolled her head against Monkey’s shoulder, staring at the sky. “That doesn’t take much.”</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Monkey exclaimed. “I thought you were his friend and yet here you are scalping him like that!”</p>
<p>“He can’t throw a punch. Nobody’s perfect.”</p>
<p>“Same can be said about you.” Monkey nudged her.</p>
<p>“How dare you use my own words against me.”</p>
<p>Monkey snickered and ruffled Sandy’s hair as the back door opened and shut. Monkey heard Trip take in a slow breath. Fabric rustled.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this.” Monkey craned his neck to look up at Trip, who sounded genuinely upset. Was he mad that they were holding hands? Seriously?</p>
<p>“What?” he asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“I left my phone inside so I can’t take a picture,” Trip whined. “You guys are just too. Cute.”</p>
<p>Part of Monkey was relieved, but another part wasn’t surprised in the slightest. “Glad you approve, bud. Did the rush finally disperse?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Silver emerged from the back and decided to help out, but it wasn’t horrible. You okay, Sandy?”</p>
<p>Sandy nodded. “Thanks for covering for me.” She glanced at Monkey. “And thank you for checking on me.”</p>
<p>Monkey waved her off. “Trip asked, I delivered. Simple.”</p>
<p>Trip knelt and gave Sandy a crushing hug, but looked over her shoulder at Monkey, his eyes conveying a level of gratitude and care that warmed Monkey’s insides until he had to look away, smiling to himself. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go back, but Silver said to take your time, alright?” Trip told Sandy, reluctantly standing up.</p>
<p>“I’ll be along soon.” Sandy smiled at her. “You missed us sparring.”</p>
<p>Trip glanced between them and sighed. “We really need to schedule this or something…” he muttered as he walked back inside.</p>
<p>Monkey grinned and threw an arm around Sandy, rolling his ankles. “So, I have to ask you something. Remember when we first met?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she replied warily. “It’s rather hard to forget an introduction like that.”</p>
<p>Monkey waved her off. “You told Trip that his texts to you about me were accurate. What did Trip say about me?”</p>
<p>Sandy’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Tall. Kind of silly. Lucky beyond measure that he has good hair.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s grin hurt his cheeks. “He likes my hair?”</p>
<p>“He likes how caring you are,” Sandy went on, ignoring him. “Even if you’re kind of an airhead sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Were those his exact words?” Monkey pressed, disappointed.</p>
<p>Sandy gave him a look. “Doesn’t really matter what his exact words were. I think he likes you a lot.”</p>
<p>Monkey pursed his lips. “But I can’t really… ask him out, you know?”</p>
<p>“I could try and mention something to him,” Sandy mused. “Try and work it into a conversation after work or something. No doubt Trip will want to talk more about today.”</p>
<p>“Would you?” Monkey asked eagerly, practically bouncing on the curb in excitement. Sandy shrugged. “Thanks, Sandy.”</p>
<p>“If you hurt him I’ll carve your junk off with a rusty spoon,” she informed him seriously.</p>
<p>Monkey blinked. “Well this conversation certainly took a turn.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been told my conversations tend to do that. The point still stands.”</p>
<p>“Duly noted.” He glanced down at her. “I swear, if we ever turn into something, I won’t hurt him.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The exact wording Trip said was 'even if he can be a dumbass' but Sandy was censoring it in the SLIGHT chance that Silver would somehow overhear.</p>
<p>So this chapter had been planned out for a while, but when I was actually working on the chapter itself I had an episode very similar to Sandy at my place of work. Although the buildup and how we handled it was very different, I’d expect the subsequent emotional hangover was similar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. “Honestly it was inevitable we had a house party.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did your exams go? Did you meet your academic goals for the semester?” Trip asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “I passed my classes… Thank you, by the way… But I didn’t meet my other, arguably more important goal. I mean, it was a longshot, but still. I had high hopes.”</p>
<p>Trip looked puzzled and Pigsy rolled his eyes. “Getting straight 69s across the board is not a good academic goal, Monkey.”</p>
<p>“I dunno. Seems like a nice goal to me,” Monkey snickered. Trip flushed a deep scarlet and fiddled with his scarf.</p>
<p>Sandy cocked her head. “Is a 69 the highest score you’ve ever gotten, or- oh. I get it.” Sandy giggled before considering Monkey. “You could argue that aiming for a specific score requires mores skill than simply aiming for the highest one.”</p>
<p>Pigsy threw her a glance. “Sandy, from the bottom of my heart, please don’t encourage him.”</p>
<p>“What about you two?” Monkey asked.</p>
<p>“Passed with flying colors,” Trip said, Sandy smiling proudly. She held up a fist and Trip enthusiastically reciprocated.</p>
<p>“Did we honestly expect anything less?” Pigsy said dryly.</p>
<p>Monkey rubbed his hands together. “Well I think that settles it! We need to celebrate the end of the semester!”</p>
<p>“And I can celebrate not having to look at your essays for a little while,” Pigsy rumbled. He glanced at Monkey. “Am I to assume you’re asking if we can have a little house party?”</p>
<p>“I mean, we can host…” Trip offered, looking at Sandy, who nodded.</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s our turn,” Monkey insisted. He looked at Pigsy. “That is, if old fuddy duddy here doesn’t mind having some fun for once in his life.”</p>
<p>“Monkey, I <em>destroyed</em> you at Exploding Kittens and regularly wipe the floor with you at poker. I can have fun,” Pigsy said with a straight face.</p>
<p>Trip tilted his head, wearing a playful grin. “Well, to Pigsy, defeating Monkey may not be what he considers to be fun, but a civic duty.”</p>
<p>“Trip, do not encourage him,” Monkey scolded when Pigsy laughed.</p>
<p>“I mean, it can be both…” Sandy mused. She looked at Trip. “We can cook them stuff!”</p>
<p>“I mean, I was planning on ordering for delivery, but I won’t miss a chance at home cooked food…” Pigsy said. “What else?”</p>
<p>“Lots of booze. I want to drown out whatever I learned this semester,” Monkey cackled. Sandy agreed, and Monkey wondered how well she could hold her alcohol. He also idly wondered how Trip would act if he was intoxicated. A loopy smile crossed his face at the thought.</p>
<p>Pigsy looked up at the ceiling. “You’re a disaster but we can accommodate that. Alright, we’ll hash out the details later.”</p>
<p>Later in the week when their schedules all aligned, there was a knock at Monkey and Pigsy’s door. Monkey, pleasantly buzzed already, glanced at Pigsy’s taped up note by the door that asked the soul-searching question ‘<strong><em><span class="u">Are you wearing clothes?</span></em></strong>’ before greeting Trip and Sandy. Belatedly, he realized he should actually check before opening the door next time; he kept forgetting.</p>
<p>Within a few minutes, they were all situated around the kitchen unpacking the food that the two baristas brought with them. After fixing her plate, Sandy poured herself a drink and immediately downed it before going for another after the four of them bid farewell to the semester and toasted their good health and good grades. Or passing grades, in Monkey’s case. Trip stuck with water.</p>
<p>“Not drinking, Trip?” Pigsy asked him, cocking his head. “Want to keep a hold on the semester that badly?”</p>
<p>“No thanks,” he said with a casual shrug but judging from the tightness around his eyes Monkey thought he looked uneasy. “I have to be the sober one.”</p>
<p>“We walked here,” Sandy pointed out. Trip just shrugged and took a quiet sip.</p>
<p>Monkey threw an arm around Trip and started walking to the couch, drink in one hand and plate in the other. “I got you, buddy. I’ll have enough for the both of us.” Pigsy put a movie on for background noise, but no one was really paying attention as they ate and gossiped about weird customers that they got at the bar and at the Tavern. Eventually it devolved into Sandy, now quite tipsy, reenacting the late shift she’d picked up when a customer had migrated from the bar, and she dragged Monkey into it.</p>
<p>“Then I said that he needs to leave,” she said loudly, “and he just belches and says ‘don’t ruin my life’” and then Silver bear hugs the guy-” She grabbed Monkey tight and started dragging him along and Monkey resisted, playing his part of an unruly patron. “-And he just passed out in his arms and started snoring right there.”</p>
<p>Monkey gamely slumped, almost pulling her over. He mulled over the scenario. “Wait a minute. Was he some hipster looking guy? Square glasses? Way too much gel in his hair?”</p>
<p>Sandy scrunched up her face. “Now that I think about it, yeah... Why, did you have him?”</p>
<p>“See, this is why I don’t work night shifts,” Trip muttered to Pigsy, who was watching in morbid fascination.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Had to pry away his pint mug but then he started to get surly. I told him to leave and he tried to use the bar stool as a walker to waddle his way out the door… Refused a taxi and started walking.” Monkey grinned.</p>
<p>“Try that with me and it won’t be the same,” Sandy said, taking a sip of her glass and holding it away from Monkey.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that bet,” Monkey said, lunging for it. Sandy squealed and pivoted away, tripping over Pigsy’s legs and crashing onto the couch, still miraculously holding her drink upright. Monkey leaped onto her, accidentally burying a red-faced from laughing Trip underneath them as they fought for the glass, winding up on the floor.</p>
<p>Pigsy lumbered over and hauled Monkey and Sandy up by the arms. “Have a care, you two; you’re going to crush poor Trip.” He gave Trip a teasing glance. “If I’d known how easy it would be to get a foursome going I would’ve invited you all over to get boozed up sooner.”</p>
<p>Trip giggled louder and buried his fiercely blushing face in his hands.</p>
<p>Sandy wrinkled her nose. “No thank you,” she said politely, dusting herself off and finishing off the rest of her unspilled drink before going to get another.</p>
<p>“I mean, he’s not wrong…” Monkey mused with a snicker, letting out a mock offended sound when Trip lightly smacked his arm.</p>
<p>Monkey flopped down on the couch next to Trip. His head started to feel rather heavy and he leaned up against Trip on the couch. “I’m just… gonna sit here for a minute,” he said under his breath to him.</p>
<p>“Okay. You do that, Monkey.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mind?” Monkey rolled his head so he could look imploringly at Trip’s face.</p>
<p>“No. Go ahead.” Trip was smiling like he was holding back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Okay good because I really wanted to put my head in your lap all along,” he muttered as he did just that.</p>
<p>Trip let out his laugh and, much to Monkeys’ delight, patted his head and the two of them watched Sandy and Pigsy.</p>
<p>Sandy was cackling and showing Pigsy her phone every few minutes much to his amusement until he playfully rolled his eyes, took her phone, and added himself to her contacts and told her to just text him her memes. Her eyes lit up, and a minute later he glanced at his buzzing phone and laughed, Sandy’s eyes gleaming more. After several minutes of ribbing each other, Sandy looked over at everyone.</p>
<p>“Well now that we’re all fed and stuff, how about we play a little game?” Sandy suggested.</p>
<p>Trip glanced at her and Monkey reluctantly sat up. “What were you thinking?”</p>
<p>Sandy smiled. “How about we go around and tell something that the group doesn’t know about them.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a game,” Pigsy sighed, only feigning his displeasure. He was quiet for a moment before he grunted and sat forward. “Fine, I might as well go.”</p>
<p>Sandy nodded at him and sat up straighter.</p>
<p>He sighed, tapping his thumbs together. “I… want to get back with Locke. Even if our relationship is a toxic wasteland. And I hate that about myself.”</p>
<p>Monkey sobered fast. The ‘L’ word hadn’t been uttered in their apartment for months now. He thought Pigsy had long since moved on, and felt disappointment upon hearing he hadn’t. Trip frowned at him, but in a much less judgmental way than Monkey was trying to not feel. It was like he was trying to understand. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Simpler, I guess?” Pigsy said glumly. “She’d give me my coffee every morning and took care of me, made me feel wanted and useful, and I did whatever she wanted in exchange. Like her own personal fix-it guy. In hindsight I don’t really know why we were ever together. But I still want to get back with that damned woman.”</p>
<p>“She’s a taker, Pigsy. You need a giver. And not someone who will just give you coffee, someone that will put in the effort you deserve,” Trip said gently. Pigsy’s face quirked into a half smile at Trip, not looking at Monkey. He wondered if he was a bad friend for not knowing this about his own roommate.</p>
<p>“I was more thinking of learning everyone’s favorite color, but this works too,” Sandy said after a silence. “Mine’s gray, by the way.”</p>
<p>Pigsy chuckled, and then nodded at Trip. “What about you, Trip? What’s your story? You’ve mentioned in the Tavern you moved here for college? Where you from?”</p>
<p>“Come to think of it, our college is rather trash,” Sandy mused. Understatement of the century. “And you’re crazy smart. With your GPA you could’ve gone anywhere in the world. Why here? Not that I mind, of course, but…”</p>
<p>Monkey grinned and looked at Trip, eager for his response. Trip had gone as still as a deer in headlights. “Not tonight,” he finally said. “Skip me.”</p>
<p>There were various sounds of disgruntlement until Pigsy set his beer down.</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ve got an easier one for him.” He leaned forward towards Trip conspiratorially. “What exactly do you put in the drinks that make everyone want to constantly heckle you?”</p>
<p>“It’s a rough part of the neighborhood… It’s just a part of working there,” he said with an uneasy laugh. “Sandy got one recently; I wasn’t there.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What happened then?” Pigsy prompted.</p>
<p>Sandy shrugged. “He made a comment about how wild I looked and how that could be loads of fun. I told him to go away. He got mad, called me a freak paired with an impolite term, Monica took the drink he just paid for, spat in it, handed it back, and told him to leave. He did.”</p>
<p>“Good for her,” Monkey chuckled. It was probably a good thing that Trip wasn’t there. The last time that scenario happened he was about as threatening as a marshmallow, even if he was scrappy and more than ready to protect his friends. “I like how close all of the Tavern workers are. You guys really look out for each other.” He also appreciated how they were all willing to throw down for each other in an instant.</p>
<p>Sandy smirked. “Nothing brings coworkers together like garbage customers. But yes, I like that part of working at the Tavern quite a lot.”</p>
<p>Trip frowned. “I do have to wonder how Monica can afford turning away so many people though. I mean I’m glad she does, but how does she not worry about losing business?”</p>
<p>Pigsy shrugged. “People are always going to need a caffeine watering hole. I wouldn’t worry.”</p>
<p>“They’re not worth her business, Trip. Although I have wondered that myself many times,” Sandy mused.</p>
<p>“She does rent out our building…” Trip went on. “But the rates are so cheap she has to be losing money on those too...”</p>
<p>“Your boss is also your landlord?” Monkey chimed in dubiously. That was weird, almost shady.</p>
<p>Sandy and Trip looked at each other and shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. It’s a good rate for what we get, and Monica makes sure everything works,” Trip hedged. Monkey snorted, thinking about their tiny apartment.</p>
<p>“Maybe she has a side business,” Sandy wondered. “I mean the shop is always closed Thursday nights… Maybe she does something there that brings in money.”</p>
<p>“If I may chime in…” Pigsy said after clearing his throat. “I’ve known Monica for quite a while. And I wouldn’t worry about her financial situation or her business…es.”</p>
<p>Trip and Sandy shot each other a look. “Pigsy, tell us. Is it a secret gambling ring?” Sandy asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Pigsy took a very long sip of his beer and said nothing. Trip and Sandy exchanged another excited look.</p>
<p>“I’ll neither confirm nor deny your statement. But this also did <em>not</em> come from me. And this does <em>not</em> leave this apartment.”</p>
<p>There were several cackles of delight before Sandy looked at Monkey. “What about you? Tell us something we don’t know about you.”</p>
<p>Monkey grinned and shrugged. “I’m an open book. What you see is what you get.” Pigsy rolled his eyes and Sandy frowned.</p>
<p>“Tell us why you really came here and transferred colleges. Why here of all places, especially on your own?”</p>
<p>Pigsy gave him a significant look. Fine. No weaseling out of it, especially with Trip looking at him like that.</p>
<p>“Back where I grew up,” he started hesitantly, “I was basically the same person as I am now, but dialed up to eleven. I partied more, got into more fights, caused more mischief…” Now Trip’s gaze was making him uncomfortable and he stared at his drink. “But no one got really hurt. Well, except for the fights… the paid ones and the uncivilized disputes. Oh, and that seafood place Todd’s car got crashed into got hurt, but that was just one time. Anyway I loved my life at the top of the food chain. You might even say I was a king.”</p>
<p>He chuckled nervously, acutely aware of how intently everyone was listening.</p>
<p>“Then, about halfway through my sophomore year, I was…” his face twitched at the memory. “I was accused of a crime I didn’t commit. I wasn’t even there. But my fr- the people I hung out with, trusted the most, didn’t believe me. No one did. They all abandoned me. The charges were dropped and the real guy was caught, but…” His voice trailed off. “Nothing was the same after that. Not with my friends, family, reputation… So I left. Transferred my whole life to a new place. So here I am.”</p>
<p>Trip grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Here you are.” Monkey waited for him to let go but he didn’t, which made his heart thump louder in his ears.</p>
<p>“What were you accused of?” Sandy asked quietly.</p>
<p>Trip shot her a look. “That doesn’t matter. He didn’t do it.”</p>
<p>“I’m… I don’t always make the right decisions or hang out with the right people but… I would never do something like that. I’m not a good person, but I’m not a bad guy,” he said in a rush.</p>
<p>“Monkey, we know that. I know that. And I think you’re one of the best guys I’ve ever met,” Trip said soothingly.</p>
<p>Monkey laughed emptily. “Living here has skewed your standards, bud.” He shrugged. “The guy they mistook me for broke into someone’s house, robbed and killed them. It…” Monkey remembered the cops in the interrogation room yelling at him and shoving crime scene photos in his face and swallowed. “It was awful. Someone else please go.” Trip leaned into him and released his hand to pull him into a fleeting hug.</p>
<p>Sandy stood up, wobbling a little. Pigsy put out a hand to steady her if needed.</p>
<p>“I don’t like a lot of things,” she said decisively. Monkey chuckled at that. She wasn’t wrong. “Sometimes the world is too noisy and sharp and piercing and too close and too loud, and on bad days every little thing makes me want to curl up in a ball and scream. I don’t like that.” She took a drink. “I don’t like that I don’t always know what to do with people or understand what they mean. I don’t like how tiring it is to always be trying so hard when everyone else understands the rules but I don’t. And I don’t like it when people look at me strangely if I do something they think is wrong, or try to make me change.”</p>
<p>Trip was nodding encouragingly, although he looked like he already knew all of this. Sandy gestured to Trip.</p>
<p>“You don’t ever try to fix me. I like that.” She smiled to herself. “I like the ocean. I like coffee. I like writing. I like fighting,” she said, glancing at Monkey, who raised his glass to her. “Doing those things or talking about those things makes me feel like I can properly <em>be</em> with people.”</p>
<p>She looked at the carpet. “I never had many friends growing up. None of them lasted long. My dad always said I was ‘too much’ for some people. I got told… ‘I wasn’t fit for public consumption’. I think he meant it as a funny or a good thing, but it still hurt. But I could never tell him that, or he’d be upset. I know I’m awesome. But it was a very, very lonely childhood. And it can still be very lonely.”</p>
<p>She looked around the room and smiled. “But now I have you three, and you guys haven’t gone anywhere. And I like that. I like that most of all.” She nodded and sat down.</p>
<p>“I like that most of all too,” Trip said, glancing at Pigsy and Monkey. “Pigsy, I don’t think either one of us expected all this would happen because you dragged Monkey into the Tavern that afternoon.”</p>
<p>“To be fair, neither did we,” Monkey said. “But you’re stuck with us now. And you’ve got us to knock sense into the wild customers at that coffeehouse. Or… whatever else you need.” Trip smiled at him and, for a brief second, glanced down at Monkey’s hand before looking away, his own hands remaining in his lap. Pigsy gave Monkey a thoughtful look before glancing at the TV.</p>
<p>“Okay, I don’t know about you three, but I’m good with all the feelings we’ve felt tonight. Who wants to watch some stupid internet trash?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t even -begin- to describe how incensed I was that I wasn’t the person to publish the 69th story on this fandom’s Ao3. Unbelievable.</p>
<p>Also, huge shoutout and thank you to Cinna for posting an absolutely PRECIOUS fanart of the Mochaverse on her Instagram @corinnaconlapinna. The rest of her art is incredible!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. “So I tried to manufacture a situation in which I could see him shirtless. Don’t judge me.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey elbowed past Pigsy getting to the pantry.</p>
<p>“Excuse you,” Pigsy grumbled.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Monkey replied, staring at his options and not liking any of them. “Why is there nothing to eat around here?”</p>
<p>Pigsy shot him a look. “What are you talking about? I literally just got groceries yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Monkey grabbed a tortilla and started making his own concoction. “What are we doing today?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have work? …What are you doing to that innocent tortilla?” Pigsy asked as Monkey smeared on some barbecue sauce onto it.</p>
<p>“I have the day off. We should go swimming!” Monkey exclaimed, putting the finishing touches on his snack.</p>
<p>“The complex pool is drained for repairs, dumbass. But I suppose we could go to the community pool across town. Haven’t been in a while.”</p>
<p>“Cool. I’ll ask the group chat,” Monkey said, firing off a rapid text and taking a bite, ignoring Pigsy’s look of disgust. “Maybe Trip and Sandy will be able to finish their shifts and come along!”</p>
<p>“Are we picking up real food on the way? Because that’s not real food, that’s a crime scene,” Pigsy said, gesturing to what was left.</p>
<p>“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it,” Monkey mumbled around the last bite. “Want to get coffee for the road?”</p>
<p>“We might as well. Neither of them have responded anyway.”</p>
<p>A bit later and they were at the Tavern, and Trip was looking at his phone when they walked into the quiet building.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey guys!” he said, looking up. “I was just saw the group chat. We were swamped.”</p>
<p>“What group chat?” Sandy asked, looking suspiciously at Monkey and Trip before pulling out her phone. “Was I involved in this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you were,” Pigsy said with a roll of his eyes. “Can I get my usual?”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Monkey added. “We were going to the pool later today. Wanna come along?”</p>
<p>Sandy’s eyes lit up at the prospect of swimming, being the water baby that she was. Trip just looked uncomfortable as he made Monkey’s drink.</p>
<p>“I’d love to, but I… can’t. Monica… needed someone else tonight.” He passed Monkey his mocha and started Pigsy’s. Sandy looked puzzled and glanced over at Monica who was standing nearby watching them, a hand on her hip.</p>
<p>“Why?” she asked. “I thought your shift ended in a half hour?”</p>
<p>“Something came up and I need him for inventory,” Monica replied. “I don’t trust those knuckleheads on the late shift to be an actual help. Unless Trip dislikes money and wants to go splash around in the kiddie pool instead.” Trip coughed out a laugh, nodding. Sandy still looked confused.</p>
<p>“I thought we just did inventory,” she said, nose crinkling.</p>
<p>Monica squinted her good eye. “Do you pay the bills around here, missy?”</p>
<p>“No, but Trip-”</p>
<p>“Being the actual owner of this establishment, I say when we do inventory, and Trip agreed to help,” Monica tartly interrupted. “Besides, even if I forced him to go, he’d feel guilty the entire time thinking about me counting stacks of mugs and cups all alone. And we can’t have that, now can we?”</p>
<p>Sandy glanced at Pigsy and Monkey, who shrugged. Trip fiddled with his scarf. Monkey tried to not pout. He’d love to see more of Trip outside of work (in more ways than one) but he had to admire the barista’s remarkable work ethic. Maybe next time, then. More customers filed through the door, and Monica barked at her employees to go do their jobs, so Sandy and Trip went back behind the counter with Sandy promising to let them know when she was ready to go. Trip made the briefest of eye contact with Monica as he scuttled by her, who just scoffed and shooed him away. Monkey watched Monica study Trip for a second longer, her expression inscrutable, before she went to her office.</p>
<p>A bit later and Sandy, fresh off her shift, had collected her stuff from the apartment and joined Monkey and Pigsy in the backseat of Cirrus’ car.</p>
<p>“I know the group chat said you wanted to go to the further away pool, but why not use the campus one? It’s also indoors… I use it all the time?” she asked them.</p>
<p>Pigsy groaned. “Sandy, the reason we don’t use the campus pool is because the college’s own swim team refuses to use it. That should tell you everything you need to know. It’s out of our way, but it’s worth it.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Sandy squirmed. “I feel uncomfortable now.”</p>
<p>Cirrus let out a string of swears as a minivan pulled out in front of him just to drive slower. “Oh, get out of the way, you old bat… I JUST WANNA TAKE MY KIDS TO THE POOL!” he roared as he floored it and screamed around the other car.</p>
<p>“I mean, not as uncomfortable as Pigsy was earlier with my food creation,” Monkey commented.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Sandy asked warily.</p>
<p>“Followed my heart,” Monkey said proudly.</p>
<p>“Filled a tortilla with barbecue sauce, leftover cheese, lettuce, and chicken. Didn’t even warm it up,” Pigsy sighed. “Don’t ever follow your heart again.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, are we still getting food? Cirrus, you want anything?” Monkey asked, tapping the front seat as Cirrus got on the highway.</p>
<p>“Nah man, I’m good,” he replied, getting up to speed. “But thanks.”</p>
<p>“Hey, uh, your check engine light just turned on,” Pigsy noted.</p>
<p>Cirrus glanced at it and wrinkled his nose. “Oh yeah, cool, no problem.” He abruptly threw the car in neutral, turned off the engine, waited a second as they flew down the highway, and turned the car on again. “All better.”</p>
<p>Sandy didn’t release her white knuckled hold on Pigsy and Monkey’s arms until it was clear Cirrus’ brand of maintenance wasn’t going to happen again anytime soon. She took a breath and looked at Monkey. “I can see why you two get on so well.”</p>
<p>Monkey frowned. He had no idea what she was talking about. “Hey, bud? How long has that been happening?”</p>
<p>“Eh. A bit. But good news, I know a guy who knows a guy who lives not too far from that pool you guys are going to! He’s going to take a look at the car.”</p>
<p>“Spectacular,” Pigsy muttered.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride was spent in uneasy silence until Cirrus dropped them off about fifteen minutes later. As soon as they were inside, Sandy challenged Monkey to a race up and down the length of the lap pool, which he <em>spectacularly</em> lost.</p>
<p>“How… did… you… do… that…” he managed through gasps as Sandy did a graceful flip in the water, not looking very winded at all.</p>
<p>“Less ego to haul around cuts on the drag,” Pigsy commented, looking smug. “Also she’s just better than you.”</p>
<p>Some small kids ran up and halted in front of Pigsy, looking shy as they glanced behind them at their moms sitting on the sidelines. “Can you do a cannon ball off the high dive?” asked the taller one.</p>
<p>“I don’t like heights,” he told them flatly. Their eyes got big and pleading fast enough to impress Monkey with their begging skills. “…but I am willing to do one and <em>only</em> one if you stop looking at me like that.”</p>
<p>“Cool!” the smaller one yelled and they both hurried over to watch on the side, Pigsy begrudgingly following, offering a small wave to the line of moms.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why they didn’t ask me,” Monkey scoffed, grabbing Sandy’s arm and hauling her out of the water. “I’m way better at cannonballs.”</p>
<p>“They don’t know that,” she replied as they watched Pigsy ascend the ladder, clearly hating every second of it. “You got this, Pigsy!” she called as he reached the top.</p>
<p>He just let out a scream and jumped to the cheers of the assembled kids and some of their moms that were watching with intense interest.</p>
<p>“Not bad,” Monkey said to Pigsy, who was waving off the kids. “But I could do it better.”</p>
<p>“Trip isn’t here for you to impress,” Sandy pointed out but Monkey swaggered away. Several dives later and he’d dragged the other college students that were in the area into an unofficial death diving competition, with each dive getting more ridiculous than the last. After doing a quite frankly impressive triple front flip that unfortunately ended with him landing face first in the water, Monkey called it quits.</p>
<p>Sandy applauded politely when he’d managed to stagger his way back over. “That was rather stupid, but the first part looked decent, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he mumbled, flopping down next to Pigsy, who handed him a towel.</p>
<p>She considered him. “You know, if someone had like freezing powers and they froze over the top of the pool with ice as soon as you’d jumped, you’d be dead.”</p>
<p>“Thankfully we live in a world where that is not a possibility,” Pigsy said with a sniff. Monkey didn’t even bother to question where she had gotten that idea in the first place. “At least your suffering is entertaining to me.”</p>
<p>“Love you too,” Monkey groused, flopping on his back. He was predicting he’d have a headache later.</p>
<p>“Pigsy, is that why you keep Monkey as your roommate even if he annoys you?” Sandy asked. “He’s entertaining?”</p>
<p>“It’s a bonus I guess.” Monkey cracked open an eye to squint at Pigsy. “When I put out the ad, he’s the only one that could pay the Jade Palace’s rent that wasn’t a drug dealer.”</p>
<p>“Well, okay, but…” Sandy tilted her head. “You seem like you could afford to live on your own. Why even bother with a roommate?”</p>
<p>“Companionship, I guess?” He glanced around and his shoulder lifted into a half shrug. “I guess I was lonely.”</p>
<p>Sandy’s wheels were turning in her head. “So what you’re saying is… that Monkey is… an elaborate pet?”</p>
<p>“You put that sentence back in your mouth and never speak it again,” Pigsy groaned. Monkey sat up and shot Pigsy a look that hopefully conveyed his levels of judgment and revulsion.</p>
<p>“Lots of guys want to get a pet monkey and don’t know how much work they actually entail,” Sandy offered. “Or how loud and destructive they are.”</p>
<p>“Sandy, I’m begging you to stop talking,” Pigsy said, massaging his temples.</p>
<p>“I’m definitely going to tell Trip about this,” Sandy exclaimed before remembering her phone was in their locker.</p>
<p>“Please don’t,” Pigsy and Monkey groaned in unison.</p>
<p>Sandy stood up. “Well I think I’m quite happy right now. Were we still doing food?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Maybe by then Cirrus will be done with the car… I am not riding with him until that blasted thing gets fixed,” Pigsy muttered. Monkey tried to not feel offended on Cirrus’ behalf. He’d trust Cirrus with his life any day of the week, but he supposed Pigsy wasn’t one for courting any sort of instability or uncertainty.</p>
<p>A short walk later and they were at a cheap restaurant ordering their food.</p>
<p>“Shame Trip wasn’t here,” Sandy sighed, methodically picking at her plate. “I mean, I don’t know if he even <em>can</em> swim, but he still would want to hang out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s part of the reason why I wanted to go,” Monkey said before he realized he’d said it out loud. Sandy and Pigsy shot him equally quizzical looks.</p>
<p>“To find out if Trip knew how to swim?” Sandy asked doubtfully.</p>
<p>Pigsy’s expression went flat. “You just wanted to see him shirtless, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Monkey took a big bite and mumbled that he was chewing and couldn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Sandy pursed her lips. “I guess that’s one way of doing it. To be fair I haven’t seen him like that, and I’m his roommate. He’s very shy about that sort of thing for a guy. Why didn’t you just ask him?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s an ass,” Pigsy replied. Monkey scowled at him.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t it be hilarious if Trip was secretly <em>ripped</em> under all those layers he wears?” Sandy mused. “I mean, I highly doubt it; I think I’m stronger than he is. But it still would be funny.”</p>
<p>Monkey took a long sip of his drink and tried to rein in his imagination. That idea had not occurred to him.</p>
<p>Pigsy shook his head. “You’re so depraved.” His phone buzzed and he looked at it.</p>
<p>“No, it’s nice to see friends in new situations!” Monkey protested. “We need to do more things than hang out at our apartments and the Tavern! Where are you going?” he asked as Pigsy stood up, looking downcast.</p>
<p>“I need to go. Sorry; have to cut this short.”</p>
<p>“Go where?” Sandy asked, looking alarmed. “I thought we were waiting on Cirrus?”</p>
<p>“You guys can, but I have to go,” Pigsy sighed, taking a last bite and walking away. Monkey hopped up and blocked his path.</p>
<p>“Hang on, you can’t just bail on us without telling us why,” he demanded.</p>
<p>Pigsy shook his head. “Monkey, drop it.” His voice, although tired, had a steel edge to it.</p>
<p>Monkey threw a glance at Sandy, who darted up behind him and snatched Pigsy’s phone right from his hand. She examined the screen before glancing at him, ignoring Pigsy’s half-hearted attempt to get it back. “Locke texted you?”</p>
<p>Monkey went still and Pigsy looked away. “You actually went back to her?” Monkey asked, taking a full step back.</p>
<p>“No,” Pigsy growled. He looked pained. “I’m… working for her.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sandy asked, cradling Pigsy’s phone, unwilling to relinquish it. “I thought you said you knew she was bad?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice,” he ground out, his voice barely audible. He swallowed hard, eyes still on the floor. “She’s got… leverage over me. As long as she has it, I can’t do anything about it. I have to do what she says.”</p>
<p>“That’s blackmail, and that’s illegal,” Sandy commented, eyes darting.</p>
<p>Monkey let out a growl. “So that’s what you’ve been doing all this time? Are you that much of a coward that you can’t just go confront Locke about this stupid thing right now?”</p>
<p>“Honestly?” Pigsy asked, brow furrowed in thought. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Monkey set his jaw and nodded, shifting into business mode. “Well that settles it, then. Let’s get this bitch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sandy briefly considered joining the college swim team but realized she'd have to deal with people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. “We went and raided Locke’s Starbucks because we’re superheroes.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good afternoon, gentlemen. And lady. I bet you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here today in my apartment.”</p>
<p>“Monkey, we all got the group text,” Trip said, propping his cheek on his fist. “Something about a heist?”</p>
<p>“Trip, he’s been waiting his whole life to do this sort of speech, let him have this moment,” Pigsy said, his head already in his hand.</p>
<p>Monkey slapped some pictures of Locke’s Starbucks onto the table. “Yes, Trip. We are heisting. Specifically we’re going to heist the bitch blackmailing Pigsy. We’re hitting Locke’s Starbucks.”</p>
<p>Sandy and Trip exchanged an unsure look. “A heist?” Sandy asked, tipping her head. She leaned forward and folded her hands neatly on the table. “Like with masks and guns?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not!” Monkey exclaimed. He paused. “Why, do you have any?”</p>
<p>“Monkey!” Pigsy scolded.</p>
<p>“What? I’m just making sure I can see every equation before I mastermind this!”</p>
<p>“You can barely mastermind yourself out of bed in the mornings,” Pigsy grumbled.</p>
<p>“Okay, as the team leader I’m going to ignore that slight,” Monkey went on, doing his hair up and thumping the pictures on the table with his fist, “The point is, I have an idea on how to deal with Locke.”</p>
<p>“Oh, this will be good,” Pigsy muttered.</p>
<p>“Hey! I have <em>great</em> ideas, dude!”</p>
<p>Pigsy leveled a stare at him. “Says the man who wanted to do a line of protein powder.”</p>
<p>“That was ages ago!” Monkey protested. “I’ve matured since then.”</p>
<p>“Monkey, that happened three days ago.”</p>
<p>Trip and Sandy stifled a snort and Monkey sniffed. “We’re getting off topic. The main goal of this is to free Pigsy’s damning blackmail material from Locke. Which, come to think of it, I have no idea what or where that is. Pigsy, what exactly are we looking for?”</p>
<p>The three of them glanced at Pigsy, who sighed. “Fine.” He looked acutely uncomfortable, tapping his fingers together. “I got really lucky with investments and stocks for a good part of my… fortune that I inherited. I’m pretty good with numbers and strategy and playing odds.” His gaze shifted rapidly around the group before focusing on the floor. “But I also got a lot of it from… illicit activities that I don’t do anymore.”</p>
<p>“You were a Thursday night Tavern gambler!” Trip exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You’re a rich layabout?” Monkey realized at the same time, fuming he hadn’t thought of that the entire time they’d lived together. He’d have to compose a roast about it later.</p>
<p>Pigsy rolled his eyes as Sandy gave him a silent, vaguely unimpressed look. “The point is, Locke somehow got photos of me a while back, and after we broke up, she brought them out to blackmail me into… volunteering my services for her. She’s got them in a small, very distinctive box in her office. It’s got a stupid little heart on the latch.”</p>
<p>“How do we know she doesn’t have copies?” Trip asked, crossing his arms. “What good will a heist do if she just has backups?”</p>
<p>“They’re unique because Locke refuses to learn how to digitize anything. I have no idea how, maybe she was born in the wrong century, but technologically she’s stuck in the Stone Age. Her phone is a flip phone with zero internet connection with what might as well be a potato for a camera. She writes the schedules by hand and not in a computer program. Hell, she doesn’t even know how to utilize the security cameras at all,” Pigsy snorted. “If we get the photos, she’s got nothing on me and she knows it.”</p>
<p>Sandy nodded slowly. “Then how are we going to do this? Do you have a plan?”</p>
<p>Monkey rankled. “Whoa now, okay, I don’t make plans; those tend to fall apart once shit hits the fan. Planning, however, is not so useless.”</p>
<p>“That’s literally the same thing,” Pigsy said, frowning at him.</p>
<p>“No, I can kind of see his logic, scant as it may be,” Sandy mused. Trip let out a long-suffering sigh.</p>
<p>“I intend to exploit that Starbucks’ biggest weakness and our greatest advantage,” Monkey declared. “We need chaos, something wild and utterly crazy.”</p>
<p>“Wild and crazy? Have you seen the customers we get on the daily?” Trip asked, doubt darkening his features.</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” Monkey shook his head. “Locke’s Starbucks don’t get nearly the volume of caffeine cryptids the Tavern gets. I guess they all come to you. I remember going there before I met you guys and every time it was boring and straight laced with zero variability. Nothing happened, ever. The employees wouldn’t know how to handle anything new, especially the situation we’re going to manufacture. And in that chaos, Pigsy slips in, steals the photos, and then we go our separate ways.” Monkey leaned back with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind?” Trip asked carefully.</p>
<p>Monkey snapped his fingers. “I’m going to need… a boa.”</p>
<p>“A boa constrictor?” Sandy asked, puzzled.</p>
<p>“Do we even know anyone with a boa constrictor?” Pigsy asked warily. “We could ask that guy with the leopard gecko down the hall…?”</p>
<p>“We are not using live animals,” Trip hissed.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, a feather boa will do,” Monkey grumbled. “Trip, Sandy, I need you to draft the most chaotic, in-depth, labor-intensive and obnoxious order you can possibly think of. We need someone focused on me and someone else focused on making a drink at all times. I can get Locke outside, Sandy will very carefully dictate the order-”</p>
<p>“Oh good. I hate lying on the spot,” Sandy mused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, because you suck at it,” Pigsy groused. “I’m assuming I’m the one funding this undoubtedly expensive hypothetical drink order?”</p>
<p>“Well, you did just out yourself as a rich kid,” Monkey informed him. “Just give them some spending money beforehand, okay? Anyway, Trip will be the lookout, and when everyone’s attention is divided, Pigsy will go behind the counter and get into Locke’s office and steal back his shit.”</p>
<p>“What if the door is locked?” Trip asked, again unintentionally wounding Monkey’s pride with his lack of faith.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “Apparently Locke doesn’t bother to follow company protocol and only locks her office when she feels like it. Pigsy and Trip, you guys can wear normal clothes. Sandy, wear your brightest, most obnoxious outfit you can possibly can.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything brightly colored,” she said, looking dismayed. Trip nudged her.</p>
<p>“We can go shopping,” he told her. “It’s just for one evening.”</p>
<p>“Worst case scenario…” Monkey hesitated. “I just go in and kick the door down.”</p>
<p>“That’s robbery,” Trip said in horror.</p>
<p>“To be fair that’s kind of what we’re doing that right now… just dressed up a little nicer,” Sandy pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s robbery, and Locke knows what she’s doing is blackmail. Tit for tat. If everyone does their job, that won’t happen,” Monkey interrupted tartly.</p>
<p>Pigsy sighed. “Are you so arrogant that you think you can hold their undivided attention hostage long enough for this to work?” Pigsy’s acerbic tone rankled on Monkey’s ears.</p>
<p>Monkey pursed his lips and considered. “Honestly? Yes.”</p>
<p>“He gets points for candor,” Sandy commented. Monkey grinned at her. “How are you going to get Locke outside?”</p>
<p>“That’s my job.” Monkey cracked his neck. “We’ll all come out of this just fine if stay cool and play our parts.”</p>
<p>Pigsy scratched at his beard and sat back in his chair. “As much as I hate to say it… this might actually be possible to pull off.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A couple of days and a bit more preparation later, Monkey trotted up to Locke’s Starbucks, disguise already on. He adjusted the bag in his hand and glanced around. Trip and Sandy were waiting across the street on a bench illuminated by a street lamp as instructed and Pigsy was presumably out of the way waiting for things to kick off. Monkey sent out a rapid fire text to the group chat saying the heist was on, and then sent a message to just Trip.</p>
<p>-Monkey- <em>Stay put.</em></p>
<p>-Trip- <em>…How can I be a lookout from over here?</em></p>
<p>-Monkey- <em>Trust me. STAY.</em></p>
<p>Sandy, dressed in a lovely bright yellow sundress, walked into the building, nervously clutching her notebook paper in her hand, clearly uncomfortable in her outfit. Monkey cringed. She really needed to relax. He skipped on over to Locke’s obnoxiously neon pink Hummer SUV in the back parking lot and planted his parting gift to Locke next to the driver’s side before heading for the entrance, tossing his hammer into the bag. He unbuttoned his shirt and smeared on some body glitter wherever he could, casually glancing through the window and staying out of sight.</p>
<p>Sandy was still carefully dictating her notes to the first barista, who was watching her encouragingly, her eyes soft as she wrote on the cup in very tiny print. Monkey grunted. He was expecting that they would be busy making the drink by now… he supposed that Trip and Sandy went all out on designing an impossible order.</p>
<p>Go time.</p>
<p>He burst through the doors, tossing his feather boa over his shoulder. The other barista glanced up from her spot, her tired eyes shifting to miniscule puzzlement. Sandy’s barista looked up for a split second before looking back at Sandy, still all smiles.</p>
<p>“You need to take this!” he barked, fishing into his bag and pulling out a pineapple and thrusting it at the confused barista.</p>
<p>“Um, why?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Monkey declared even louder, waving it in front of her face and pushing up his star-shaped sunglasses.</p>
<p>She gingerly took it, throwing a piteous glance at her coworker that was still ignoring her. “Can I get something started for you? Like, do you want me to make something with this?”</p>
<p>“Um.” Monkey had not accounted for her lack of reaction. Fuck. She was supposed to be much more confused than this…</p>
<p>A loud <em>boom</em> from the parking lot saved him. “What the fuck was that?” Monkey shouted, flapping his feather boa around.</p>
<p>The office door opened and Locke kicked open her office door, red faced and fuming. Pigsy unfortunately chose that moment to walk in, freezing at the sight. Locke glanced furiously around before her eyes settled on Pigsy.</p>
<p>“Pigsy! Come with me!”</p>
<p>To his credit he didn’t look at Monkey or Sandy to potentially give them away, but he also completely preempted his cue. “Um, can I-?”</p>
<p>“NOW,” she bellowed, charging outside. Pigsy shuffled after her.</p>
<p>No, no, no this was all going so wrong… Why couldn’t anyone follow the plan? It was perfect! But maybe he could salvage this if he could get Pigsy away from Locke…</p>
<p>“Excuse me!” he yelled, thinking fast. “What the fuck is going on here? I <em>demand</em> to speak with your manager, immediately!”</p>
<p>Sandy’s barista shot him a murderous glance while the other directed him outside in a mumble. Sandy gave him a freaked out glance, frozen in place and pale. Her barista turned back to her and gently patted her arm.</p>
<p>Monkey threw the door open and stomped outside to find a purple-faced Locke screaming at Pigsy and Trip while gesticulating wildly to her Hummer, now drenched in paint. Monkey stifled a grin. He’d picked out the absolute ugliest shade of sewer green possible for his dry ice paint bomb.</p>
<p>“I saw them, a bunch of hooligan kids ran off towards the college a minute before I heard a loud noise!” Trip exclaimed, glancing at Monkey wildly before shrinking back.</p>
<p>Pigsy looked like he’d rather be sinking into the pavement. “What exactly do you want me to do?” he muttered to Locke. “Shall we call the police?”</p>
<p>“No, you damn <em>idiot</em>! Those fools don’t know their left hand from their right, what good will they be?!” Locke screeched at him.</p>
<p>“Are you the manager of this establishment?” Monkey declared loudly, swaggering up between the two of them. He addressed Pigsy because he knew that would really annoy Locke. “If so, we have many things to talk about.”</p>
<p>Locke grabbed his arm and shoved him with enough force to send him spinning. “I’m the manager and I say piss off,” she spat at him, lips already curling back to yell at Pigsy some more. Monkey bristled and thrust himself back between them again.</p>
<p>“Is that any way to speak to a customer? Where is your corporate number?” Monkey demanded, poking a finger right at her nose while the other tried shoving Pigsy back to go inside. She slapped his hand aside and got right up in his face.</p>
<p>“I am currently dealing with something more important, can’t you see, moron?” she screamed, pointing to the paint dripping off the car door.</p>
<p>Monkey flicked the flecks of spittle off of his cheek. “I personally don’t care about your paint choices just that you need to-” He glanced up to see Trip frantically waving a small box over his head, a wide-eyed Sandy beside him, gesturing that they needed to <em>go</em>.</p>
<p>How…?</p>
<p>“-You need to excuse me,” Monkey blurted out, abruptly spinning on his heel and power walking away, breaking into a jog as soon as he was out of her line of sight and reuniting with them.</p>
<p>“Did you seriously just abandon Pigsy?” Trip hissed at him.</p>
<p>“Uh. Maybe?” he said with a forced grin.</p>
<p>Trip rolled his eyes and sprinted towards Locke, tucking the box under his scarf. “Excuse me, miss! I saw those three kids that did that! They’re running this way! I think they’re doubling back!” Monkey was amazed at how convincing Trip was under pressure; he’d almost looked for the phantom kids himself.</p>
<p>“I’ll get them!” Pigsy declared, tearing himself away from Locke’s side to run after Trip. The four dashed out of sight, not stopping until they’d ducked into a side alley, far out of Locke’s reach. Monkey ripped off his disguise and threw it in a dumpster, keeping his hammer in his bag. (Who knows when he might need it?)</p>
<p>For a while they stood there panting, until Pigsy punched Monkey, who let out a yelp of protest.</p>
<p>“That was the stupidest fucking plan I have ever been a part of,” he snarled.</p>
<p>“Did it not work?” Monkey demanded, pointing at Trip, who handed Pigsy the box. “Actually, come to think of it, how did that work?”</p>
<p>Trip gave him a withering glance. “I told them everything and asked them nicely, barista to barista, to let me go into the office. You do realize they hate Locke too, right?”</p>
<p>“Wh- but…” Monkey’s jaw shut with a click.</p>
<p>Trip went on, “The barista you were trying to harass, Monkey? This morning her childhood corgi passed away back at her parents’ house and she couldn’t be there. Grief tends to make chaos bounce off of you.”</p>
<p>…Oh.</p>
<p>“I missed my cue, sorry. You said to go in once shit hit the fan…” Pigsy said, rifling through the box before shutting it with a relieved sigh. “At least we got them all. I’ll burn them later. And the box. And block Locke’s number…” His eyes shut and his mouth formed into a contented smile.</p>
<p>“Honestly the only thing that went <em>right</em> was Sandy distracting that barista. She was totally into you,” Trip said, playfully nudging Sandy. “Maybe we could go back and get her number later?”</p>
<p>“You do look fantastic in that yellow,” Monkey agreed.</p>
<p>“No thank you,” Sandy finally spoke, her body rigid, before her jaw clenched shut again.</p>
<p>Pigsy threw an arm around Trip’s shoulders. “What I’m learning from all of this is that Trip was the mastermind all along and we should never let Monkey make plans ever again.”</p>
<p>Trip blushed and Monkey pouted. “It was a good idea,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Pigsy rolled his eyes. “Sure it was. But I’ll admit, the paint was a nice touch. Shall we go our separate ways for now? I just realized we didn’t even do that part of the plan correctly…”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Trip said, gently taking Sandy’s hand. “Come on, Sandy. I’m of two minds on whether to do a Cynthia Rothrock movie night or just go straight to bed…”</p>
<p>“Good heisting with you!” Monkey called after, his voice cracking with his lie.</p>
<p>Trip forced a smile and a nod. “Yeah… Good heisting. Night, guys!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Monkey and Pigsy collapsed onto the sofa back at their apartment. Monkey lay flat looking up at the ceiling and Pigsy was hunched over staring at the floor. For a while they just sat there not looking at each other.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be picking glitter out of the couch for years,” Pigsy grumbled. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Monkey replied, scratching at the flaking glitter on his arms and flicking it Pigsy’s way. “…I had some and I needed to get rid of it.”</p>
<p>“For some reason I’m not surprised.”</p>
<p>There was another long silence until Monkey spoke up again. “What made you finally break it off with Locke back then?”</p>
<p>Pigsy didn’t look up. “You did.”</p>
<p>“Me?” Monkey felt a flash of pride before a prickle of guilt.</p>
<p>Pigsy’s head lifted until he tiredly met Monkey’s eyes. “You said all the things I already knew but needed to hear them. And then kept saying them until they sunk in. So thanks, I guess. And thanks for tonight. Even if it didn’t work out like you’d imagined.”</p>
<p>Monkey was silent for a minute, thumbs tapping together. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out between you two.”</p>
<p>Pigsy snorted. “You fucking hated her, dude. You were glad when it ended.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, I did,” Monkey admitted. “And I was. And I took great pleasure in paint bombing her car. She’s a fucking manipulative bitch. Amongst many, many other things.” Pigsy helplessly shrugged and Monkey lightly kicked Pigsy’s foot. “But you deserve to be happy.”</p>
<p>“I just wish I’d cut it off sooner.” Pigsy sighed. “…Stupid.”</p>
<p>“Nah.” Monkey kicked Pigsy’s foot harder. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Monkey frowned when Pigsy didn’t reply and insistently kicked him again. “Hey, I’m pouring my heart out to you; the least you could do is agree!”</p>
<p>“This counts as you pouring your heart out?” Pigsy glanced at Monkey, incredulity overtaking his tired features. “Dude, give- just give me Trip, hand him over; he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that if that’s what you consider a heartfelt moment.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s face burst into a grin. “Dude, no way! You don’t even date guys!”</p>
<p>“I’d treat him better than your dumb ass,” Pigsy replied, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Look, you can’t have Trip,” Monkey said seriously. “But the next person for you isn’t going to know just how chill a dude they got lucky enough to meet.” Pigsy nodded. Monkey could tell he was trying to come up with some comment to deflect it before he stood up and opened the fridge. “Yeah okay I’m all heartfelt moment-ed out. Wanna get fucked up?” He held up Pigsy’s vodka as well as his own stash.</p>
<p>“You know what? Sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vesuvius the leopard gecko would’ve been more than happy to take part in the heist or any other such criminal activities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. “Locke May Have Realized it was us afterwards. And took appropriate countermeasures.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hangryeowyn, my ever-present and faithful beta and executive producer, graced me with another Art for the Mochaverse!! I personally cannot get over the apt dudebro pose of Monkey or Sandy's 'Oh Whale' shirt... This is definitely what the four would look like in a group picture. (Go check out her Tumblr; it's the same username!) Thank you so much, dearest!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“Did you two do anything fun over your weekend?” Trip asked, handing Monkey his mocha. “I for one had to take a couple of days to fully recover from the uh, Starbucks incident.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t do much. I enjoyed my newfound liberation, and Monkey folded some clothes,” Pigsy replied.</p>
<p>Monkey shot him a puzzled look. The last time he had folded laundry was about… two and a half weeks ago? What was Pigsy trying to say?</p>
<p>“He folded clothes?” Trip asked, voice flat. His face was a perfect mix of amusement and suspicion, and yet still remained very pretty. “What’s the catch?”</p>
<p>Pigsy gave Monkey a wry look. “People were still inside of them.”</p>
<p>Ah. Well if you put it that way… He beamed at Pigsy.</p>
<p>“Oh. I see. Was it a good match?” Trip asked Pigsy. “I didn’t know you watched him.”</p>
<p>“I try not to,” Pigsy replied. “But it’s sometimes nice to make a little extra money betting on his matches. And yes, I suppose all things considered, it was a half decent fight.”</p>
<p>“Made grocery money for the month,” Monkey bragged, flexing.</p>
<p>Trip slowly nodded. “Where do you guys go for the fights, anyway? Is there like a secret email that goes around so you change locations so you don’t get busted?”</p>
<p>Pigsy shot him an amused look and Monkey slumped. “Maybe you should run the street fighting ring,” he muttered. Trip’s idea was way more competent. “No, we just meet up in the warehouse district. It’s a few blocks up from the bar.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Maybe that’s why the cops don’t bother you. No one goes there,” Trip mused.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ever want to come out and watch, Trip?” Pigsy asked. “I’ve heard you mention that you wanted to watch Sandy and Monkey spar…?”</p>
<p>Trip fiddled with his scarf. “Well…”</p>
<p>The door opened and a figure shorter than Trip, draped entirely in a black cloak that completely obscured any features drifted inside, moving towards the counter. In a smooth swoosh of the cloak’s arm, exact change silently appeared. Trip smiled and, after taking the coins, pulled a shot of espresso and put it in front of the figure.</p>
<p>The cloak spoke a few sentences in what sounded like complete muffled gibberish before taking the cup and floating away.</p>
<p>Monkey stared after it, not remembering if the figure had opened the door to leave or not. “Okay. Caffeine cryptid, surely.”</p>
<p>Trip waved him off. “Oh, no, that’s just Tim. He comes in every so often for a straight espresso.”</p>
<p>“Trip, you served coffee to a ghost. Tim is literally a ghost,” Monkey spluttered, gesturing uselessly after the now-vanished specter.</p>
<p>“No he’s not, silly, he just hates the sun!”</p>
<p>“This place is so fucking weird,” Monkey muttered while Pigsy just shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. He nodded to Trip. “What are you up to tonight? Ready for the next semester to start?”</p>
<p>“Well I’m actually coming back later to close up. It is Thursday, after all,” he said with a wink to Pigsy, who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thought you hated the closing shifts,” Monkey said with a frown. “They’re too weird even for your tastes.”</p>
<p>“I do, and they are, but Monica was getting desperate,” he said with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>“Trip, you are too nice,” Monkey declared. He considered the barista. “If you want I could come back and hang out… It’s been a minute since I’ve had to bounce anyone from the Tavern?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’ll have to do that,” Trip laughed. He got shy. “Um, but I wouldn’t mind the company? The Tavern closes at nine tonight so…”</p>
<p>“It’s a date. I mean, I’ll be here at eight,” Monkey said a bit too loudly. “Eight is good.”</p>
<p>Pigsy snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘just fuck already’ under his breath. Monkey refused to acknowledge him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Man, you weren’t kidding about how wild night shifts are,” Monkey commented as Trip politely shoved the last customer out the door, flipped the sign to ‘closed’, and locked the door. “They might even rival the bar…”</p>
<p>Trip let out a tired sigh and started cleaning up the front. “Thanks for backing me up with that one guy.”</p>
<p>“Which one?” Monkey asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Trip replied, shaking his head. “I don’t know how the other baristas handle all of this on a regular basis. Or Sandy… and that’s on the other nights with the regular hours.”</p>
<p>“Wonders never cease,” Monkey agreed. “What time do you have to be out of here before the… Thursday night shenanigans happen?”</p>
<p>“Monica doesn’t expect the Tavern to be perfectly spotless on these nights,” Trip replied, pulling the window shades down. “She would much rather we close and get out of here as soon as possible. I just need to do a couple of quick things and put away the cash box in the office and we can be on our way. Or, well, you can go right now if you want.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Monkey said with a dismissive shrug. Trip quirked a smile at him, ducking his head under the counter. “Need help?”</p>
<p>“You don’t work here,” Trip chided as he closed out his drawer and carried it into the back hallway. Monkey shrugged and looked at his phone, debating on what he could ask Trip to do after the shift. Or maybe Trip just wanted to go home and decompress after a shift like <em>that</em>. Trip’s voice floated from around the corner. “Um, Monkey?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, bud?”</p>
<p>“Would… you actually mind helping me with this door? It gets stuck…”</p>
<p>Monkey was there in an instant, resorting to checking his shoulder into it to force it open. He ushered Trip inside. “Man, why doesn’t Monica fix this?”</p>
<p>“She says it deters us from bothering her,” Trip said with a shrug and a smile, walking in. Monkey followed, watching Trip open the safe and tuck his drawer in. Monkey paused, still mulling over asking Trip whether he was up to hanging out after his shift (without making it a date, of course) when a crash startled him out of his thoughts. Trip jumped before shutting the safe. Monkey heard multiple voices muttering to each other from the front.</p>
<p>Trip moved to look out the door but Monkey grabbed him and pulled him back, firmly pinning him to the wall as he turned off the office’s light.</p>
<p>“Monkey-!” Trip whispered, his breath catching as Monkey held up a finger to the barista’s lips, still straining to listen to the mutterings and new crashes and thuds. It sounded like the front was getting completely thrashed. Finally he looked down into Trip’s wide eyes, illuminated by the hallway’s light. His breaths were coming in short and fast in his fright, and it dawned on Monkey just how close they were.</p>
<p>“I think there’s five of them,” he murmured into Trip’s ear, who shivered. Monkey wanted to go out there and put an end to it but hesitated, looking at Trip. “What do you want me to do?”</p>
<p>Trip’s gaze darted around Monkey’s face. “M-make them leave,” Trip whispered.</p>
<p>Monkey nodded, putting a hand on Trip’s shoulder, an unspoken instruction to stay hidden. “You got it.”</p>
<p>He rolled his shoulders and stepped into the hallway, blinking into the light. Sure enough, he saw four masked figures dressed in black destroying whatever was in reach while a pale man with slicked back hair, also in black, watched by the door with detached interest.</p>
<p>“Hurry up,” he ordered, sounding bored.</p>
<p>“Yes, hurry up and leave,” Monkey challenged loudly, cracking his knuckles. The group froze, looking at him. “Now… who do we have here? Oh, it’s just the Kin. Let me guess, Locke sent you?”</p>
<p>“Our client is none of your concern,” the man by the door replied, examining his nails. “But you have made a very big mistake disturbing our affairs.”</p>
<p>Monkey cracked a grin as the closest masked figure prowled towards him. “Nah. The mistake was targeting this fine establishment. Now I’m going to have to ask you all to… Oh, how do I say this politely… Fuck off?”</p>
<p>“Get rid of him,” the leader said, looking out the window again. “Everyone else, keep going. We’re on a tight schedule.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, fine <em>family</em> establishment,” Monkey growled and ducked under the fist swung at his head. He slammed his attacker’s head into the counter and charged the next one, tackling him into the closest table with a snarl. He smashed his fist down onto what skin was exposed around the spider-like mask and sprang up. He picked up a heavy chair and hurled it at the third thug and was starting in on the leader by the door when he heard Trip scream.</p>
<p>“Monkey!”</p>
<p>He spun around and saw that the smallest and most feminine-looking Kin member had Trip pinned to the floor by the counter, his arm twisted painfully behind his back, his phone abandoned nearby. She leered up at Monkey.</p>
<p>Monkey grabbed the nearest container and hurled it at her. She ducked, the container shattering against the wall in a cloud of glass and powder, but by the time she looked up he was slamming a knee into her face.</p>
<p>“Hands off the barista,” he growled, dragging her off of Trip, who scooted away. He threw the Kin member to the ground, backing up to block the way to Trip.</p>
<p>The man by the door stared at him. “Monkey?” he asked, fear making his words tremble. “Monkey… King? The champion of the street fighting ring?”</p>
<p>“The one and only,” Monkey sneered. “Don’t wear the name out.”</p>
<p>“We’re done here,” the man said, abruptly opening the door. “Come, Kin.”</p>
<p>The Kin was by his side in an instant to flee out the door, but Monkey charged and snatched up the leader by the collar. “If you <em>ever</em> so much as even <em>look </em>at this place again…”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” the man whispered, his shadowed eyes wide.</p>
<p>Monkey dropped him and shoved him out the door with enough force to send him sprawling on the pavement. He watched the five of them disappear into the shadows and snorted, walking back inside. Trip had remained where he was, pale as a sheet, one arm rubbing the other. Monkey hurried up and looked him over, hand ghosting over his arm.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Trip glanced around, eyes wide. “You did a number on this place,” he observed after a long pause.</p>
<p>Monkey sighed, brushing some dust out of Trip’s hair and searched his face, a patient smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “There’s just no pleasing you sometimes, is there?” He heard sirens approaching and watched the multi-colored lights flicker through the sides of the window screens. “Well look who decided to show up.”</p>
<p>“I called them,” Trip murmured. “Then that Kin lady found me.” Belatedly Monkey realized Trip’s phone was still on the floor and retrieved it. Trip glanced at the screen as he took it. “At least this isn’t cracked.”</p>
<p>“Small blessings,” Monkey agreed, his voice light, looking up at his simultaneously favorite and least favorite pair of beat cops bumbled into the Tavern. “Oh look, it’s the city’s finest, officers Jiro and Bobbo. What’s happening, fellas?” he called to them, gently guiding Trip out the door.</p>
<p>“Monkey?” Bobbo replied. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Stopping crime,” Monkey retorted. “In other words, doing your job.”</p>
<p>“He chased off the thugs attacking the place,” Trip said quietly. “I’m the one who called you, I was the barista tonight.”</p>
<p>Officer Jiro nodded. “I’ll take your statement then, if you’ll come with me.” Monkey watched her follow Trip a short distance away and started writing things down by their patrol car.</p>
<p>“Honestly, we keep running into each other, people are going to start talking.” Bobbo leaned in close and clicked his pen. “So what happened here, buddy?”</p>
<p>Monkey tried to not roll his eyes. Bobbo was not his buddy by any stretch of the imagination.</p>
<p>“Ask Locke. She’s the one who sent those clowns to trash the place.”</p>
<p>“Locke that Starbucks manager?” Bobbo asked with a frown. “Ugh. I don’t like her. Why would she want to attack an independent coffee shop?”</p>
<p>“Her ex hangs out here,” Monkey patiently replied, getting increasingly annoyed at having to do someone else’s detective work and not getting paid for it. Locke was a lot of things, petty being one of them, but she wasn’t wrong about her lack of confidence in the city’s law enforcement. “She hired a guy who calls himself the Shaman and he brought his muscle along, the Kin.”</p>
<p>“Hang on, hang on,” Bobbo muttered, scribbling furiously. “Oh yeah, Monkey? Could I get your name for the statement?”</p>
<p>Monkey sighed, watching Trip sit on the sidewalk. Jiro tossed an obnoxiously yellow blanket over Trip’s shoulders with a quirky smile. “You know my name, dude. Look, can I just take Trip home? He’s had a rough night.”</p>
<p>Monica stomped up from around the corner. She shoved Jiro aside with a glare before squatting next to Trip. After speaking urgently to him, Trip nodded quickly at several points. Monica glanced up at Monkey before standing up to approach, jaw set.</p>
<p>“Hello, Monica!” Bobbo greeted. “I was just-”</p>
<p>“You were just finishing up so he can take my employee home,” she interrupted curtly, looking Monkey dead in the eyes. Bobbo clicked his pen and an appeasing smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>“Y-yes ma’am, I was,” he replied. His smile stretched wider over his teeth as he looked at Monkey. “I might follow up with you-”</p>
<p>“Later. He’s pretty easy to find,” Monica interrupted again, not looking at Bobbo. She Monkey up and down. “You alright?”</p>
<p>Monkey blinked. “Uh, yes?”</p>
<p>“Good. Get Trip home safely,” she ordered, leaving no room for argument or interpretation. She looked at the interior of the Tavern and sighed. “We can discuss everything later when my business isn’t so trashed.”</p>
<p>“I will,” was all Monkey could say. Bobbo gave him a small wave and Monkey went to Trip before anyone changed their mind. He gently touched Trip’s shoulder. He looked up at him. “Want to go home?”</p>
<p>Trip nodded and let the blanket fall to the ground when he shakily stood up. As they walked, Monkey debated endlessly whether to put his arm around Trip’s shoulders or not, whether to take Trip’s hand or to leave it. He wasn’t sure what he should do or what Trip would even want in this situation.</p>
<p>Trip made the decision for him and walked close enough to lean into his side, looking at the sidewalk. Monkey swallowed hard and, after what felt like thousands of hammering heartbeats later, put his arm around Trip’s shoulder and gently pulled him closer. They stayed like that up to when they stopped in front of Trip’s apartment door and he fumbled with his key.</p>
<p>Trip wavered on the threshold, and glanced at Monkey. “Could you come in? Sandy’s not home…”</p>
<p>Monkey nodded and followed Trip to the couch to sit next to him, but not too close as to crowd him. After a while of not saying anything, Monkey spoke up.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“I still have my apron on,” Trip realized, cracking a faint smile.</p>
<p>“Well, yes,” Monkey agreed. He just now noticed as well. “But are you okay?”</p>
<p>Trip nodded, fidgeting. “I’m glad you were there.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Monkey replied, still watching as Trip studied the carpet, fiddling with his scarf. “I guess no night shifts for you for a while-”</p>
<p>Trip leaned over planted a very quick kiss on Monkey’s lips, cutting him off. Monkey’s body flash froze as Trip curled back into himself on the couch, looking startled, as if he hadn’t expected to do that. </p>
<p>Trip kissed him.</p>
<p>Trip kissed him? He hadn’t imagined it? </p>
<p>Trip kissed him. And now he was scared he’d done something wrong.</p>
<p>Monkey felt himself able to move again and reached out to gently turn Trip’s face to look at him. Trip’s darting, wide eyes met Monkey’s, and Monkey could see his pulse racing away on his neck. He was close enough for Monkey to feel his rapid breaths.</p>
<p>Monkey smiled and, with a soft caress to Trip’s cheek, closed the small gap between their lips. Trip shivered and broke the kiss to shuffle his body around to face Monkey directly, and then met him again, growing bolder. </p>
<p>Monkey grinned against his mouth, pressing their foreheads together, then gently kissed Trip’s neck. Trip actually giggled at this, combing a hand through Monkey’s hair before capturing Monkey’s lips with his own again. Monkey’s grabbed Trip’s waist, loving how his hands felt on them. His hands started to wander just under Trip’s shirt, before Trip stiffened and grabbed Monkey’s hands, stilling them instantly.</p>
<p>Monkey pulled away, searching Trip’s face. Trip was breathing heavily, pupils blown, shining with fear and some other buried emotion that Monkey couldn’t place. Monkey pulled his hands away but Trip held them still against his sides. </p>
<p>“Trip, I-“</p>
<p>Trip shut his eyes and silenced Monkey with another kiss, still holding his hands against Monkey’s. Monkey kept his hands still, and Trip seemed to understand Monkey’s silent plea for guidance and gently moved their joined hands to cup Trip’s face. </p>
<p>Monkey’s thumbs gently stroked Trip’s cheeks as he opened his mouth to let his tongue caress Trip’s lips to silently ask permission. Trip allowed it, and moved Monkey’s hands to let them rest on his arms. Monkey gave Trip’s arms a small squeeze as he explored his mouth, and Trip let out a quiet moan in response that sent shivers down Monkey’s spine. </p>
<p>Trip moved Monkey’s hands again to rest back to where they started before turning him loose, letting one hand play with Monkey’s hair again and the other run down to feel Monkey’s muscled arm. Monkey couldn’t help but smile again, reaching up to hold the back of Trip’s neck and press their foreheads together. </p>
<p>Trip giggled again, suddenly shy once more. Heavens above and hells below, he didn’t even know what kind of power he held over Monkey. </p>
<p>“Wow,” was all he said, breathy.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get a chance to kiss you proper that first time,” Monkey chuckled, running a hand along Trip’s soft hair. “I’m... Glad I got to make a better impression.”</p>
<p>Trip smiled. “I mean the first time wasn’t bad by any stretch of the imagination, but...” Trip’s phone buzzed and he looked apologetically at Monkey before answering. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Monkey massaged the top of Trip’s head, leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead. “I’m fine, Sandy. Monkey’s here now. Yes he’s fine too.” Trip held his hand over the speaker. “Sandy was out doing the grocery run and Monica called her.”</p>
<p>Monkey could only shrug.</p>
<p>“If you’re that close why did you call…? Oh, never mind. I’ll see you soon.” Trip hung up. “Sandy will be here in a couple of minutes.”</p>
<p>“Want me to leave?” Monkey asked. Trip seemed a bit flustered, giving him a pained look. If Monkey didn’t know better, he probably was getting adorably shy about what had just happened. He stood up and headed for the door. “You know what, it is late, Sandy will be here in a minute and I trust her to look after you, and if you’re sure you’re alright…”</p>
<p>Trip followed, now blushing. “I am. Thank you. Um.” He fidgeted, and Monkey waited by the door.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I... It...” Trip looked lost. “What do people normally say in situations like this?” </p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “‘Goodnight’ works. ‘I’ll text you in the morning to let you know I’m okay’ wouldn’t hurt.” He cracked a playful grin. “’I very much would like to do this again’ would be even better.”</p>
<p>Trip blushed. “I would too. And I will. So... Goodnight, Monkey.”</p>
<p>“Night, Trip.”</p>
<p>Monkey waved and after Trip shut the door headed for home, smiling to himself.</p>
<p>He desperately wanted to kiss him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Trip, Tim spoke perfectly comprehensible Latin. To everyone else, his speech sounds like a villager from Animal Crossing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. “Okay but get this: Trip asked me out!!!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey’s phone buzzed, waking him up. He fumbled around, knocked it to the floor, fell out of the bed, and when he managed to screw up his eyes to focus on the screen he saw that Trip had texted him. His eyes lit up, and he batted at the text, now fully awake.</p>
<p>The screen went black.</p>
<p>Monkey swore and groped around for a charger and impatiently waited, tapping his toes and rolling his shoulders. They were still a bit stiff from last night, but nothing a few painkillers couldn’t fix. He really needed to start remembering to plug in his phone before bed… Then again the night before had been a bit more excitable than usual. Pigsy had even said so as he sat through Monkey’s enthusiastic reenactment. His face crinkled into a silly grin.</p>
<p>Trip had kissed him last night. And he’d <em>liked</em> it.</p>
<p>Monkey cackled and turned on his phone, figuring the three seconds of charging was enough time to get it to function.</p>
<p>-Trip- <em>Morning! :)</em></p>
<p>-Monkey- <em>Hey! You ok?</em></p>
<p>-Trip- <em>I am. Monica sent out a group text to all the Tavern employees… It’s going to be closed for a couple of days. She told me to stay home so I’ve got a free day. And weekend, I suppose.</em></p>
<p>-Monkey- <em>So what are you going to do?</em></p>
<p>-Trip- <em>That’s kind of what I was going to ask you…</em></p>
<p>Monkey read Trip’s next text, and then read it again just to make sure he was reading it right. His heart jumped.</p>
<p>He kicked open Pigsy’s door and took a flying leap onto his still-asleep roommate.</p>
<p>“What the FUCK!” Pigsy shouted, throwing Monkey off of him.</p>
<p>“Look at this text from Trip, look at it!” Monkey exclaimed, bouncing up from the floor and thrusting his phone into Pigsy’s hands, rapidly flicking his overhead light on and off.</p>
<p>“Dude wha-” Pigsy scrubbed a hand over his eyes and glanced at the clock. “My alarm is about to go off… Why…?”</p>
<p>“Look at my phone!” Monkey ordered, shoving Pigsy into the mattress over and over. “Read it, read it, read it!”</p>
<p>“I hate you so much.” Pigsy squinted at the screen. “‘If you’re free would you like to hang out? Like a date?’”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought it said!” Monkey squealed, shaking Pigsy’s shoulder and batting at his cheek.</p>
<p>“‘That is, if you want, I don’t want this to be too forward, but I thought maybe I could go for it considering what happened last night and Sandy mentioned that you were waiting on me…’” Pigsy went on in a monotone. He handed Monkey back his phone and rolled over, pulling the covers back up. “Delightful. You’d better reply soon or Trip is going to twist himself into a little anxiety pretzel.”</p>
<p>Monkey sat heavily on the bed and started tapping out a response. Pigsy let out an annoyed growl and yanked his leg out from underneath Monkey.</p>
<p>“Okay, I said absolutely, all caps, three exclamation points. Should I have two hearts or three?”</p>
<p>“None.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I sent two.”</p>
<p>Pigsy stuffed his pillow over his head. “You’re literally twelve years old. Don’t you work tonight?”</p>
<p>“Nope!” Monkey declared happily, bouncing on the bed. He couldn’t believe his good luck.</p>
<p>“But it’s Friday,” Pigsy pointed out, his voice muffled.</p>
<p>Monkey wondered what a date with Trip would even be like before he remembered he should answer. “I swapped shifts with Lior a while back so he’s covering this one for me. Great, right?” He cradled his phone in his hands. “Trip said to meet up around noon! He wants to go to some indie music festival downtown!”</p>
<p>“I’m thrilled for you. Now get out.”</p>
<p>Monkey happily skipped out of the room, grinning wider when Pigsy screamed a string of curses when his alarm went off a second later.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A bit later and dressed in his nicest shirt that definitely showed off his muscled features the best, Monkey skidded to a halt in front of Trip.</p>
<p>“A gift,” he said with a grin, holding it out.</p>
<p>“A succulent?” Trip asked, hesitantly taking it. He glanced between Monkey and the little potted plant. “Should I even ask?”</p>
<p>Monkey tossed his hair. “Well, I figured you wouldn’t want me to go raid someone’s garden for flowers and this lasts longer anyway. So there you go.”</p>
<p>Trip poked the little leaves. “That is… surprisingly well-thought out, Monkey. So thanks!”</p>
<p>“I was thinking you could name it. Like Spiky or Mini Monkey,” he said, proud of himself.</p>
<p>“I’m impartial to Hypatia,” Trip mused. “She would help me study during the semester so I can channel her in this little thing.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea who that is but I support you despite you not taking my suggestions,” Monkey said, stubbornly refusing to be disappointed. He bounced on his toes.</p>
<p>Trip smiled and shook his head. “Um, so the festival is downtown; there were supposed to be some cute indie bands and food trucks…” Monkey pulled out his phone and called Cirrus with a wink and Trip went on, “I didn’t really have a plan of sort other than that. Sorry… I didn’t really think this through.”</p>
<p>“Trip, Trip, Trip,” Monkey chided, nudging him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how cute Trip was when he was nervous. Also he couldn’t stop thinking about how Trip was nervous even when they’d known each other for a while now. “Why plan when you can see where the day takes you?”</p>
<p>“Then again, I had a feeling you’d say something like that,” Trip agreed with a small smile.</p>
<p>Cirrus pulled up and Monkey opened the door for Trip. “It’s almost like you know me or something.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Trip said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“You guys going to the festival?” Cirrus asked, glancing at them over his shoulder. “Because I’ve been ferrying people there all day.”</p>
<p>“Well, add us to your running total, bud,” Monkey said. “Because that’s where we’re headed. On a <em>date</em>,” he added excitedly. Trip blushed.</p>
<p>“Cool. Hey, you guys mind if I run this thing through a car wash on the way?” Cirrus asked, pulling away from the curb and merging into traffic. “Been so busy with pickups today I haven’t had a chance.”</p>
<p>Monkey bounced in his seat. “Can we go through one of the cool ones with the laser lights and the multi colored soap?” He paused and glanced at Trip. “If that’s okay with you?”</p>
<p>He playfully rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Monkey.”</p>
<p>Before long they were parked and getting the presoak as the light show started up. Monkey glanced at Trip, who looked amused but also enchanted.</p>
<p>“I’ve never done anything like this before,” he commented. “Then again, I’ve never really had a car or spent money on the frivolous stuff.”</p>
<p>“This ain’t frivolous,” Cirrus interjected, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Monkey grinned when his platinum blond hair turned a bright orange under the lights. “This is a business expense... that happens to be fun to look at.”</p>
<p>“It really is the little things,” Trip agreed, speaking a bit louder over the roar of the spray. Monkey nodded, but he was distracted at how the multicolored lights illuminated Trip’s skin and danced around his freckles. Trip glanced over at him and caught him staring and gave him a smile that warmed his heart. “Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“You bet,” he agreed, not quite remembering what he should be agreeing with.</p>
<p>A bit later and Cirrus dropped them at the curb and poked his head out the window. “You two have fun. Give me a call when you’re done.”</p>
<p>Monkey could barely get out a farewell before Cirrus was zooming away in his sparkling clean car. He shook his head fondly. Trip glanced up at him.</p>
<p>“What does he even do for fun when he’s not driving?”</p>
<p>“Car washes, apparently,” Monkey answered, heading for the entryway into the festival.</p>
<p>“Does he even sleep?” Trip asked, looking concerned.</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “I doubt it. It doesn’t matter where I am or what time I call, he always says he’s not too far away. Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him looking sleep deprived…”</p>
<p>“Maybe Cirrus is the cryptid you’ve been looking for all this time,” Trip teased as he got his wristband.</p>
<p>Monkey wrinkled his nose and put on his own. “I thought cryptids were one-off appearances.”</p>
<p>“For the Tavern, maybe,” Trip agreed. “Maybe you should refine your own definition of a cryptid.”</p>
<p>Monkey pondered this as they walked through the rows of the tents and mini stages of people peddling their merch. “So what’s Sandy doing with the Tavern closed?” he asked Trip.</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s actually helping with the cleanup right now. She said she’d much rather get back to her routine as soon as possible.” He smiled. “She also said that Pigsy volunteered to help out, too.”</p>
<p>Huh. He didn’t know that Pigsy had that on his itinerary for the day. That was probably why he had an alarm set. “Well good for them. I’m sure you don’t mind the day off, though, right?”</p>
<p>“I can think of worse ways to spend a day,” Trip agreed slyly. “Want to get some food?”</p>
<p>Monkey grinned and while Trip saved them a table, Monkey went to a food truck and picked out the least greasiest thing they had on their menu for Trip and the most protein-dense items for himself. As he walked back over, a shock of white caught his eye. Glancing over, he saw a guy with his white hair in a bun sitting at a nearby table, staring intently at Trip, the sunglasses over his eyes making his expression inscrutable. Monkey debated whether he should just attack the guy (it’s not like he looked like an actual threat) or do what Trip would likely want to do and ask him politely to fuck off. He frowned, and concluded Trip didn’t need to know he was being watched. He didn’t need any more of that in his life. Instead he trotted over and after setting their food down, pulled Trip into a hug, lightly turning him so he faced away from the guy. Monkey planted a kiss on top of his head, meeting the guy’s eyes as he did so. The guy bristled and looked away and Trip giggled.</p>
<p>“Monkey, really?”</p>
<p>“Really. Hey, do you want to eat while we walk? There’s just so much to see…” When Trip agreed, Monkey threw an arm around his shoulders and guided him away. He glanced over his shoulder, but the white haired guy had vanished. Fine by him.</p>
<p>Monkey had practically inhaled his food (the better so he could hold Trip’s stuff), but Trip was much more meticulous (and neat) with how he ate. Monkey busied himself with telling Trip stories about his older escapades in his past life in his hometown as they walked.</p>
<p>“So I told the trainer that the horse wasn’t broken or an idiot; she probably just hated women. Who knows. But I brought in my friend Todd, who knows jack shit about horses and guess what, Hitchhike did everything Todd asked no problem, so it wasn’t just me. But hey, Hitchhike got a happy ending so that’s all that mattered.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were a horse guy,” Trip commented.</p>
<p>“Eh. Foster family had me in a fancy prep school with a barn. The horses and I had an understanding. One of the trainers even said I may have a future in horsemanship. Then I got expelled, but that wasn’t my fault. It all worked out for the best. Horse people can be rather weird.”</p>
<p>Trip shrugged. “I’ve never ridden one before. It looks intimidating because horses can be spooked so easily and they’re so big…”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Monkey waved him off. “They’re not so bad. I’ll have to show you sometime.”</p>
<p>“I think I’d like that.” Monkey gave him a thrilled look and Trip blushed, looking at his phone. “Oh, the Piece of Resistance is playing in a few minutes, let’s go!” Trip made a clumsy grab for Monkey’s hand and pulled him through the crowd to one of the smaller stages.</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean <strong>Pièce </strong><a href="https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/de#Dutch">de</a><strong> Résistance</strong>?” Monkey asked, although internally he relished the feeling of Trip’s hand in his.</p>
<p>“I said what I said,” Trip answered excitedly. “I have one of their albums I love studying to… they specialize in lo-fi ambiance so I’m wondering what they’re like live.”</p>
<p>“Pretty good if I say so myself,” Silver said, glancing over at them. Monkey blinked. Where had he come from?</p>
<p>“Hey!” Trip exclaimed. “I thought you’d be at the Tavern.”</p>
<p>“Not today,” Silver said with a shrug. “I’ve had this on the schedule for a while now. Wouldn’t miss today for the world.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you were a Piece fan,” Trip said, turning his eyes to the stage. The lead singer walked on followed by his partner, pointing to Silver and grinning. He flashed a thumbs up in response as they grabbed their guitars. “You know Shamai and Lusio?” he asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>“Eh. I’d say I know them pretty well,” Silver agreed, a shrewd smile stretching his cheeks. “I know lots of people.” He dug around into a canvas bag and handed Trip a signed CD case. “Here you go, bud.”</p>
<p>“Silver, thanks!” Trip eagerly turned it over in his hands as Monkey took the succulent. “I don’t recognize any of the song names.”</p>
<p>“They’re dropping the album online later this week but showcasing some of the new songs here,” Silver replied with a shrug. “But Tavern workers get a special discount. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go help with the sound check… Later, Trip.”</p>
<p>Monkey caught Silver’s arm before he left. Silver glanced at Monkey up and down, disgruntled.</p>
<p>“Quick question, Silver,” he muttered to him. Silver waited and Monkey cracked a grin. “Is Trip allowed to swear even off the clock?”</p>
<p>“A pure being like him?” Silver replied. “Absolutely fucking not.”</p>
<p>Monkey cackled and bumped his fist into Silver’s and let him disappear behind the speakers of the stage. The two musicians started to play and Monkey took out his special hairbrush and unscrewed the handle to take a sip before offering it to Trip. Trip glanced at him.</p>
<p>“What is that? Monkey…” Trip sighed as Monkey grinned into another sip.</p>
<p>“What? Alcohol is <em>expensive</em> at these kinds of events…” Monkey hurriedly put the cap on and ran the brush through his impeccable hair as a security guard wandered by. The man glanced at Monkey and rolled his eyes and walked away, shaking his head. When he was gone Monkey offered the brush to Trip again, who politely refused. Monkey found his thoughts returning to how a tipsy Trip would act. Knowing his luck he’d be the sort to just fall asleep, but allowed himself to be entertained at a cuddly drunk Trip. He watched as Trip swayed to the chill music.</p>
<p>“Wanna dance?” Monkey wasn’t expecting anything.</p>
<p>Trip glanced at him and fidgeted. “I don’t really know how.”</p>
<p>Well that wouldn’t do at all. Monkey grinned and grabbed at one of the loose ends of Trip’s long blue scarf and dragged Trip closer with a flirtatious grin. Trip balked and swatted his hand away, his other hand pinning the scarf to his shoulder protectively.</p>
<p>Oh. He probably shouldn’t have messed with such a treasured piece of fabric. Abashed, he crossed his arms and turned his laser focus on the stage, ears burning and guts thudding to the ground, not quite able to mutter an apology. He flashed a quick glance at Trip, who was fiddling with the end of his scarf. Their eyes met, and now Trip was the one that was beet red.</p>
<p>“Um…”</p>
<p>Trip took a tiny step forward before hesitating.</p>
<p>Monkey held out a hand instead, a silent offer, and Trip took another step forward before his eyes bugged out and he pitched forward with a yelp. Monkey closed the gap and Trip crashed onto his chest with a sharp gasp, looking up at him before taking his hand, his fierce blush almost making him glow in the light.</p>
<p>“My offer still stands…” Monkey said hopefully, propping Trip back on his feet.</p>
<p>Trip cautiously took his hand. “Monkey, there are people watching…”</p>
<p>“What people?” Monkey snorted, easing Trip closer. “It’s just you and me here. Quite frankly, I think we both look great.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t really music you dance to,” Trip giggled, allowing himself to drawn in and looking up at him.</p>
<p>“Sure it is,” Monkey snorted. “Dancing is like fighting. It’s all in the rhythm. You can stand on my feet. Or we could sway and shuffle around aimlessly, your choice.”</p>
<p>Trip giggled again. “I’d crush your toes.”</p>
<p>“Oh please,” Monkey scoffed as he lightly pulled him into the first steps, Trip clumsily following, face flushed. “You’re like ten pounds soaking wet; there’s no way you could crush me. I could fully carry you through the next three songs, no problem.”</p>
<p>“But is that really dancing?” Trip was focused solely on the ground and his feet and missed Monkey’s grin.</p>
<p>He leaned in close to Trip’s ear. “If it would make you happy I’ll alter my interpretation of dancing into ‘carry Trip around with some sort of rhythm to music’ but I think with some practice we could carry on dancing with the standard definition.” He lightly spun Trip around just to draw him back close, leaning down to lightly kiss Trip’s cheek.</p>
<p>When the music finally stopped, Trip and Monkey walked away. “It’s so strange. Lusio looks a lot like the librarian at the college. I mean I know you didn’t see her when we went that one time, but she does. It’s uncanny.”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “Maybe she has a twin sister or something.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. Oh, look, an ice cream truck!” He glanced at Monkey. “Are you a chocolate guy for ice cream as well as your coffee?”</p>
<p>“I’m a whatever is available guy when it comes to ice cream,” Monkey said with a grin, getting in line. Trip smiled and looked like he was about to reply when his face fell, looking at something behind Monkey. Monkey turned and followed his gaze to see a worker in a food truck with a far-too familiar look in her eye being chatted up by a grimy-looking older man who wouldn’t leave her alone. His jaw set.</p>
<p>“Poor thing,” Trip said. He hesitantly glanced up at Monkey, who wordlessly handed his bag and the succulent to Trip and cracked his neck. Trip lightly grabbed his arm and Monkey stopped, giving him a questioning look. “Just… don’t fight him,” Trip said quietly. “I don’t want us to get kicked out or something.” Monkey nodded and trotted over, leaning in close to the guy’s ear.</p>
<p>“Hey cutie. You live around here?”</p>
<p>The man whirled around, giving Monkey a disgusted look before pointedly turning back to the worker, who was very still. Monkey scooted closer and put a hand on the man’s hip.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be like that, I was just being polite! What’s your number?” he cooed to the man, who was now beet red.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” the man muttered through gritted teeth, backing up.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, does this make you <em>uncomfortable</em>?” Monkey hissed, crowding his space again, looming over him. The man spluttered before turning and all but running away. Monkey straightened and glanced up at the worker. “He’s too gross for my standards anyway. You alright?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged and trotted back to Trip. “Sorry I hit on a guy that wasn’t you. Won’t happen again, I promise.”</p>
<p>Trip snorted and handed him his ice cream. “I appreciate it, and I’m sure she does too. It’s good to know guys like you are around.”</p>
<p>“You ask, I deliver,” Monkey declared, taking a big bite and regretting the brain freeze instantly. Trip laughed and they walked to the nearby park, finishing their ice cream. Monkey considered Trip’s request and remembered their conversation before that ghost had interrupted them.</p>
<p>“So you never answered yesterday, you know. Why you don’t want to come watch my fights?” Monkey asked, throwing away their trash.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Trip’s shoulder twitched into a shrug. “Not my scene. Don’t like seeing you get hurt.”</p>
<p>Monkey snorted. “I’m good enough that I don’t usually get hurt. But I think there’s more to it than that.”</p>
<p>Trip’s face fell and he swallowed. “I suppose… You’re a scary guy when you’re fighting and you’re angry.” Trip became intensely interested in his feet.</p>
<p>Monkey paused. He didn’t know how to respond to that. He wanted to jump in and say that people who fight angry fight sloppy and make mistakes and he was too good for that, but stopped. Was Trip afraid of him, even after all this time? He’d never lost his temper in fights…</p>
<p>Except when he attacked Davari.</p>
<p>The memory of Trip’s shocked and betrayed look in his eyes still stung. He also thought back to the time when he jumped Sandy but Trip hadn’t been too freaked out, probably because it ended so quickly. And last night, but Trip had actually asked for his help then. Come to think of it, Davari was the only time he’d been truly out of control in recent memory. Even if it was for a good cause.</p>
<p>“It’s…” Trip hesitated. “I guess it’s why I kind of want to see you and Sandy spar. She said that while you were helping her, you were smiling. Like you were playing.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s face quirked at the memory. He sat down on a grassy hill and Trip followed suit as Monkey searched for what he should say. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”</p>
<p>Trip looked over at him quickly. “I’m not afraid of you, Monkey. I mean, I was, back when I didn’t know the real reason why you were attacking Davari, but not now. You’d never hurt me. You’re like…” He blushed. “You’re like a protector.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s heart warmed, and he wasn’t sure how to follow that up. He leaned back. “To be fair, when I’m doing those street fights, it is like playing. Very rough playing… and I want to win since there’s money at stake, but it’s nothing personal.”</p>
<p>“I know. But when some guys get mad and they start throwing hands they’re…”</p>
<p>The pieces started to click. “Scarier than others?” Monkey supplied.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Trip nodded.</p>
<p>Monkey cocked his head, searching Trip’s face. “Some guys… as in a past guy?” Trip just nodded again, going still. He was reminded of that food truck worker’s tense posture. “Want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>Monkey tried to not let the sting of Trip’s closed-off response bother him and shrugged. “Well those past guys or guy or whatever can’t hurt you now. You’ve got a good group of people around you that care about you a lot. And you’ve got me.” He leaned into Trip, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and let himself fall onto the grass onto his back, pulling Trip with him. “And I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>Trip smiled and rested his head on Monkey’s chest, looking up at the stars. Monkey wondered if Trip could feel his racing heart. “What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>“You ever stop and think…” Trip cut himself off and chuckled nervously. “Sorry. Silly thought.”</p>
<p>“What?” Monkey asked as Trip eased himself off so he was lying right next to Monkey on the grass. “Come on, hit me with it. What have you got?”</p>
<p>Trip smiled, still studying the sky. “You ever stop and think that when you’re looking up at the stars you’re not really looking up? You’re looking out into space?”</p>
<p>Monkey cocked his head. “We’re looking up right now.”</p>
<p>“You think you are as a matter of your own perspective, but on a cosmic scale even from your tiny dot of existence, it’s more like you’re looking <em>out</em>. Gravity is the only thing holding you in place and you’re just staring off into a vast nothingness.”</p>
<p>Monkey scoffed, initially dismissing the notion, but Trip’s words gave him pause. He looked up again.</p>
<p>Or rather, he looked out.</p>
<p>One hand curled into the grass and the other found Trip’s and squeezed it, feeling like he was the only thing keeping him from falling into the stars. He saw Trip looking at him and met his gaze, pulling their joined hands up to his lips to press a kiss into Trip’s knuckles.</p>
<p>“Not bad for a first date,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Trip nodded, ducking behind his shoulder shyly. “Not bad at all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The true cryptids were the friends we made along the way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. “I may have gone on a justifiable murder spree with my friends. In a tabletop game, don’t worry.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Pigsy sighed. “Well considering how much time I have on my hands these days with my glorious freedom from Locke, I figured I’d get back into tabletop gaming. So I’ve made a little one-shot campaign.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Monkey spun his phone around on the table. “Isn’t there a lot of math and reading involved?”</p>
<p>“Not in the academic sense. It’s just telling stories to each other and some dice are involved. Basic addition and subtraction. And I’ll be there to help since you all are beginners,” Pigsy explained.</p>
<p>Trip shrugged, wiping down a table. “It sounds fun, even if I don’t know how any of it works. I’m in!”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, Trip,” Sandy said, taking Monkey’s empty mug. “I can help you set up a character sheet.”</p>
<p>“You play D&amp;D?” Monkey asked her.</p>
<p>“I know <em>how</em> to play,” she said carefully. “I’ve read a lot of the books and stuff and listen to podcasts about it… I’ve just never played it with real people.”</p>
<p>Trip studied her without saying anything. Monkey frowned. “How is it you’ve never played?”</p>
<p>She shrugged, suddenly shy. “I’ve never had any friends to play with. But I like the game itself.”</p>
<p>Pigsy nodded, his mouth a thin line. “Well, that’s depressing. Whatever; you have friends to play with now and it’s an easy campaign. It’s just to get your feet wet and for me to get back into running games. Monkey, we can set you up when we get home, and Sandy and Trip, you guys can send me your sheets later.”</p>
<p>A few days later and they were all sitting around the table in Pigsy and Monkey’s apartment.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s do basic character introductions,” Pigsy said, scrolling through his laptop.</p>
<p>“I am Riluwyrm,” Monkey declared, flexing.</p>
<p>Pigsy gestured for him to continue. “Elaborate.”</p>
<p>“I’m a…” Monkey squinted at his sheet. “Dragonborn. Of red dragon ancestry, apparently.” He grinned at Trip, sitting next to him. “You can call me Rilly.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t. He’s a barbarian berserker. Trip, keep him alive, because he’s the team’s tank,” Pigsy explained.</p>
<p>“Got it.” Trip nodded. “Uh, on that note, I guess I should go next. I’m Nidei Zancia, a human cleric, and an acolyte. She joined the faith after a-”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Monkey interrupted. “You’re a girl?”</p>
<p>Trip stared at him. “It’s fantasy. I can do what I want.”</p>
<p>“Also, he didn’t want me to be the only girl on the team like in real life,” Sandy explained. “It was very thoughtful.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Monkey? Keep Nidei alive; she’s rather squishy and is going to be the one healing your sorry asses all game. Got it?” Pigsy threw him a look.</p>
<p>“I mean, I was going to anyway…” Monkey muttered.</p>
<p>Sandy straightened up and smiled. “And I’m Mudasen the Angelic. I’m a tiefling rogue that likes robbing the rich blind.”</p>
<p>“The fuck is a tiefling?” Monkey muttered, pulling out his phone to look it up. He looked at her. “Wait. Mudasen? That’s your name?”</p>
<p>“What of it? I picked it out from a list…” Sandy said, shrinking down unsurely.</p>
<p>Monkey grinned widely. “Muddy played by Sandy?”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Pigsy thumped the table. “Nope. I like it. It plays.”</p>
<p>“Aw.”</p>
<p>Trip patted her arm, giving her a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>“Alright. You’ve all got your sheets, you’ve been briefed on the basics, and I’ve given you guys all the dice you’ll need from my <em>abundant</em> collection…” Pigsy muttered the last part, sounding disgruntled with himself. “Ready to play?”</p>
<p>Monkey raised a hand. “One question.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Is there a god of this world you’ve made?”</p>
<p>Pigsy rifled through his notes. “Well, yeah, Trip’s character is a priestess of the sun god, but there’s like a whole pantheon-”</p>
<p>“I’M GOING TO FIGHT THE FUCKING SUN!” Monkey exclaimed, grabbing his dice to throw them.</p>
<p>“Monkey, don’t-!” Sandy yelled out but Trip grabbed his raised fistful of dice and slammed his hands back onto the table with a polite smile and nod to Pigsy. Monkey pouted.</p>
<p>Pigsy let out a long, thin sigh. “Monkey, this was intended to be a one-shot. You go from point A to point B, fight some monsters along the way, get some loot at the end, maybe even have some fun. Don’t turn it into a half a year weekly project that drags on and on, okay?” He glanced at everyone else. “Bear in mind that I’m the kind of DM that when the dice get rolled there’s no taking back your actions. It all plays.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, because you’re a hardass,” Monkey muttered. Trip, looking appeased that Monkey wasn’t going to try that stunt again, finally relinquished his iron grip on Monkey’s hands. Monkey let out a whine at the loss but settled in to not quite pay attention to Pigsy’s opening monologue setting the scene. Apparently they were going to retrieve some scroll or something? Whatever. He knew he was the hitter of the team; backstory didn’t matter.</p>
<p>“Riluwyrm prowls into the tavern where he had been told to meet up with his team so they could start their quest,” Pigsy went on. “You see a priestess dressed in… hang on, what the fuck kind of armor did I give you…” he muttered, shuffling his papers. “Whatever. Trip, what’s she wearing?”</p>
<p>“Long white robes with light scale mail armor on top,” Trip said, sounding a bit nervous. “I think.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Wearing that. She looks distinctly out of place with the unruly patrons and she turns to look at you.”</p>
<p>“I seduce Trip…’s character,” Monkey said immediately. He squeezed Trip’s knee under the table, who blushed.</p>
<p>“Monkey!” Pigsy barked. “New house rule: hands above the table at all times.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you yell at Trip?” Monkey whined, letting his hands plop back onto the table.</p>
<p>“My game, my rules. And Trip is a civilized human being, unlike some people,” Pigsy grumbled. “Also, bear in mind this is a priestess and wouldn’t be interested in your advances and would probably get offended by you even attempting.”</p>
<p>“I beg to differ,” Monkey sniffed, tapping his knee against Trip’s.</p>
<p>“In the game, dumbass,” Pigsy growled. “I don’t care about your real world feelings or relationship status. Anyway, at that moment, a tiefling interrupts you before you make yourself look like a fool and make things incredibly awkward for your group.” He gestured to them, who looked at each other unsurely.</p>
<p>“Well! Looks like we’re all here! Shall we go get this scroll?” Sandy asked loudly.</p>
<p>“Yup!” Trip said brightly.</p>
<p>“Alright, I guess we’re out of there,” Monkey said. “What’s next?”</p>
<p>Pigsy sighed and scrolled down. “Okay, I guess we’re not doing that bar fight,” he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>“Wait, we can go back…” Sandy said, looking alarmed.</p>
<p>“I thought you said you wanted this to be a one-shot!” Monkey complained. “You’re the one bogging down the narrative with unnecessary fights.”</p>
<p>Pigsy stared at him. “Fine. Your group, already loaded up with supplies for your little quest, venture out into the woods. You’ve been told by the high priestess that there’s a person in the wilderness several leagues from the city that has a map which shows the only way into the lair that supposedly holds the scroll you’re looking for.”</p>
<p>“Wait, ‘supposedly’?” Monkey asked. “Why are we doing a whole-ass quest based on intel that may or may not be true? Why does this person have the map?”</p>
<p>“The intel is correct and you should do it because I say so and she has the map because I say so,” Pigsy said flatly. “Just go to the damn cottage.”</p>
<p>Trip fiddled with his dice. “Uh, so do we roll dice to get there, or…?”</p>
<p>“After an uneventful day of traveling together,” Pigsy interrupted loudly, rubbing circles into his temple with his thumb, “You see a well-maintained cottage off the beaten path surrounded by a garden of vegetables and flowers and mushroom circles. What do you do?”</p>
<p>Monkey glanced between Trip and Sandy. “Do we kick down the door?”</p>
<p>“No, we knock,” Trip said, throwing him a disdainful frown. He rapped his knuckles twice on the table. “Hello? I am Nidei Zancia, an acolyte of the order of-”</p>
<p>“The door opens to reveal a tall, willowy woman with a kind expression,” Pigsy said. “Come in, dear travelers, come in!” Monkey smirked at Pigsy’s higher-pitched character voice and he brushed Trip’s knee with his own. Trip ignored him, watching Pigsy.</p>
<p>“We were sent by my order to retrieve a scroll that went missing a long time ago,” Trip explained, sounding hesitant but was clearly trying to be in character. “My order suggested you may have a map of the cave where it’s located?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, <em>that</em> scroll,” Pigsy went on, still playing the part. He smiled at them each in turn. “What a brave undertaking you adventurers have decided to shoulder, yes.”</p>
<p>Monkey zoned out as Pigsy went on with a long monologue in his calm, lilting voice, figuring he could pick up the details as needed. He gently nudged his knee against Trip’s again, letting it rest there. Trip’s jaw set and sharply nudged him away, adamantly not looking at him. Monkey took that as a challenge and slowly hooked his foot around Trip’s calf and brushed it once. Trip’s eyebrows raised, still nodding at Pigsy’s monotonous speech. Monkey carefully touched his heel against Trip’s calf again. Trip blushed, and Monkey grinned. Pigsy lazily dropped a die and glanced at Sandy and nodded slowly, continuing to talk.</p>
<p>Monkey leaned over to Trip. “What’s going on?” he muttered so that only he could hear.</p>
<p>“You’re playing footsie in polite company is what’s going on,” Trip whispered back through gritted teeth. Monkey watched Pigsy, still talking, roll another die and look at Trip, who quieted. Monkey frowned. Something didn’t seem right.</p>
<p>Monkey leaped to his feet, fumbling with every dice he had and threw them. “I bury my fucking axe into her skull!”</p>
<p>“Why?!” Trip and Sandy exclaimed, looking at him like he was completely out of his mind.</p>
<p>“He’s like hypnotizing us or something and he was rolling dice and looking at us!” Monkey yelled, jabbing a finger at Pigsy, who blinked. He glanced down at his dice. “Uh, I rolled a 15 on the 20 sided, so that probably hit, just so you know.”</p>
<p>Pigsy clicked his tongue. “No need, I’m just going to say she flat out died from the surprise attack. There’s blood everywhere; good luck getting that out of your clothes. But yeah, Monkey was right. She was a witch enchanting you guys with her voice and considering Monkey’s wisdom stat is so low, he would’ve turned on you guys next round with his inevitably failed saving throw. I would say that’s metagaming, but since that was so badass I’ll allow it. Good job, Monkey!”</p>
<p>Trip, Sandy, and Monkey looked at each other before staring at Pigsy.</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em>, man!” Monkey yelled.</p>
<p>“Why would you do that to beginners?” Trip demanded.</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to be nice to us,” Sandy said, looking more puzzled than betrayed.</p>
<p>Pigsy threw his hands up. “You guys were the ones that let me talk so long!”</p>
<p>Sandy pounded the table. “You’re the DM! We’re <em>supposed</em> to listen to you!”</p>
<p>Monkey sat back, crossing his arms. “Oh, it’s <em>on</em> now. Guys? We can’t trust anything Pigsy does. From now on, everything we meet? Dies. All in favor?”</p>
<p>Sandy nodded vigorously but Trip looked pensive. “I don’t think my character would be in favor of indiscriminate murder… But after that little stunt? I’m on board.”</p>
<p>Pigsy steepled his fingers. “You know, if you guys had bothered to stick around in the tavern and actually role played for a bit, you might have learned that the cottage you were going to was owned by a known witch and been <em>slightly</em> more careful.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s lips curled into a sneer. “‘Slightly more careful’, fuck outta here, we’re beginners,” he growled.</p>
<p>“How is it you’re so observant in some things but completely oblivious in others?” Pigsy sighed with a roll of his eyes, shuffling his papers around and taking a sip of his coffee. Trip raised his eyebrows and rearranged the dice in front of him.</p>
<p>“How is it you haven’t noticed that I’ve been putting increasing amounts of reptile calcium powder into your coffee every morning for the last week?” Monkey retorted.</p>
<p>Pigsy let the coffee fall from his mouth back into the mug. “You’ve <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>Oh. Pigsy didn’t know that yet. Damn.</p>
<p>“…Why would you do that?” Sandy asked, giving Trip a glance.</p>
<p>“Where did you get the powder?” Trip asked, giving her the same look.</p>
<p>“The guy with the leopard gecko down the hall, because I wanted Pigsy to have strong bones, of course. Also it was hilarious.”</p>
<p>Pigsy got up and poured the rest of his mug down the sink. “One of these days,” he growled, starting up the coffee machine again, “I’m going to hire a jazz choir to follow you around for a day. They’ll sing one song, and the lyrics will only be ‘Monkey is a prick’ over and over.”</p>
<p>“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Trip observed. Pigsy snatched his cup and took a drink.</p>
<p>“Living with him? I’ve had many opportunities to think about it,” he muttered, sitting back down at the table.</p>
<p>“Okay, so what do we do now?” Sandy asked.</p>
<p>Pigsy gestured broadly. “You’re still in the cottage with a freshly killed witch and still haven’t accomplished what you came here for. Get to it.”</p>
<p>Sandy nodded. “I uh, look around? Like do you want a perception check?”</p>
<p>“We all do,” Trip added.</p>
<p>“I, for one, would love for you all to make perception checks,” Pigsy said brightly. After Trip and Sandy passed their checks and Monkey failed his (stupid low wisdom stat), Pigsy went on, “After sifting through the dead witch’s knickknacks, you uncover a dusty locked chest.”</p>
<p>“I unlock it with my lock pick set,” Sandy announced.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Trip’s eyes narrowed at Pigsy. “It may be a trap.”</p>
<p>“Always check for traps,” Sandy agreed.</p>
<p>Monkey leaned over and planted a kiss on Trip’s head. “You’re so smart.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is smart, but more importantly, he’s catching on,” Pigsy said with a smile. “But yeah, there’s no traps, go ahead, roll for the lock picking.”</p>
<p>“I could just smash it,” Monkey grumbled.</p>
<p>Sandy shot him an askance look as she rolled. “I’m a thief. Let me be a thief and do thievery.” Monkey rolled his eyes and sat back. “Um, I rolled rather low, but…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, your bonus is so absurdly high it doesn’t really matter, you open it with a bit of trouble,” Pigsy said, waving her on. “Inside the treasure chest is nothing but dust and the map you seek.”</p>
<p>“Alright!” Trip said. “So we’re done here?”</p>
<p>“Wait. Can we loot the place?” Monkey asked, holding a finger to Trip’s lips. “Is there anything worth looting?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Pigsy’s mouth worked. “You see there’s some potions lining the wall, but can’t tell what they are.”</p>
<p>“Wait. I’ve got like medicine training. Can I detect what they are by smelling them or something?” Trip asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“That’s… wildly unsafe chemistry practices, but yes, Nidei discovers that they’re archaic healing potions. I’d recommend only using those in an emergency since they don’t seem very potent. There’s three of them, so one for each of you. That’s all you see worth taking; the witch lived rather simply.”</p>
<p>“Cool. We go outside and I use my fire breath to burn the place down,” Monkey said happily.</p>
<p>“I mean, we can’t leave a trail…” Sandy mused. “Hey, Monkey, does your character have a tail?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, does he?” Monkey glanced at Pigsy, who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s one of the dragonborn who has a tail, yes. Why?”</p>
<p>“I do a tail high five with him!” Sandy exclaimed. Monkey beamed at her.</p>
<p>Pigsy took a long sip of his coffee. “Gotcha. Anyway you walk along the path as the sun starts to set below the horizon, scroll in hand. I’d recommend you stop and make camp for the night,” he said, emphasizing the last sentence.</p>
<p>“Why? So you can ambush us?” Monkey snorted. “I think not.”</p>
<p>Pigsy rolled his eyes. “No, so you can get your breath weapon back that you just used to burn down a house, dumbass. You can only use it once per rest period.”</p>
<p>“That’s stupid,” Monkey said flatly.</p>
<p>“That’s the rules,” Pigsy replied, equally flat.</p>
<p>“Fine, we go off the beaten path and camp for the night in a sheltered place. And since we got a thief and a badass dragonborn with badass instincts, no one can sneak up on us.” Monkey puffed up, feeling smug. Pigsy shrugged.</p>
<p>“You spend a restless night in the woods thinking about the gruesome murder your teammate committed-” Monkey let out a growling sound of protest and Pigsy went on, “And then you wake up to continue your journey the next morning. You walk along and you hear something in the trees.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to get attacked,” Sandy said confidently, leaning forward.</p>
<p>Pigsy gave her a weary look. “Four rough-looking armed gentlemen leap down from the branches above you and prowl forward. The first one-”</p>
<p>Monkey held up a hand. “And I’m going to stop you right there, bud. I blast them all with my fire breath and while I do so charge in, swinging my axe.”</p>
<p>“I throw a dagger at one. Not the one that Monkey is attacking,” Sandy said.</p>
<p>“And I cast Inflict Wounds at Sandy’s guy,” Trip added.</p>
<p>Pigsy sighed. “I had a whole speech prepared about how they were going to take the scroll and challenge your convictions and why you were actually doing this…”</p>
<p>“Nah, we’re good. We’re killing them. We’re riding a wave of destruction all the way to the end of the campaign. Do we roll initiative or what?” Monkey asked, trying to remember what dice did what.</p>
<p>“You guys are complete thugs,” Pigsy grumbled, sounding judgmental. “Roll. Add your initiative bonus, Monkey.”</p>
<p>Sandy ended up going first, and after she’d rolled her dice and determined her thrown dagger had hit and how much damage she’d done adding in Riluwyrm’s fire breath attack, it was two of their attacker’s turns, and Monkey was bored, slouching in his chair.</p>
<p>“I was how old when we started?” he muttered to Trip, who lightly popped him on the arm and told him to be nice under his breath.</p>
<p>“Okay, Monkey, it’s finally your turn,” Pigsy said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Monkey cracked his neck. “Okay, first of all, I do that barbarian rage thing. Then I attack with all those bonuses it gets stacked up. So uh…” He rolled his dice. “Thirty damage if you count the fire attack?”</p>
<p>Pigsy nodded, tossing some dice. “You resist the guy’s slash attack from your rage so you take five damage. Write that down.”</p>
<p>Monkey grinned. Trip looked at them both. “Shall I do some healing?”</p>
<p>“No, stick with Inflict Wounds. We’re good for now,” Sandy said.</p>
<p>“Although it’s very sweet of you to think of us,” Monkey said, taking Trip’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “But seriously, fuck those guys up.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’ll do my best… The dice have the final say, after all,” Trip said doubtfully, rolling with his free hand. Another round of combat started ending with Sandy and Trip’s guy being beaten. Monkey tried to not slouch or get bored so Trip wouldn’t be disappointed in him again.</p>
<p>He still noticeably perked up when his turn rolled around again.</p>
<p>“I’m still in rage mode, so I’m taking an extra turn to do an extra attack. You said I could do that, right?” Monkey asked, glancing at Pigsy, who nodded.</p>
<p>“Honestly your math and role play sucks but you’re really good at picking up on what you’re capable of doing even when I only went over it once,” he commented. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>Monkey rolled and landed his first attack and went for the second. “Fourteen damage.”</p>
<p>Pigsy leaned over and looked between Monkey’s dice and the sheet. “You looked at the wrong weapon on your sheet. It’s twenty damage. Regardless, the guy is pretty much a puddle at your feet.”</p>
<p>Monkey preened and watched Trip land a critical on his attack, dropping another bad guy, leaving one.</p>
<p>“Wait, shouldn’t we interrogate the last guy?” Trip asked.</p>
<p>“Why?” Monkey asked. “We should just kill the guy and be done with it.”</p>
<p>“His group knew about our quest,” Trip insisted. “We need to know who sent him and why because if there’s some shadowy overlord trying to stop us, that’s a bit of a problem.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we need to find answers,” Sandy agreed.</p>
<p>“Hang on, I’ve got like an intimidating presence or something that might help,” Monkey muttered, scanning through his sheet. “But yeah, if there’s a boss, we should kill him too.” He could hear Pigsy having a fit from his spot at the table.</p>
<p>“Guys, there’s no shadowy overlord…” he ground out, but Trip and Sandy, engaged in a debate over the merits of knifing the truth out of their attacker or whether Trip’s more surgical Inflict Wounds spell would be better, weren’t listening. “Will you guys stop trying to hijack the campaign and just kill the guy already?”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s already at our mercy,” Trip said. “It’s wrong to flat out kill a guy we’ve captured, right?”</p>
<p>“We can’t let him go either,” Sandy pointed out. “He’s just going to come back with friends.”</p>
<p>Pigsy shot Monkey a pleading look, but Monkey wasn’t willing to give Pigsy what he wanted. “I cut the guy loose.” He leaned in over the table and put on his best intimidating stare. “If you ever come near us or our quest again-”</p>
<p>“I stab you with a hidden knife and start running,” Pigsy interrupted flatly. “Ten damage.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Monkey spat. “I throw a handaxe into his back and finish him off.”</p>
<p>“Roll for it,” Pigsy retorted. Monkey did and made a big show of gesturing to the dice. Pigsy glanced at it. “Alright, he’s dead. Honestly guys, this is a <em>one-shot</em>. If this was a longer campaign I’d say interrogate to your hearts’ content, but it’s not that deep, okay?”</p>
<p>Trip raised a hand. “Can I heal them now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, go ahead. Roll the D8.” After Trip was able to patch up most of their hit points, Pigsy said they traveled to a cave where the scroll was hidden deep inside. “You see a raggedy wolfhound sitting near the entrance. It sees you and it wags its tail, looking excited at the prospect of people-”</p>
<p>“And I’m going to stop you right there,” Monkey said. “I kill it. I don’t even think I need to roll dice for it; I kill it. Axe to the head, boom. We enter the caves.” Monkey felt three pairs of eyes staring at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“You killed a dog?” Trip asked, aghast.</p>
<p>Pigsy had his head in his hands. “That dog was friendly, Monkey…”</p>
<p>“We all agreed that everything we see, we kill!” Monkey yelled. “I’m looking out for us!”</p>
<p>“That dog was going to help you against the final boss, you moron!” Pigsy roared.</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t tried to screw us over from the first encounter!” Monkey snarled back louder, attempting to climb over the table to throttle Pigsy until Trip yanked him back down into his chair. “You <em>knew</em> we were a kill first crew and yet you still put that dog there! So who’s the real dog killer, Pigsy?”</p>
<p>Pigsy took a deep breath and fished in his pocket until he produced a bottle of painkillers and tipped some in his palm. He downed them and took a swallow of his coffee. “So I guess you’re in the caves, leaving that gruesome scene behind you. It’s pitch black-”</p>
<p>“I have darkvision!” Sandy blurted out excitedly.</p>
<p>“Well, we don’t,” Trip said as Monkey muttered ‘good for you’ under his breath. Trip went on, “I do have a cantrip that lets me cast a ball of light, though. Can I do that and light the way?”</p>
<p>“Yes you may,” Pigsy said with a nod and a smile. “So with Nidei leading the way-”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Monkey interrupted again. He glanced at Trip. “Shouldn’t someone else go first because we need to protect our healer?”</p>
<p>“Would it kill you to actually role play a conversation about it?” Pigsy grumbled.</p>
<p>Monkey straightened up and tapped his chest. “Excuse me, little monk. I must insist upon clearing the way-”</p>
<p>“Nidei is a cleric, not a monk. A monk is like a fighter,” Sandy corrected.</p>
<p>“Also…” Trip took Monkey’s character sheet and compared it to his. “Nidei is taller than Riluwyrm. Like, almost a head taller.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? Why?” Monkey protested.</p>
<p>Trip shrugged, looking sheepish but thoroughly enjoying himself. “I wanted to be tall.”</p>
<p>“Fine, ahem. Excuse me, our tall giraffe of a cleric. I must insist upon going first and clearing the way-”</p>
<p>“Actually, it would be better if I went first,” Sandy said. “I have better perception and trap detection.”</p>
<p>“Would you butt out?” he muttered to her.</p>
<p>Trip patted his arm. “It’s a sweet thought, but she’s right. You can watch our backs if it makes you feel better.”</p>
<p>The group traveled through the cave without many problems (despite Monkey setting off every trap along the way because he wanted to touch everything), until they entered the final room. Pigsy straightened up and cleared his throat. “Who <em>dares</em> to enter my lair?” he asked in a loud, growly voice.</p>
<p>“We did. We’re here for the scroll that was taken from my order a long time ago,” Trip replied. “We’ll just be taking it and leaving, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“You hear thudding sounds that make the ground quake with every step,” Pigsy informed them. “You see a giant of a man that towers over even Nidei-” Sandy snickered before she returned to being serious, “-broad shouldered with a cape of bear fur over his armor and a cruel expression stalk towards you. He steps into the light and punches a stone pillar into dust, and you realize he does in fact mind and won’t be giving up the scroll, and you should probably roll initiative right now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, cool, cool, let’s get him, what is he?” Monkey asked, rolling.</p>
<p>“A demon of some sort that doesn’t bother with introductions. Why do you care? Fight him,” Pigsy snorted. “Oh look. He won initiative. He punches Riluwyrm into a nearby wall for twenty damage.”</p>
<p>“Uh, can we even win this?” Trip asked as Monkey muttered an ‘ouch’ under his breath.</p>
<p>“Let’s find out!” Pigsy said with a squinty-eyed smile. “Sandy? Your move.”</p>
<p>“Can I flank him with a dash and do the backstab thing since he’s distracted with throwing Monkey around?”</p>
<p>“I’ll allow it.”</p>
<p>On Trip’s turn he wisely decided to put some distance between the demon and himself and instead run for Monkey to heal him. The demon then took a swing at Mudasen but missed.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Okay. Rage time,” Monkey muttered. “Hey Trip? You best stay out of range.”</p>
<p>“Cure Wounds is a touch spell. I can’t be across the room,” Trip said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, stay behind me then,” Monkey retorted, rolling his dice.</p>
<p>“Man, you hear all about the sexual tension between the tank and the healer but it’s so different to see it in person,” Sandy commented, studying them. Pigsy let his head thump on the table a few times. This went on for several rounds, the demon landing a hit on Monkey and usually missing whenever he attacked Sandy, Trip healing and casting buffs when he could, and Sandy and Monkey whittling the demon down as much as the dice allowed. Eventually their luck turned for the worse.</p>
<p>“How many hit points does this guy have left?” Monkey asked, feeling nervous.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to say,” Pigsy snorted. “But Mudasen is unconscious, you’re a hit away from death, Nidei is out of spells, and you’re all out of potions. What do you do?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you could run and leave me and maybe I wake up and escape on my own,” Sandy said doubtfully but Monkey was already shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Knowing Pigsy, he’s going to have that demon double tap as soon as we’re clear so you’re as good as dead if we leave you. Not happening.” Monkey paused. “I mean I guess I could just whale on him and hope he drops next hit?”</p>
<p>“Wait, can’t we look to see how the guy is holding up?” Sandy asked Pigsy.</p>
<p>He pointed to her. “Now that’s the question I wanted to hear. The guy looks about as ragged as you feel. He looks pretty messed up.”</p>
<p>“So he’s probably a hit or two away from dropping,” Trip mused. He skimmed through his sheet. “What about divine intervention? I can implore a deity to help us out?”</p>
<p>Monkey stared at Trip. “Why didn’t you ask to smite this fucker from the beginning?”</p>
<p>“Because I wouldn’t allow it,” Pigsy retorted. He looked at Trip. “You have to specify what you’re asking them to do and have a great need. I think it’s safe to say this counts, so what do you want to happen?”</p>
<p>Trip looked thoughtful. “I don’t think the deity my order serves would want to outright smite something, even if it was for a quest on its behalf. I mean, I’m a cleric, so it would be a healing thing, right?” Pigsy waited. “I want… Riluwyrm to be healed enough to withstand a few hits and have some bonuses for his attacks so he’ll be able to clean up.”</p>
<p>“Okay…” Pigsy shrugged. He flipped through his book. “An intervention like that requires a sacrifice of some sort. You know, grease the palm a little to make it more likely to happen because it’s a percentile.”</p>
<p>Trip frowned. “My hit points?”</p>
<p>“What?” Monkey yelped as Pigsy rolled a percentile die. “Why?”</p>
<p>“It’s a game,” Trip explained patiently. “Besides, you win, and Sandy is fine without a cleric for a bit until I get my spells back. We all win.”</p>
<p>Pigsy thumped the table. “Hey look, your deity decided to intervene. Riluwyrm feels a warm healing glow and is restored to full health and what’s more, gets a bonus to hit and his melee damage. Only downside is Riluwyrm has way more health than Nidei, so she’s dead. That’s a badass miracle though, I will say.”</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em>!” Monkey yelled, looking furiously between Trip and Pigsy, protectively yanking a startled Trip into his arms. “How <em>dare</em> you!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Riluwyrm, tick tock, you don’t know how long the bonuses last,” Pigsy said dismissively. “Don’t let Nidei’s sacrifice be in vain.”</p>
<p>Monkey let out a frustrated noise and, after tanking another one of the demon’s hits that would’ve surely knocked him out, landed two more hits that ended up killing the final boss. Monkey shot Pigsy a murderous glare as he read out the last of the campaign of Mudasen finding the scroll in the demon’s ashes.</p>
<p>“Alright. So that’s that, then,” Pigsy sat back with a smile. “What did you all think?”</p>
<p>“You’re a killer DM!” Monkey shouted.</p>
<p>“Monkey, it’s fine, it’s just a game; we won,” Trip soothed.</p>
<p>Monkey impatiently waved Trip off. “No point in winning if he’s dead,” he whined, jabbing a finger at Trip.</p>
<p>Pigsy massaged his temples and sighed. “You look up from your beloved cleric’s dead body and see a chest sitting behind the demon’s smoldering ashes. Upon opening it, you find a collection of gold and silver coins and jewels, but more importantly find a very rare and powerful resurrection stone. Oh look at that; she’s alive again. It’s great. You all live. The campaign is over. Oh happy day.”</p>
<p>Monkey scoffed. “You can’t just put your characters through a meat grinder and magically heal them at the end. Your players are going to think you’re unoriginal.” Trip patted his arm.</p>
<p>“I can and I have and the campaign is done, thank you for playing,” Pigsy replied flatly, standing up. “I need a drink.”</p>
<p>“You’re still a killer DM,” Monkey said sourly.</p>
<p>“I’m tough but fair. Stupid decisions are punished and the dice fall where they may. That doesn’t make me a killer DM,” Pigsy retorted, pouring himself a shot and downing it.</p>
<p>“Well I had fun!” Sandy said brightly.</p>
<p>“I did too, even if I died at the end,” Trip said, grinning. “Killer DM or not, I think Pigsy did a good job. Should we order a pizza or something? Dying takes a lot out of you.” Sandy and Trip both snickered and Monkey rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>While Pigsy and Sandy argued about what movie to watch, Monkey caught Trip in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You seriously have a self-sacrificial streak a mile wide. I thought my job was to look out for you,” Monkey pouted, pulling him into a reverse hug.</p>
<p>“You did,” Trip scoffed, turning and wrapping his arms around Monkey’s waist. “You tanked a lot of hits on my behalf.”</p>
<p>Monkey leaned down to Trip’s ear. “I meant it, you know. Back in the park? I said I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>Trip stepped back and patted his cheek, a soft smile on his face. “I know you did. But that’s real life, and that was a game. It all worked out anyway, right?”</p>
<p>“Well I take my job very seriously,” Monkey said, taking Trip’s hand. “No more getting hurt on my behalf, okay?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, next time you play the cleric and I’ll be the barbarian,” Trip scoffed, giving his hand a squeeze and a playful smile.</p>
<p>Monkey felt a thrill down his spine before he brushed it off. “I don’t think I ever want to play one of Pigsy’s games ever again, so good luck with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t always roast my own writing, but when I do, you get something like this.</p>
<p>Pigsy constantly dreams up new and creative ways to brutally kill Monkey. In a game, of course.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. "And then she told me her name."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So then the paladin tells her group that if they want to go swimming in diarrhea to chase a lead in the city’s sewer, that’s fine, but she will not. Smartest player in the party, I tell you. I wasn’t even planning on giving them sepsis for their trek through the sewer, but she had a point.”</p><p>Monkey gave Pigsy a disgusted look as they strolled up to the Tavern. “You are a cruel DM, you know that?”</p><p>“If anything this builds the case that I’m not,” Pigsy scoffed, shoving the door open.</p><p>“Then why were you so cruel to us?” Monkey demanded, definitely not still bitter about their campaign.</p><p>He shrugged. “Had to get my demons out, I suppose.”</p><p>Monkey shot him a foul look and looked to the counter. Sandy waved to them.</p><p>“Hi guys! Trip will be here in a few minutes.”</p><p>“I know,” Monkey replied, unable to hide his cheer. He stood off to the side so Pigsy could get his coffee. He was willing to wait for Trip. “We were texting earlier, but thanks.”</p><p>Sandy leaned over the counter. “So how is all that going?” she asked, a knowing smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah, have you been well behaved?” Pigsy grunted, taking a sip.</p><p>Monkey scoffed. “Of course.” To Sandy, he nodded. “Great. He’s still shy and awkward about it all, but it’s fantastic. So cute.”</p><p>“He is,” Sandy agreed. “I’m glad it’s finally happening. Trip seems happy about it, even if he gets embarrassed talking about it.”</p><p>Monkey took that as a good sign and beamed at her. Trip was still rather shy about physical affection; they hadn’t gotten back to the level of intensity as they had the night the Tavern had gotten thrashed, but that was fine with him. He figured adrenaline was a hell of a drug and they’d get back to that point eventually whenever Trip was ready.</p><p>Pigsy snorted. “What’s next on your to-do list with Trip? Do I need to vacate the apartment for a while?”</p><p>“Pigsy,” Sandy groaned, shaking her head as Monkey struggled to maintain his composure. “Rude.”</p><p>“I mean, we were going to grab dinner later this week…” Monkey said, his voice trailing off as he glanced at his phone. “Isn’t it Trip’s clock in time?”</p><p>Sandy looked at the clock and frowned. “It is…” She flipped through her phone. “Maybe I misread the schedule and he’s not in until later.”</p><p>“No, because he told me his schedule,” Monkey argued, firing off a text to Trip.</p><p>Pigsy rolled his eyes. “It’s been one minute, you two need to calm down.”</p><p>“Trip is never late!” Sandy protested, tapping out a text. “In the entire time I’ve worked with him, he’s never been late!”</p><p>“Or maybe he had to take a different route because something came up,” he said patiently, although Monkey watched him send a surreptitious text to Trip when he thought no one was looking. “Just give it a few more minutes before we call for a search party.”</p><p>“Speaking of search parties, we need to do a life check on that Josh kid. He hasn’t come in for his Emergency Caffeine Special for a while,” Monica muttered as she came around the corner flipping through a folder. Her gaze flicked over to the three of them. “Where’s the fourth?”</p><p>“That’s what we’re trying to find out,” Sandy said. “Did Trip call out?”</p><p>“Not to me,” Monica groused. She glanced at her watch and back to Sandy, waiting expectantly. Sandy frowned before realizing what Monica was waiting for and held her phone up to her ear. After a tense few seconds she shook her head.</p><p>“Straight to voice mail,” she said, her hands balling into fists before she forced them to relax. The door opened and everyone looked up to see a tall man walking in. Unlike everyone else, Monkey didn’t bother hiding his disappointment it wasn’t Trip. Monkey and Pigsy watched Sandy make the man’s order in a tense silence. Monkey fidgeted with his phone and glanced at the door every few seconds hoping Trip would walk in and they’d all razz him for being late. He swallowed hard and called Trip, shifting back and forth as it connected.</p><p>“Hi, this is Trip!” Monkey’s heart leaped into his throat and he straightened up. “Leave a message!”</p><p>The phone beeped and Monkey had to take a second to compose himself. “Dude, just call someone, anyone back, we’re freaking out over here… I-” He hung up before he said something stupid. Granted, Trip probably was going to think he sounded stupid when he listened to the message. Pigsy silently gripped his shoulder, glancing at the door as well.</p><p>Sandy went up to Monica. “Can I please go to the apartment and check for Trip? Maybe we’ll bump into him on the way?”</p><p>Monica gave her a long look. “You’re making me actually manage the front? What do I pay you for?”</p><p>“It’ll be my break for the day,” Sandy pleaded.</p><p>Monica snorted. “I’m kidding. Go. Bring Trip back so I can fire him in person,” she grumbled, situating herself behind the counter. She looked up and met Sandy’s eyes, brimming with concern quickly transforming into horror. “I’m not going to fire him if he’s got a good excuse. Honestly…” she sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>Sandy glanced at Monkey and Pigsy, edging towards the door. Pigsy paused. “I’ll stay here in case Trip shows up. Maybe he had to take the long way around. You two go.” Monkey nodded and trotted out the door, Sandy following.</p><p>The two were silent and fidgety all the way there, Monkey’s blood itching in his veins, his thoughts trying to stay away from the worst case scenario creation center part of his head. He could tell Sandy was doing the same thing, looking at each person they came across and silently hating them for not being Trip. Trip and Sandy’s apartment wasn’t too far from the Tavern, but even at their brisk pace, it still felt like it took ages to get there.</p><p>Sandy fought with the lock and opened the door and Monkey shouldered his way in and glanced down at the shoe rack. Trip wasn’t here, or at least his one pair of shoes weren’t. Sandy called out regardless, heading for his room. Monkey glanced around before firing off another text to him with shaking hands, sending nothing but question marks and distressed emojis.</p><p>“Monkey,” Sandy called, voice strained. He hurried in and Sandy gestured to Trip’s room, vacant except for them. “His backpack is gone.” That didn’t sound too strange, but Trip’s normally neat dresser drawers were opened as if he’d gone through them in a hurry and didn’t bother to close them. Monkey took a deep breath to try and still his rapid breathing. “But there’s something else…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sandy’s arm slowly moved until he looked down and saw her holding Trip’s blue scarf, her white knuckles gripping the fabric.</p><p>“The entire time I’ve known him I can only count on one hand the times I’ve seen him without his scarf, and all of those have been in the apartment,” she said lowly. “When he has to wash it he stays in the basement glued to the washer the entire time. He never leaves it at home and he’s never taken it off. Even in the hottest of summers when he was on the verge of having a heatstroke he refused to take it off. It’s not possible he’d simply forget it,” she insisted, breathless.</p><p>They stared at each other, trying to piece together what was happening.</p><p>Monkey’s phone rang and he almost dropped it looking at the caller ID. It was Trip.</p><p>“Trip? What’s going on? Where are you? You okay?” he asked, not even pausing for breath. Sandy watched him in a wide-eyed silence, her body taut.</p><p>“I’m… leaving,” Trip replied, his voice tense and rushed. “I’m so sorry, Monkey. I- I’ve been lying to you this whole time.”</p><p>Monkey blinked. “What? About what?”</p><p>“I…” Monkey could hear Trip swallow hard. “I’m not who you think I am. I’m not a guy. I’ve always been a girl.”</p><p>Well that was a sentence Monkey wasn’t expecting to hear today. He frowned, not processing any of it.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I always was a girl. I <em>lied</em>,” he repeated with more emphasis. “I... It’s not fair to you, all the secrets and hiding who I am. So I’m leaving to figure things out. Don’t know when I’ll be back. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Just… say you want to break up with me,” Monkey said, staggering over his words. “It’s okay, I’ll understand. I mean, it sucks, a lot, but you don’t have to run-”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Monkey.” Trip took a breath. “I’m sorry I’ll miss your next fight.”</p><p>“Trip, I-”</p><p>“That’s not even my real name.” His- her, voice sounded dangerously close to breaking.</p><p>“Then what is it? Tell me,” Monkey pleaded.</p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p>The line went dead.</p><p>For a second Monkey thought that Trip’s real name was Goodbye before he realized how stupid that notion was. He stood there in a stunned silence gripping his phone. Sandy moved into his narrowing field of vision.</p><p>“He’s running away?” she asked, looking aghast.</p><p>Monkey remembered that she had been standing there this whole time and fumbled over what to say. He should probably include a proper explanation, but realized that Trip’s truth wasn’t his to tell. He licked his dry lips and nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Sandy’s head shook once, searching Monkey’s face. “Trip’s not like that. He’d never run. I mean, not without calling out first. And he’s got classes… I mean, he’s taken on a higher course load this semester, but he wouldn’t run away from that. And me. And his friends.” She paused. “And you.”</p><p>Monkey ignored her as his conversation with Trip replayed in his mind, sticking on Trip’s tone rather than the words themselves, each revelation a sting to his heart. It all seemed so unlike Trip, but maybe Monkey didn’t know him at all.</p><p>What had he done wrong?</p><p>“What do we do now?” Sandy asked, voice quavering. She blanched, staring through him. “I’m going to have to pay Trip’s half of the rent now…”</p><p>“That’s not the point!” Monkey snapped, rounding on her. She flinched and he regretted it instantly, although he was resentful at her pragmatism. He took a deep breath. “What matters is…” He stopped. He didn’t really know what mattered anymore. He didn’t know what Trip wanted from him; hell, he didn’t even know what he wanted anymore. He was too confused to look too closely inward.</p><p>“Are we still friends even if Trip is gone?” Sandy asked quietly after an awful pause.</p><p>That hurt. He looked at her directly. “We are. Didn’t need him anyway.”</p><p>She gave him a sad look. “That’s not true. You still love him.”</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s just go. You need to be getting back.” Monkey ushered her out of Trip’s abandoned room before she could see the tears stinging his eyes, his chest hollowed out and aching.</p><p>As the two walked back, silent and sullen, Monkey wished more than anything he could talk with Trip more. He ground his teeth. Even if Trip had lied, he was still the kindest person Monkey had ever met. Why did he think that Monkey would want to give up on something so great?</p><p>“Did…” Sandy’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Did he say why?”</p><p>Monkey’s lips clamped shut before they could unleash words he couldn’t take back. He shrugged. “All he said was that he was leaving.” And that he was sorry he would miss Monkey’s next fight. He stopped, heart hammering.</p><p>With shaking hands, he called Cirrus, who answered on the second ring. Sandy gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>“Monkey, my man! What’s happening?”</p><p>“Cirrus? Where are you?” he blurted out, adrenaline making his voice pitchy.</p><p>“Not too far from the Tavern, dude. Where are you? Need a pickup?”</p><p>Monkey nodded. “I’m nearby Trip’s apartment. But pick up Pigsy on the way; he’s in the Tavern.” He gave a look to a still-puzzled Sandy, who sent Pigsy a text to let him know to look for him.</p><p>“Gotcha. Be there soon,” Cirrus promised.</p><p>“And bud? Make it fast,” Monkey ordered before hanging up.</p><p>Sandy studied him, concerned. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Monkey shoved his phone in his pocket. “Trip’s in trouble.”</p><p>Sandy frowned. “How do you know that? I thought you said he ran away?”</p><p>“He said he was sorry he’d miss my next fight,” Monkey said. “He was trying to give me a hint without being obvious about it.”</p><p>“He’s never been interested in watching your fights,” Sandy breathed. She stared at him. “Someone took him.”</p><p>Monkey nodded tightly. Trip’s captor probably allowed a supervised phone call to throw them off.</p><p>“I would rip his heart out and <em>eat</em> it in the student union,” Sandy snarled.</p><p>“Damn,” Monkey said, impressed. “I mean I’ll fight whoever is responsible, but that’s a bit excessive.”</p><p>“Shakespeare,” she answered dismissively. “Paraphrased. The point still stands.”</p><p>“How do you know a guy took him?” Monkey asked, looking around for Cirrus’ car.</p><p>“No offense, Monkey? But the men of this city are trash,” Sandy said lightly. “Just a hunch.”</p><p>“Noted. However, if some chick took Trip I’m going to utterly roast you.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Cirrus careened around the corner and screeched to a halt in front of them. Pigsy opened the door and the two of them piled in.</p><p>“Where?” Cirrus asked.</p><p>“Warehouse district,” Monkey said as Cirrus floored it. “That’s all I’ve got.”</p><p>“The fights happen there,” Sandy realized. “It’s the perfect place to hold someone.”</p><p>“Whoever took Trip probably isn’t from around here then,” Pigsy mused. “Isn’t there a fight scheduled for this evening? If I knew that, I wouldn’t go to a place that’s going to be crawling with fighters.”</p><p>“It’s going to be crawling with three fighters pretty soon,” Cirrus noted.</p><p>“Pigsy’s not a fighter,” Sandy pointed out. “Not like me and Monkey, anyway.”</p><p>Pigsy muttered that he could throw a hefty haymaker and Monkey scoffed. “Have you seen the guy? He’s built like an ox!”</p><p>The three sat in a nervous silence for a bit, drawing closer to their destination. Unease gnawed at Monkey’s guts and he tapped his feet impatiently, even if Cirrus was flouting traffic laws for more speed.</p><p>“You know, if we find Trip, there’s no way we can fit him back here with us,” Sandy said.</p><p>“You can if he sits on my lap,” Monkey pointed out, allowing his dread to give way to a nervous giggle.</p><p>“Monkey…” Pigsy sighed and Sandy scolded.</p><p>“That’s unsafe,” Sandy pointed out. She leaned forward and poked Cirrus’ shoulder. “Hey, Cirrus?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He swerved around a car that had the audacity of going the posted speed limit.</p><p>“When we get Trip, can I ride in the front seat? Monkey probably wants to sit next to Trip.”</p><p>She wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“Normally only Monkey rides shotgun,” Cirrus said cautiously, tossing a quick glance over his shoulder. “But I’ll allow it… Just this once.”</p><p>The rest of the brief ride was spent in a tense silence, Monkey sending off another text to Trip that just said to call him. He didn’t want to give any indication they were coming in case whoever took him- her- was reading his texts. Her texts. On her phone. He really needed to work on that. Mostly he just wanted to talk to Trip about it; that whole Trip is a girl thing might not even be true if someone was watching their call. He could’ve been spinning a tale just to shock him, after all.</p><p>Cirrus rolled up to the rows of warehouses and parked. “I would offer to go in with you, but I’m no good in a hostage situation. I tend to make poor decisions under pressure.”</p><p>“Understandable,” Monkey said. “We might need a fast getaway. I’ve got no idea how this will go.”</p><p>“That’s comforting,” Pigsy said.</p><p>“What’s your plan?” Sandy asked. She got a sad look. “Trip would make a great plan.”</p><p>“Split up, sweep the area, don’t die,” Pigsy said flatly. “Silence your phones and if you see Trip, contact everyone.”</p><p>“And the cops?” Sandy asked.</p><p>Pigsy and Monkey exchanged a look before turning to her again. “Sure,” they replied unconvincingly. She nodded and took off at a light and quiet jog in one direction. Pigsy and Monkey gave each other a fist bump before going their separate ways. Monkey jogged through his row of buildings, cautiously stopping to poke his head into the open doors of each one to look for Trip or listen for voices. A few buildings later and he heard a faint, muffled talking. He tiptoed up to the next building and paused at the entryway.</p><p>“-if you’ll just <em>listen</em> to me! I needed to take you somewhere where we can just talk, uninterrupted! Is that such a bad thing?”</p><p>Monkey’s lip curled and he forced himself to be still, just barely edging around the corner so he could look inside without being seen. In the middle of the empty building was Trip, half sitting as if he was trying to psych himself up to run, and a tall man about their age with long white hair that looked annoyingly familiar standing over him. Trip said something and the man scoffed as Trip shrank back. Monkey could see a flash of steel at his side and swallowed hard.</p><p>“Oh don’t go acting all scared of me. You know me. I’m not a bad person!”</p><p>“You threatened my friends!” Trip snapped at him.</p><p>“Friends that you lied to,” he hissed, jabbing a finger at her. He let out a derisive snort, looking Trip up and down. “Why did you go and cut all your hair off? You looked so pretty before.”</p><p>Monkey couldn’t see Trip’s expression but judging by the way her head moved back it was twisting into a disgusted and furious picture even if she couldn’t respond to that. Frankly even he didn’t know how to respond to that.</p><p>“So what I don’t understand,” the guy went on, pacing in front of Trip like a caged animal, “Is why you ran from me, a perfectly <em>nice guy</em>, only to start pretending to be a boy and going out with some frat boy jock Chad like that Monkey asshole?”</p><p>“He’s not the one with the gun pointed at me,” Trip said evenly.</p><p>“I’m not pointing a gun at you!” he snarled, gesturing broadly. “Don’t you get it? I wouldn’t hurt you!” He stopped in front of her. “Ever since you ran off, you’ve walked in my dreams. I know deep down you feel the same; you just need to get to know me.”</p><p>“Damien, we were lab partners in high school. For one class. Then you started <em>stalking </em>me-”</p><p>“You led me on all semester!” Damien hissed.</p><p>“-You wouldn’t stop even after I told you-”</p><p>“What was I supposed to think? You were flirting with me!”</p><p>“I wasn’t flirting, I was being polite to you, as a lab partner,” Trip said through gritted teeth. “I try to be nice to everyone.”</p><p>“You just need to give me a chance,” Damien insisted. “You owe me that much. I’ve been nothing but nice to you the entire time I’ve known you.” His eyes narrowed. “You’ve certainly given Monkey more of a courtesy and he’s nothing but a moron with muscles. Are you seriously that shallow?”</p><p>“He’s not what you think he is,” Trip said, voice stiff.</p><p>“Oh yeah? I’ve done a bit of research on this Monkey King of yours. He fights people at the drop of a hat, has a criminal background, did you know that? Of course you wouldn’t. He’s a jerk to you! I saw you two at that music festival, pulling you around like a plaything.”</p><p>So that’s how he recognized him… Damien must have been following them after Monkey led Trip away from his voyeur. Guilt threatened to grind his ribs into dust. If he’d pointed Damien out to Trip, showed that he was staring, Trip would’ve had a warning and this probably wouldn’t have happened.</p><p>“He’s… excitable. We were on a date,” Trip insisted.</p><p>“Not when he was yanking at that stupid scarf of yours- Did you honestly think people wouldn’t see through that? He’s just some vain, horny asshole who only wants one thing out of you and you’re just playing hard to get like always-”</p><p>“He’s not like that!” Trip protested. “He listens to me if I tell him to stop, no questions asked! He was my friend way long before we started dating, he didn’t… <em>Expect</em> anything from me! He was sweet because he cared about me as a person!” She took a breath. “And honestly? The fighting? That’s his job. When he’s not winning rent money he only fights to help people. He’d never hurt me and I trust him. He can make… not so smart choices, but he’s not some dumb jock. He cares about people, end of story.”</p><p>Damien snorted. “Typical girl. You go after some alpha male and ignore the perfectly good guy right in front of you. You deserve so much better than the likes of Monkey.” He practically spat out the last word.</p><p>“Maybe,” Trip agreed. “But I want to be with him.”</p><p>“Whatever. You’re just some dumb bitch who doesn’t know a good thing when she sees it,” Damien growled. He stared down at her, searching her face. “Maybe some time apart from him will be good for you. Thanks to you, we’ve got all the time in the world for you to come to your senses. Get up.” He jabbed his handgun at Trip and forced her to a central support pillar, taking out some rope from his backpack and tying her to it. “I’ve waited for you for a long time, Hope. I can wait a bit longer. Until then, you’re going to stay right here. Be right back.”</p><p>He leaned down but she squirmed away from him with a disgusted look on her face. Monkey watched as Damien stalked out another entrance of the warehouse and Monkey saw his chance. He darted inside and Trip’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Monkey!” she whispered.</p><p>He dropped to his knees beside her and went to work on the knots. “Got your message.”</p><p>“And here I thought you wouldn’t pick up on it...”</p><p>“Okay, roast later, run now?” he asked lightly, undoing the last of the knots and helping Trip up. She hugged him tightly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.</p><p>As much as he loved hugs with Trip, now really wasn’t the time even if she probably needed the comfort. Monkey lightly patted her back, looking around for any sign of Damien’s return and tugged her away. “We can talk later. For now, if we can just be on our way?”</p><p>Trip nodded and they both ran outside.</p><p>“Your real name is Hope?” Monkey couldn’t help ask as they stood in the road outside.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>A loud <em>crack</em> of a gun being fired shattered the air.</p><p>Monkey grabbed Trip tight to his chest, looking over his shoulder with a snarl. Damien was storming towards them, his gun still pointed in the air.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, interloper?” he spat. “You’re not taking her from me.”</p><p>“I think you’ve already burned that bridge,” Monkey growled back. He turned and faced Damien, keeping Trip behind him. “Most people don’t take kindly to being abducted.”</p><p>“I just wanted to talk,” Damien hissed. “Not that you’d know anything about that.”</p><p>Monkey squinted, not quite understanding what the guy was getting at. “And with that we’re leaving. Good day, sir.”</p><p>“Walk away, Monkey,” Damien said, leveling the gun at him. “This is between me and Hope and doesn’t concern you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it kind of became my business when you kidnapped my boyfriend. Or girlfriend, I guess,” Monkey realized with a blink. “Whatever we are.”</p><p>“Not the time,” Trip hissed behind him.</p><p>Right.</p><p>“Listen, buddy-”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> your buddy,” Damien snarled, gesturing with the gun. “I don’t waste my time with jerks like you.”</p><p>“Well, you’re missing out,” Monkey retorted. “We’re leaving. I’ve got friends looking for us and they definitely heard that shot just now. Your best bet is to walk away and leave us alone.”</p><p>Damien snorted. “And let her get away from me so you can brainwash her all over again? No, I think not. I knew you were dumb, but not this stupid. No, <em>you </em>walk away and <em>you </em>leave us alone, Monkey.”</p><p>“He’s not going to let me go,” Trip murmured behind him. Monkey reached behind him and squeezed Trip’s hand, considering his options, and realizing he didn’t have any. Damien was too far away to surprise attack. He might be able to charge him, maybe soak up a few hits, buy Trip enough time to run. But Damien might miss and hit Trip if he did that. Monkey didn’t have much experience staring down the business end of a gun wielded by his significant other’s stalker, but it didn’t appear that Damien had that much skill in marksmanship either, which was arguably more dangerous. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, frozen in place.</p><p>“Damien, please, just put down the gun and we can talk about this,” Trip pleaded.</p><p>“And throw away my advantage?” Damien sneered. “No, guys like Monkey only respond to force.”</p><p>“Then just… lower it,” Trip said, looking out from behind Monkey. He tried to shove her back but she held her ground. “Please. You wanted to talk, so let’s talk. You don’t have to do this.”</p><p>Damien’s lip curled, his shaking hand lowering a fraction. He stared at Trip before his gaze settled on their joined hands. “Yes. I do.” His hand snapped up and Monkey froze as Trip moved.</p><p>There was just an instant of regret of Damien’s face before his eardrums shrieked in pain at the deafening crack. He blinked, the ringing in his ears starting to fade, and realized he didn’t feel anything.</p><p>He… missed?</p><p>Trip stepped back into Monkey’s chest and he gripped his arms reflexively to hold him up. He dared to take his eyes off of Damien to look down.</p><p>He didn’t miss. He didn’t miss. He didn’t m-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. “…I don’t really remember what happened next, to be honest.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only respite from the silence was the dull drumbeat of Monkey’s heart thudding in his ears as Trip’s knees buckled and he sank to the ground. Time sped up again and Monkey grabbed Trip to ease him onto his back, cradling his head. Trip’s eyes were wide, more out of surprise than terror, and he absently reached for his reddening torso with shaking hands.</p>
<p>Monkey batted them away, ripping off his sweatshirt and pressed down as hard as he could. Trip bit back a whimper.</p>
<p>“Why did you do that, Trip?” Panic made his voice shrill when he saw the blood already soaking through the fabric of his jacket.</p>
<p>“It’s because-” he sharply inhaled. He swallowed hard. “Because I love you, you idiot.”</p>
<p>Trip smiled up at him, flinching when Damien screeched, “This is all your fault!”</p>
<p>Monkey’s gaze snapped up to him, baring all his teeth. “You’re the one who fucking shot him!” Monkey shouted back.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have had to if you all had just <em>listened</em> to me!” Damien screamed, his face twisting as he waved the gun around. “Now get away from her, Monkey! You did this!”</p>
<p>Monkey just shouted back words he didn’t remember as he looked down to see Trip’s face had gone slack and slumped to the side and he let out a feral scream when Damien dared to take a step closer.</p>
<p>A silver car slammed into Damien with such a deafening crunch that Monkey’s bones shuddered, screeching to a stop a few car lengths in front of Monkey. He smelled burnt rubber as the car lurched backwards in front of them, engine snarling.</p>
<p>Cirrus leaped out of the front seat and flung open the back door, gesturing wildly. “Come on man, get in, we gotta go, <em>now</em>!”</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t question any of this and scooped Trip’s ragdoll body up and maneuvered himself into the backseat as fast as he could without thwacking Trip’s head on the frame of the car. Cirrus kicked the door shut and dove into the front seat, stomping on the gas, yanking his door shut.</p>
<p>“What just happened?” Monkey asked, looking over his shoulder to watch Damien’s crumpled body shrink in the distance.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Cirrus barked. He looked over his shoulder and back to the road. “Put him on the floor, not the seat,” Cirrus ordered. “Keep pressure on it even if he cries. You seriously think I haven’t dealt with gunshot wounds before in this shitty town?” he asked before Monkey could even open his mouth to reply as he obeyed, awkwardly straddling Trip in the cramped space between the seats to lean his entire weight onto Trip’s torso. He lurched as Cirrus swerved around an obstacle Monkey didn’t see, struggling to not fall onto Trip.</p>
<p>It took a minute for Monkey to realize Trip’s eyes were open, tiredly blinking up at him as Monkey found his voice.</p>
<p>“I know it sucks but try to stay awake, okay?”</p>
<p>Trip smiled up at him, looking like it took far too much effort as he shivered. “You always looked after me. Even after I lied about not being a boy…”</p>
<p>Monkey blanched at the finality of her tone. “And I always will. As long as you want. Even if I did a shitty job this time… You gotta give me a chance to try again. Now don’t try to talk, okay? We got you.”</p>
<p>Trip’s eyes shut with a contented smile, ignoring him. “Now I got to save you.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t your job,” Monkey bit out. “I didn’t want this.”</p>
<p>“’S what I wanted, Monkey…” Trip’s slurred words trailed off and his head slumped off to the side again.</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” Monkey muttered, taking one hand to shake Trip’s shoulder and pat his cheek. “Trip?”</p>
<p>“Ah fuck,” Cirrus muttered. “Figures the cops finally show up…” Monkey looked up to see some patrol cars following, sirens wailing and lights flashing as Cirrus fumbled with his phone, put it on speaker, and tossed into the passenger’s seat, narrowly avoiding a car. The phone connected.</p>
<p>“Who is this?” an unknown voice demanded.</p>
<p>“Listen, fellas,” Cirrus yelled into his phone on the seat, “It’s your boy Cirrus. I know I’m breaking the law but I’ve got an emergency in here with a severely injured passenger? Tell your guys following us to not arrest me? You could even be helpful and call the ER because we’re coming in hot.”</p>
<p>“Cirrus? Are you serious? <em>Again?</em>” the furious voice asked before Cirrus hung up and screamed through a stop sign, leaning on the horn. After a few hairpin turns Cirrus roared into the hospital’s parking lot and he slammed to a stop in front of the ER halfway up the curb.</p>
<p>“Go, go, <em>go</em>,” he yelled as Monkey kicked the door open and dragged a listless and pale Trip out, sprinting for the doors as patrol cars surrounded Cirrus.</p>
<p>Gwen and some other faceless people were waiting for him and before he knew it Trip was taken from his arms and whisked out of sight. Gwen scanned him up and down before saying something that Monkey didn’t catch and leaving him in the lobby, alone and shaking.</p>
<p>“Let’s go sit down, hon.” Someone took his arm and led him over to a chair. Monkey sat there, thoughts racing and feet tapping. A blanket was draped over his shoulders. He hadn’t told the people that took Trip away from him that he was hurt. They needed to know that. They needed to fix him. He lurched back to his feet. The voice asked him something; he didn’t register any of the words.</p>
<p>“Trip… he was hurt, really bad. I didn’t tell them. They need to know. They know that, right?”</p>
<p>He was guided back into the chair and the blanket tucked around him again. “We know, honey. Trip’s in good hands.” The form in front of him focused into a nurse looking up at him. He had a feeling he should recognize her from his many visits, but didn’t. “You did good bringing Trip here. How do you know her?”</p>
<p>Monkey was puzzled at who this ‘she’ was before he remembered. “She’s…” Monkey’s voice trailed off. What were they now? He swallowed. “She’s… the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p>
<p>“I can tell. You really care for her.” Monkey’s eyes wandered and caught a glimpse of the nurse’s name tag. Meera. He should’ve remembered that. “Is there someone I can call for Trip?”</p>
<p>Monkey shook his head blankly. The four of them and the Tavern people were all Trip had. He blinked. Pigsy and Sandy didn’t know where they were. He fumbled in his back pocket for his phone and managed to coordinate his still-shaking fingers to call Pigsy, who answered on the first ring.</p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Hospital.” He took a breath. “Trip’s h- Trip’s hurt really bad.”</p>
<p>“We’re on our way.” Monkey could hear Sandy in the background and Pigsy paused. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Monkey answered bitterly. “Just fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well, don’t do anything stupid,” Pigsy said before the line went dead.</p>
<p>Meera gave him a kind look. “Friends of yours?”</p>
<p>His head twitched into a nod. “Just leave me alone,” he said before she could say anything else. She nodded and vanished from his side, telling him to let them know if he needed anything.</p>
<p>What he needed was for Trip to be okay again.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long he sat there staring at the linoleum floor before two sets of feet stopped in front of him. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he looked up.</p>
<p>“You look like the floor of a slaughterhouse,” Pigsy informed him. “You’re scaring the children.”</p>
<p>Sandy glanced around. “Pigsy, what children?”</p>
<p>Pigsy glanced at her. “I’m looking at one right now.” He ignored her indignant protest and pulled Monkey to his feet. “Come on; we’re going to clean you up. Sandy, go talk to the nurses and get candy from them. Monkey says they always have some at their station.”</p>
<p>Monkey allowed himself to be led over to a restroom and ran his hands under the tap, watching the water turn pink as Pigsy fished Monkey’s phone out of his back pocket and cleaned the dried blood off of it. Trip’s blood. He shuddered.</p>
<p>Pigsy cleared his throat. “We found Trip’s backpack and brought that… maybe there’s a sweatshirt in there that will fit you?”</p>
<p>Monkey shook his head. “Just bring me something from home.”</p>
<p>“I will. We uh… also found the… guy. Or what’s left of him, rather. We may or may not have left him where he was.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “Did you see the tattoos on his neck? Sandy said they translate to ‘stupid tourist’ and ‘kung pao chicken’. Apparently she downloaded an app to learn Mandarin a while back.”</p>
<p>He looked at Monkey in the mirror after Monkey didn’t laugh, expression now serious. “Am I right in assuming he attacked you two?”</p>
<p>Monkey nodded, gripping the sink tight enough he was half expecting the porcelain to shatter beneath his fingertips.</p>
<p>Pigsy studied him. “How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t want to answer that. “Trip is a girl,” he said instead. “She’s been a girl all along.” He glanced over at Pigsy, who was still scrutinizing him.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Pigsy’s matter of fact tone response did nothing to calm him down.</p>
<p>“‘Okay?’” Monkey echoed.</p>
<p>“I mean, you’ve dated girls before…” Pigsy sounded like he was waiting for more information. “What’s the issue?”</p>
<p>“I mean…” Monkey let out a frustrated snort. He shouldn’t be focusing on this at all when Trip might be dying somewhere without him. His heart clenched. “Doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“I mean, you’re right, but it’s something to focus on right now and it needs to be addressed,” Pigsy corrected. “So again, what’s the issue?”</p>
<p>“Do you trust him? Her?” Monkey fought down an urge to punch the mirror. He needed to work on remembering Trip was a girl. “If… she’s… been hiding something like this… what other secrets does she have going on?”</p>
<p>Pigsy nodded before answering. “The fact she trusted you with this information after keeping it hidden for so long speaks volumes about how much she cares about you-”</p>
<p>“But she didn’t,” Monkey spat. “She didn’t trust me. That guy probably told her to fess up over the phone. It wasn’t her choice to tell me. She would’ve hid it all along.”</p>
<p>Pigsy’s expression was annoyingly calm and he waited until he was sure Monkey wouldn’t interrupt again before speaking. “Monkey. Are you sure Trip is the one you’re truly mad at?”</p>
<p>Monkey fought down an urge to bury his fist into Pigsy’s face for so easily flaying open his heart, his eyes burning and body shaking.</p>
<p>“Everyone has the right to feel safe,” Pigsy said quietly. “Hiding a part of herself was how she achieved that, even if she shouldn’t have had to. I don’t hold that against her, and we both know that you don’t either. She’s more than proven what a loyal and kind friend she is.”</p>
<p>Monkey wanted to fire back about how relationships were built on trust and some other angry bullshit, lash out to try and feel something other than dread, but knew Pigsy was right. He ground his teeth and nodded. After watching him take several deep breaths, Pigsy patted his shoulder and gestured for them to go back to the lobby but Monkey stopped.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Monkey narrowed his eyes. “How long have you known?”</p>
<p>Pigsy shrugged. “Eh. I’ve suspected for a while now. Figured it wasn’t my place to say anything or guess at what she wanted to be called.”</p>
<p>Monkey stopped for several seconds, feeling his mouth work as he squinted at everything and nothing before looking back at Pigsy. “How?”</p>
<p>“I observe with my eyes,” Pigsy replied dryly. “You should try it sometime.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off,” Monkey muttered.</p>
<p>“Planning on it,” Pigsy retorted. “You need some new clothes.”</p>
<p>Sandy was waiting for them back in the lobby and handed them both some chocolates. Upon Monkey hesitantly telling them what had happened with Damien and then relaying the news that Trip was a girl, she silently absorbed the information.</p>
<p>“It makes sense, I suppose.” She glanced at both of them with a small smile. “Guess I’m not the only girl in the group after all!” After a silence she regarded Monkey. “So what does this mean for you?”</p>
<p>Monkey wasn’t exactly sure how to reply when Pigsy stepped in. “He just needs to recalibrate a bit.”</p>
<p>Sandy frowned. “Recalibrate? Why would he need to- oh. <em>Oh.</em>” She gave Monkey a look filled with an understanding amusement with some barely hidden flickers of revulsion.</p>
<p>“There it is,” Pigsy said with a roll of his eyes. He stood up and stretched. “Well I’m going to go to the apartment and get you some stuff. Be back soon.” Monkey had a feeling that Pigsy just wanted to do something productive instead of waiting aimlessly around for news that might not be good. Monkey would much rather do something as well, but he was afraid if he moved then something bad would happen. Pigsy patted his shoulder and left.</p>
<p>Sandy and Monkey sat in an unbroken silence for a while. Monkey was too tired to fidget but at the same time he felt like he had to, his nerves still jumpy and itching with fire while dread threatened to wash it all away. Sandy was unusually still except for her hands flexing every so often until both of their phones buzzed.</p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>Cops are gone.</em></p>
<p>Monkey realized he had pretty much abandoned Cirrus and even worse, hadn’t gone back to check on him. He cringed. Sandy sent a text to the group chat asking if they should tell the police about Damien.</p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>They probably already know or will soon. The fighters tonight might have even come across the body and reported it. Just sit tight; we’ll figure it out tomorrow. Or whenever, considering the caliber of our city’s finest. </em></p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>On my way back.</em></p>
<p>More minutes ticked by agonizingly slow as they watched the parking lot lights come on outside and the sky turn dark. Sandy got up several times to ask for updates that of course they didn’t have, once to go raid a vending machine, and another time to just shuffle around. Monkey stayed still, exactly where Gwen would be able to find him, the weight of the elapsed time crushing him into his seat.</p>
<p>Pigsy eventually, either minutes or hours later, walked through the front doors holding a backpack.</p>
<p>“Charger. Snacks. Clean clothes. I brought some other things but I figured those were the highlights you wanted to hear,” Pigsy rumbled. Monkey pulled the bloodied shirt off and put on the clean one, ignoring his indignant snort about everyone’s right to privacy or something like that. Pigsy stuffed him into a sweatshirt as Monkey wadded up the old shirt and threw it away. He figured he could throw away his old sweatshirt too. He doubted Trip’s method of hydrogen peroxide would be able to get that much blood out of it, and no amount of runs through the washer would erase the memory of Trip not breathing when they pulled into the parking lot.</p>
<p>“That’s a biohazard,” Sandy pointed out. Monkey ignored her and silently sat back down. Pigsy asked Sandy under his breath if there were any updates and she shook her head. Sandy waited a beat and then asked Monkey quietly if he needed to go outside and they could spar but he vigorously shook his head. He wasn’t moving.</p>
<p>A while later and the other set of doors opened up and Gwen strode through and headed for them. Monkey tried to discern her expression and figure out her mood, but she was in professional mode and her face gave away nothing, if not a bit of fatigue. “Good news or bad?” he croaked when she stopped in front of him.</p>
<p>Her gaze swept over him before looking over the others. “Cirrus took you here, right?”</p>
<p>Monkey nodded, cocking his head slightly. “He might have gotten arrested for violating several traffic laws…”</p>
<p>“Well he probably saved Trip’s life so I can make a few calls for him if needed. If you’d waited any longer and it wouldn’t be as good. Our ambulances are slow garbage. Honestly we should put him in charge of the fleet…”</p>
<p>“He’d make way less money doing that compared to now,” Pigsy said with a sigh. “But we could tell him if we ever see him again; I’m sure he’d like to hear that.”</p>
<p>“So is she okay or not?” Monkey demanded.</p>
<p>Gwen looked at him. “She’s stable and she’s going to be alright. I’ve got way too much practice in this city with these kinds of injuries.”</p>
<p>“Can we see her?” Sandy asked, voice small.</p>
<p>“Yes, but only for a bit. Visiting hours are almost over,” Gwen said, leading them away through the halls to a private room. Monkey didn’t bother to learn the route, only focusing on not throwing up everywhere from nerves. He shoved past everyone into Trip’s room.</p>
<p>Trip looked small in the bed. Small and pale, unnaturally still on her back as she slept, a deep frown on her face, wires and monitors everywhere. He didn’t want to look anymore, but Pigsy and Sandy standing behind him didn’t let him flee.</p>
<p>“All things considered she’s doing well,” Gwen said quietly. “A couple of… hiccups during the surgery but for now we’re just waiting and watching for improvement. You know you guys can go in, right?”</p>
<p>Pigsy shouldered past Sandy and Monkey and patted Trip’s ankle under the blanket with a fond smile, giving it a gentle shake. She didn’t respond. Monkey felt a sense of fury and horror curl through his stomach, afraid that Pigsy just touching her would break Trip, but Pigsy didn’t hear his silent outrage and told her, “You need to get better soon, Trip. I need someone sane to talk to. I’ll be back tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Sandy tiptoed forward, looking like she wanted to say something but instead lightly smoothed a wrinkle on the blanket by Trip’s arm and patted the bed railing. “Do we need to whisper?” she asked in a barely audible voice, looking at Gwen.</p>
<p>“No. There are merits of talking to unconscious people, but I doubt she’d hear you right now.”</p>
<p>“When will she wake up?” Sandy asked, nevertheless still whispering.</p>
<p>“Hard to say. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the next, I’m not putting a timetable on it. She’s still sleeping off the sedation and she’s been through a lot. She’ll wake up when she’s ready.” She glanced at her watch and at Monkey, who still hadn’t moved. “Okay, it’s late; time to go home. You all need to sleep.”</p>
<p>Sandy and Pigsy bid Trip and Gwen goodnight and started walking out, but Monkey lingered. He was trapped in a paradox that he needed to stay but at the same time didn’t want to look at Trip. Gwen nudged him. “That means you too. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Gwen. Please,” he said, giving her his best pleading face. “She shouldn’t be alone.”</p>
<p>“She’s not alone; she’s got nurses checking on her all throughout the night,” Gwen retorted, but upon looking at him her eyes softened. “But there’s a fold out cot in the corner if and only if you promise to behave.” Monkey was already nodding. Sandy pulled him into a tight hug and Pigsy gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. As they walked out Gwen ruffled his hair with a sigh and then left him alone with a silent Trip.</p>
<p>For a while Monkey just stood there in the uncomfortable emptiness before he switched off the light and carefully sat down on the cot. He could see Trip’s outline on the bed, the distance a canyon between them, and wished the cot wasn’t bolted to the wall as he lay down. Even when his very bones were tired and aching, he didn’t want to shut his eyes. If they shut they might replay everything that happened today, but he had to risk it. He forced his lids closed and took several deep breaths, individually going through his body and relaxing his muscles that did not want to relax. After a bit of this he let out a final deep breath and waited to sleep to come to him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see her breathing from this far away. His eyes popped open again, his muscles already tensing back up and undoing all his work as he stumbled back to her bedside. She was still fine, unmoved by his fear. No, he wasn’t afraid. He was being practical. In the faint light from under the door he debated over whether to curl up at the foot of the mattress by her feet; it might be a squeeze but he could do it.</p>
<p>The rational part of him took over, informing him that he might screw something up, disturb a wire, break something important. No, he couldn’t do that. Dragging the blanket over, he tucked his backpack under his head and flopped down on the tile floor beside Trip. She was still far above his head, but much closer so the distance didn’t affect him as much. After getting as comfortable as he could, he listened.</p>
<p>Her deep and even breaths led him into an uneasy sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pigsy, upon seeing Trip unconscious in the bed, wanted to make the joke “fuck I wish that were me” but figured it wouldn’t go over very well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. “The next day kinda sucked but then it got better.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey’s entire body ached before he even woke up. Upon opening his eyes and squinting in the light, it took him a minute to remember where he was. He sat upright and looked at Trip in a panic.</p>
<p>She was still asleep, her shadowed eyes contrasting sharply with her still too-pale skin. Monkey swallowed as his heart sank again, letting the back of his head thump against the mattress. He checked his phone, noting someone had given him another blanket, presumably sometime in the night. Pigsy and Sandy had each texted him an hour ago asking for updates and he just sent a flat no before putting his phone away and digging some snacks out of his backpack.</p>
<p>Idly he wondered what Trip was dreaming about, if she was dreaming at all. Hopefully the latter. The sounds and screams his mind had conjured up in frenzied scenarios as he had stayed frozen in place just watching were something he was hoping to forget. But he doubted he would, and a part of him didn’t think he deserved to.</p>
<p>A knocking startled him and he looked up to see Gwen at the doorway.</p>
<p>“Morning, sleepyhead,” she said with a smile that only pulled at half of her mouth. “Did you seriously sleep on the floor?”</p>
<p>“No,” Monkey lied, his entire back threatening divorce on the grounds he had in fact slept on a tile floor. He scooped up the blankets and his backpack from the floor and dropped them onto the cot and combed a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>Gwen rolled her eyes and looked over Trip. “Her color is looking a bit better,” she commented.</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t reply, not looking at either of them.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re alright? Need me to look you over?” Gwen asked. She paused. “Feel any discomfort other than your no doubt crippling back pain?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Monkey snapped, shooting her a glare. She looked unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Well you might as well walk around, hit up the cafeteria or something. Maybe even go home for a bit?”</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving,” Monkey interrupted.</p>
<p>Gwen studied him. “Do you not have classes to get to? Or work? I don’t think Trip would want you to wreck your grades or job for her sake.”</p>
<p>To be frank he hadn’t even considered the outside world until Gwen mentioned it. His entire world had shrunk down to a small unconscious barista and everything else had faded away. His eyes narrowed and he dug his heels in and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Well at the very least don’t lurk in here all day,” she chided. “Unlike you, I’ve got a job to do so stay out of trouble, got it?”</p>
<p>When he didn’t reply right away she repeated the question with more emphasis until he nodded. With a sympathetic smile she walked off, leaving him alone, once again, with Trip. She didn’t seem like she’d heard their conversation. Monkey allowed himself to imagine Trip, in whatever dreamscape she might be walking in, having her ears burning and not knowing why. He smiled and swallowed hard. Sandy sent him a text saying she told Monica everything and she would come visit after her classes for the day. She apparently had also told Trip’s professors about what was going on. Monkey’s eyes glazed over at her wall of text and figured Trip would no doubt address the class and homework thing once he was better.</p>
<p>Once <em>she</em> was better. Seriously, why was he stuck on that?</p>
<p>His phone buzzed.</p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>You eat anything yet?</em></p>
<p>-Monkey- <em>No</em></p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>I’m going to come by and we’ll hit up the cafeteria.</em></p>
<p>-Monkey-<em> I’ll be there.</em></p>
<p>Upon making himself somewhat presentable, he turned to Trip, absently wanting to say he’d be back later, but the words died in his throat. He swallowed hard and left, his ears burning. Loathe as he was to leave her alone and unguarded (even though he saw a nurse walk by a second earlier), he could feel an oppressive weight lift from his shoulders.</p>
<p>A few minutes later of wandering in the hallways of the damned place, he found the cafeteria and saw Pigsy standing by the entrance looking around.</p>
<p>“There you are,” he muttered, grabbing Monkey’s shoulder and shoving him inside. “Why did you walk in from the outside?”</p>
<p>“Took the long way,” Monkey answered.</p>
<p>“You got lost, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>Pigsy let out a sigh and led him through the line to get their food in relative silence. After finding a table, he studied Monkey. “You look like shit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“No, really. Did you sleep at all last night?” Pigsy asked, watching Monkey force down another mouthful. When he didn’t reply Pigsy fiddled with his spoon. “I know I didn’t. Sandy admitted she’s running on solely caffeine.”</p>
<p>“Slept on the floor,” Monkey muttered. “That cot was too far away.”</p>
<p>“May I point out that you could’ve gone home and nothing would’ve changed?” Pigsy asked. His milder tone didn’t distract from his intended sarcasm. “Believe it or not, Trip’s wellbeing doesn’t hinge on your presence.”</p>
<p>Monkey slammed his fist on the table hard enough for the plates to jump and people to look at him, but he didn’t care. “I know that,” he snarled, fury igniting his blood and shame curdling his stomach. Pigsy held up his hands before tucking in once more, content to leave him in silence. Monkey pouted, tapping his feet. “Just didn’t feel right leaving,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“For Trip’s benefit or because you felt bad?” Pigsy replied without looking up. Monkey had to grip the edges of the table to not attack him and stayed quiet. Pigsy looked up at Monkey with raised eyebrows before he focused on something over Monkey’s shoulder. “Oh look, here come the city’s finest.” Monkey looked back to see officers Jiro and Bobbo walk in and turned back to Pigsy with a growl. Hopefully they were just here coincidentally and wouldn’t bother them.</p>
<p>He felt them come close and heard a pen click. “So we meet again, Monkey!”</p>
<p>Pigsy and Monkey met Bobbo’s eyes with a synchronized unimpressed look. Jiro cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“We have some questions pertaining to the events at the warehouse district…”</p>
<p>“How about you first tell us about that guy who kidnapped and tried to kill our friend?” Pigsy retorted as Monkey tried very hard to not bury the fork into the table. Pigsy gestured around. “You know, why we’re here? Who was he?”</p>
<p>Bobbo and Jiro exchanged a look before Jiro forced a smile. “The recently-passed Damien Script has a sealed record.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s helpful,” Pigsy snorted.</p>
<p>Monkey had the sense to not blurt out ‘at least he’s dead’ and stifled the urge to roll his eyes. “Is Cirrus in trouble?” he asked instead. The two beat cops looked at each other unsurely and Monkey’s gut twisted, again reminded of his lack of follow-up.</p>
<p>“We just want to know what happened,” Bobbo said.</p>
<p>Pigsy stood up. “Well my statement is going to be rather short, but I’ll tell you what I know,” he said. He glanced at Monkey. “I’ll take care of this and then go see Trip for a bit and bail. You be good.” He left, Jiro tagging along, and Bobbo sat down in Pigsy’s seat and looked at him expectantly. Monkey bristled, and bluntly ignored him to finish his plate. After keeping him waiting for way longer than he needed to, he summed up the events of the days painting Damien in the absolute worst light.</p>
<p>“And then suddenly he wasn’t standing there anymore. I don’t know what happened, it just happened so fast,” Monkey concluded. The last part wasn’t a complete lie, but he didn’t want to throw Cirrus under the bus.</p>
<p>Bobbo closed his notepad with a smile. “Sounds like you’ve had a busy day!”</p>
<p>Monkey’s hands balled into fists until they shook and he clenched his toes to keep himself from lunging over the table to throttle Bobbo, opting instead to stiffly nod. “We done here?”</p>
<p>“Yessir!”</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t wait for Bobbo to say anything else and shoved past him and out the door, willing himself anywhere but there. His feet took him to the lobby and then to the nurses’ station, and when he couldn’t muster a question to ask them wandered into the gift shop. He looked without seeing all the cards and trinkets the shelves had to offer, and didn’t really know why he was there. His thoughts wouldn’t settle, and he found himself wanting to go back to Trip’s side.</p>
<p>“Can I get anything for you, sweetie?” the elderly attendant asked, crowding Monkey’s personal space and looking at him with compassionate eyes lined with wrinkles and age spots.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You sure? You’ve been standing here for a while…”</p>
<p>Now her voice was grating on his last decent nerve. “You know what? There is something I need. You guys have a card that says ‘sorry you got shot and nearly bled out and died on the way here because you fell for an idiot like me and jumped in front of a bullet because I couldn’t protect you from your crazy stalker’? Oh, and by the way, the card has to have ‘I still love you despite you being a girl despite thinking you were a dude all along’? So yeah, you have something like that?”</p>
<p>The shopkeeper stared at him.</p>
<p>“Or you know, ‘get well soon’ works too.”</p>
<p>“Over there,” she said faintly, pointing.</p>
<p>“You know what? Never mind,” Monkey growled as he stalked out. One of the nurses from the station called out to him but Monkey ignored him. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, except <em>away</em> and not to look at Trip again, not to face the fact he was responsible for her lying there. Someone bumped into him and Monkey felt something snap and he whirled around.</p>
<p>“Watch where you’re going!” he snarled, shoving the balding man.</p>
<p>He spun around. “Hey! I’m sorry, alright?”</p>
<p>“Now that’s a weak apology,” Monkey growled. “Care to try again?”</p>
<p>“Look buddy, I’m really not in the mood for this kind of thing,” the man said tiredly. His striped shirt was more than enough reason to irritate Monkey.</p>
<p>His fists balled up, his fury an electric current running through his veins. “Well, that’s too damn bad!”</p>
<p>A lean security guard with a buzzed head shoved his way in between them, pushing Monkey back with a stern look. “Easy there, sir. Let’s all take a step back-”</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me,” Monkey spat, shoving him away, already sizing him up and loosening his bunched shoulders.</p>
<p>The guard’s eyes narrowed and puffed out his chest in a weak display of authority that Monkey particularly hated and jabbed a finger at him. “You can’t say that to me.”</p>
<p>Monkey slapped the offending finger away. “Don’t. Touch. Me,” he emphasized, relishing the guard’s indignation.</p>
<p>“Okay. You know what? You’re done. Let’s go,” the guard said, grabbing at his arm. Monkey let out a snarl and reversed the grip, shoving him into a wall. The guard leaped for him and tried to drag him down as if he was a wild animal. “Calm down or I will force you to calm down!” he snarled into Monkey’s ear. “Do as I say!”</p>
<p>Monkey wrenched loose and was about to throw a fist hammering down onto the guard’s skull but something caught it in an iron grip. The guard lashed out, but was also stopped.</p>
<p>“Gaxin! Back off!” Lior’s voice commanded. Monkey hesitated when he realized who he was. “Take a walk; I know this guy.”</p>
<p>Gaxin yanked his arm free and glared at Lior but complied, stomping out of sight and sending one last scowl over his shoulder. Monkey waved with his free hand as Lior released his arm.</p>
<p>“Sorry about the new guy. He gets rather overzealous by the ‘orderly’ part of the job description,” Lior said with a shrug to Monkey. “He’ll learn.”</p>
<p>Without a target, Monkey’s anger fell away, leaching out of his exhausted muscles leaving him vulnerable and aimless. He didn’t respond to Lior, opting to just stay still and breathe deeply.</p>
<p>Lior remained where he was, studying Monkey. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Monkey squeezed his eyes shut, tears bristling at the corners. He let out a noisy blast of air from his nose. His teeth ground together until his jaw hurt. “Trip. She’s hurt,” he managed to force out before his throat closed up.</p>
<p>Lior considered him for a moment. “Trip, as in that little barista you won’t shut up about? I thought you said he was a guy- you know what, whatever.” Monkey felt a heavy hand drop onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>They stood there for what seemed like hours, Monkey’s ragged, deafening breaths finally leveling out. Lior remained exactly where he was, silent, waiting.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Monkey asked, letting himself open his eyes to stare at the tiles on the floor.</p>
<p>“Side job. Gotta support the kids.” Monkey blinked. Lior had never mentioned he had a family. Then again, Lior didn’t talk much about himself. “You know, if you were anyone else, I would’ve dragged your ass out of here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Heard you didn’t show up to defend your title the other night-”</p>
<p>“I can get it back whenever,” Monkey interrupted under his breath.</p>
<p>“-But there wasn’t even a fight. Everyone scattered when a body was discovered.” Lior’s expression remained unchanged and waited for Monkey to reply. He supposed he should’ve reacted with dull surprise at the very least but all he could do was a barely perceptible shrug. Lior nodded once. “I take it you’re not going into work tonight?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You going to call Rax?”</p>
<p>If he were honest, he hadn’t given it a single thought.</p>
<p>Lior stood next to Monkey silently until he patted his shoulder once. “I’ll tell him for you. Don’t get into any other fights.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Monkey let out the breath he was holding and walked away, heading for Trip’s room. He’d been away long enough, and he figured he probably wasn’t in the best of mindsets to be in public areas. Eventually he found his way back, a nurse walking out of her room and greeting him. He ignored her and shuffled inside, his heart jumping when he saw Trip’s hand had changed position on the bed-</p>
<p>Oh. The nurse must’ve rearranged it. Trip still wasn’t awake.</p>
<p>Disappointment threatened to carry him away, and again he wrenched his gaze away from her and retreated outside. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor just outside Trip's room and stared at the tile without seeing anything. A few hours or a few minutes passed before he heard light footsteps and he looked up to see Gwen standing over him, hand on her hip. </p>
<p>“I’ve been told by my nurses that you’ve been a bit of an asshole today.” Monkey didn’t have the energy to reply, so Gwen went on, “Sweet, kind Gladys has been working here for years and you made her cry. First of all, how dare you, and second of all, how could you?”</p>
<p>“She was being pushy.” Monkey’s voice sounded distant.</p>
<p>“She was doing her job and she meant well,” Gwen retorted. “Then you got into it near the coma ward? Are you serious? How did you even get there? It’s like on the complete opposite side of where Trip is…”</p>
<p>“Got lost,” Monkey muttered.</p>
<p>Gwen sighed. “I don’t think Trip would be happy that you’ve been lashing out at everyone standing in your way. You know better than that. Monkey, you’ve come a long way, but right now it’s like you’re backsliding into the angry kid that lived next door. Now, I’ve heard this all before, ‘oh, she’s my anchor and makes me a better person and without her I’m just lost and miserable,’” she said mockingly. “No. You need to be better on your own merits, not for someone else. If you can’t be a good person without someone in your life, you shouldn’t <em>be</em> with <em>anyone</em>.”</p>
<p>Monkey ground his teeth and shut his eyes, hating every second of her scolding voice that stabbed right into the depths of his conscience. Deep down he knew she was right, but his temper bested him. “I’ve <em>tried</em> to be a better person, and look where that got her. She deserves better.”</p>
<p>Gwen rolled her eyes and scoffed. “You need a nap.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Monkey muttered, his eyes burning. “I just… need her to be better.”</p>
<p>She was silent before she eased herself down next to him, studying his face. "She'll be alright, you know," she said in her no-nonsense manner although this time her tone was gentler.</p>
<p>He was too drained to even shrug. All he could manage was to make a half hearted grunt and slowly blink at the floor.</p>
<p>Her head tilted. “Have you even talked to her?”</p>
<p>“Thought you said it didn’t matter,” Monkey snorted. “She can’t hear me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. Maybe not. It might actually help you more.” She gave him a look. “It’s okay to feel out of your depth here, Monkey.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“You really are. You’re seeing problems out of your control and trying to fix them with stuff you can control.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a shrink.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m your friend. And I’ve seen this pattern a lot, both with you and with other families.” She tugged at her shoes. “Tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>“I thought you already knew all this,” he retorted.</p>
<p>“I know the injury and I’m reasonably intelligent when it comes to putting together puzzle pieces, but I want to hear it from you.”</p>
<p>Monkey wasn’t particularly interested in telling the story after he’d already shared it with Bobbo not too long ago and his jaw clamped shut. Gwen waited, and Monkey looked at her and wanted to ask her a question about something else, anything doctor-related to divert her attention, but something else tumbled out instead.</p>
<p>"When did you know you were in love with Shay?" </p>
<p>Gwen blinked at him before collecting her thoughts. “It wasn't a singular moment. After dating for a while and our lives intertwined more and more, I slowly realized, more and more, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I couldn't picture my life without her in it.” She smiled to herself. “Then I married her."</p>
<p>"How did you know it wasn't just like attraction or something?" </p>
<p>Gwen's eyes turned soft as understanding seemed to come over her. She ruffled his hair and he feigned annoyance. </p>
<p>"I think you already know the answer, Monkey. In my opinion, as your friend, I think you are far, far beyond that point for Trip. And I think she is too. And I’m happy beyond words you’ve found each other." Gwen stood up and dusted herself off. Monkey sighed and tapped his head against the wall. </p>
<p>"Go talk to her and then take a nap. Doctor’s orders. If you don’t I’ll come back and shove a horse tranquilizer up your ass. You hear me?" Monkey gave her a contrite nod and she walked away, leaving him to stew. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was afraid to move, and yet the idea of sleeping, even for a little, won him over and he climbed to his feet. After noisily dragging a chair across the floor to Trip’s bedside, he awkwardly sat in it, fidgeting.</p>
<p>“Right.” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. He felt embarrassed, but Trip mercifully didn’t react. “I guess… okay, this is stupid but Gwen said to do this. So… I’m-” The words caught in his throat and he paused awkwardly and he forced himself to actually study her face. Gwen was right; Trip was looking a bit better, but she was still a ghost of what she was before all this. He missed her terribly, and then he remembered he shouldn’t leave Trip hanging, on the slim chance she could hear him. He swallowed again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. Won’t happen again. Well, it might, but like that’s really unlikely. Stop laughing,” he ordered with a glare. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, even if this shit does happen again, I’ll be with you through it all. If that’s what you want. Just…” He reached out, hesitating before settling that her shoulder was a safe choice to not disturb anything, and ever so slightly patted it before withdrawing. “Give me another chance. Please.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Something snapped Monkey out of his sleep. Upon sitting up he realized he had in fact fallen asleep sitting in the chair resting his head on the mattress near Trip’s arm. He blearily scrubbed a hand over his face just as Trip frowned, her hand moving up to her face to clumsily paw at the nasal cannula.</p>
<p>"No no, leave it," Monkey blurted out as he gently pulled her grabbing hands away, careful to not disturb any of the IV lines. Trip's bleary eyes focused on him, her brown eyes were at the moment the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. </p>
<p>"M'nkey?" </p>
<p>Words failed him, and he smiled weakly at her, squeezing her hand. "Hi,” he managed. “How're you feeling?" </p>
<p>She took a moment to quietly answer, briefly shutting her eyes. "F'ntastic." She opened them again to study his face, fractionally more alert. "You okay?" </p>
<p>Monkey almost scoffed. She was the one lying in a hospital bed and yet she was asking about him. But drinking in her genuine concern washed away any snide comments and he simply nodded, heart fluttering.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, eyes briefly closing again, and he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, hoping it would convey to her everything he felt. Judging from her contented expression after he reluctantly pulled away, it had, and her face relaxed again into sleep, already tired out. </p>
<p>Now wide awake, he darted outside to flag down a nurse but instead dialed Gwen.</p>
<p>“Monkey? What is it?” Her voice sounded hurried.</p>
<p>“Gwen, Gwen, she woke up! And then fell back asleep again…” Monkey realized that might not be a good thing. “Is that normal?”</p>
<p>He heard her chuckle. “Well you’re sounding perky… have a nice nap?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you hear me?”</p>
<p>“I did. And it’s fine. You can’t really expect someone to instantly be fully coherent and speaking full sentences after what she’s been through.”</p>
<p>“But we were… sort of.”</p>
<p>“Okay, how many sentences did she manage before she fell asleep again?” Gwen didn’t sound perturbed, which Monkey took as a good sign.</p>
<p>“Uh, like two...ish?”</p>
<p>“Good for her. Now let her sleep. Try not to be an asshole, okay?” She hung up on him.</p>
<p>Monkey beamed down at Trip, refusing to let his tiredness diminish his much improved mood. He sent a text to Sandy and Pigsy, who replied back with varying levels of cheer and amounts of excited emojis and after that, couldn’t sit still any longer. Maybe he could take himself for a proper walk, maybe buy something from Gladys so Trip had something nice when he woke up.</p>
<p>When <em>she</em> woke up. He really needed to fix that… Making up his mind, he glanced back at Trip. “Be back soon. Don’t go anywhere.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>About an hour later he returned to see Gwen walking out of Trip’s room, a fond smile on her face. His face lit up, and Gwen gestured for him to go inside with a wider smile. Monkey pranced in, and Trip was partially sitting up, looking tired but awake.</p>
<p>“You’re awake!” Monkey exclaimed, surging forward and standing by her. She smiled and patted the mattress, and he carefully sat, drinking in her features.</p>
<p>“You okay?” she asked. “You look awful.”</p>
<p>Monkey waved her off, deciding to not comment that she’d already asked him that. “Rough night is all.”</p>
<p>“I heard… Gwen told me it wasn’t a pretty surgery.” She blinked up at him, looking a bit more coherent. “What happened to Damien?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Uh.” Monkey ran a hand through his hair. “Cirrus… kind of… ran him over with his car.”</p>
<p>Trip let out the tiniest of laughs, turning into a grimace. “I know I shouldn’t be laughing, but…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s kind of ridiculous, even for us,” Monkey agreed, not fighting the corners of his mouth as they turned into a smile. “Needless to say, it’s over, Trip. He can’t hurt you anymore.”</p>
<p>Trip frowned, processing. “It’s weird to think it’s finally over. Back then, I tried going to the police to make him stay away from me, but he’s some important sergeant’s kid. They just told me to just deal with it or move away. So I did… Made everyone think I was going to another university and picked the least probable place where I would go, deleted everything from my past life, and moved here.” She chuckled. “Even shaved my head in a town along the way.”</p>
<p>Monkey swallowed, not knowing how to follow that up. “Even though he caused you a lot of heartache, I’m still glad you ended up here. If it hadn’t been for him being an awful piece of human garbage, we’d never have met you.”</p>
<p>“I guess I have him to thank for that.” She sobered. “I kind of feel bad for him. Maybe he just needed help.”</p>
<p>Monkey vigorously shook his head. “Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself. He was beyond help. And none of this is your fault,” he added swiftly. Her eyes flicked up to him and then back down, nodding. “If anything…” Monkey hesitated. “It’s my fault.”</p>
<p>Trip gave him a tired glance. “How could you possibly think that?”</p>
<p>“I…” Monkey swallowed hard. “I couldn’t protect you.”</p>
<p>Trip reached for him, and he gave his hand over, allowing her to gently pull at him until he shuffled over to sit closer. She smiled and laid a hand on his cheek, and Monkey’s insides melted, leaning into her touch. “You’ve always protected me. Besides, you said it yourself, you generally can’t punch your way out from gunpoint. But we both know you would have tried anyway, and you would have lost. I couldn’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>“You know for a fact that’s not the lesson that I intended for you to take away from that little seminar we had,” Monkey informed her grouchily. He detested how matter-of-fact she sounded.</p>
<p>“Maybe not,” she agreed. “I don’t regret it, though.”</p>
<p>Monkey sighed. “I just keep thinking if I’d done anything different…”</p>
<p>Trip held up a finger to his lips, silencing him. “Now who’s the one playing 4-D chess? Besides,” she said with a half smile, “It all worked out. Nothing a little vehicular manslaughter couldn’t fix.”</p>
<p>Monkey snorted.  They sat quietly, Monkey caressing her hand with his thumb. He smirked. “Okay, but, seriously… Let’s go back to before. How come you didn’t tell me you were a girl all along…?”</p>
<p>Trip pursed her lips and carefully examined the IV line coming out of her hand. It looked like it was dawning on her that it was actually attached to her. “To be fair, I never flat out told anyone what my pronouns were. People just started calling me a dude and… I never bothered to correct them. I figured it wouldn’t hurt the disguise.”</p>
<p>“You could’ve told me at literally any time that you were a girl,” Monkey told her seriously. “Would’ve saved a lot of ink…. I had to go to an empty room and write ‘Trip Is A Girl’ on the whiteboard in there over and over until someone found me and kicked me out.” He shook his free wrist for emphasis with a grin.</p>
<p>She cringed. “It’s like I said. The longer it went on the harder it got… the easier it was to lie out of habit. Can’t tell you how often I wanted to say something… I hated lying to you.”</p>
<p>“So wait. What you’re saying is… you didn’t say anything because you were too <em>shy</em>?” Monkey asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Well, um.” She fidgeted with the blanket and offered the tiniest of shrugs, not looking at him. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Monkey let out a sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head before opening them to stare right at Trip. “That is so… <em>so</em> unbelievably fucking dumb and I love you,” Monkey informed her. He swooped in and planted an enthusiastic kiss on her lips. “Don’t ever go off brand, Trip.”</p>
<p>She blushed madly, her hand squeezing his. “I was kinda hoping you would figure it out on your own and spare me the trouble of telling you, if we’re being completely honest with each other.” She cracked a grin, playfully biting her lip.</p>
<p>“You can say I’m a dumbass, Trip. It’s okay. I’m a big boy,” Monkey replied seriously, knowing she didn’t mean anything by it. She snickered.</p>
<p>“Not dumb. Well, in a lot of ways, yes, but-”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Trip,” Monkey interrupted with a roll of his eyes, unable to stop smiling.</p>
<p>“-Unobservant,” Trip corrected. “Like Sandy says, people believe what they want to believe.”</p>
<p>“Now hang on,” Monkey said with a frown, shuffling so he could look at her even more directly than he already was. “What makes you think I would want to believe you were a guy and not want to know the truth?”</p>
<p>Trip’s eyes darted around. “Well, you just seemed so… enthusiastic about the idea of dating a guy… or rather, me as a guy…”</p>
<p>Monkey scoffed, his voice turning soft. “I wanted to date <em>you</em>, Trip. Didn’t matter to me who or what you were. Or are.” He cracked a grin. “You probably could’ve been an Eldritch abomination in disguise and I still would’ve fallen for you.”</p>
<p>Her face turned sly. “Can I get that in writing that you’re secretly a monster f-”</p>
<p>“Hey now. Family establishment,” Monkey said out of habit as he put a finger to her lips, drawing himself up smugly.</p>
<p>“Monica isn’t here!” Trip protested. “I can say what I want!”</p>
<p>“Actually, I am here,” Monica’s voice interjected from the doorway. Monkey spun around. How long had she been standing there? She entered the room with a cup of what smelled like proper Tavern tea. “Mind if I get a minute with my employee?”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “All yours. Just to give you a heads up, Trip probably isn’t good to come into work for a while,” he added.</p>
<p>“What kind of manager do you think I am?” Monica groused, putting a hand on her hip. “More importantly, what kind of person do you think Trip is? I’m here to tell her she can’t come back to work for a while and to take some PTO. Is that satisfactory, Mr. Monster Fucker?”</p>
<p>Monkey pretended to bristle as Trip giggled before he shrugged. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he said, bowing out.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for your approval,” Monica called after him, voice dripping with sarcasm. Monkey cackled, walking away to crack open his phone and scroll through any missed emails or messages he hadn’t paid attention to. Sandy said she was going to stop by in a bit, and offered to bring Exploding Kittens to play. Pigsy chimed in and said he’d be happy to beat all their asses any day of the week.</p>
<p>Monica strolled up to him in the hallway and leaned on the wall next to him. Monkey gave her a side glance.</p>
<p>“Have a good chat?” he asked politely.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, lover boy,” she responded. She scoffed. “Just getting a report from Trip on what happened for my own records.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s brow crinkled and he decided it was best not to ask. “So did you know Trip was a girl all along?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? I clocked her as soon as she set foot in the Tavern,” Monica snorted. “Wasn’t too hard to figure out what was going on.”</p>
<p>“You mean with what Trip told you, little by little as she worked for you?”</p>
<p>“Hell no. What my abundant and unnamed informants told me.” Monkey didn’t know how to reply to that. He edged a bit away from her. She looked unimpressed before she went on, “Thanks for looking out for my employee. Even if the rescue attempt was a bit botched,” she added sourly.</p>
<p>Monkey’s jaw twitched. “Thank Cirrus. He’s the one that… Uh… solved the problem.” Come to think of it, he should probably text Cirrus and ask how things were going.</p>
<p>Monica seemed to have read his mind. “Don’t worry about that little rideshare driver of yours. He’s not going to be in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I’ve had lots of time to make many friends, Monkey. In places both high and low. You ever stop to think about what happened to Locke after that adorable little stunt she pulled with the Kin?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no?” Now that she mentioned it, he realized no one had mentioned what had happened to her after that.</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>Monkey edged away a little further trying not to think about what the woman had done to Locke. “Monica? You’re scary as fuck.”</p>
<p>A slow smile grew on her face. “I know.”</p>
<p>Monkey couldn’t help but smile with her, even if it was born out of unease. They stood in a silence for a bit. “So why Trip?”</p>
<p>She studied him. “What do you mean why?”</p>
<p>“Why go through all the trouble for her? Giving her a job, place to stay?”</p>
<p>She nodded slowly with a quiet huff. “Lots of souls wander through the Tavern’s doors. It has an uncanny tendency to draw in the ones that are lost and need some help. I’m used to it.” She gave him a half smile. “Trip just happened to be one of them.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Monkey gave her a knowing look which went ignored.</p>
<p>“Seems the universe has a sense of humor after all,” Monica commented. “I didn’t think Trip had it in her to finally ask you out.” Monkey cracked a smile. “You keep looking out for my employee, understand?”</p>
<p>“Loud and clear, Monica. You don’t have to tell me twice.”</p>
<p>“I suppose not,” she remarked as she prowled away.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Later that night after Pigsy unapologetically thrashed them all at Exploding Kittens (Trip, being in the hospital doesn’t protect you from an ass kicking), Gwen arrived to kick them all out.</p>
<p>“Gwen…” he pleaded, staring up at her. She looked pointedly at Trip, who looked puzzled.</p>
<p>“What?” she asked.</p>
<p>“He stayed overnight and crashed on the floor,” Pigsy informed her. “Hence why he has an odor about him.”</p>
<p>“He did?” She gave him a searching look, and suddenly he felt uncomfortable under her gaze. “Can he stay again?” she asked Gwen.</p>
<p>She shrugged. “As long as you two <em>actually rest</em>,” she said sternly. Trip’s eyes flew open and she flushed a bright red as Monkey studiously avoided Gwen’s stare. Gwen rolled her eyes. “Seriously, he is the <em>worst</em> when he’s cranky.”</p>
<p>Trip smiled and nodded and after wishing them both a good night, everyone left, leaving Monkey with Trip. Although this time was much more comforting.</p>
<p>“Why did you sleep on the floor?” Trip asked him.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Cot was too far away.” He gestured vaguely at it, shuffling his feet. “Got scared,” he admitted under his breath.</p>
<p>Trip slowly nodded, fiddling with the blanket. “Well you shouldn’t do that tonight.” Monkey let out a noncommittal sound that was halfway to a whine, unable to stop himself as he contemplated the cot again. Trip beckoned. “No, Monkey, come here…”</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh!” His eyes lit up and he bounced over to her side and she shuffled as best she could over and he carefully sat down on the mattress, acutely mindful of the wires and monitors adorning her as he smooshed himself between her and the bed’s railing, his legs dangling off the side. She switched off the light and they remained quiet for a moment before she nervously chuckled. “Okay, this isn’t very comfortable…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Monkey agreed. “Hang on, sit up for a second…” He scooted part of his side underneath her and pulled her close so her head was resting on his chest, her body wrapped snugly in his arms. “Better?” he murmured, heart fluttering at her contented sigh.</p>
<p>“Much,” Trip agreed, burrowing closer. He smiled and for the first time in days, felt like he could truly relax. He pressed a kiss to her head and with a final squeeze, let himself fall asleep with her in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Monkey turns into a treat supplier for Gwen’s staff (and Gladys) for the next foreseeable future.</p>
<p>In all seriousness shout out to hospital security. They do good work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. “Oh is this your stop? Guess I did go on for a while. Well, great talking to you! Why are you running?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, I could smell the capsaicin from these peanut butter cookies from across the street, and judging from his face, Pigsy could too. I think Locke must’ve ordered those death peanuts online and used them in the recipe. And yet Pigsy, the motherfucking boss that he is, just takes one and eats it like a champ, maintaining eye contact with her the entire time and so she walks off looking disappointed. And that’s when I knew I’d landed the best roommate in the entire world and we were going to do great things together.”</p>
<p>“Dare I ask what happened next?” Trip asked warily as they exited the hospital’s automatic doors.</p>
<p>“Bear in mind this was in the first week I lived with Pigsy so I’m already just in awe of him and told him that was beyond incredible so he turns and looks at me, eyes streaming tears, and says ‘If I don’t drink a full gallon of milk within the next three minutes I am probably going to die.’”</p>
<p>“Oh, poor Pigsy!” Trip exclaimed. “I thought he liked spicy stuff…”</p>
<p>Monkey tugged on her iconic blue scarf that Sandy had brought from home. “Trip, there’s a breaking point even for a spice king like Pigsy. Anyway I ran and got him a gallon of milk from the nearest store and as we head back to the apartment he’s chugging away, but then he projectile vomited the entire gallon all over the street and spent the rest of the day recovering on the couch. And yet it still took him a long time to break it off with Locke…”</p>
<p>“Please tell me you left him alone when you got home…” she sighed, glancing up at him.</p>
<p>“Hell no,” Monkey scoffed. “I fed him tidbits of bread like he was a duck in a pond.”</p>
<p>Trip frowned. “You really shouldn’t feed bread to ducks; it’s not good for them. Peas or corn would be better.”</p>
<p>Monkey sighed. “You’re really missing the point, but fine. Just for you, we can go buy some peas and feed the ducks the proper way sometime soon.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that!” Trip said brightly as their ride arrived to take them home. Monkey opened the silver car’s door and ushered Trip inside, sliding in after her. Cirrus looked over his shoulder at them.</p>
<p>“Where we headed?” he asked brightly.</p>
<p>“Trip’s house,” Monkey answered. He glanced at Trip. “Unless she wanted to stop somewhere?”</p>
<p>Trip shook her head. “Just home. I can’t wait to sleep in my actual bed again. Granted it’s only been a few days, but still…”</p>
<p>“It’s been a rough few days. You’re entitled to be homesick,” Monkey declared, playfully bumping his shoulder into hers.</p>
<p>“Well I for one am glad to see you’re feeling better,” Cirrus said. “I’d rather my passengers be in good health.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of good health, the car looks nice,” Monkey commented. “Last time I saw it, it had a rather severe dent in the front… amongst… other things.” He tried to not think about the bloodstain that must have been there when he last left it.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. I know a guy who owes me a favor that knows a guy who owes him a favor who fixed it all up free of charge. Car is as good as new now. Maybe I should run more people over if it means I get detailing work done, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Monkey replied unsurely, exchanging a look with a bewildered Trip. “Why did you run the guy over, anyway?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I tend to make poor decisions under pressure.”</p>
<p>Trip cleared her throat. “Well if it’s any consolation, I do appreciate what you did for me.” She grinned. “Five star service.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Cirrus exclaimed happily, pulling to a stop in front of Trip’s building. “Okay kids, we’re here. You two take it easy, now.”</p>
<p>Trip nodded and headed for the door while Monkey hung back by Cirrus’ window, who looked up at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“Cirrus…” What could he possibly say to him? He faltered. “I… you saved her.”</p>
<p>Cirrus gave him a soft smile. “You saved Trip from that crazy dude. The doctors saved Trip from dying. Nah, man. I saved you.”</p>
<p>Monkey’s eyebrows twitched. “What?”</p>
<p>Cirrus tipped his head to the side, gently poking him. “If Trip was gone, would you really be you anymore?” Monkey blinked at him, and Cirrus went on, “Yeah, whatever, I ran over a dude, no big deal. I’ll give my car the credit for that. I just keep you grounded. Five star service, after all.”</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t think he understood what Cirrus was telling him, so he just shrugged instead. “I’m sorry I didn’t check up on you after that whole thing.”</p>
<p>Cirrus shrugged. “You were a bit preoccupied, I get it. I’m not mad. It all worked out, right?”</p>
<p>Monkey snorted. Right. “Well, if there’s anything you ever need, anything at all…”</p>
<p>Cirrus waved him off. “Hey man, no worries. What’s a little vehicular manslaughter between friends?” He checked his phone and gave Monkey a fist bump. “Got some more pickups to take care of. Give me a shout when you need me, alright? Ciao, Monkey!”</p>
<p>“Later, Cirrus,” Monkey replied, stepping back and watching Cirrus’ silver car zoom away with a fond smile. He was definitely going to get a nice bonus for his birthday. With that, Monkey followed Trip into her apartment, finding her already hard at work on her laptop on the couch.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” he asked, flopping down next to her. “Gwen said to take it easy.”</p>
<p>“I have a lot of work to catch up on,” she replied. “I know the professors said to not worry about my missed work for those days, but it’s the principle of the matter.”</p>
<p>Monkey ruffled her hair. “I’m never going to understand you and your damned work ethic.”</p>
<p>“And I’ve got all those thank you notes to write for Gwen’s staff…” she went on, ignoring him.</p>
<p>“I think Monica got the gratitude part handled just fine,” Monkey chuckled, thinking to the mass delivery of coffees and teas that she brought in with the help of Sandy and Silver. “But I can help you if you’d like.”</p>
<p>She gave him a pitying smile. “Thanks for the offer, Monkey. But I’ll handle it.”</p>
<p>In hindsight offering to help write anything was rather silly, but at the moment he wanted to offer her the moon even if it was out of reach. He ran a hand through her hair again and studied her. “Your hair is getting long.”</p>
<p>She absently scratched at her temple before giving him a quick look. “Well, I’ve been distracted and away from home for a bit. Luckily I know a guy who’s pretty good with the clippers. Last time I offered to edit a paper, but I can think of other ways to show my gratitude.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Like what?” Monkey asked, shuffling closer and raising an eyebrow. “I would hope your display of gratitude wouldn’t be too… strenuous, considering doctor’s orders.”</p>
<p>“Monkey!” Trip scolded, flushing a bright red. “I was more saying you might need help with your homework or something considering you haven’t <em>done </em>any in the last few days!”</p>
<p>Oh. Well, he supposed that wouldn’t be a bad idea either. He’d take it.</p>
<p>“Right.” He picked up her hand and pressed an apologetic kiss to her knuckles. He watched her work for a bit before realizing something. “You know, you never really said what you wanted to be called.”</p>
<p>Trip gave him a puzzled glance, her fingers still typing away. “I mean I wouldn’t mind being called your girlfriend, if that’s what you’re asking?”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Monkey snickered. “Well, yes, but not what I meant. Now that you’re someone else, but not really, you’re still the same person, but something more, what do we all call you?”</p>
<p>Trip blinked.</p>
<p>Monkey went on, “Because like if Hope is a deadname or something, just say the word, never again, but if-”</p>
<p>Trip held a finger up to his lips. “Hope isn’t a deadname to me. She’s who I was, and a part of who I am. But…” She smiled and looked down before meeting his eyes again. “I quite like being Tripitaka now. I’m Trip.”</p>
<p>Monkey smiled and nodded. “You got it, boss.”</p>
<p>Trip ducked her head a little and went back to tapping at the keyboard before she paused and set her laptop off to the side. “I probably could use a small break from work.”</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind?” Monkey asked right as Trip leaned over and planted a brief kiss to his lips. He grinned. “Well that works for me!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You working tonight?” Pigsy asked as he rifled through the cabinets.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Monkey replied, flipping through his phone, completely bored.</p>
<p>“Honestly I’m surprised Rax still lets you work there after all the time off you took,” Pigsy replied. “It’s been like, what, two weeks? Even Trip started working again before you did.”</p>
<p>“He loves me,” Monkey absently replied, still scrolling. “Also he’s short on quality bouncers.”</p>
<p>He could practically hear Pigsy’s eye roll. “Well, Mr. Quality Bouncer, would you mind cleaning up your shit before you leave? Your textbook is still on the table. Collecting dust,” he added with a grunt.</p>
<p>“And it’ll find its way back over to my backpack eventually,” Monkey argued without looking up. He grinned and sent a meme to Trip. Pigsy sighed, about to reply, when his phone chimed. After a pause, he took a very deep breath and let it out slowly, fingers tapping out a response. Monkey glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and noticed Pigsy’s furrowed brow.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Yet,” Pigsy replied tersely. His phone chimed again. His jaw set and he threw Monkey a glance, who snapped his gaze back to his phone, pretending to not be interested. He heard Pigsy slide the book off the table and plod over. Monkey cracked a grin. He’d won.</p>
<p>“I believe this is yours,” Pigsy said, voice calm.</p>
<p>Monkey snickered. “Told you it would find its way back to me.”</p>
<p>In hindsight, he figured that Pigsy was going to swat him with the hardcover across the back of his head, although he didn’t think it would almost give him a concussion and knock him off the couch.</p>
<p>“What the FUCK, man?!” he yelled, ears ringing, as Pigsy took the opportunity and tackled him before he could get up. He grabbed the back of Monkey’s neck and unceremoniously forced him face-first into the carpet before settling heavily onto his back, twisting his arm back harshly.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I give! I should’ve moved the damn book, now get off already,” Monkey ground out, voice muffled by the floor. “Bit of an overreaction, if you ask me…”</p>
<p>“Care to explain this first?” Pigsy asked, his voice weary, one hand dangling his phone directly in front of Monkey’s eyes, the other still pinning his arm back enough to send shooting pains all the way through Monkey’s shoulder. Monkey screwed up his eyes to focus on the bright screen, neck straining to keep his head out of the carpet that he hated to admit wasn’t as vacuumed as it could’ve been.</p>
<p>-Sandy- <em>Quick question?</em></p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>Ask</em></p>
<p>-Sandy- <em>Is telling a girl they have the cutest vulva in the entire world considered a compliment?</em></p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>….</em></p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>….why…?</em></p>
<p>-Sandy- <em>Trip asked.</em></p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>…Stand by.</em></p>
<p>Monkey coughed.</p>
<p>Pigsy sighed and released him, sitting back on the couch and leaving Monkey to collect himself off the floor. He watched Monkey dust himself off and check his hair. “Judging by your silence you seem to know something about this.”</p>
<p>Monkey rotated his arm and shrugged. “Okay, in my defense, she laughed at it at the time.”</p>
<p>Pigsy let out a tired sound and put his head in his hands. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I mean, she DOES!” Monkey yelled, throwing his arms up, face flushing uncomfortably. This really wasn’t a conversation he was expecting to have, especially with his two other best friends. “I wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t true! She was being really shy and it just… <em>happened</em>, you know?”</p>
<p>“You are so, so, <em>so</em> beyond lucky you’re pretty and that Trip is a saint.” Pigsy dusted off his phone and sent a text, presumably to the still-standing by Sandy. “Because you’re dumb as hell.”</p>
<p>Monkey fidgeted and delicately sat on the couch next to Pigsy. “So, uh, what did you say to Sandy?” he asked after an unbearably loud silence.</p>
<p>“I said, ‘if it was said by a stranger, call the cops. If it was said by a partner…’” Pigsy glanced up at Monkey, who swallowed, nose twitching. “I was tempted to say call the cops, but just for you, I said, ‘I’d consider it a compliment, even if it’s weird as fuck and awkward.’”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Monkey muttered.</p>
<p>Pigsy got another text and he guffawed before sending a reply and showing Monkey the screen.</p>
<p>-Sandy- <em>So basically, on brand for Monkey.</em></p>
<p>-Pigsy- <em>Yes.</em></p>
<p>Monkey sighed. “I hate you so much.”</p>
<p>“Likewise.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Monkey let out a sleepy yawn and shoved open the Tavern’s door, figuring he could get some caffeine before he dragged himself home. Before him lay a familiar sight, Sandy watching at the counter, Monica flipping through a file off to the side, both half-listening to Trip and Pigsy, who were engaged in a heated but still good-natured discussion.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t be a basic fox, get out of here with that nonsense,” Trip scoffed. “No. Manwe would be a kitty cat.” She glanced up and her eyes lit up upon seeing an equally cheered Monkey. “Monkey, agree with me.”</p>
<p>“Whatever she says,” he agreed. She beamed at Pigsy, who rolled his eyes. “Can I get my usual now, or…?”</p>
<p>Trip nodded and busily made his drink with her usual precision as he paid and Pigsy shot Monkey a begrudging look. “I wouldn’t put too much stock in Monkey’s opinions, considering the other day he ate a raw bell pepper with whipped cream. Ate it like an apple…” Pigsy shuddered.</p>
<p>Sandy made a face. “Why?”</p>
<p>Monkey shrugged. “To spite him. Also we were out of ranch.”</p>
<p>He accepted the drink with a wink to Trip and took a sip. Perfect. As usual. “Dare I ask what that conversation was about?”</p>
<p>“Well it started with us debating Tolkien’s Silmarillion about not giving a clear origin story to the orcs and the implications for what that might entail, then it devolved into linguistic intent and his choices of the works themselves,” Trip recited.</p>
<p>Monkey paused. He had never read any of those books; opting only to watch the movies at Pigsy’s behest. He figured Pigsy loved the fantasy lore and world building aspect because of his interest in tabletop gaming and Trip would love the weird language aspect of it.</p>
<p>“I never got around to reading the Silmarillion,” Sandy said with a shrug. “But I know enough to get me into trouble,” she added with a smile.</p>
<p>“Not a conversation I was expecting to have today, but one that’s certainly not unwelcome,” Monkey shrugged.</p>
<p>“Best darn author ever,” Trip said with a smile, smiling wider when Silver’s voice instantly boomed around the corner to “WATCH THE FUCKING LANGUAGE.”</p>
<p>Monica rolled her eyes. “Language,” she reminded Trip, who giggled.</p>
<p>“So what was that about a fox?” Monkey asked, taking another sip.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. From there the conversation kind of devolved into what fursonas the Valar would have. You know, the usual,” she said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Eh. She had a point.</p>
<p>She gave him a frown and walked over to him. “Why are you here? Didn’t you work last night?” He shrugged, holding up his cup and wiggling it. She shook her head with a smile. “Go home and sleep, you maniac.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but I just wanted to see you because I love you and missed you,” he said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>Pigsy gagged.</p>
<p>“Trip, is that guy bothering you?” Sandy asked, peering at them playfully from behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s not allowed to date service industry workers,” Pigsy added.</p>
<p>“Pigsy, I’m everyone’s exception,” Monkey declared, puffing up.</p>
<p>Trip laughed. “No, he’s not bothering me. I got this, thanks guys,” she called over her shoulder. She looked up at Monkey, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Especially since I’ve liked him ever since he first showed up here, staggering over his coffee order.”</p>
<p>A smile warmed Monkey’s face and his heart soared as he brought Trip’s hand up for him to kiss. “Funnily enough, I think he liked you on first glance too.” He coughed. He figured that was obvious. “So uh,” he flailed around for something else to say. “You and Sandy still on for movie night?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Trip scoffed. “Although might I suggest we all decide beforehand what to watch? Granted the fight that broke out in that, what, hour before we settled on something was hilarious, but I’ve got an early shift the next morning so I can’t be out too late.”</p>
<p>“Tell you what: I can go home and sleep on it and we can talk it over later today?” Monkey asked. “Say, over dinner?”</p>
<p>Trip stretched up and planted a kiss on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. “Sounds good to me, Monkey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, we've reached the end of When You Give a Monkey a Mocha, even if the gang's adventure goes ever on and on. They all have more than earned their happy endings. Thank you so much for going with me on this almost year-long journey with all your kind comments, kudos, even artwork.... I read and appreciate them all more than you all know. </p>
<p>Very special shoutout to commoncomitatus for the encouraging messages and advice, and as always, to my faithful editor in chief, betafish, executive producer and marketing specialist hangryeowyn for always accepting my memes and conversations about Monkey and Trip's shenanigans, some of which turned into material for the chapters.</p>
<p>I'm hopeful this little slice of life fic brightened your weeks in this year. I know for a fact it brightened mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>